A New Beginning
by Takiasmuse
Summary: Complete! Third Sequel to A Change of Pace: Misa tries to get L to remember loving her so that the two of them can finally have their happy ending but can she manage with a man named BB after her as well? M for cursing,adult theme, and violence.
1. Eerie Nostalgic

**Welcome – A New Beginning– Is the third series resolution to 'A Change or Pace,' and 'A Bittersweet Discovery. ' If you haven't read these two you might be a lost so I recommend you pick up one or the other to get a grasp of what this is about. **

**Thanks to everyone who reads and Reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**A New Beginnings **

**CH1: Eerie Nostalgic**

It shocked her fans around the world when it was announced that Amane Misa was taking an extended vacation. Misa had explained during a publicity meeting that she needed something to take care of and when the cameras flashed around her as they yelled for an answer Misa simply smiled.

"I'm doing this for love." The crowd stacked at her response wondering just who Amane Misa was speaking about but she wouldn't say. She gave them a final wave goodbye, resigning for a bit to find a certain detective that she couldn't get off her mind.

Misa pushed her plate away unable to dig into the cake she prepared for herself. She had come to L's apartment to find out that its occupant had moved out recently for a case according to the owner of the building. So Misa pulled out her money and paid to have it back because it was her home. Rather their home and it was filled with their memories. Watching her conference on TV did not make her feel any better. Misa gathered her things perhaps the next best place would be the task force building. She took her keys and closed and locked the door behind her.

Misa made her way down the steps. Misa stopped to glance back up at them to see if L was following her but still nothing. A sudden person pushed past her and Misa turned to shout and the bastard that dared to just do that without even saying sorry. Misa's eyes snapped over to a familiar blonde haired boy. He was trying to get his key into the lock of his door downstairs.

"Mello!" Misa cried out, forgetting her anger and Mello turned to the voice to see Amane Misa the model scurry over to his side. "Mello, it is you!" She clapped her hands together and did a little cha cha cha victory dance in the hall. Mello wondered how she knew his name. "Is Lawliet here?!" Misa exclaimed, not able to hold in her joy. She was so stupid, she had totally forgotten about the two morons living underneath her.

"Hey wait – how do you know L's name?" Mello asked and then pointed an accusing finger at her. "Your some sorts of enemy of his aren't you. Well I'm not telling you anything!" Misa frowned, so it was true after all, he really didn't know her either.

"Idiot." She gritted out, and Mello glared at her darkly.

"Hey lady don't call me names – you have no idea what I'm capable of." Mello snapped, and finally managed to open the door and tried to shut it on her but Misa placed her foot in-between.

"No it's you who has no idea who you're dealing with and I'm not leaving until you tell me where Lawliet is!" Mello reached into his pocket and pointed his barrel directly into her forehead.

"I said don't test me girl. Go away!" Mello warned, and tried to shut the door on her foot roughly. Misa winched at the pain but refused to move even with such a thing pointed at her. She told L that she would find him after all.

"What's with all the noise?" Matt's voice appeared behind Mello annoyed he was enjoying his nap until he could hear two bickering voices. He found Mello pointing a gun at some girl's forehead. Her eyes darted to him begging for help.

"Matt, tell him to stop." Misa said, watching both boys become confused. Mello let his gun fall to his side and gave Matt an evil glare.

"You should tell me when you have a girlfriend." Mello told his friend who blinked in confusion. He didn't have a girlfriend because he wasn't even swinging that way.

"I don't." Matt replied, glancing back toward the newcomer something seemed to bubble deep inside him. "Or do I?" He asked out loud making Misa gap she took a step back and met Matt's stare. Mello didn't really care at whatever was going on, this girl must have been some stalker chick or something. He noticed her foot was no longer blocking the door way.

"Goodbye Amane." Mello said, closing the door but this time Matt caught it and held it open still gazing at her. Just something about her made him want to thank her and he never really went around thanking people randomly before. She must have done something really important.

"Matt do you mean that?" Misa asked the boy, part of her pleaded for him to address her as a friend again because she needed it. She really did. Mello eyed the two and rolled his eyes, this was stupid, and so he just went to go find something interesting to do.

"Yeah, I feel as if I should know you. I don't know why though." He admitted as he felt like he could really trust her. He watched as the girl made her left hand reach over and turn her ring on her finger.

"I guess it's because we bonded the most, something that Lawliet was very jealous of." Matt scratched the back of his neck- that did sound like something he would do – piss off L anyways. His fingers tapped the door and the girl simply smiled at him.

"So – were you and L really close?" Misa continued to fiddle with her ring as an image of L placing his thumb under his lip and smirking at her appeared.

"Yes, Lawliet proposed to be on my birthday…" Matt's jaw dropped, that ring on her finger – did Lawliet really give that too her?! Mello had returned when he heard propose because that did not sound like the L they knew. He has never been with a girl and was as monotone as Near was and that was pretty bad. "B-but you see something happened and…" Misa trailed off the words just wouldn't roll off her tongue. Now she knew how L felt when he couldn't speak about her death but Misa was stronger she wouldn't fall because of this. "He doesn't know me anymore…It's like a really bad nightmare." Misa explained with a bitter laugh.

"Lawliet at the whammy house." Misa's eyes snapped up alarmed and Mello bonked his friend over the head.

"Matt – what the hell do you think you're doing?!" She watched them bicker again but with a happy smile. So that's where he was hiding.

"Ah!" Misa shouted making them turn to look towards her. She held up her hand to show them to wait a minute and ran off. Matt and Mello tilted over to see her dash down the halls.

"I knew she was a stalker." Mello said, grabbing Matt and dragging him back inside but Matt would not move.

"Shush Mello, the girl, there's something special about her – I just can't place my finger on it." Mello still wasn't convinced; by now she was probably half way to the whammy house and Lawliet was going to kill the both of them no rather he was just kill Matt. As far as Mello knew he never saw any models.

The sound of high heels clattering back down the hall was heard and Misa skid to a stopover at their door, a chocolate bar in her hands.

"This is thank you for the information. I wanted to get something from the vending machine since I knew you like chocolate Mello." She held it out to Mello and he noted it was Hershey - his favorite! He grabbed it without a second thought.

"Don't you know taking chocolate from strangers is bad, Mello?" Mello sweat dropped, and waved his hands at Matt.

"Pfft – What are you talking about after all she _is _L's fiancée?" He unwrapped the paper and took a bite happily. "Besides –"He said between bites, "She's also a very good friend of mine." Mello apparently was easily bribed by chocolate. Misa would remember that watching him disappear into the apartment. Matt shook his head at his best friend's sudden change of attitude.

"Matt, thank you for helping me and…"

"Hm…?"

"Good luck with…" She nudged her head over to the space Mello disappeared from. Matt's face flushed and he coughed before smirking.

"Thanks uh…?"

"Misa." Matt blinked at the name suddenly a few images of the two talking to each other down the street.

"Thank you, love." Misa blushed at her old nickname; it also gave her confidence hearing it from a voice that sounded just like Lawliet's. "You should come back around some time. You seem like a nice enough girl." Misa gave him a large smile and waved farewell parting ways with her friend.

Now to go get Lawliet. Her eyes sparkled with hope, yes only a matter of time before they were reunited! She found it strange how Matt picked up on knowing her so fast. Perhaps Rem was right, magic could be broken that or the Shinigami King got lazy when it came to erasing everyone else's memories. Oh well she could dwell on that later!

"To Lawliet!" Misa proclaimed, sticking her index finger out into the air as she climbed into her car. Whammy house, she would find her Lawliet there…

**XXX**

Misa stood outside the whammy house door waiting for someone to answer her knock. Finally the door flung open and there stood that old man named Rodger. He appeared tired as it took him awhile to register her presence.

"I've come to speak with Lawliet. I know he's here, please, let me see him." Misa said and Rodger became wide awake at that request. Never had anyone come request for L's presence especially not a girl. Plus for someone to know Lawliet's real name – it must be serious.

"Y-yes, please come inside." Rodger quickly ushered her in and Misa felt the anticipation bubbling throughout her body. "He's down the corner to the right speaking with the children." Misa let a smile grace her lips, so he was working with his kids again. She snickered, he really was like a dad and she would constantly remind him till the day he died. Misa bowed saying her thanks to Rodger than heading off to see her beloved.

At first she was slow at going to where he was at since she was scared of his reaction but soon enough her pace quickened with each step while her heart skipped rapidly against her chest. Misa turned corner to see a familiar face sitting in an awkward seat discussing a lecture about solving problems.

"Lawliet…" Misa whispered under her breath observing him work with the kids. L turned, he had a feeling he was being watched and that's when he caught sign of an angel? No – Amane Misa, the model he always loved watching on TV. L asked his students to leave the room for a bit because it looked as if he was going to be preoccupied for quite a bit.

Once they were gone he took a step down from his chair and approached this girl. His heart suddenly seemed to race when he noted her eyes shimmered with tears as she took a step forward closing some of the space that distanced between them. How he wished he could reach up and run his hand across her cheek to wipe away those tears. Something so beautiful shouldn't be crying.

"Lawliet…" Misa spoke a hiccup escaping her lips. He froze; did she just call him by his _real name?!_ The surprise didn't seem to end there because she practically threw herself on top of him into a fit of sobs. L didn't understand what was going on, had he missed something?

This was him, his warmth, his kindness, and her L – the very L she missed dearly. Sure, it hadn't been that long since her separation but she still longed to be back with him again. To be able to know that she was holding him without the worry that he might pass through her because this was her real body and he was her real L.

Misa pulled away from him, giggling at the state she put him in. He was a statue, a blushing one at that. He was so confused and had no idea what was going on. It made her laugh so much. Misa raised her hand and bopped him gently on the head like she always would. "You pervert." She teased, with a smile.

Ok, this model – practically threw herself on him – not that he minded- but she was calling him the pervert?!

"Are you feeling alright, Miss Amane-san?" Misa bit her lip, back to formalities again. It was hard to hide the pain that flashed through her eyes as her mind processed the name L just called her.

"It's Misa." Misa corrected and L lifted his thumb and placed it to his lip eyeing the girl oddly.

"Pardon?"

"Call me Misa – Lawliet." She told him, kissing his cheek and L looked like he was about ready to faint as his lips parted into an 'o'. He reached up to his cheek and held it to feel the warmth tingling his finger tips.

"How do you know my name – Misa?" Misa smirked, oh she could think of so many things to get him good but decided the best was to show him was with the ring on her finger.

"Oh that easy, see –"Misa held up her hand pointing to the ring, "Were engaged." L jaw dropped in shock causing Misa to giggle and playfully run a finger around his chest. She leaned in an kissed his nose earning another hot blush from L.

"T-there's just no way – I never proposed to anyone." L stuttered out and Misa crossed her arms over her chest acting angry.

"And I suppose we've never done_ it_ either?" Misa wondered and L's eyes widened, he looked brighter than a tomato now. L looked up and down at the beautiful blonde on top of him.

"Trust me – I'd think I'd remember if I did _that_ with you." Misa whined L wasn't being nice as Matt. He wouldn't remember her as easily!

"B-but I love you Lawliet!" Misa cried out. Lawliet felt stiff as a board, this had to be a dream. That or he was going crazy.

"That's impossible Miss –"He paused sensing her glare, "Misa – because I don't even know you." Lawliet softly shoved her off him and got back up dusting himself off.

"You do know me, you just need to remember. Please Lawliet don't leave me alone!" His heart tugged at her words but he shook it off. He didn't have time for this – he had work that needed to be done.

"I'm sorry…Another time perhaps." L replied and left Misa standing alone watching him go with a frown. Her hear ached at the scene.

"Lawliet…"

"Mama!" A voice cried out followed by the scampering of feet. Misa eyes slid over to see a teenager staring up at her with bright glittery eyes and not just any teenager.

"S-Sara!" Misa cried out, blissfully. She had grown up into a beautiful young girl with long tied back ponytail. Her purple bangs draping just over her eyebrows.

"Mama, I knew you would come see me again! I saw you in my dreams all the time! I see your no longer Miss Angel-san!"

"Y-you remember all that?!" Misa exclaimed and the girl gave her a peace sign.

"Of course mama who could forget you!" Misa's eyes watered as she picked up the twelve year old to pull her into a hug. Sara tapped on Misa's cheek. "Mama I heard you and daddy fighting – are you alright?"

Misa felt like she was going to cry, yes that's right this girl Misa had wanted to adopt because she was so adorable. At the time L forbid it and she got back at him by telling the girl that they would be together soon so call L her daddy. Since then it seems as if she kept that principle with her. What a smart kid, but then again she was a whammy after all.

"Yes…" Misa whispered, but the tears streamed down her cheek and she wept gripping on to Sara.

"Mama…Don't worry about daddy – I'm sure he will remember you too." _Really smart girl. _Misa chuckled and kissed the girl's forehead setting her back down to the ground.

"You think so; I hope so as I want him to remember me." Misa brushed away her tears and smiled. "Let's go play dolls for a bit okay?" Sara cheered and took Misa's hand leading her down the other hall knowing that someone was behind the corner the other way.

"Okay Mama!" Sara exclaimed and just like she sensed L had been standing there all along. He had never truly left – Misa's plea had made him come back after all. A frown was no etched on his face as he watched Misa and Sara go off toward the whammies living quarters.

"I want to remember you too Misa…"

**XXX**

**Yes! Chapter one done – Cheers as they are reunited once again in an exciting new adventure. **

**V for Victory! Yah well now I can feel at peace again. Cheers!**


	2. Missing you

**It's Halloween, I'm so happy! I finally managed to pull up the work money I saved up to buy an actual costume because it's my favorite holiday! So now I'm a Dragon Geisha! I'm so happy, I passed both of my tests today and I thought I was going to do terrible since I didn't study! **

**Happy Birthday Lawliet! Hope you get lots and lots of sweets this Halloween. XD **

**I added a small Halloween story on top just to make this day unique! Reviews are on the bottom!**

**By the way: I hate fan fictions new upload thing - I'm so mentally slow with new things so It took me a year to post this. I finished uploading at 11:20 pm and its 11:40 pm now! Bah!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. **

**XXX**

**Sub Story (possible future): L's favorite day.**

She had marking the days till it was finally Halloween knowing that Lawliet would go on a fiasco and also it was his birthday. Misa had gone to the shop and already bought two bags of candies, no three considering Mello lived underneath them. She had bought the perfect costume as well and already was slipping it on. She felt ridiculous but it was worth seeing L's face.

Misa left their room and waiting anxiously for her husband to return home from his detective work that he absolutely loved doing on this holiday. He said it was exciting with the sorts of stories people came up with. Misa just beamed a smile in his direction when she waved him off trying to be not suspicious. Then when she was sure he was gone she had dragged out the Halloween box she stashed away and went to work on the house.

L was excited to get back home because Misa always did something special. Last year she was dressed up as a nurse that made his day for the rest of the next two months. Christmas was always nice because it was Misa birthday but it's not every day he got to see her dressed like that. Yes, he was a pervert; he was not ashamed of it anymore. He accepted it as he was married to a model and he had every right to be perverted.

When he returned home he found the apartment door covered with a sign that said, BEWARE, which ne wasn't afraid. He opened the door with his keys and came inside to see Misa's masterpiece.

"Misa, I'm home!" He announced as he set his things down next to the entrance of the door and padded his was over to the kitchen. There he saw Misa spin out and hold the wall showing off her newest costume. She was dressed as a giant cake.

"Come eat me up L." Misa purred, and L mouth formed 'o' shaped. He really loved his wife. Halloween was the best time to have your birthday – without a doubt – his favorite day –hands down.

"Gladly." L replied with a smirk moving up to his wife and snaking a hand around her waist bringing her in for a kiss.

**XXX**

**Ch 2: Missing you**

It was really good to see Sara again since the girl always seemed to have this glow about her that made her so unique. Sara was busy showing off her Winnie the Pooh stuffed animal collection. Her small bed was a giant shrine for the yellow bear.

"This brown one," Sara picked up the owl looking one and pushed it up to Misa's face to make sure she could see it. "His name is Owl." Misa silently chuckled, how original. "He's the smartest one and he, he reminds me of daddy. See he has the face too!" Misa took the owl from the girl's hands and examined it. It certainly looked wise having its wing raised up to his chin in deep thought and just like Sara said he did have the pose that matched L's.

Other children would scamper in and out; none really approached them they didn't want to interact with her. Sara told her to ignore them since they heard about the fight – word spreads out fast- and no one wanted to talk to someone that made L angry.

"Hey Sara you're a whammy right? So do you have any special talents?" Sara's eyes lit up at the question and she nodded excitingly.

"I have a strange six sense; I can tell when people are nearby. Rodger says that I'll be a good defective –"

"Detective," Misa corrected and Sara paused, blinked, and then nodded. "That really is a good skill to have." Misa said patting the girls head in a fashion Rem used to go with her. Sara wore a sour expression as she didn't like it and pulled Misa's hands away.

"I'm not a baby anymore!" Sara pouted and stomped her foot when Misa started giggling at her reaction. "Mommy - !! Do you have any special talents?" Misa thought about it and she raised her index finger.

"Well I have these eyes – called Shinigami eyes and they let me see the names of real people." Sara's eyes grew slightly frightened but at the same time curious.

"R-really? I never knew my real name…Can you tell me?" Sara whispered fiddling her fingers and Misa nodded using her eyes to peer into the girl's soul. 'Saria Momoto it read with a healthy blood line numbers under above it.'

"Your real name is Sa-"

"That's enough Amane-san." Misa froze at the voice. She turned to see L glaring at her with a look of malice in his eyes. "Sara return to your studies - _now_." L commanded and the girl bowed to Misa and then ran off. Misa raised up alarmed, she had never seen L act like this before. When the little girl was gone he grabbed Misa by the arm tightly making her wince in pain. L pulled her out of the room and dragged her back to the entrance of the whammy building. "Sometimes things are best left _unsaid_, Amane." L gritted out dangerously.

Misa was terrified; L never raised his voice to her, never. What was the harm in telling Sara her name?

"I can't believe I was fooled by your lies. To think for a second I might have **wanted **to try to remember you. "Misa didn't understand what he was getting at, why was he acting like this?

"W-what-"

"Don't play innocent Amane, I never told you my real name did I? You just used your eye powers didn't you? I really didn't know why you think it's funny to play with people's emotions. Models are all the same aren't they Amane-san?" He told her showing her to the door, and Misa gaped, he thought she wasn't serious?

"Lawliet you're wrong – It's not like that at all!" Misa yelled, trying to get him to look at her so he did but it was a hard cold stare that met her confused ones.

"Am I really Amane? I am not usually wrong when it comes to assumptions." This was a fact; her L was usually right about things but playing with his emotions? She would never dream of…

"The truth is that you didn't tell me your name and yes I found it out by the eyes but-"

"I think you've outstayed your welcome Amane-san." L cut her off, releasing one arm on her to open the door and show her to get out. Kids peeked around the corners but stayed hidden and Misa frowned at L, he was telling her to leave?

"L-Lawliet you don't understand let me –"

"No – you've done enough **damage** so just leave, okay?" His voice sounded strained and she knew some part of him was not liking his decision.

"But-"

"Goodbye Amane." Misa sighed, let her hand slip out of his and walked out onto the doorstep, the door slammed behind her making her jump. She could hear him on the other side take a deep breath then walk off.

Misa bit her lip, she felt like she wanted to cry but kept it bottled inside as she knew no one would come to the door if she knocked again – because no one would face L's wrath. Misa couldn't just leave either though not without him so Misa sat down outside despite the cold air and would wait. He would have to come out of that place at some point.

XXX

Two hours had passed and L was trying to type up his latest report on a case he had been working on. He sat in his regular position with his legs hugged to his chest and a thumb close to his mouth. He had been staring at a blank document as well; his mind wouldn't get off the subject of that girl. He felt anger boil inside of him, she didn't love him. She had already lied about something like how she found out his name. Shinigami eyes, what a joke. There's no such thing as a Shinigami. Then again during the Kira case he investigated not too long ago there was a book that could kill people. Such nonsense existed so maybe it was possible? L shook his head, he had work to do. The girl was gone, but why did he have this feeling of knots inside him? Why did he want to go run out and find her – it didn't make sense.

"I don't know her." L said out loud trying to get it drilled into his mind.

_I can't let my emotions get in the way. _L felt cold at the sound of his voice echoing in his mind.

_Do you think I'm an idiot Ryuzaki?! _A girl he couldn't identify appeared in his mind hovering over his broken self. _I'm not going to leave my friend alone when you're hurting like this._ His other self seemed to wince at the word friends.

_Are we really just friends? _She looked surprised and took a step back holding her heart. Her lips parted as she looked at the wall with a sad expression.

_I-I don't know. I'm sorry Ryuzaki…I just don't know. _ The girl sighed, and he too sighed as well. How depressing.

L's snapped out of his daze when he heard Rodger enter with a platter of tea. There were two cups and it irked him because one of the cups was filled with coffee and Rodger never drank coffee before.

"You drink coffee?" L asked with a bit of humor in his tone and Rodger snapped his head up and shook his head no.

"I was going to give that young girl outside one." L groaned, had she come back already? Why wouldn't she just leave him alone?

"Just send her home." L replied, taking his cup and sipping it. Rodger frowned, his brows furrowed.

"I've tried, but she won't move from that spot. I mean…She's never left, that woman's been sitting out in the cold ever since you kicked her out. She won't leave L." L placed his cup down, his insides stirring into knots again. "She might fall ill if she stays out there for long, can I at least let her in for a few minutes?" Rodger begged, he was a manager of the whammy house and it pained him to see a young girl sit out there waiting for L. He approached her, and she stared up at him with a frown.

"Is Lawliet coming yet?" She asked with a bit of hope tingling in her words. He had to tell her no, and then close the door on her to leave her to her thoughts.

L knew that Rodger would not leave him alone about this subject so he had no choice but to go talk to her besides he wasn't that cruel of a person. He wasn't about to let this girl waste away outside even if she did lie to him. L took the tray out of Rodger's hands and told him to leave everything to him. L padded down the hall where he saw young Sara staring out the window concerned. She immediately sensed his presence and spun to look at him with pleading sparkles in her eyes.

"Daddy please let mommy back inside."

"Sara – call me L and she is not your mommy her name is Misa." Sara's eyes downcast to the ground. L sighed; he went over and ruffle the girl's hair. She gave him a sad smile.

"Don't worry; I'll let her back in Sara." He turned to open the door but she reached out and tugged his jeans.

"Don't be mean to M-Misa, she loves you a lot! You shouldn't be mean to someone who cares about you because I know you cared too! I remember when you introduced her to me! You lifted her into the air and you were smiling! You hardly smile anymore L!" Sara yelled with tears streaming down her eyes. She shook her head. "You're not the same anymore…I hate you like this!" Sara than ran off leaving L gapping at her.

None of his whammies ever yelled at him much less than a little girl. Her words were like small daggers and L took a deep breath as he let his hands touch the knob. He wanted to run after the little girl but he knew she wanted to be left alone.

_You're not the same anymore…_ She was right because L never raised his voice before and he had done it to this woman he barely knew. Something inside of him ached as he said those words as If something wanted to be woken up.

_What's wrong with me?? _L wondered while trying to keep the platter steady.

_Ryuzaki...there's a good chance you'll lose me today. _That girl returned this time she sounded really scared. _I might forget you, I might turn on you and I might even kill you! _ Unwanted tears rolled down her cheeks, plopping to the ground. _If I show signs of betrayal promise me that you'll convict me! Promise me that you'll stop me! If I try to kill you, kill me too!_

_Don't ask that of me. _L replied, lugging his laptop onto his left arm and reached over to pat her shoulder. _Besides I don't like losing so what makes you think I'll lose you to Light again" _The girl raised her head and chewed on her lip.

_I don't want to lose you either._

L continued to rub his head, who was this woman? He didn't remember meeting a woman when he was on the Kira case. There was no one with Light. Or was there? L shook away the thoughts and finally turned the handle opening the door letting the cold air blow in from the outside. He found Misa sitting leaned against the fence. Her eyes slid over in his direction and lit up when she saw it was him a smile forming on her lips with a giggle. L tried his best not to blush; she looked so pretty when she did that.

"Why are you still here?" He asked brining the tray over where she sat and offered her the cup.

"W-well you didn't l-let me ex-ex-explain." He watched as she reached up for the cup, her entire body shook as she did so and teeth lightly chattering. She took it, gratefully muttering small thanks before drinking it. "You're shivering." L pointed out and Misa rolled her eyes in response.

"R-really, I hadn't no-no-noticed." Misa said sarcastically before sipping the tea again, making an 'ah' sound because it was so good and so warm. He put the platter down and sat down next to her, strangely when he did he felt a sharp sting throughout his body. Misa seemed to notice this right away because she set her glass down and grabbed him asking if he was alright. It seemed to fade when she grabbed his shoulder but L didn't want this. He quickly took her hands away from him. He did not want her to be so close to him. Misa sighed, picking up her cup of coffee and took a small sip.

"Why won't you go home Amane?" He asked, curious as to why she wished to get sick. Why she was doing this to herself just to play a trick on him? Was risking your health really worth making someone else miserable. Misa scrunched her nose when he called her Amane, he knew she didn't like it but he wasn't going to call her by her first name. After all he hardly knew her. He watched as she lifted her cup of coffee and stared at the steam with a small smile.

"It's not home without you…" Misa breathed out and giggled. She tilted her head, closing her eyes, and smiled widely at him. "It's not home without you." She repeated before opening her eyes and finishing the rest of her coffee. Tears threatened to fall as she tapped the side of her cup. "It's really not." L lips formed a line, his heart tugging against his chest. Misa laughed bitterly, "I miss being with you."

L clenched his fists, wanting to slam it into the ground. She was making him feel terrible, because he wanted to just say okay – but the other part of him kept whispering that she was probably just lying. The thing was she didn't sound like she was lying so it _hurt_ knowing if she was _right _then he forgot someone _very_ important to him. People don't just forget things. No one ever told him he had an accident or amnesia before. So she had to be lying as much as he hated to admit it.

It was frustrating that she continued to laugh and smile like there was nothing wrong with the way they sat. She smiled when he knew, he felt it, which he didn't know why but he knew, she was in pain and she was covering it.

"Will you stop _that_?" He asked reaching over taking the cup out of her hands. Misa shook her head knowing he meant stop trying to make him remember.

"No I won't, because I love you." She confessed for maybe four times today Misa didn't keep count like L used to. All she wanted was him to accept her and let her help him remember her but he kept pushing her away like he was afraid of commitment. Or afraid of her in general. Misa felt a snicker escape from her lips. L took it as if she was joking and it only made him fume.

"No you don't, stop lying." He snapped, and Misa was shocked. He thought she was lying?

"I'm not." She gritted back, feeling her own anger boil inside her.

"Look – 'L finally took her words into consideration. 'If you do love me, I can't love you back. I have work to get done and your just distracting me. I can't fall in love.' Misa couldn't take it anymore. She had been holding back but this guy just finally made her snap as well. She stood up and pulled L up by his collar.

"No you look- just because you have a job doesn't mean you can't fall in love Lawliet and guess what?! Like it or not -You do love me and somewhere inside of you is my Lawliet! I will not stop until I have him back – got it?!" Misa snapped, and poor L looked stunned. "Got it?!" She yelled again shaking him and L slowly nod. She dropped him, growling angrily. This was like their first official yelling fight as well. This Lawliet knew how to get under her skin. Misa pumped her first into the air, feeling as if tears gild down her cheeks in an anime fashion. _ Lawliet just remember me already! Before I kill you!!_

L straightened his plain white t-shirt out she had made ripples in it and that made him annoyed but at the same time he was glad for her outburst because if she really was angry than maybe he was wrong about her being a liar. He would give her a chance, but that was all.

"I saw that you quit your modeling job on TV." L started the conversation because she was too fighting with herself or it seemed like she was because she was pacing around the walkway. Misa didn't reply too tuned out, cursing the Shinigami for making her life hell and even Light for not dying faster. "For love?" That made her stop, she caught that much. 'For me?" He asked curious and Misa nodded.

"Yes, for you Lawliet. I needed to find you and help you remember me."

"I don't want to quit my job for love. I love my job." L spoke and she laughed, oh boy, did he really think she was going to force him to quit his detective work just to make him love her. She wasn't one of those psycho ex-girlfriends that ruin their ex's lifestyle for their own pleasure.

"I never said I was going to make you quit. I only quit because being a model is so much different from being a detective okay? People follow me around wherever I go and there is seriously no privacy. I'd have to wear shades or a lot of baggy clothing or people would notice me. I'm envious of you L; it's so quiet the silence really is nice change of pace." Misa said, and plopped down back next to him waiting to see what he would say. L lifted his right thumb and nibbled it.

"Sometimes silence is louder than you think." He told her softly and Misa tilted her head trying to get a good look at L as he seemed distant. She reached over and placed a hand on his thigh.

"Well cheer up because no you have me to make that silence go away." Misa replied grinning and L felt his lips twitch into a smile.

"Thank you."

The words made her heart soar especially seeing his smile. Oh, it was like seeing her old L again. Well he was still L but just seeing that made her life suddenly not feel so terrible anymore.

"No, thank you Lawliet…"

**XXX**

**End Chapter 2 – Alright! L's decided that he's going to let her in now! He's going to give her a chance! Cha Cha Cha dance time again! I'm so glad to see I have new reviewers – Makes me inspired to write even more for you! Happy Face!**

**XXX**

**Reviewers: **

**TheJoker13: I'm glad you love this story, I hope you even like the little sub story – LOL I'm such a perv. Oh man I'm sorry. Ignore me, I'm not really writing anything here. Thank you for your reviews!**

**Midnight Hikari: He will – eventually! Oh and Happy Halloween to you to! I went trick or treating to like two houses ha-ha – cause I like to stay home and give out candy but still was very very fun!**

**Tavana: Yeah they are going to be a bit rushed because I wanted this down before the day was over so woo 11:13 pm I got to post this quickly!**

**Tashio: It's February right now, I'd say a week after Misa gave away the notebook so Valentine's Day is coming up. Woohoo! What a perfect day for Misa to get him to remember. **

**I'm glad you tell me this about the task force because I really didn't want to add them into the story. I just think they are slow, bland characters. I mean Matsu is great, so is Aizawa but in my story L thinks he's already finished the Kira case so the task force is no more. They did their jobs and Lawliet's back to solo again with some help from co so yeah - I hope that helps!**

**Blue-Candle**: **There are always obstacles that a relationship has to face. Misa's just learning a taste of it but don't worry L will remember and more happiness will be me that day!**

**Everyday-Snow Angel: I don't know if you'll ever get to read this since you just started a Change of Pace but when you do here's my first official Thank you –I'll PM you too but Thank you for liking my first series – and who's your friend? Do I know them?? Happy Face!**

**XXX**

**P. S : I don't know but **_**maybe**_** after I'm done with this story I'll create one more – LOL - I don't know it could be about the married life of L and Misa but I don't want to go too far with this. If I put too many sequels you guys might KILL me so…Maybe I'll just end writing Misa x L after this but – let me know because I'm excited about it and I update fast so SO Let me know! I know I fail. Happy Face!**

**-Takiasmuse. **


	3. Don’t Give Up on Me

**Here is Chapter three here to make you happy again from somewhat sad chapter number two! Sparkles and tears of joy! Yes Let us embrace another L x Misa moment! Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. I'm not that godly of a writer to be able to own it. Credit does not go to me! **

**Reviewers:**

**Mooncry: Yay I got on an author alert list! Is that good – I hope so! Oh no Sara's not the only one that remembers Misa there are others. Matt remembers a bit and Near will remember he the most. Misa's going to be like, why is it the person that doesn't like me remembers me? Laughing Face!**

**Ryuchi-katari: Will do than! Thanks much for liking it! Happy Face!**

**Tavana: Your question will be answered this chapter. So read on! Determined Face!**

**Midnight-Hikari: No don't die, here, here is your update! Don't die! Sad face!**

**Tashio: I'm glad that you liked it then, and as for him being mad. He had his reasons. Happy Face!**

**Aymiah: Thank you for the fav story add! Much appricated! Cheers! **

**XXX**

**Previously**:

"Well cheer up because now you have me to make that silence go away." Misa replied grinning and L felt his lips twitch into a smile.

"Thank you."

The words made her heart soar especially seeing his smile. Oh, it was like seeing her old L again. Well he was still L but just seeing that made her life suddenly not feel so terrible anymore.

"No, thank you Lawliet…"

**XXX**

**Ch 3: Don't Give Up on Me**

After their talk outside L finally let her back inside the whammy house which was good news because not only was it warm but also because he didn't seem angry with her anymore. An extra bonus was that he even showed her in the room he was staying in for a few days, it was really plain. White painted walls, a small little desk where his laptop sat and a small bed that was leaned against the far right corner of the room. Even Sara's room was bigger than his room, his room was fail. Misa needed to redecorate and that bed wouldn't fit the both of them. L showed her over to the small rigid chair in the corner and she wondered if this was how he hadn't lost his mind.

L grabbed his laptop, placing it between his arms and head off toward his bed, if that's what it was called. He began typing slowly, really slowly since he used one finger at a time to tap at the keys. It seems she found another weird quirk she'd have to get used too. Misa shook her head telling herself that everyone was unique in their own ways. L was just really unique and she loved him no matter what. He seemed to be working on a new case, she thought he would be off a bit from the Kira case but detectives never stop working apparently.

Misa would be calm though, she could wait patient for him to finish but the light from the small window to the left of the room gradually started to fade. Misa leaned back into the chair, it was such an uncomfortable chair she bet it was nicer next to him on that bed, even if was small, she could probably fit, right?

"Lawliet, how come you so got angry over me about trying to tell Sara her real name?" Lawliet skimmed over the top of his computer expecting to find the blonde rocking back and forth in the chair but that wasn't the case. She moved somewhere, and there wasn't much space in the room either. Considering this was just a room he slept in when he was just visiting. It wasn't his actual room because his actual room was taken up by the ever so growing Near. "You've never raised your voice to me before." Misa spoke again and he turned to the sound to see her right next to him. He hadn't even noticed that she had climbed on because he was so zoned out looking at his newest project.

She was also right too he still owed her an apology since he was a bit harsh. He watched Misa massage her arm absent mindedly as she stared at him waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry." L said, saving his work and then closing his laptop so that he could have a one on one conversation with the girl. He owed her that much to explain since she had been extremely nice to him.

"Huh?" Misa tilted her head in confusion unsure to why he was apologizing. She knew L very well and her Lawliet would never raise his voice to her unless it was a very good reason. Misa had a feeling she might have trespassed in a very personal zone that was between a mentor and his students. Misa convinced herself that it just _had_ to be a really good reason as to why he threw her out of the Whammy House.

L looked a bit hesitant to touch on this subject. He wasn't one to share anyone with these kinds of subjects and that's why he also felt he should tell her because that might have been the reason she didn't know. "I was just protecting Sara. According to her files when she was younger she was abused by her family. I figured if she'd ever hear her real name it might bring back painful memories. I'm sorry Amane, no, Misa that I yelled at you. You said that you were so close to me to the point of that I proposed to you that I figured that you would already _known_ to not do so. That's when I snapped at you because I assumed you were lying to me and just stringing me along as a joke."

Misa stared wide eyes at L, so that was the root of it. She knew it; she crossed a line she wasn't supposed to tread. Since her Lawliet was so busy wrapped in the Kira case he never really got the chance to spurt out personal information. This Lawliet had every right to be angry with her because if she had talked to L more than perhaps she would have known this from the start.

"Law-"

"It's okay if you hurt me but leave Sara out of this – I beg of you. These children are one of the most important things to me in my life. Knowing that they are safe and healthy keeps me working. When Watari died –"L's voice died off unable to finish. Misa leaned in placing a small peak on his cheek. He glanced at her trying to figure her out.

"It's okay; I understand that you don't want to talk about it anymore." Lawliet breathed out a relieved sigh, and she smiled. "Don't worry Lawliet, I'm not mad at you after all I love you and don't forget it." Lawliet was glad because deep down he never wanted to see Misa yell, 'I hate you,' the same was as Sara did to him. It might kill him since Sara's words already made him weaker in the mind. Lawliet felt his head drop, as he let out a depressing sigh but soon regretted it as he remembered Misa was still right next to him. Misa reached out and pulling his jaw back up to look at her.

"What happened?" She asked knowingly. There was turmoil written all over his face and it wasn't about the talk they just had. It was something else, and it was eating him up from the inside and out. Lawliet always was there to comfort her before but now it was her turn to return that favor. Right now he needed her to lighten his mood again.

"She hates me, Sara said." Lawliet explained, bringing his hands throw his black locks before meeting Misa's gaze. Her lips parted into a small gasp, and she released her hold on his jaw over to his shoulders.

"Oh no, Lawliet don't let that sink into you like that. I know as any angry female that says that to anyone they care about they immediately regret it rolling off their tongue. Trust me when I say this that no one could really honestly hate you. You're just too cute." L gave her a weary smile and she lifted her left hand to pat his left cheek – slap some sense into her man. "Sara most likely is freaking out in her room worried that you might actually hate her for the rest of her life." Lawliet brought his right thumb back over top his lips trying to picture the purple haired teen frantically pacing around her room with a teary eyed expression.

"I should go talk with her." L spoke out and Misa stopped patting his cheek, she was about to let it drop back down to her side but L reached with his left hand and held it there over his cheek.

"You should." Misa replied nodding her head as if not noticing this small movement L preformed.

"I think I will too." He leaned in placing a quick kiss on her lips, grabbing his laptop and pulling away from Misa, off the bed with a small, 'thank you,' and soon froze when he heard Misa's whisper.

"He kissed me." Misa let out a soft giggle in response to this whisper. L touched his lips and they were indeed moist from making contact with Misa's lips. In fact his lips now sizzled with heat including his body which steamed over such a little thing. He glanced back to see Misa run her own thumb along the bottom of her lip with a dazed expression. Her eyes jolted up to his. "You kissed me." She continued to muse and then suddenly wrapped herself around in the covers making a cocoon out of his bed sheets.

"W-what are you doing?!" Misa was squealing happily now, and continued to pull more sheets around her.

"These are my bed sheet again and this is _our_ bed again, _our _bed." Misa giggled even more making him nervous. L placed his laptop on the counter and tried to get her off his bed by stealing some of the bed sheets from her body.

"It was a mistake – I just did it out of a habit was all Misa." L covered his mouth, what the hell was he talking about? Out of a habit? He hardly knew her. Misa stopped wiggling around in the bed sheets when she heard this little statement. She leaned over with her body facing in his direction striking a model like pose in the bed.

"Oh really – out of a habit you say Lawliet?" She asked with a small forming smirk. "And where exactly did you develop such a kiss Misa habit when you don't know me?" Misa teased, with another giggling knowing that she got him and good too. Seems like the odds finally stacked in her favor as his jaw dropped speechless.

He bounced back quickly though, he was a very intelligent man and a very big challenge for her to get him to remember but she wouldn't give up not now. Not after he kissed her.

"It's not what you think Miss Amane-san." Lawliet raised his hands defensively not liking how her eyes rolled. "I just got caught up in the moment." Misa tugged the sheets off her and rolled off the bed bringing her back up so that she was standing right in front of him. Their lips a few centimeters from touching again and it made them both crazy from the inside but neither would let the other know.

"Do you remember back when I told you that when I did get my body back that you would _pay_ for everything you've done to me?" Misa asked, seductively while running her hands up his chest and over his shoulders. Lawliet gulped, his heart officially pounding wildly against his chest. Part of him kept pointing out that no matter how much she was trying to provoke him he could still win because she was blushing with every syllable she said. He could just as easily take control of this situation and be dominate but L just didn't or couldn't bring himself to stop her from being this way. "Well do you Lawliet?" She whispered into his ear causing a shiver through his body.

"N-no I don't." He replied truthfully and regretted as her lips twitched into a frown making the light in her eyes die just a bit. Something inside of him reacted to it immediately knowing that it was his job to make her better because he wouldn't let her cry because of him not anymore. The next thing he knew he cupper her face and brought her close for a much needed passionate kiss.

_I love her, I do…_

When they parted Misa's frown was replaced with a goofy smile which made him feel 100 percent better. "You know…" L breathed out letting whatever begged to come out to just for it. "Someone as beautiful and wonderful as you Misa…Shouldn't be crying."

That tone, that tone, it was Lawliet. Misa blinked letting the tears run down her cheeks as she reached out and caressed his cheek.

"Law-Lawliet, L-Lawliet! It's you."She whispered, kissing him again. When they parted a second time, he pulled her into a hug. "Misa…I love you…" L said, placing a kiss on her forehead before becoming dormant once more inside of this new L who needed to learn just how wonderful she was. He needed him to understand this.

L released her and Misa's eyes softened when she realized that her L went away again. Why? _Why?_ L wiped the tears away from her eyes feeling profound as he did so.

"I still don't remember you but I know the other half of me does and now I will try to understand how he came to love you so please don't cry anymore. I think it's killing him to see you like this."

"Lawliet…" Misa bit her lip and nodded, not letting another tear shed. "Yes, I won't cry anymore. I promise." He placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back gently until she was back sitting on the bed.

"Stay here and don't move." He told her with an index finger. "I will be back." Misa gave no sound of agreement as she just stared at him with a wide eyed expression but he left her there to her thoughts because he needed to apologize to Sara than he would sort out his feelings with Misa.

**XXX**

Misa continued to stare off as if she had been dreaming that her Lawliet had come back but he went away again. The other L's words didn't even faze her at the point. Misa licked her lips, and blushed when she tasted cake. _Lawliet…_ This was like back when she had, Misa froze, was that it? The memory lapse of releasing the notebook must have cause a split personality. Just like the way she used to be with Misa Misa. So her Lawliet was there but not in control of his body anymore.

That's why he kissed her at first because her Lawliet was desperately trying to get her to know that he was still there, fighting for his memory back. This other L, he wasn't a bad person either he was just like the conflicting Misa Misa that didn't understand what L meant to her. At the same time Misa Misa, her other persona did try to grasp that. That's why she was able to be with L because Misa Misa learned to love L just like this new L would need to learn to love her now.

Misa groaned, she had her work cut out for her again but if it really was L than getting him to fall in love with her again wouldn't be that hard again would it with Lawliet helping her on the side lines. She just needed to pick up something heavy and hit him with it over the head. Maybe than he would remember her and she would have more kisses! Misa giggled, jumping out of seat feeling flames of determination around her.

"Rem you were right, I can do this!" Misa proclaimed, and went off to go look for a heavy object but then Lawliet's voice appeared in her mind.

"Such a violent woman that I have." It was like a tease and Misa growled darkly.

"Fine I won't get a heavy object then!" Misa snapped at the imaginary L, huffing in response to his smirk.

**XXX**

It was exactly how Misa said it would be as soon as L knocked his hand against the door he could hear Sara's small whimpers. L told her it was him and in a matter of seconds the door swung open and Sara had pulled L into a hug. A chorus of sorry escaping her lips as she nuzzled herself into his legs. L smiled, bending down to sit in his style while patting the girl's head.

"Hey don't cry Sara, I'm the one whose sorry. Cheer up, I talked to Misa and I'm going to see if I can like her again."

"Love her again." Sara corrected and L blushed shaking his head at the girl. She wasn't as innocent as she seemed.

"Maybe…" L replied making Sara fume because he didn't agree with her like Misa always did.

"B-but L, Misa is really pretty and I want a baby sister!" Sara exclaimed and L turned beat red trying to hold his nose from stopping the blood when he imagined the very thought of him and Misa attempting this goal. "I heard you can order baby sisters. So can you make Misa order her L?" L continued to squeeze his nose shut and laughed trying to imagine he wasn't hearing anything she was saying.

"We'll see…Yes, we will." L replied chuckling, "but your much to be young to be saying that." Sara's eyes became slits at the word too young. It was an insult among the whammy house since they were all considered to be intelligent. Too young meant your mind wasn't as developed and that made Sara very mad!

"What is Sara too young for?" Misa appeared through the door. L sighed she hadn't stayed put like he asked but when he heard a small laugh from Sara he sweat dropped. She was just as dangerous as Misa when she's angry. L placed an index finger to his lips telling Sara it's time to be quiet now but Sara was smiling up at Misa showing her pearly whites.

"Mommy, you know when daddy watches your commercials he said he wants to have your bab-"L clamped his hand over the girl's mouth and smiled innocently at Misa who just stared questionably.

"Have my what?" Misa questioned tapping her foot on the ground crossing her arms over her chest. "Ryuzaki…." She gritted out, and L continued to smile.

"I said I wanted to have your ice-cream." L replied and Misa's face looked hilarious as she tried to understand that he wanted to eat the ice-cream in her hands that she was advertising. The way L would reach up and lick her ice cream that she was eating. Misa felt herself heat up and stomped over to L knocking him over the head.

"Y-you PERVERT!" She grabbed Sara's hand and asked her if she wanted to go find something to eat? Sara agreed and Misa lead her away from the 'Perverted Daddy.' L held his head feeling the large bump forming but a memory came at the same time.

The woman looked like a bus wreck with leaves in her hair, clothing tattered, and her eyes baggier than his were.

_Why did you do this to yourself" _Her eyes snapped in his direction a sneer appearing on her lips.

_Misa Misa doesn't know you, don't talk to Misa Misa. _She warned darkly, heading back into the task force building with a trail of mud following behind.

L blinked, so this girl that he kept having memories about was Misa after all but did she forget him at some point? Those words that she said to him were sharp daggers. Was this the way she felt when he said he didn't know her? _Damn. He had a lot of making up to do._

XXX

**END CH3! I hope you all liked it and as for questions let me explain if you're confused:**

**In A Change of Pace I had anyone who disowned the notebook as in Light and Misa to develop a split personality. That way Misa would have to fight with Misa Misa's feelings for Light and since the two of them didn't get along they developed that dangerous Bloodlust Misa. Anyways getting off topic now…**

**Since L disowned the notebook he got split, now it's the confused new L and his old L but this time instead of keeping this new L she now see she has to get them to understand each other the way her and Misa Misa did so they could be one again. **

**I'm so sorry If it's confusing but I thought it would make a good plot line if it was like that per say following A Change of Pace and Bittersweets storyline so that it would really be the sequel of the two combined. All the memories he's having as of right now are from A Change of Pace. He's re learning the story between Lawliet and Misa and hopefully will come to terms with L's feelings for her just like Misa Misa did with L before back then. **

**Anyways I hope that makes it easier to grasp, I really wanted to make it interesting. I also wanted to touch on a bit of what a parenting lifestyle would be like for Misa and L so that maybe the fourth season will work into this one. I wouldn't really know though, I've never had kids. **

**Sorry for the long author note down below I felt I needed to explain. If your reading this now and still don't know what I'm talking about – I'm so sorry. Just thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**-Takiasmuse **


	4. Reflection

**Wow – I got so happy yesterday when I heard that you liked last chapter! If anyone's curious as to what day we're on let me bring out my calendar…Okay should be February 11, 2013 on a Monday. Reviews are on the bottom. **

**Right now night time! Almost end day one, for anyone keeping track of Valentine's Day – Mostly for myself since it's easier to access than brining up Excel. Light's birthday is coming up to, at least if following this plot line- Hm. **

**My stomach hurts so much I ate too much candy yesterday. Barely any kids come to my house and I bought 4 bags thinking of this story, Lawliet, and now I have 3-1/2 unused bags. **

**Plus I like to decorate my house lots; I buy a new decoration every new Halloween. Favorite holiday – lots of little kids and I saw one Near. Poor little 10 years old with dye in his hair to make it white, and his mom was calling him Near so I knew. **_**I knew.**_

**Anyways I'm boring you now – back to the story! Thanks for Reading and Reviewing. Oh you might need tissues for you softies out there. I'm of softie and I cried – Yes – I admit it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**Ch 4: Reflection**

L Lawliet famous detective that solved any crime and was excellent at locating information, people and yet he could not find a certain blonde anywhere. It stumped him because he thought he would find her in the cafeteria for dinner but all he saw was all the whammies asking for him to come and sit by them. Luckily Near was in the cafeteria as well sitting in his isolated table drawing out what looked to be a map for whatever case he was working on. L moved over to him, peering over his shoulder to see the map had some sort of code on. A code which he deciphered it quickly and tried to point out the answer to Near but Near snapped his head back toward L glaring.

He forgot Near hated when he helped so L retracted his arm and sat down beside him whether he liked it or not. L wanted to see just how fast Near could solve it but Near closed the notebook he was working in and just continued to glare at L.

"What do you want L?" Near snapped, L figured he was angry because he didn't get to join him on the Kira case as anticipated.

"Near you know if I had died you would have been able to take my place in the Kira case. You and Mello both would have as my successors." Near looked confused, and reached up surprisingly to rest his hand on L's forehead.

"Strange, your temperature seems to be correct so you're not ill." Near muttered as he lowered his hand to feel L's pulse for signs that L might have a problem he didn't know about. "And you're pulse accurate as well."

"Near, why are you-"

"Well there is a huge bump on your head I assume it's from your fiancé Amane-san. L this might come at a shock but I think you've lost your memory. I told you Amane-san was bad news especially as violent as she looks to be. No wonder, after all, she was the second Kira." He continued to ramble off to himself and L couldn't believe that Near just said that to him.

Did Near just say he lost his memory? He said that Amane was his fiancé and she was the 2nd Kira? There wasn't a second Kira when he did the case so what was Near about? In response a memory flashed through his mind.

_I can't believe you! Standing in the rain like it's alright to get sick! What were you thinking Ryuzaki?_ She exploded and he cringed. _You're soaking wet you know_. She turned to Light and snatched the towel out of his hand and wrapped it around L tenderly.

_And you're also a real idiot you know…_Misa kissed him on the forehead right in front of Light. He tried to hide the blush by sipping his tea. He could remember seeing her face as red as his that day but she was different today because she her tough attitude and glanced back at Light.

…_You Light, just witnessed the second Kira's first act of betrayal. What will you do now, __**Kira**_?

So there was a second Kira?

_Yes, Misa was the second Kira during the case. She and Light __**were**__ together during that timeline. _A voice answered and L blinked that sounded like his voice. Was that the other him, the one Misa loved? He tried to ask more questions but no reply came. It appeared he'd have to get his answers from Misa or Near.

_Near won't know anything between Misa and I, he couldn't even see her most of the time He only knows what the two idiots blab out to people. _Couldn't see her? This girl sounded stranger by the second and not to mention dangerous to be involved with.

"I'm going to go find Misa." He announced to Near who just shrugged.

"Make sure she hits you harder than last time so you can remember." Near replied making L frown at that thought. Misa's punches hurt really badly. He didn't want to suffer another blow even if it would return his memories.

"Near do you know how close Misa was to Light?" L asked, feeling a bit jealous. Near gave him a blank look while placing his small sugar cubes one next to the other.

"Why are you asking me this? Wouldn't Misa be the better one to ask that or Matt and Mello considering you all worked together on the case. Now please just go because I have work to get done. I have no time to spare talking about pointless relationships."

_I told you that he wouldn't help you. Near just isn't that kind of person. _L sighed thanking Near who didn't reply and went off to find Misa.

He tried the whammies classrooms next, than outside but it was much too late, afterwards he went to Sara's room it was empty, and even Rodger's room which he didn't see them either. L was tired, he could look for her another time he went back to his room to sleep and there on his door was a note. He took it and it read in capitalized letters, 'NO PERVERTED DADDYS.' L frowned, knowing he finally found them hiding in his room. He looked up and there was another letter too this time it was written a lot nicer then the crayon one. This one said, 'Sleep on the couch Lawliet.' A raincloud formed over his head realizing Misa basically threw him out because the door was locked.

This wasn't fair, that was his room. He tried to turn the handle and push slightly no anvil. He was about to knock but paused what if Sara was sleeping? L clenched his hand trying to glare through the door at that blasted woman Misa. No matter L was in a school full of highly trained individuals. He would not lose to her, not a chance.

L retreated just for a few minutes back to Rodgers office. The old man busy filing his papers about the next field trip the kids would take for an outside outing experience. He watched L dart over to the filing cabinet that had every child personal records. Rodger decided not to ask since L had that determined look on his face. L flipped through each page reading name and skill. Finally he found it the one that would help him. Yes he would not lose.

**XXX**

This child L hadn't spoke too much because he wasn't a very nice one compared to the other kids. It wasn't that he was anti-social no he was a bit of a brat. L knocked on the door and soon he heard loud stomping noises because the kid liked to impersonate Godzilla and walk around with huge thumping movements. The door sounded as if he was having a hard time open and then a loud clatter of something heavy hit the ground. The door swung open and the object on a ground was a huge lock.

"Rodger your stupid locks are so _easy, _I told you that I'll _NEVER_ be satisfied until you really put a good lock on it." The boy shouted at L and he blinked when he realized it was L. L raised his hand in a friendly wave.

"Hey Pierce." SLAM – he shut the door on L's face. L tried to tap the door but only a yell of go away_** loser**_ was his response. An angry throb passed through L and he tapped the door again. "Pierce I need your help on a _special_ mission." L tried to persuade the kid.

"What's in it for me?" L tapped his chin and couldn't think of an answer. "_Nothing__**, nothing**_ at all – screw your missions L, you suck! Go **choke** on some candy or something! Stop wasting **MY** time!" L really hated this kid but he needed his help because his laptop was in there and Misa could be uploading files and planting evil viruses and god knows what. She could be erasing all his top secret files! He needed this locking picking champion to come break into his room.

All whammies had a certain something that mirrored him he just needed to find that one element and use it to get this kid to help him out. Now what did Pierces file say?

_I can't believe you forgot Pierce he's one of my favorite students._ The other L came out of the blue. _I was the one who came up with his name. _L slapped his forehead at the pride the other L had for this little monster.

_**If he's really your pride and joy – how come he hates you so much?! **_

_Pierce noticed you didn't bring him the magazines. The kid likes the newest bathing suit magazines – hop to it if you want to get to Misa. _

_**This kid…He takes after our perverted side?**_L looked bent out of shape; these kids were going to be the death of him. He wasn't going to give a little kid a magazine of women. Those were _his _magazines man. Pierce would have to get his own. The other L was trying to tell him that sharing is caring and L really didn't care because those were his magazines - no one else's. _**There must be another way. **_That's when the idea sprung into his mind, yes it was perfect after all it's not like it would affect him in the long run.

"Pierce if you come help me you might see a really pretty model. Her names Misa and she would just love to be your friend."

_Hey, hey, what the HELL are you doing? _The other L asked, sounding annoyed. L smirked, and soon enough the door creaked open and there stood Pierce with a grin spread across his lips.

"Is it that model Misa that you're always confiscating pictures from me? That real hot blonde one with a nice bust?" Pierce asked making the motions with his hands. L sweat dropped just what were they teaching these kids at this school.

"Yea that's the one –"L swore he saw drool. "She put a _special _lock on the door to test you because she likes you."

"Amane freaking hot Misa likes me?!" Pierce exclaimed and L shushed him not to wake the other children. It was really bad he was at the point of bribing this 15 year old to break a simple lock.

"She said that she'd even kiss you if you could open it." Pierce now wore a big goofy smile.

_HEY, I DON'T APPROVE OF THIS! _"So what do you say Pierce?" L asked letting his hands out. Pierce had long blue hair that was pulled back like a samurai style. He licked his lips while rubbing his chin.

"You drive a real hard bargain L, but – Done deal!" Pierce cried out slapping his hands down over L's. L winced ouch it burned. He tried to shake off the heat and quietly showed Pierce back to his room who was taking awhile to follow him with those long battering steps.

**XXX**

Pierce laughed at the simple mechanics when they did get to the door. "Well I guess it's true what they say about models. Not so bright is she? This is a basic simple lock that even a two year old could break into it. I guess she wants a kiss from the Pierce master badly." L kept his lips a thin line but he could feel the other L wanting to get out. No one insults his Misa – luckily this new L had more control over him at the time.

The door slowly snapped open and there on his bed were two girls. Misa leaned against the wall with little Sara wrapped in her arms like a teddy bear breathing softly.

_My two angels…_He heard the other L whisper softly, urging him to go and brush both strands and give the two a kiss on the forehead. L growled, and just did that with Sara while Pierce stood behind him with a sick expression. Little girls were so out dated in compared to the woman next to Sara.

"She's sleeping." Pierce stated and L was going to apologize waving him off like he had planned to originally but Pierce didn't appear angry. He crawled on the bed and made his wave on top of the sleeping Misa. L was shocked when he felt his fists tighten dangerously when Pierce appeared to be leaning into Misa's lips for his award. Something inside of his cracked.

Pierce was so close to her lips to the point where her breath was on his but he was pulled away in a matter of seconds by one hand picking him up by the back of his shirt. Pierce turned to glare at L but almost pissed himself when he saw that murderous glare L was giving him.

"Leave her **alone**." L gritted out each word dripping with a thick acid as the possessive old Lawliet came out to save his fiancé from being molested by a child.

"B-but you said…" Pierce whispered out chattering his teeth, knowing when L was like this to shut up. There had been stories that were told sometimes when L wasn't around the Whammy House anymore that he had a scary side. A frightening side no one wanted to ever tangle with.

"I know what I said but you will not kiss what is** mine." **Lawliet dropped him to the ground and Pierce ran off back to his room not bothering to do his Godzilla feature. Lawliet approached the bedside doing something the other L should have done and placed his lips on Misa's. She groaned muttering his name and he smiled. "Misa…" He whispered gently and she stirred opening her eyes to be seeing Lawliet.

She almost sprung up at the sight but he held her down pointing to the bundle next to her. Misa let a smile grace her lips, brushing Sara's hair back behind her ear and then staring up at Lawliet with tired eyes. He held out his hand to her and gently she pulled her arms away from Sara's waist and took them. He helped her up and the Misa embraced her lips again not wanting to ask any questions. She was just glad to see him again. Lawliet lead her out of the room and Misa closed the door behind her without making a creek as she did so.

"My other side needs to ask you questions. It would be wise to answer them Misa." He told her as he led her to a wall. He pressed his hand against the wall and the wall broke open. Misa tilted her head in confusion and let out a soft yawn, stretching.

"What kind of questions Lawliet?" Misa asked close behind resting a hand on his shoulder. He took that hand and brought it up to his lips kissing it watching her blush. Her blush making him snake a hand around her waist and pulling her close so that their lips met again. It was so refreshing to hear that giggle. "Someone's missed kissing Misa, hmm?" L chuckled releasing her to see the wall had opened the passageway.

"You have no idea." He replied, and Misa smirked placing her hands over her chest.

"I might have an idea." Misa countered and he spun around bringing her into the passage way so that the wall would close behind them. Misa gulped when she realized she was pressed against a wall with her old Lawliet.

"Really now and I suppose undressing you is a good idea, ne?" He tugged on her shirt and she blushed hotly.

"Lawliet!" Misa hissed while he smirked, shrugging innocently, and continuing down the hall with Misa following close behind curious as to where he was taking her. He paused and placed his hand on the next wall opening another hidden door that lead into a private room. Misa peeked over his shoulder to see a real room. A nice big bed, a table, an aquarium with no fish inside it just plants, lights, cameras to each room, and finally assorted sweets and candies everywhere.

"This is Watari's and my private room Misa." Misa's knew to be good now, this room had a high significant factor to L. "You are the first person I have let come in here besides the two of us." Misa felt honored to be in such a room. It was amazingly done. She continued to look around the room until L's right hand caught her jaw. She turned and blushed hotly when he pulled her into a surprise kiss.

"Misa, be good." He whispered, and before she could respond he was gone because the new L let his hand drop away from her mouth. He appeared too caught up with looking at the room then staring at her. Misa made a small 'hmph' noise and L glanced at her not realizing her presence.

"Where are we?" L asked a bit confused as to how they got here. He swore they were in his guest room and Misa's smile turned into a thin line.

"A special room that you will tell _**no one**_ of." L nodded at her command, her eyes were slit when she spoke so it meant that she was serious. Was she mad at him for letting Pierce kiss her?

_He didn't kiss her and won't __**ever**__. _Lawliet snapped angrily in his mind. L cringed feeling a shiver down his spine. Someone had jealousy issues. Misa placed her hands on her hips, and tilted over to glare at L.

"So what did you want to ask me about?" Misa asked but calmed down as she remembered Lawliet's words. He asked her to be good so she had to be nice.

"Were you ever involved in the Kira case?" Misa gapped at the question, she should have known he'd ask her this eventually. She was trying to side step the whole thing afraid that this new L would turn her in if she mentioned being partners with Light at some point but knowing Lawliet was there she could tell him. Lawliet wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Misa stride over to a nice comfortable computer chair and sat down in it, crossing her left leg over her right.

"Yes, I was involved with that case. I helped you solve it along with Matt, Near, and Mello. My part in it was simple. I was the second Kira and Light's girlfriend when I first met Ryuzaki." Misa spoke recalling their meeting out in front of Light's school and Lawliet touching her ass. That was the first time she called him a weirdo since he pranced around saying he would catch the thief who committed such a horrible crime. Misa smiled at such a warm memory and L had the opportunity to see her reflecting.

_**Wow, she really cares about us.**_

"Anyways…" Misa started up again laughing to herself. "I was kind of a ditz back then throwing myself all over Light because I wanted to rule the world at his side and be his Yagami Misa!" Misa exclaimed holding her hand over her heart dramatically. Both L's frowned and she could sense it so she quickly paused in her story to state that she didn't feel that way anymore. The new L said he didn't care but the old Lawliet seemed relieved.

"Then something happened, the day I played my fair part in finding out information from Higuchi…I was waiting for Light-kun to congratulate me and Rem – my Shinigami –"

"Wait Shinigami? Those are real?" L asked, and Misa nodded.

"Yep I don't think I would have survived without Rem's help. I would have probably been in a world of endless darkness if it hadn't been for Rem. The Shinigami King was going to strip me of my Shinigami title because I wasn't going to let Lawliet fork over his notebook." Both L's now were confused; the new L never knew he had a death note while the old Lawliet wished he could thank Rem right now.

"Like I was saying, Rem warned me someone was coming which I presumed Light-kun and I kind got a bit too excited…" Misa trailed off, fumbling her hands with a small blush appearing.

_I'll say she practically tackled me to the ground because she thought I was Light. Best thing about that is that is when we shared out first kiss. Good times – especially the look on Light's face._

"You kissed me." L told her as if trying to help her just get to the point, he really wasn't interested in their personal life together. He was after the Kira case.

"What a kiss that was too…Wow." Misa breathed out with a content sigh. "His kisses are the best." Inside he felt Lawliet grinning to her response.

"Look – Amane – gets to the point please?" Misa blushed and giggled lightly at the site of an aggravated L.

"Right well I was the second Kira and with my help we brought down Kira but he escaped the first time."

"Escaped – how, didn't I stop him?!" L shouted and Misa frowned. She looked down at the ground, her heart closing up in reminder to such a painfully scene.

"No you didn't because you were too distraught because Light had Rem order to kill you and I had to get her to stop from writing your name in the notebook. S-so I – I wrote my own name in the Death Note and came to cry out Rem's name to get her attention but when I did I suffered a heart attack. I died right in front of y-you. In your arms…" Misa trailed off the pain too much to go on. Tears gliding across her face because she could remember his stricken face full of fear. That day when she came back as a Shinigami she heard from Lawliet that he resigned because he couldn't bear It anymore after she died. It was all her fault.

The tears continued to fall like raindrops and L also felt inside of him a great wave of angst. A memory he had wanted to forget rose once more to haunt him.

_Ryuzaki…Don't get mad at Rem. It wasn't her-_L watched as Misa painfully shut her eyes. She gripped at chest.

_M-Misa?!_ He yelled catching her before she could drop to her knees and hit the ground. The notebook she had been carrying slipped from her hands and fell open to the page she clenched on to tightly before. L turned the girl over and her lips glazed with a smile.

_Love you…Law… _She breathed out before her eyes shut and L tried to shake her but she did not comply.

_Misa!_ He yelled and still nothing, he picked up her notebook and examined it. His eyes widened what he saw. In the upper right corner written messily was,

_Amane Misa._

He might not have been that L but that imagery also made him sink to his knees shocked and eyes blurred but glad to see her that blonde haired Misa sitting in the chair across from him covering her lips as she wept. She had promised not to try but t_his_, this he would forgive her. He got back up, approaching her and picked her up bridal style. She made a small gasp, surprise and he set her on his bed.

"I think that's enough for today." He whispered silently and Misa frowned.

"I'm sorry for crying." She apologized and the pain in his heart continued to wrench.

"No, I'm sorry for not caring." He replied, and lay down in the bed next to her. She looked surprised and L blushed slightly.

"You – don't have to do this." She squeaked out knowing it was uncomfortable for him but he shook his head turning to face her tearful face.

"I do – because I love you." He replied and Misa choked out a sob, he reached out and kissed her gently. "This time you won't be alone when you go to sleep." Misa bit her lip, tilting her head and smiling brightly.

"Hai." She snuggled in his arms, and the two of them drifted off to meet each other in their dreams just like any couple should.

**XXX**

**End Chapter 4- Tearful happy eyes. I love this story. Tissues please – someone – meh I'll find one. I hope you liked this chapter! I really enjoyed it especially about Lawliet coming back. He got jealous or one of his whammy students and over protective of Misa.**

**Reviewers:**

**Lovewildfire: Thanks much for story alert list. Much happiness to your future projects.**

**Cheatachu82: Thanks for the favorite story add!**

**Midnight-Hikari: YES YOU LIVE! A lot of people like Sara too so don't fret. As for L being perverted – love!**

**TheJoker13x2: Glad you weren't confused by the story plot – cheers! Here is the next chapter, I have to write it – It's blank underneath this message but soon there will be words! Short story is love. I like writing little holiday moments between the two that's why it's a countdown for Valentine's Day for me. **

**Tashio: Clearly is right, YAY! Wait I shouldn't be celebrating – yes I should. YAY!**

**Toya1255: No don't be jealous – You know how I usually know the ending to a story before I write it well, I'm just making the one up as I go along. I mean in the ending they will be together and he will remember her so I guess I know it – sort of. Your assumption – you know me too well! I'm glad I have your support!**

**Tavana: Indeed, she can get very evil when treated like a kid. I think it's her main quirk. For sure besides copying L as a habit - makes me happy face!**

**Blue-candlex2: Yes she is the bridge that keeps them both together! Since L feels obligated to the kids they will dominate his negativity! He's going to learn his lesson, yep!**

**Mooncry: I'm not going to take you up on that bet because I might lose but as far as Kira case yep coming up this chapter. **

**Ryuchi-katari: Yes, eventually he will remember. No more sad ending twists this time. **

**Oh wow reviews almost took one page – To the bottom you go!**

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**

**-Takiasmuse**


	5. Fear of Losing

**Wee Chapter 5 basic chapter of humor – drama – humor moments. Ah well, I'm sure Misa and L have recovered from this dramatic experience. Peace sign!**

**Reviews are on the bottom! - Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!! Happy Face!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

Previously:

"You – don't have to do this." She squeaked out knowing it was uncomfortable for him but he shook his head turning to face her tearful face.

"I do – because I love you." He replied and Misa choked out a sob, he reached out and kissed her gently. "This time you won't be alone when you go to sleep." Misa bit her lip, tilting her head and smiling brightly.

"Hai." She snuggled in his arms, and the two of them drifted off to meet each other in their dreams just like any couple should.

**XXX**

**Ch 5: Fear of Losing**

The next day Misa awoke from her dreams to see that the other side of the bed was empty. Misa frowned but figured she couldn't expect much out of this new L. Misa got out of bed and headed into the bathroom, her hair was a mess she tried to reach for a brush but no anvil. Misa groaned because she remembered that all of her things were back at L's apartment. That mean she'd have to go home without L to get a fresh change of clothing and a good warm shower afterwards. Misa pulled out her pigtails and used her hands for the meantime to comb her hair just so it wasn't puffed out anymore.

_Would it kill him to have a brush, honestly?! _ Misa glared at the Mirror, she looked dead tired zombie and it was probably because she did have some trouble sleeping last night. Misa didn't even bother to retie her pigtails up, she just wanted to get changed and shower. Misa found the wall switch and placed her hand on top of it.

"Authorization denied." Oh no, she was locked in. This is awful Misa could feel the panic arising and her innards cursed L for being such an idiot and trapping her in a room without giving her access to leave. _Calm down Misa, just use you're cell. _Misa reached into her back pocket to get her phone but noticed it wasn't there. A memory of her taking it out to place it on the desk next to Lawliet's cruddy room bed so that she could sleep next to Sara. Misa took a deep breath in and out. _There's just got to be a phone, a phone. _

All Misa could see was candy everywhere. _Least I won't die from hunger. _Misa thought, sweat dropping and decided to cautiously move around the items so that she may find a phone and when she finally found one it was a disconnected line. Misa wanted to rip out the line and throw it into the wall but her mind kept reminding her how precious this room was to Lawliet so she had to keep her cool. Misa tried the next best thing – the laptop onto of a center desk in the room. Misa sat in the chair and turned it on.

It loaded up very quickly and Misa was happy until, password protection popped up. No matter she was dealing with her Lawliet she was sure that he must have had an easy code to trick people. At least she hoped so rather prayed is the word. Misa tapped her chin. _Password, what would he use as a password? _ Misa blushed; maybe just maybe he used her as his password? Misa typed in Amane Misa and then pressed enter watching it process. _Oh Lawliet I knew it, I love you so much! _

"Password Failed – Try again?" Misa's happy energy turned to a negative storm above her head.

"What the hell do you mean FAILURE!?" Misa shouted at the screen, shaking it but quickly composed herself. _Maybe I just used the wrong Misa password, maybe it's more of a,'I love you Misa' password. _Misa tried again and received the same failed message. Misa's smile broke into a twitchy one and started typing in a ton of different encoded passwords from writing his real name to Watari to Mello to Matt and Near but still nothing.

_Lawliet is going to __**pay**__ for being such an idiot!! _Misa cursed and she even typed insults into the computer such as pervert, and idiot. Soon a message appeared on screen that Misa hadn't seen before.

"Failure to identify identity will cause all system deletion in 30 seconds." Misa's eyes grew wide and freaked out. Misa placed her hands over her lips and stared at the screen, Lawliet was going to be the one that was going to kill her and not the other way around when he found out what she'd done to his precious files. Misa typed the one last thing that came on her mind. She pressed enter and sure enough, much to her happiness it finally accepted it. Misa leaned back in her chair, thanking the sweet gods for letting her live.

Misa couldn't help but grin even thought she was really irritated. _I knew it, he's such an idiot._ Misa giggled her cheeks glowed brighter then the light over head. Blinking in bold letters on the computer screen wrote, 'L Misa.'

**XXX **

While Misa was busy struggling to get out of the trapped room, surprisingly L was wondering where she was since he hadn't seen her all day. He'd expected her to be up by now since it's was already close to 10:30 am but it seems she had decided to give him some much needed space. He didn't mind her presence but he just felt she was kind of rushing him into the whole thing. He understood that there was a pretty serious relationship between her and the other L but as for him he still wasn't sure of the whole thing.

She looked beautiful last night even when she cried, she had a way of radiating warmth off and he couldn't help but to say I love you to her last night because she needed to hear it at the time. L didn't really mean it at least he kept convincing himself he didn't. He just wanted to comfort her in a way that his other counterpart would, was all.

He didn't feel bad about leaving her alone either because it's not like anything dangerous could happen to her while being in the whammy house. L found it funny that the day he was breaking from his job that Misa was nowhere to be found, her loss.

He spent his time speaking with Near about previous jobs and how they could improve on them. It was a nice change to have a serious talk from all the drama but even he can't have his peace if Misa didn't apparently. Sara came bounding into Near's room and Near kind of digressed about having the little devil in his room. He scooped up all his toys and placed them in hard to reach areas that Sara couldn't get too since she wasn't a very tall girl.

The little girl appeared with a panicked expression in her hands she held Misa's cell phone. "L – I can't find mommy anywhere!" Sara exclaimed and Near looked up from his notes wondering exactly who 'mommy' was. L patted her head and reassured her that Misa had to be somewhere inside the building. L then turned back to Near to finish their discussion. Sara puffed her cheeks hating the baby attention she was receiving. Sara took a deep breath and opened her mouth to let out a large piercing scream that made both Near and L fall out of their chairs startled.

When she heard the two thumps, she quieted down and she glared at her 'daddy' angrily.

"L I looked _everywhere – _help me find her **now** or I'll _**scream**_." Sara gritted out and L quickly got up and took her by the hand leading her out of the room with a panicked smile telling Sara that they would find her together. Sara tilted her head, raising other hand's thumb to her mouth nibbling it with an evasive grin. Near struggled to pull himself back up, his hair was poking out everywhere. That girl had some lung power – and if someone was really here to adopt her than god have mercy on their souls.

**XXX**

Everything was alphabetical and organized strangely that Misa felt her brain melting trying to figure out how to contact other people. Misa decided to pick a random letter and so she decided why not P for _PLEASE_ save me! The screen went blank for a minute but sure enough a screen came up to a capitalized black P. Maybe it was one of L's agents – They would help her if she just explained her situation right but then again would they think she was a fool for getting locked in his room.

"Greetings L we're glad you answered our call." A voice replied and Misa raised a brow, she just picked a letter, what were they talking about now? "On behalf of the President of the United States we thank you for responding to our S.o.S call." Misa paled what had she got herself into? Misa felt a trail of sweat drip down her forehead and hope to god her voice would be masked.

"Of course – happy - to - help?" Misa replied slowly into the microphone sitting on the desk and luckily no one seemed to notice anything was wrong with L's hesitant wavering voice.

"Yes we will be uploading the documents over to you as we speak." Misa watched as the screen flickered and a weird message appeared with dots and lines and more dots.

"W-what – What is this?" Misa said not realizing her hand was still pressed down on the microphone.

"It's Morse code L; none of our team is capable of breaking it. We thought someone of your caliber could break it easily." Misa eeped, pulling her hand away from the microphone and then stared at the document with a baffled expression. Misa laughed nervously, she couldn't read it at all. All she could see was that this message was just a bunch of period, some dashes, and some other things.

_Someone of your caliber. _An arrow shot through Misa's head as the words continued to echo in her mind taunting her intelligence level. Misa clenched her fists in frustration. She couldn't tell them she couldn't do it! That would ruin L's reputation. Misa gripped her head, and groaned trying to imagine words behind the dots but knew it was no use. She wouldn't be able to decipher it like a true successor of L could.

_Damn you Lawliet, I hate you so much right now!_

**XXX**

He hated to admit it but he was worried about Amane Misa. Sara was right the girl was completely gone from the Whammy House. He knew she couldn't be back in the room they slept in because she wouldn't last staring at so much candy in one room she had to be elsewhere. Could it be she went back to his apartment? She always said she wouldn't leave but then again there was the subject that she might have gone back for restock on clothing. L felt somewhat relieved, that must have been the case. He could finally get his heart to stop pounding so much with that conclusion and he could also stop Sara's consistent whining about her mommy to annoy him.

He asked Sara to wait behind because he didn't want her to get lost or worse kidnapped. She would stay at the Whammy House where it was safe and sound. She put up quite the argument too but L told her that if she didn't stay put then he wouldn't bring Misa back with him when he found her. Sara pouted, stomping her foot and submitted defeat.

L managed to get back to his apartment building with no problems but as soon as he reached the stairs a series of memories ripped through him reminding him of one of the happiest days of his lifetime –Misa's return.

_Missed me; he missed me, now he's got to…_ She trailed off as she approached him carefully and then stroked his cheek. He dropped the death note on the ground and grasped her hand.

_Kiss me._ He said, smiling softly and she giggled bumping her forehead against his as their hands entwined.

I _would love nothing more to do so Lawliet..._ She replied closing her eyes and their lips met once more.

"Misa…" He whispered at the memory, warmth flooding through him at the thought of seeing her back from the dead. Now he would discover her after being lost – which he wanted to pick her up and twirl her around for a kiss. He unlocked the door wanting to surprise her and when he stepped in his heart sank – she wasn't here either. Fear started to well up in his heart. Fear that he might have lost her again.

It shouldn't bother him much because he wasn't supposed to be the L that loved her… However the thought of not being able to see her smile and the way she tagged behind him hoping that he would remember her so she could gently place a kiss on his cheek eagerly to see Lawliet's appearance again. L frowned, cursing loudly hitting against the wall when he realized that she was not after this love. She was after Lawliet's love. L scowl increased when he thought that. Of course she loved him too – they were the same and it's silly to be jealous of yourself – right?

This wasn't the time to be thinking over trivial things he had to find Misa – he just had to see that she was out of harm's way. L closed the door to his apartment and locked it heading down below to his successors apartment. Misa claimed to know them right, so maybe she was pissed off at him and went to talk with the boys.

_Went to talk with Matt? _ The other L's voice stirred angrily but L shrugged it off. He didn't feel anything hostile towards Matt – it's not like he had done anything to Misa before. He knocked n the door but no answer so he pounded on it. His heart quickening with each pound. Soon enough the door opened and there appeared Mello with a chocolate bar hanging from his mouth.

"What the HELL is it?!" Mello shouted, annoyed by the intrusion. He had been battling Near to solve the same code that Near struggled with yesterday. He had been so close to solving it but the stupid knocking made the thought got away ruining his chances to rub his win in Near's face.

"Mello," L spoke, unfazed by his yell. He had gotten used to this daily routine of Mello answering the door and then Matt appearing after awhile claiming that he was bored. "Is Misa here?" L calmly asked, swallowing to hide the fear tingeing in his voice. Mello's anger quickly faded into confusion.

"I thought she went to look for you at the Whammy House." Mello replied only adding fire to the flames of L's worries.

"S-she's not h-here?" He stuttered out afraid, and Mello's eyes widened. Was L scared? Yes, L was scared, the grief on his face quite evident. "She's m-missing." L breathed out slumping his shoulders in defeat. Seeing L depressed like that jarred Mello's memory. In fact he was surprised that he remembered everything and looking back at his teacher he was worried too considering that Misa's death made him resign. If Misa was missing then they needed to find her quickly.

"Matt, come on we have work to do!" Mello shouted, helping L keep his balance as he zoned out. Matt grumbled as he came to the door but froze when he saw the shape L was in.

"What happened?" Matt quickly asked turning serious.

"Misa's gone Matt – she's gone." Mello replied, not expecting Matt to catch on so he attempted to pull L inside so he wouldn't collapse. Matt blinked at the words he felt a strange feeling inside him wanting to bet let out but he pushed it back down to help his best friend carry that now L statue in.

**XXX **

Misa stared blankly at the screen for hours and even the poor presidential people were getting annoyed because they asked if she had discovered anything at all? Misa rubbed her eyes and yawned, she was no closer figuring this out than when they first sent it to her an hour ago. Misa just got fed up with the whole thing; she just wanted to get out of this room. Misa placed her hand on the microphone.

"Look, I'm sorry I can't figure this out. I'm not L; I'm just someone who was stupid enough to accidently access into his computer. So just hold off all calls for awhile – okay?" Misa asked weakly and than before they could reply she escaped out of the transmission. Misa wouldn't lie; she was not an L like Lawliet was L. Their line of knowledge about things was on a completely different level.

Misa stared at the screen feeling somewhat hopeless but soon realized if each letter stood out for a certain maybe that meant N was Near. Sure enough, a giant black N appeared on the screen making Misa feel overjoyed just to hear Near's monotone voice on the other line asking L what he wanted. "Near, please help me."

Near was speechless, L was asking for his help? Then it clicked in his mind that there was no way this person was L but who the hell got access into his private net. Near wasn't stupid, he figured it out in a second by the pleading noise and sobs he heard through the microphone.

"Misa – what are you doing on L's computer?" Misa heart leapt into the stars. Near knew it was her! Wait how he even knew her – she never talked to Near since coming to the Whammy building. The last time she saw him they witnessed Light's death. That could wait though; she just wanted her freedom from this candy utopia. She needed food real food, and she didn't want to get fat or worse cavities. Misa shivered at the image.

"Near – help me get out of here! I'm stuck in some room close to L's cruddy room that he's staying in. It would let me leave it requires authorization so please come break me out!" Misa pouted, Near rolled his eyes at the way she was being over dramatic. It's not like she was going to die in an air vented room.

"If you can't use the locks just use the vents as an escape route – sheesh how dense can you be?" Misa bite her lip the refrain from shouting at her only savior and looked around for the vent and she found it in the corner behind a lamp post.

"I found it!" Misa cried out, clapping her hands together.

"Good now take it and it will lead you outside. Goodbye." Near replied, ending their transmission as Misa was shouting thank you through the line. Misa pulled on the vent and sure enough it came out letting Misa crawl through and out to her freedom. _I just want my shower!_

**XXX**

This had to be the second most humiliating day of her life as she made her way down the roads covered in dust, and tattered clothing from cutting her shirt by turning a corner in the vents. They were sharp, and often she cut her arm just a bit from the whole experience. Her eyes felt tired, but burned slightly from the tears. She would get L for this, she swore it, he would hear such a tantrum that he would never forget. It would haunt him.

Misa entered the apartment complex, and as she did she noticed three figures coming down the hall. Everyone froze especially Misa seeing how broken L looked. The thoughts of killing him quickly fading as she watched him reach out to her and pull her into a hug. She felt wet droplets on her shoulder. Was L _crying_? Her eyes wide as she glanced at Matt who stared back at her clueless.

"I couldn't find you." His reply soft, heart breaking when Misa gathered what he was trying to say. He thought she was kidnapped or worse dead again.

"I couldn't get out." Misa explained softly. L released Misa, his eyes filled with malice at her words. Whoever took her from him was going to die. How dare they take her?!

"Who hurt you Misa? I'll kill them." L growled as he examined her body seeing her wounds and the way her eyes appeared distraught the way his were. Misa felt her breath caught at the aura around L.

"No one did Lawliet; I-I couldn't get out of the room you put me in." L stared at her with disbelief, this whole time she was in the room he avoided looking in?! He was angry at his carelessness remembering that it was authorized to only open to Watari and himself.

"I tried to contact you but my cell-"

"Sara has it." He cut her off, letting her know she didn't have to explain anymore. Misa fell silent and reached out to touch his cheek but as she did something cold snapped onto her wrist. Misa's eyes widened when she noticed a brand new bracelet around her right wrist. "This time I won't lose you." L spoke, closing the other side of the hand cuffs around his wrist.

Misa gapped, he chained her to him just like he did with Light when he was on probation. She didn't mind being chained to him at all but, she needed to take a shower. She needed to change, and she knew that this L wouldn't agree to such things with her.

"B-but I need to take a shower!" Misa cried out, trying to take the keys from his hand. She couldn't believe he was hiding those stupid handcuffs in his pants all this time.

"Your point is?" A husky voice came in response and Misa found Lawliet smirking down at her. "I told you I wanted those clothes off. Besides you can't possibly escape from me now Misa." Misa almost fainted then and there when she realized she would be taking a shower with Lawliet. Her face turned bright red when she heard snickers from Matt and Mello. She expected him to whirl around and kill the both of them but he picked her up bridal style. "I'm glad you have your body back, let's put a test run into it shall we."

"LAWLIET!" Misa yelled, covering her face as Mello whistled.

"Yes, MISA?!" He asked with a tease, and she continued to bury her face into her hands.

"I hate you so much right now." Misa replied, and L made an 'o' shape with his mouth but that faded into a grin as he carried her upstairs.

"Funny considering how much I love you."

"Damn you Lawliet…!"

**XXX**

**End Chapter 5! Ha-ha Perverted L gets his way. Oh man, I'm laughing so badly right now! I'm so sorry let me just go to reviews.I fail so much...! Hah!  
**

**Reviewers:**

**Tashio: Yes, please more perverted L! Oh wait I'm the one in charge! Sure, sure!**

**Cheatahchu82: Thanks much, I will keep it up.**

**Alchemy Goddess Kitsune:1) Yes you can send me a picture of Sara-chan – Happy Face because sounds awesome! **

**2) Shinigami King erased memories of those who were close to her. Near and Misa didn't get along at all thus his memories in full tact. It's always the people that hate you that remember you. Sad Face. **

**As for Sara while her memory was knocked out she still had dreams and being a pretty smart girl when she saw Misa she put two and two together. That's why she said when she met here again, "I knew you were real!" Happy Face!**

**Midnight Hikari: Of course he will he's always going to find a way to pop in to say hi to remind her that she's here when the other L fails at life and also when other events happen…**

**Mooncry: Yes, Pierce is the super pervert but he's less likely to appear again because he got scared by Lawliet.**

**Ryuchi-katari: Yeah he's going to have to – like it or not Lawliet will get him there and make him deal with it. Most likely. **

**Tavana: I don't swing that way…Well Pierce also lucked out because Lawliet was being considerably nice. I mean look at Bittersweet back when Matt used to tease Misa he'd knock him out. **

**TheJoker13: I'm sorry to remind you with sad parts! It's part of the memory restorations. He will be experiencing sadness, love, hate, and maybe something else. **

**Samurai Wolf: I'm glad you loved that chapter makes me happy! Yes, he is remembering but he is a denial failure at the moment. **

**XXX**

**Still can't keep breath correctly– oh man. I'm sorry if this was considered a boring Chapter –Hah just wanted to make this new L worried and regret saying he didn't need Misa around! Oh and Misa learned that she cannot do Morse Code – Ha-ha. Oh man – I'll see you guy's next chapter I need to recover. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! **

**-Takiasmuse **


	6. Bound by Your Love

**Importance Notice!!**** Since some fans want me to put BB – Beyond Birthday / L's counterpart in the story I decided to let you guys vote on it. So please make sure you put Yes or No to the end of this chapter – Thanks! **

**For you who don't know who BB is he's like an evil twin per say. He looks like L/acts like him/ likes strawberry jam. **

**The only things different is one he was born with the Shinigami eyes, and two he's got a big blood lust thing going on. IE: He wants to be the "World's Greatest Criminal" compared to L's "World's Greatest Detective."**

**So let me know, because I come up with a good plot line if you do say yes, if not well just continue which I have no problem. So Happy Face and tell me, please!! As for Reviews there on bottom, also thanks for reading, and reviewing. **

**Previously:**

"Sara has your cell phone." He cut her off, letting her know she didn't have to explain anymore. Misa fell silent and reached out to touch his cheek but as she did something cold snapped onto her wrist. Misa's eyes widened when she noticed a brand new bracelet around her right wrist. "This time I won't lose you." L spoke, closing the other side of the hand cuffs around his wrist.

Misa gapped, he chained her to him just like he did with Light when he was on probation.

**XXX**

**Ch 6: Bound by Your Love**

It was annoying her that he was avoiding her, and meaning avoiding her by not looking at her. L was walking ahead of her but not too far ahead because the chain would rattle jerking him back towards her or she would have to stumble forward catching up. She thought she would have fun with being handcuffed to Lawliet, which she did a few moments ago. A hot blush spread across her face as she imagined the fun she had with Lawliet in the shower especially since they finally scored after having that barrier between them with her being dead and all…But now the other L as she expected shunned her actions.

Lawliet let her get dressed, pack up her things and just as he was holding the door open for her his expression changed and she watched the new L stare her with a blank face as her absorbed what happened. He grumbled and when she did try to talk to him he slapped her hand away.

"I don't want to look at you." He sneered making Misa frown as she hugged her luggage close to her chest. She wanted to snap at him but there was pain evident on his face as if he felt betrayed. Turmoil clouded her mind as she began to realize that this other L felt he was a whole different person in compared to Lawliet.

In L terms he had accepted that Misa and him were to be together but not Lawliet and Misa together. It was hard to configure since they were the same person so it shouldn't matter but it seems that he was resentful of himself or rather Lawliet. Misa paused to reach to scratch her head but a jerk in the chain made her falter her footing yet again earning a growl from her.

"I'm not a dog you know!" Misa snapped angrily, and L refused to turn to face her placing his hands in his pockets.

"It's very un-ladylike to growl so I only thought you were one." Misa gritted her teeth the nerve, the nerve of this man to insult her when she was worried over his sake. Misa stomped over to him and gripped him by the shoulder trying to get him to face her but he continues to steer his head in a different direction.

"Look – at – me!" Misa demanded but he continued to dart his attention elsewhere whenever she tried to get in front of him. His entire body language would drift a different angle. Misa even caught his face with her hand and directed him to look at her but still her refused to make eye contact. "I don't understand why you're so mad." Misa said, furrowing her brows and finally he glanced at her with an impassive expression.

"You wouldn't understand." He flat out told her making her insides boil. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she tapped his cheek with her free arm.

"Try me." She dared knowing he knew very little with her situation with Misa Misa. While she never felt jealousy toward the girl who used to claim rights over the body she did get a sense of anger about not being more in control over deciding the relationship back then.

L caught her hand holding it in place while reaching out and cupping her cheek with his right.

"Tell me who is the better kisser, Lawliet, or me?" He whispered gaining a quick 'eh?' from Misa and in that moment he drew her close kissing her refusing to let her go. He held her to him as she dared him so, without hurting her. He poured everything he could into that kiss, the memories he had shared with her for their time being, the pain he had felt when he thought she had gone missing, and how much he wished that she would be safe in his arms.

When they parted Misa gasped slightly as if parting caused her pain and she silently begged to be kissed again but he would not comply as if leaving her to shiver from the bliss that spread throughout her body. He chuckled at her expression her eyes were wild but pleased with his actions. "Ne, which one do you pick Misa?" Misa tried to compose her giggle that bubbled inside her.

"Both are equally amazing." Misa replied, smiling brightly. L sighed, pulling away from her and continuing down the path, jerking her out of her daze to follow him.

"I told you, you wouldn't understand." Misa mused over him, to be jealous of Lawliet, what a silly concept, yet at the same time very flattering.

"I can't possibly choose when I love you both very much with all my heart." He stiffed allowing her to catch up with him as the chain around her arm rattled. "I know what you're trying to get me to say. You want me to say your different people and maybe you are but in my eyes you're still the same man I fell in love with, with or without memories." She entwined her arm around his leaning her head on his arm earning a blush from him. "Right now, I'm glad that you kissed me. I was afraid you might have hated me since you rejected my love time and time again."

L stared down at her while nibbling his thumb. Hate her? That was the last thing on his mind; in fact he wanted her right now. He wanted her badly the way Lawliet could have her. It wasn't fair.

_I don't know why you keep saying that she isn't yours. She's __**our**__ fiancée; you can do with her as you please as long as if you aren't hurting her. If you hurt her, I will reclaim this body and you will never be able to get to hold her and kiss her the way I can._

L's blood ran cold at Lawliet's words, mostly because Lawliet was accusing him of potentially harming Misa and at the same time he was shocked that Lawliet gave her to him so easily knowing his previous jealousy state.

_It's silly to be jealous over myself. _Lawliet explained and poor L felt dumbfounded at the whole thing. _Especially when it's our name she's moaning, ne? _L clamped his hand over his nose at the perverted comment. Lawliet's snickers continued to echo while to make things worse Misa cuddled into him calling his name for attention.

"Lawliet, are you alright? What are you thinking about?" Misa wondered, poking his arm with her fingers and then encircling her fingers to his arm waiting for his reply. He blushed pulling away distancing them from each other.

"I am not thinking about anything!" He tried to run away forgetting about their predicament and Misa laughed when he called back to her, telling her, not to follow him. It's kind of hard not to trail behind him when you're handcuffed to the man and to take notice of him saying he wasn't thinking – this worried her. "Misa I said, 'leave me alone!'"

Misa rolled her eyes, skidding to a stop and placing her hands on the chain as if prepping for a tug of war battle. Misa had to grab hold of something to finally watch as the chain tugged out to its limitations. Poor L got caught in surprise by the sudden pull and fell back onto the ground with a thud. When he opened his eyes he caught Misa grinning down at with showing off a familiar looking object.

"I guess you were right L, I can't possibly get away from you now."Misa snickered, now enjoying the power she could have over L as he was doing with her.

"Wonderful." He replied, sarcastically as she helped him back to his feet. Misa held her arms up dreamily, and giggled while L regretted ever slipping them on her.

**XXX**

The two of them surprisingly made it back to the Whammy House in one piece. They had to hide their handcuff predicament by holding their hands. Misa would often lean into him telling him how much she enjoyed his warmth while he just tried to get her out of his mind. At the door steps of the whammy house sat Sara bored and restless. Misa felt her heart well up at the sight of the girl releasing L's hand to move over to the girl. However it appeared as though Misa wasn't quick enough as Sara quickly stood up from her spot dashing over to Misa.

Both Misa and L's eyes widened because they both had the memory of what happened when Light punched Ryuzaki while being handcuffed. "No, wait-"Both of Misa and L's pleas gone on deft ears as Misa was tackled to the ground by tearful Sara crying out 'Mommy'! The chain locked, and as expected L retracted falling back and onto of Misa with a squished Sara between them. Their lips collided once more earning a double wide expression while Sara clapped her hands.

"YAY -Mommy and daddy will make me a baby sister soon!" L quickly scrambled to his feet while Misa continued to stare wide eyed at Sara's innocent words. Her eyes soften though as she couldn't help but squeeze the girl tightly missing the youth. Misa decided that if there was a time to egg Lawliet on – this was her chance.

"I was thinking more of the lines of a baby brother but I guess we can manage, right L?" L gapped at her as if she had lost his mind which Misa thought was funny since Lawliet had reacted the same way. "Or could we even try for both, I wonder?"

"Pass." He replied holding a hand up as if saying, 'sorry not interested,' at the moment earning a whine from Sara. "I'm sorry –just not yet."

"Someday?" Misa wondered because he kept making her think he didn't want kids with every rejection.

"Yes someday." He replied, and Misa set Sara besides her, kissing her forehead, while getting up to kiss L.

"I'm glad because I can't wait to come up with names!" Misa exclaimed and earned a groan from L. He had been expecting this from her as he watched as Sara cooed her on about girl names.

"Well if it's a girl, I want it to be Rem. I won't let you tell me otherwise!" Misa held out a small high five to Sara. L sweat dropped, him and his big mouth.

"What if it's a boy?" L asked ruining her little equation on purpose to anger her and it worked unfortunately his taunt only ended up making him irritated.

"Then we'll name him Light?" Misa teased and laughed when she saw L's smile twitch into a thin line.

"_**No**_." He replied darkly as if threatening death upon her for even kidding like that. To name his child Light was like taboo to L considering his and Light's history.

"Oh, so what about Matt then?" L clenched his fists at this one. She wanted to name his son after the man who constantly flirted with her.

"**No f-"**Misa had to clamp her hand over his mouth as he continued to reply. '**ing way**." Misa bonked him over the head, pointing over to the ponytailed female watching them with amusement sparkling in her orbs. L quickly apologized forgetting her presence due to Misa's teasing and Misa said sorry as well.

"But seriously a name – should we use Law-"Now he clamped a hand over her mouth. Misa's turn to give him an aspirated stare. She was only saying his name as an example.

"We should name him Ryuzaki." He concluded, releasing his hold on her lips and then turning to go back inside. Once again earning a tumbling Misa and this time his face flat on the floor while she was spread, pushing her chest onto his back indirectly.

"You should probably just unchain me or at least tell me when you're going to move L." Misa spoke, getting off of him while he continued to blush thinking of certain things rather than paying attention to Misa's voice.

"I would, but I don't have the key. L hid it."

"WHAT!?" L cleared his ears trying to regain hearing after that ear piercing scream Misa just produced. Misa grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him up shaking him like a rag doll.

"I –said-I-don't-have-the-key!" L replied dizzy from the way she shook him back and forth.

"Mommy, why are you handcuffed to daddy?" Sara asked, pulling at the handcuffs lightly. The sound of the rattling allowed Misa to drop L so she could fixate her attention on Sara.

"Because you're daddy is a big perverted!" Misa replied, tapping Sara's nose. Misa held her index finger up at L wiggling it at him as if to discipline him.

"Bad perverted daddy!" Misa nodded in approval while L sighed, staring up at Misa with a mixed expression. She should know he did it to make sure he wouldn't lose sight of her anymore. It had nothing to do with being a pervert. Sara continued to call him names and L grimaced what a way to get the ones you love to turn on you.

"Mommy if you want these handcuffs offs you there is a boy that can break locks easily. He's just very scary but if you ask I'm sure he'll do it!" L cringed at the reminder, and got back up to tell Misa it was a terrible idea because the kid was a menace to society and a super pervert.

"L you're a big pervert and I can deal just fine – I'm sure he's not that bad." Misa concluded, bending down to ask Sara to show her to this whammy. Sara naturally agreed but L valued his life so encircled his arms around Misa's waist pulling her back to him. She blushed hotly when he started to nibble her ear playfully.

"B-but I wanted to spend more time with you today Misa." He pleaded, hoping that she would fall for his trap and give up pursuing Pierce because he was dead if she found out he made a deal with a fifteen year old boy saying she would kiss Pierce if he managed to unlock the door to his room.

Misa felt her temperature rise; however she also had to keep herself stable with Sara staring at her wondering why she hadn't followed her in yet. Misa continued to feel L kiss the back of her neck and she tried so hard not to laugh. While she was happy with L's sudden want to play, she was also very suspicious.

"L, what are you hiding?" Misa asked, earning a stiff L behind her and a nervous chuckle. "Ryuzaki…" She gritted out now that she confirmed that she was right. He wasn't doing it because he wanted it; he was trying to avoid something. She was about to turn to choke him some more but Sara surprisingly latched onto her leg.

"Mommy don't hurt daddy!" She cried out which was a shocker for the both of them as she was defending L. "Daddy wants to help you out of your handcuffs too, he even asked Pierce to unlock you! He's the best lock pucker in the world!"

"Lock picker you mean." Sara nibbled her thumb as if she didn't realize she made a mistake. The girl was a lot more devious than he thought, apparently while he went to go find Misa she went and tracked down information on what he did while she was gone. She wasn't trying to defend him, she was trying to execute him so she could get closer to Misa as Mommy's little girl.

L felt saddened as it was supposed to be his favorite little girl but now Misa's influence was turning her sour. Misa crouched down completely looking at L with a grin then whispered some words into Sara's ear. Her face turned expressionless and then she nodded looking towards L with a smile.

"I love you L!" She cried out then scampered back inside while humming a melody. Misa stood back up, realizing that she was taller than L like this since he leaned over when he stood so she decided to return the tease by reaching behind him and gliding her hands behind his back.

"I thought we were going to go see Pierce to get t-these o-off?" He asked as he continued to let her massage his back with a stupefied grin on his lips.

"Oh I know your hiding something about him to me," Misa pointed out, his grin dropping so she reassured him buy kissing his cheek. "But obviously you did something that's going to make me very angry so I'll let you off considering what I did to your laptop." Misa eeped, covering her mouth, and watching L's eyes expand.

"_**What**_?" L demanded, and Misa placed her left hand on her cheek smiling while waving L off with the other.

"I didn't say a word." Misa said smiling as she turned to look away fiddling her fingertips. L captured her wrist bringing her over to him with knowing eyes.

"You called someone you weren't supposed to – didn't you?" Misa shrugged innocently.

"It's not my fault you made it so confusing L." L wanted to know what the hell she was talking about?! All his tabs were written in alphabetical order. Wait a minute; she broke into his computer meaning she found out his password. He lit up like a Christmas tree and Misa continued to pace back and forth rambling how hard it was to navigate. "If I hadn't suspected N was Near you would have thought I was still dead because I'd still being that room trapped!" Misa picked up her discarded bags that fell when Sara tackled her. "I mean I thought P was for please help me, honestly." Misa chuckled at her own idiocy for the moment. L snapped out of his steamy atmosphere and sweat dropped.

"You're not serious right?" Misa bit her lip, than sighed loudly.

"As serious as trying to solve Morse code in which I failed miserably. I had to even tell them I couldn't do it." Wait, wait she told them he couldn't solve something?! He could solve any Morse code thrown at him. Silent invisible tears ran down his cheeks as he knew he was going to be looked down at this. Misa caught this aura of negativity and bonked him. "I told them I wasn't you, so relax."

"Ah," He breathed out quite relieved since he could go back and contact them now. Misa dropped her bag for a few so that she could cross her hands over her chest.

"So your turn, what exactly did you do with this Pierce kid?" L twitched into a small 'o' hoping that she had forgotten but clearly she had it with the way she glared at him with fry lingering in her eyes.

"Well it's not really a big deal anymore since L-"He cut off to look around the area and Misa slapped her forehead thinking how idiotic he was about his name. "Since Lawliet came to your rescue." Misa raised a brow knowing Lawliet wouldn't have just come out for the hell of it unless something was in his favor or he was...

"Jealous…" Misa whispered making L twitch on how good she was catching on to this little scheme he had planned. L tried to act cute by nibbling his own thumb and staring at her with soft eyes.

"I might have bribed a kid to open the lock you placed on my room by saying you would kiss him." Misa's mind highlighted the word kiss and then underlined it so that it would sink into her mind as an insult. A lightning bolt seemed to flash behind her as her lips turned into a twitchy grin. Her head dropped, bangs covering her eyes as she chuckled darkly. L placed his hands up defensively.

"Don't hurt me…Like I said Lawliet came to your rescue so if you hit me, your hitting him too." Misa's head slowly rose up and between her bangs he caught sight of two glittering blood shot eyes.

"Your blood numbers look healthy." She said smoothly, making L cringe at her tone. "Perhaps we should make them drop a bit, ne, ne?" L held his hand up in a similar fashion as he did before.

"I pass." Misa reached out grabbing them, as if she were trying to snap them off.

"Good luck on that." Misa snapped, as she leaned closer to pull him in for a kiss. As her lips were closing on his to tease, she heard him murmur,

"Okay I don't pass..." Misa snapped away, pleased, making his expression turn bewildered.

"Oh that's good!" Misa announced, cracking her knuckles. "Very good indeed, don't you agree Lawliet?"

L paled; suddenly he did not feel as lucky as he did a few seconds ago. _**Me and my big mouth…**_

**XXX**

**Another Chapter done – and I'm sorry about not posting earlier – I actually entered this competition held at my college. Halo 3 – if anyone's familiar with it - win to snipers. **

**Anyways remember to put your vote in so I can, just figure out if I should keep my plot line I have to mix it up a bit. Have some sinister plot line in here rather than just full fluff. **

**No, it won't mean I'm adding a bad ending if I put it in, just saying would be a trickier plot line to deal with. Anyways to the Reviewers!**

**XXX**

**Reviewers: **

**Everyday-snowangel: I'm glad you liked the ending to A Bittersweet Discovery, I hope that you notice this sequel too so you can see my thanks, ha-ha. **

**Mooncry: Well she did get fun at the end so it's not that bad!**

**Ryuchi-katari: This one, and don't worry about telling me about BB someone filled me in. Much thanks though for helping me.**

**Midnight Hikari: Yep, he was wrong about something – I had wanted last chapter to be pure humor. I'm glad you found it funny!**

**Magpie-chan: Thanks for the favorite story add in A Change of Pace, if you ever get this far! I do thank you lots!**

**TheJoker13: So I'm not the only one who thinks this way! I've always wanted to see it done in an L x Misa environment and since I hadn't I was thinking. Pffft – I should just write it LOL!**

**Alchemy Goddess Kitsune: He is but that's what makes him extra lovable, in my opinion at least. Heh!**

**Tashio: Yes, Lawliet's very influential when it comes to his perverted state while Misa is very dominant when it comes to being violent. LOL! **

**Tavana: Well I don't think she freaked out over nothing, I mean she did accidently call the president for help and that almost made her want to die, but as far as getting out of the room, yeah she panicked too much for her own good. I tried to make a balance out of L and her on the panic issue.**

**Samurai Wolf: You read my stories fast LOL, I mean I just published it and you reviewed. Oh well I type slowly so it feels like a long document. It's shorter in the webby thought I realized. Makes me sad face when I see 8 pages and it barely takes up the screen ha-ha. **

**Anyways I'll keep writing for you, I'm glad you laughed. That's what I intended to have people do!**

**XXX**

**So they are both learning being handcuffed to someone has its disadvantages. As for Misa getting Pierce to take them off, nah, she'll wait it out a bit longer. I have plans, evil – err good plans for them in the future. **

**I'll see you guys' next chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much Thanks again! Happy Face! I dance to the Koopa troopa Beach – Caribbean theme till then. Dancing Face!**

**-Takiasmuse.**


	7. Left Behind

**Hey again because so many people voted yes – BB will be introduced into the series! Now Lawliet has to deal with an inner conflict and a psycho version of himself –oh noes! Also Misa's going to get involved like always so the plot thickens!**

**I made a Deviant Art profile but I only upated A Change of Pace on it atm. I shrugith, if you ever want to start a coversation look for me there - Takiasmuse or ask for my email. xD**

**Oh yeah its a short chapter too - I need to plan a bit before I can continue! Happy Face!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**Reviewers:**

**TheJoker13: **I've never read much on him before, but I'm going to try my best to make him a good enemy for the story line.

**Mooncry**: Mello would be great for that! Hah then Matt would tag along just to get Misa to chase after them. Ha-ha.

**Midnight Hikari: **Oh only Lawliet would know the answer to that question! My lips are sealed!

**Tavana**: L is funny but he's also sneaky which makes him love!

**Ryuchi-katari:** Done and done! He will be in the stories soon need to get that plot running now – and yes I was thinking the same thing about him and Misa part. 0.o

**Everyday-snow angel**: Yes, you caught up! I'm so glad, much thanks for your reviews! Glad you love the pairing! /cheers!

**Samurai Wolf**: Yeah well see, and Sara eh, I'm going to have her and the whammies off chapter for a bit. If I add BB I don't want them involved they'll get hurt!

**Toya1225**: Yeah I agree with you on the yaoi, I don't mind it but I've always seen L and group as a happy family. I don't blame the Matt x Mello anymore it does give hints but as for Near and the others, I don't know about yaoi! I should try one day to do that – maybe after this! I'm one of those people who can't put things to the side! Oh and sorry about the long review! Glad to hear from you again! 3

**Tashio**: If you look up , Beyond Birthday –Death Note in Wikipedia you'll find out like I did that he's not from the anime or the manga some extra book or something. He's not my OOC – I don't own any characters by Death Note ! Heh! As for the kids, not sure yet but I'll take it as consideration.

**XXX**

**Previously: **

"Okay I don't pass..." Misa snapped away, pleased, making his expression turn bewildered.

"Oh that's good!" Misa announced, cracking her knuckles. "Very good indeed, don't you agree Lawliet?"

Lawliet paled; suddenly he did not feel as lucky as he did a few seconds ago.

**XXX**

**Ch 7: Left Behind**

After Lawliet suffered a terrible migraine from Misa's punch the two of them decided to settle for some lunch. Misa expected L's tray to be filled with muffins, cakes, and what not but that wasn't the case with this new L. It scared her to see L's platter of food containing things like celery and carrots. She had been staring at him awkwardly for awhile and even moved far away from his as far as the chain would let her go.

He was suspicious of her by her separation methods but when she kept staring at him then at his food he questioned her if she wanted to try some. Misa cringed not because of the food, because she would love to eat it but L, he was eating normal. Even Near who had been sitting down with them to eat matched her same disturbed expression. Sara ate quietly to the right of L, she was eating a brownie happily being good for once. L offered the same to Near after feeling his stare and Near looked sick. Misa sweat dropped and offered him a cookie that was on his platter.

"What have you done with my Ryuzaki?" Misa muttered but loud enough for L to hear. L twitched in annoyance as she referred to him again as not her L and someone else. He had wanted this before but not in the context she was saying it now. He should be her Ryuzaki and not the other way around.

"Ryuzaki is eating healthy for once. Isn't that what you've always wanted?" He asked with a bit of humor in his tone watching her nod. "Then don't complain."

"Are you sure you're not going to die? I mean is it safe to eat that – Ryuzaki's system is used to sweets. If he doesn't have any he might well-"

"Withdrawal and that's a scary thought." Near finished, and Misa nodded reaching down to the tray to bite down on an apple. She swallowed the bit she took and then pointed and index finger at L.

"Just imagine what a deprived sweet Ryuzaki would look like." Misa said theoretically, and Near pictured L suddenly losing his mind going on a rampage stealing little kids candies. Near grabbed his tray and stood up making Misa arch a brow while L just stares blankly at Near.

"Not staying here for that, this is my food." Near replied heading off to find another spot. Misa started cracking up while L just frowned and tried to ignore his two companions continuing with his lunch. A sudden tug came on his white t-shirt sleeve. L's eyes darted over to see Sara looking at him with saucer eyes holding up her muffin as a peace offering.

"Don't eat my sweets daddy, I'll give you muffins instead." Misa laughed even louder while L just twitched, slapping his forehead. However at the moment a plot formed in his mind, and his smirk appeared hidden behind the lines of his frown. He patted Sara's head, telling her not to worry because he still had sweets to keep him managed. Sara nibbled her thumb and stared at his plate to see nothing but icky food. "What sweet are you talking about daddy?" L pointed over his shoulder at Misa who wasn't paying attention as she was laughing too much.

"You're mother." L replied, and Misa's laughter died in a matter of seconds. She was staring at L with disbelief now, her face red. "She's the best tasting sweet in the world." Now Sara and L laughed at Misa's face, which turned a deep red, with her hair poking up a bit. Misa put her hands to her face, and cursed L silently who just chuckled, and taking up a piece of salad and eating it whole. Misa's eyes darted to his, and she silently told him how she'd get him back and he continued to grin as if daring her.

Misa stood up from the table and walked away, which made the chain lock and pull L face forward into his food. When he lifted his head up, Misa gave him thumbs up which he growled, getting up from his table. Misa looked like a deer staring at head lights. "Misa…." L gritted off, wiping his face of the food. He took a step forward and she took a step back making sure the distance was always at its furthest. She kept hoping L would keep walking so she could reach the door out of the lunch room and just have him on the other side of the door.

However L being in his scheming mode caught on to her little plan and decided to have his tug of war with her. He gripped onto the ends of the handcuff chain on his arm and began dragging it toward him. Misa skidded over to L slowly but soon tried to fight back her heels not helping as it only made her slide over into L's arm's for a kiss in front of all the whammies. Misa broke away at the sounds of the 'ewws' and 'awws' from the youngsters behind them. Misa bonked L, knowing him to the ground and tried to escape but now realized her mistake. L was dead weight on the chain making it even harder to leave in her flustered state.

Misa growled and picked him up shaking him while his eyes swirled. The whammy children just laughed at the scene. They thought this woman was a bad person when L threw her out but they weren't sure anymore with the way she was being so funny. Maybe they could accept her after all. One of the small petite girls had tied her hair up in ponytails trying to be cute. Pierce who was sitting in the back corner was cheering her on telling her to strangle him harder. Near just shook his head at the scene while the girl next to him smiled softly. Other whammies wondered if someone should pull her off L before he died but no one dared.

Rodger came into the cafeteria to check on everyone but froze when she saw master L practically foaming from being shaken up too much. The woman shaking L was blushing brightly but when she yelled at him he swore he saw shark teeth. He headed over to him and calling attention to the duo. Misa paused letting L's head droop back, to recover from being turned into a giant pushie for Misa's wrath.

"Um Miss, do you think you can stop for a few minutes, I have an announcement to make for the kids and you're distracting them with hurting master L?" Misa blinked in surprise not realizing the damage done in her anger and looked at L who appeared as if his soul was taken out of his body. She blushed an ever deeper red dropping him like he had weighed a ton of books. L groaned when he hit the ground.

"Oh Ryuzaki are you alright?!" Misa asked, hearing the painful groan. L held his head and stared at her with annoyance but shook it off when he saw her glistening tears.

"Yes, I'm alright Misa…" Misa squealed pulling him into a hug, and L reached out to Roger for help as she was choking him. "Can't breathe Misa…" She loosened it, apologizing some more and hushed when Rodger gave her the death stare meaning silence child I need to speak. Rodger nodded in approval when Misa made the gesture that she zipped her lips, smiling, He stood and gathered the kids around him.

"We all will be heading off to our field trip sooner than I expected." A number of cheers spread throughout the room and Misa blinked questionable at the word field trip. L hadn't told her anything was going on, but he looked confused as well. "The bus is outside ready to take you to our little fieldtrip to New York!" L got up from his spot, acting as Misa's blows actually didn't bother him at all as if he was playing around to make her happy.

"Rodger, what do you mean early?" L asked, questionably he couldn't break from his work just yet. Rodger turned to him with a serious expression.

"I'm sorry master L but you won't be able to join us. I wanted this so the kids were out of your way and you could use the whammy house as you see pleased." L blushed, unsure what he was trying to get out until Rodger kneeled closer to whisper, "A new threat has brewed I suggest you go look." L nodded in understanding and before Misa could get a word in he picked her up, carrying her out as Rodger filed each children in a line.

**XXX**

The look on L's face worried her because he looked determined yet also nervous. Misa pinched his cheek causing him to look down at her while L led her back toward his room. She gaped, when it was Lawliet staring down at her and not the other L. It must have been pretty serious for him to come out like this.

"Misa stop it." He said pulling her hand away from him and she gave him a puzzling stare. When they were about to reach the room he paused, carefully putting her down then placed his hand on the wall to show her he was going inside his work room. Misa's face turned red when he placed both hands on his shoulder and apologized to her. She didn't understand why until he opens her collar and stuck his hand in her shirt.

"L-Lawliet w-what are you doing?!" Misa cried out, feeling his hand slid into her bra and then he pulled out a small silver key. Misa blushed darkly, so that's where he hid it…Lawliet's cheeks were also brightly pink but he held his poker face as the door slid open. Lawliet removed the handcuffs off his arm than hers and handed her the cuffs plus the key.

"Stay out here." He asked, turning into the secret passageway but Misa being one to never listen padded close behind. Once they were in the room, he pulled his laptop off the desk and sat on the bed with it. Misa sat next to him on his right. Lawliet turned the options to follow the local satellites broadcast. Soon enough a little window appeared and a news anchor woman appeared.

"As you can see behind me is the apartment building of," The woman paused to pick out a piece of paper from the camera mans hands. "Hirokazu Ukita, a member of the Japanese police was found severed by what reporters are saying to be a _butcher's knife? _" The woman sounded disturbed, asking the crew if they were seriously giving her the right information. "Well…The criminal wrote out a notice on the wall. They won't let us see it but it supposed to be written in blood for someone named L." The lady was pulled away by a cop and they were asking her to go home as it was a private investigation. Even the camera man's camera was taken off and soon the screen went blank leaving Misa and L to stare at the blacked screen.

Lawliet pressed his thumb to his lips, continuing to stare into dead space as if thinking. Misa besides him felt fear well up into his heart. Someone was challenging her L to a battle? Finally Lawliet snapped out of his daze and started bringing up a multiple of files. Really old files, as it took him awhile to reach these documents. When a file finally appeared Misa leaned closer to the screen trying to read, placing her chin on Lawliet's shoulder. He turned to the weight and gasped at Misa. He quickly closed his laptop and glared at her.

"What, why did you close it Lawliet, I was reading that?!" Misa snapped, and he explained that he didn't want her involved with this case. Misa huffed, looking away feeling as if she was being belittled because she wasn't smart. "I'm sorry I don't have your brain capacity Lawliet." She said, crawling on the bed to go lay down on the pillow playing with the handcuffs he gave her. Lawliet sighed, placing the laptop on the edge of the bed and moved over to her side.

"It's not that at all, I just this isn't a normal criminal Misa. You can't get involved." Misa sat back up, placing the handcuffs in her lap and crossing her arms to send her own glare at Lawliet.

"You realize I helped you in stopping Light as in one of the most supernatural crazy cases you'll ever have in your life so what's the deal? Sounds like an average criminal broke out of jail with some serious anger issues, and he's going after people you worked with so it's obviously some revenge type idiot." Misa said, and Lawliet chuckled she somewhat nailed it on the head. "See I knew it basic bad guy! I was one remember." She teased, leaning over to kiss him and he accepted the quick peck. "So who is he exactly Lawliet?"

"Not telling like you said, he's going after people I worked with. I'm not putting you in jeopardy by putting you in a case. The last time I put you in a case you ended up-"

"Becoming alive again and sitting next to you now." Misa interjected his usual death speech. It was true after all. He frowned, and she tapped his shoulder. "I'll be fine I promise, you trust me right?"

"I'm sorry Misa, I just can't." Misa threw her hands up in the air annoyed falling back into the pillow. Her eyes caught the silver gleam and her lips twitched into a smile.

"Well if I can't help you with the case perhaps I can relax you." Misa purred, running her hands against his chest. She took the handcuffs and snapped it on his right hand. She pulled it behind the bed post and Lawliet blushed.

"W-what?!" He exclaimed and she shushed him, grabbing his other hand and snapped it together on his left arm. "Misa, I didn't know you were into that?" He said a bit freaked out and Misa kissed his forehead.

"I'm not." She stated, throwing the key up and catching it slipping it back into her bra.

"Huh?" He asked, and watched as she slid off the bed grabbing his laptop and brought up his files again. "Misa…!" He protested trying to jerk out but the handcuffs held him against the bed.

"Shush Lawliet, I'm trying to work!" Misa continued to try to block out the sounds of the Lawliet's handcuffs trying to be snapped off around the bed. She brought up the history of this criminal his name was Beyond Birthday or BB for short. He considers himself to be the, 'Greatest Criminal in the world,' and wants to bring down L to make this statement complete. Misa scrolls down the article to see something that really makes her surprised. "He is said to be born with the Shinigami eyes?!" Misa shouted earning an annoyed grunt from Lawliet.

"Misa, BB is a lot more dangerous than you imagine, now get these off me." He said, and Misa glanced at him with parted lips.

"I'm sure he's not _that _bad and I don't think it's a good idea for you to go out to the crime scene to see his letter it might be dangerous Lawliet. "Misa said, Lawliet's eye twitched knowing where she was going with this as she hopped off the bed. "Don't worry Lawliet, Misa is on the case!" Lawliet growled darkly and Misa just waved him off. "I'll be fine, it's not like he's you or anything. If he was you I'd be in serious trouble." Misa replied, and headed out the door. Lawliet yelled to her not to go but she didn't pay any heed to him.

"Misa he isn't the same as Light or you! He doesn't use a Shinigami to kill! He's different MISA!" Lawliet yelled, but she was already out of ear shot and the door shut behind her. Lawliet struggled with the handcuffs, cursing. "She's supposed to wait for me to finish! She doesn't understand he kills with his own hands…Shit, I don't want her to see him when he looks like me…She might get a seed of mistrust planted into her head!" Lawliet banged his hands against the bedpost frustrated.

_Damn it, why won't she ever listen to me?!_

XXX

**So it begins the BB series since I got more 'yes' than 'no.' I told you Misa had eviler plots to do with handcuffs! Now I have to go on about how to get these two to meet. I wonder if Lawliet will ever get out of his situation! Serves him right for being perverted!**

**Ah well, I'll see you guys next chapter! I'm not sure if this was a good chapter but I will work harder next time around! Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! **

**P.S Look for this song by Yukie Nakama: "Makenai Ai Ga Kitto Aru" Really great singer, makes me happy face listening to it! Beautiful lyrics! If you want me to send you the song, let me know!**

**-Takiasmuse**


	8. Shattering a Spirit

**WARNING! This chapter contains horror/drama and not much LOVE so if your weak sauce to gory scenes skip this chapter. SUPER short chapter. /cries myself to sleep until I can come up with a longer chapter.**

**Basically I might have to up the rating but – I will say now for those who can't read this chapter due to bloody. (I tried to tone it down so it wouldn't be too M) but basically Misa meets BB. Scary since he's a little psycho. *cough* super crazy cough***

**You know what I'll put M and you guys tell me if I should leave it there to up the horror or just try to make it less violent as possible and have it as a T rating because BB is really dark. REALLY dark.**

**I doubt I can pull him off, honestly. Serious business Character.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**Reviewers: Kudos to who can tell me what Light's last name Yagami spells backwards.**

**Mooncry: **LOL – Nice idea. XD

**Tavana**: I'm glad you liked it – I enjoyed writing it!

**Samurai Wolf**: Misa won't be able to solve this case alone it's going to wreck her without Lawliet being a 2 inches of her –She's going to need some serious support from him. Big test for her.

**TheJoker13**: Yes he enters the scene, I cringed.

**Toya1225**: BB makes me nervous to be honest I'm scared after this chapter LOL!

**Tashio**: Yeah, I had to up the rating but, I didn't make it as horribly gruesome as I wanted since I don't know if I can still pull off a T rated lol – I'll go with but I don't think I can keep T anymore. LOL

**XXX**

**Previously:**

Misa, BB is a lot more dangerous than you imagine, now get these off me." He said, and Misa glanced at him with parted lips.

"I'm sure he's not _that _bad and I don't think it's a good idea for you to go out to the crime scene to see his letter it might be dangerous Lawliet. "Misa said, Lawliet's eye twitched knowing where she was going with this as she hopped off the bed. "Don't worry Lawliet, Misa is on the case!" Lawliet growled darkly and Misa just waved him off. "I'll be fine, it's not like he's you or anything. If he was you I'd be in serious trouble." Misa replied, and headed out the door. Lawliet yelled to her not to go but she didn't pay any heed to him.

**XXX**

**CH 8: Shattering a Spirit**

After witnessing the event of Lawliet's laptop Misa headed over to Ukita's apartment where she watched the police gather around the building. Yellow tape was circled around the house and neighbors crowded some crying others speechless then others whispering how the body was wheeled away already. The police were mostly there just to take pictures and gather evidence to scan. Misa groaned, with so many cops around, she'd never get by – Unless she snuck in. Misa decided to go back and climb the fence around the back. When she hopped the fence, she sweat dropped as a police officer stood there on guard waiting for someone like her to appear.

"Hold it right there…Amane Misa?" The police officer questioned, lifting her chin to examine her. Misa gulped because she couldn't see if it was a girl or guy so she didn't want to have to flirt to get out. Misa pulled away and raise her hands defensively.

"I'm here on behalf of L." Misa said truthfully, kind-of, if Lawliet was here he'd just drag her back home. The police officer reached into their back pocket radioing in their captain to tell him this funny incident they stumbled on. The captain urged for this police officer to continue on with the interrogation.

"Okay Amane Misa, if that is your real name. Is there any proof you can show me that you're with L because if there isn't I'm afraid you're going to have quite a scandal on your hands." Misa sighed, realizing by the tone it was a woman behind the helmet. Misa bit her lip wishing she had brought L's laptop with her. The woman loomed over Misa, crossing her hands over her chest waiting for Misa impatiently.

"S-simple you see I'm L's student!" Misa quickly exclaimed and small snicker was heard from the officer.

"You have to excuse me Amane-san when I say I'm not buying it, especially how ditzy you act on television. I find it hard to believe a super popular model would associate with something like a detective." Misa felt a throb of annoyance on her head, she hated when people told her that Lawliet and her did not make a good couple.

"Yeah well it's the truth lady! Just like L, I have special talents too, so don't under estimate me from what I appear like on a stage!" Misa shouted placing her hands on her hips, glaring.

"Then let's see those special talents because you're running out of time. I have a job to get back to and I can't be delayed. I hope you understand that Amane-san." Misa nodded, shutting her eyes switching to her Shinigami eyes, opened them staring up at the woman's blood red name lingering over her read.

"Mikamura, Yoko is your name." Misa breathed out and the woman twitched nervously.

"H-how did you?" Misa raised her head revealing her Shinigami eyes, the woman backed away from her frightened by the blood red glow coming from Misa's eyes.

"I told you, I work with L. Together we brought down Kira and now you will show me what I need to know about BB." Yoko nodded numbly, fiddling for her radio to give the word to her captain that she approved of the girls identity. Her captain told her to send Misa in, Misa grinned, having a bit of a victory dance in her mind. "One more thing Miss Mikamura-san – please do not tell anyone of these eyes as it would be unwise to get on the bad side of L and myself." Misa said, switching her eyes back its normal green glow. Yoko nodded again, scared, and led Misa into the investigation building.

The place was a mess, furniture thrown around, shattered glass, and not to mention dried up blood scattered on the wooden floorboards. Misa got a sudden chill run down her spine as she entered the room where the murder had taken place. The captain was a man with a tan complexion, brown eyes, and dark blue hair. He tried to greet her with a bow but Misa walked past him when she caught sight of the bloody text dripping from the wall. It was mostly smeared by hand prints but still legible so you could read it.

The captain sweat dropped and tried to place a hand on her shoulders because Misa was shaking from the words. She took a step forward dodging the hand unconsciously and read it over again with her eyes wide in a trance.

'Come and get me if you can L if you dare. I can't wait to make you a part of my collection. How would you like to be done? Shall I cut piece by piece or slice deep within your patches of flesh just like bread – your blood can be my jelly… Please let me know as it would be my pleasure.'

What scared Misa the most was the way he signed his name. Carved into the wall by the knife was the letter L and then with blood he finished made a backwards three to make it say, B as a taunt. Misa fisted her hands, to the point that they whitened. She swerved around to see the captain standing in front of her and almost screamed by held it in, laughing slightly.

Misa scratched the back of her neck, her laughter dying as BB's words came into her mind again. Her wrist felt like it was about to snap because she was clenching her left hand so roughly. _I won't let you hurt L. I'll bring you down – I'm not scared. _Misa felt a rail of sweat drip down her forehead but managed to smile anyways despite her heart racing because it was so terrified. _I'm not scared. _

"Miss, are you alright? I know it's a rough sight to see." The captain asked, and Misa released the tighten hold she had with her left hand pretended to be rubbing her hands like she was scheming.

"No, no I'm fine…This isn't anything new at all. I see this sort of thing all the time as L's student." Misa explained, still keeping her fake smile in place.

"Right does this mean you're going back to report this to L now?" Misa nodded, as she wanted to get back into Lawliet's arms as fast as possible. "Very well, at least let me have one of my men escort you half way for security reasons. We don't want you to get kidnapped or worse killed." Misa shook her head knowing Lawliet wouldn't like it if she let someone follow her home. She was probably best left alone. "I'm not letting you leave without a guard Miss." He stated making Misa sigh in defeat. The chief called one of the men who were taking notes on the letters on the wall to take her home. The police officer turned to her, his face hidden behind the helmet and nodded. "Take care of yourself Miss. We thank L for his support always. We count on him you know." Misa waved farewell and headed out the back way to avoid any confrontations with the cop following behind slowly.

They had reached the halfway mark and Misa paused, feeling a bit uneasy with this police guard. They hadn't even spoken, and Misa was just glad to know that they would leave her alone now. Misa was shocked to see this police officer pull off heir helmet. Her jaw almost dropped when she found herself staring at Lawliet grinning at her.

"Ah- Lawliet, you escaped from the handcuffs I put on you I see." Misa laughed jokingly and he appeared slightly confused. "Don't worry, I told you I would be safe!" Misa exclaimed moving over to him and placing a quick peck on his lips. She tilted her head and smiled.

Lawliet reached up and grasped her cheek, stroking it with a grin. Misa couldn't shake this bad feeling though so she wondered if they were being watched.

"Lawliet I think were –"She was cut off by a slam of his lips on hers. His kiss was aggressively rough that she pushed him away in surprise. "Lawliet-?" He chuckled, and continued to circulate his fingers around her right cheek.

"What a cute little bird I have stumbled upon." He said, sending her a chilling feeling down her spine again. "So delicate and easy to break." He added than his grip suddenly tightened pulling into another rough kiss, biting down on her lip till she bled. "So sweet too."

"L-Lawliet – what-what's wrong with you?" Misa asked, timidly her lips feeling bruised from his actions. That's when she caught sight of his eyes- blood red Shinigami eyes. Misa's eyes shot open as realization dawned on her.

"BB…." She breathed out sending a tremor through her legs. His grin increased maliciously knowing her connection to Lawliet as a student was a lie because Lawliet hadn't really filled her with enough knowable that a student should know. BB leaned his head down over to Misa's ear whispering,

"Judging by the way you kissed me could it be that you're Lawliet's lover?" Misa swallowed, and BB sensed this little momentum of fear being an expert. "So I'm right…I don't blame him you taste very…Sweet and I like sweets." He chuckled nicking at her neck.

Misa had never felt so rigid in all of her life, she wished Lawliet was here. Damn it, she shouldn't have gone off on her own. _I must protect Lawliet from this man!_ Her eyes snapped towards him but couldn't help but blush. It couldn't be BB; he resembled Lawliet as if he were his clone. He sounded like him, and now was making gestures similar to him as his thumb on the corner of her mouth staring back at her with a sparkling amusement. It was like a bad case of Suya Risa but this one matched him 100% unlike her copy.

Her fists locked, picturing him to be Lawliet so she could find the energy to hit him but he caught it easily. "Mmh, a fiery spirit too, will be fun to break that." Her eyes slit into her Shinigami eyes making him quite shocked. Misa read his name and she felt herself tense up.

"H-how is your name Ryuzaki?" Misa whispered and his eyes widened at the realization that he wasn't the only one born with Shinigami eyes. "Rue – Ryuzaki?" She became skeptical knowing Lawliet used that as his cover name though she knew it wasn't Lawliet now. She became frightened when he pulled a knife from his pants pocket holding its shimmering blade before her eyes.

"How did you get those eyes?! I'm the only one who can have them. Perhaps I could just carve them out. Don't worry your still very beautiful without eyes to see – I'm sure little Misa-san." He joked, now gazing at her name. "I'm sure you can still be my little plaything."

"You're a monster." Misa spat, watching him twitch angrily. "I won't let you hurt Lawliet."

"Little Misa I believe you aren't in the position to threaten me." He took a step towards her and swung the blade. Misa barely dodged it cutting her cheek partially. Blood oozed out, and Misa placed her right hand on it to keep more blood from falling but it just slid down her wrist. He backed her into a fence and put his knife away surprisingly grabbing her and to pull her hand away so he may lick away her blood.

Misa blushed hotly but quickly reminded herself that this was sick and twisted and NOT Lawliet, no matter what the case.

"No – get off me!" Misa yelled, trying to shove her hands into his chest. His lips crushed down on hers again making her gap and he released her letting her breathe. He chuckled sinisterly.

"It appears we have company." BB announced, and Misa turned her head to see her Lawliet glaring murderously at BB. He reached back for his knife gliding it along the sides of her neck. Misa winced in pain, yelping. "She's a keeper don't you agree Lawliet?"

"Let-Her-Go." Lawliet warned, and BB caught sight of his right arm. His arm was chained to a broken bed post. So that's what the little bird meant. He let out a laugh, looking down at Misa was a pleased expression. She was getting even more interesting by the moment. He took his knife and slammed it into the fence a few feet away from Misa's forehead.

"Awe, but I want to keep her she tastes so good." BB pulled Misa to him for another kiss; she was starting to feel weak from the blood loss. Lawliet growled, taking a step forward but paused when BB applied pressure to Misa neck. "Another time little bird. I'll be back for your sweet tastes." He whispered into her ears and released her letting her drop to her knees running off. Lawliet skid over to her and caught her before she could reach the ground.

"Misa, _Misa, MISA _are you alright?" Misa's vision blurred slightly seeing Lawliet spin around her. She blinked, and shook her head no. "THIS is why I said I didn't want you involved." He told her angrily, and Misa reached into her shirt holding out the key to him with a small smile.

"I-I'm sorry for acting foolish." Misa could taste the blood mixed with steel on her lips, she also could taste lingering flavor of strawberry jam. L gratefully took the key and removed his chains.

"It's alright...We need to get your wounds cleaned up I'm taking you home to _our_ home. You will be safe under Mello and Matt's care. I won't let you get hurt **ever** again." Misa frowned; she had seen L angry but never to the point of killing. It scared her because she should feel safe in Lawliet's arms again however that wasn't the case. Instead of Lawliet all she could perceive him as was Ryuzaki – BB. She slid into the darkness to avoid staring at him any longer. It was just much too _painful_ as she wondered if Lawliet would ever turn and hurt her the way BB did. _Lawliet…I'm scared…_

**XXX**

**So yeah, I wasn't too sure how to go on about this chapter because you know it's pretty a hard character to write. If you hate it, I'M SORRY! /weep. I wanted to add so much more but its rated T and I didn't want to lose fans if I bump it M. So w/e. I made it weak – horror – I think. **

**AHH!!!!!! As for how L got out, he did the pull himself out trick. My bro's friends tied my brother up to a post once as a joke and my brother placed both feet on the wall and ripped the post out so let's go with that LOL! **

**Anyways I need to come up with a larger chapter this one fails, my shortest one yet. Sad Face.**

**-Takiasmuse **


	9. Haunting Nightmares

**Welcome back to our newest cha- cha-cha-chapter! I made it longer but not that long but longer than the one before this one. My mind got total owned this chapter so instead of scared this time I'm all LOL! **

**A screw was loose in my mind or something….Just bare with me! Besides this chapter is love again, I loved it. Made me all happy inside because it was super cute. Yes, I know I fail. Happy Face! Now go read the chapter - please ? smile, smile?  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.  
**

**XXX**

**Reviewers:**

**Tashio: I'm glad you liked it, I wasn't too sure how the hell I was going to manage writing this guy but I'm working toward it. It's the plot that's going to be tricky to figure with now. **

**Mooncry: I wouldn't either the guy makes me cry in a corner.**

**Tavana: I'm sorry LOL! Not really but LOL! It's okay if you don't like how I wrote him; I wasn't sure what I was doing!**

**Samurai Wolf: I know that's how I'm basing him off as right now as some sort of evil vampire nutcase LOL! **

**Aymiah: Glad you liked it! /cheers**

**XXX**

**Previously:**

"It's alright...We need to get your wounds cleaned up I'm taking you home to _our_ home. You will be safe under Mello and Matt's care. I won't let you get hurt ever again." Misa frowned; she had seen L angry but never to the point of killing.

It scared her because she should feel safe in Lawliet's arms again however that wasn't the case. Instead of Lawliet all she could perceive him as was Ryuzaki – BB. She slid into the darkness to avoid staring at him any longer. It was just much too _painful_ as she wondered if Lawliet would ever turn and hurt her the way BB did. _Lawliet…I'm scared…_

**XXX**

**Ch 9**: **Haunting Nightmares**

_Little bird, how much longer can you last before I get to snap that pretty neck of yours?_

Misa jolted up from her nightmare terrified of the image of Lawliet peeling into her skin with a knife, a vicious grin played on his lips. It had started nice until he decided to show her the true meaning of fun, throwing her against the wall and beating the life out of her until she bled so he could laugh about how beautiful she looked in red.

Misa stared down at her fingertips which trembled from the horrid thought of Lawliet betraying her. Most of her upper body was wrapped in bandages and her cheek held a square bandage to remind her brain of a flashing image of BB holding her against her will and slicing into her flesh as if it was no big deal. She reached up to brush her fingers against it but her blood ran cold at a certain voice that appeared to her right.

"I see that you've finally awaken," It was Lawliet standing next to her bedpost looking annoyed. Misa was about to take her hand and greet him with a friendly wave and smile but she caught sight of a glowing red hue inside his orbs. Misa paled, trying to move away realizing this was BB in front of her and not Lawliet. Panic rose through her body as her heart thumped louder than a drum inside her breast. BB leaned down to kiss her but Misa pulled away bringing both hands up to push him back with all her might.

"Get away from me!" Misa screamed, trying to alert a possible nearby Lawliet. She managed to find some hidden courage and swung at him hoping to knock him out so she could kick his ass for making a fool of her. He caught her arms quite easily thought and pushed them back toward her chest as if to restrain her so he could put his lips against her. "Don't touch me you bastard!" She continued to kick around refusing to let him kiss her. "What did you do to Lawliet?" Misa questioned, but he didn't reply gritting his teeth to keep her still but she would not this time she would fight him calling for help as she did so.

Misa was glad when she heard footsteps appearing at the door and soon it slid open. Misa breathed in relief when she heard it open. She turned to see Lawliet, no, Mello standing there with a wide expression as she tried to kick BB off her.

"Lawliet, what the hell is wrong with her?!" Mello exclaimed, and Misa watched as BB's grin turned wicked as if he was pleased that he managed to fool another with his looks.

"Help me hold Misa down." He instructed gruffly, and Mello nodded getting a stable hold on her legs. Misa managed to rip her right hand away from BB and glared at him pointing a finger in accusation.

"He is NOT Lawliet!! He is BB, not Lawliet – not him!" BB suddenly released her and backed away in shock. Misa found it strange but decided this was her chance to escape pulling herself off the bed and ran behind Mello tear stricken using him as a shield to get away from the monster. "Mello...Make him go away!" Misa sobbed, and he just stiffened unsure what to do at the point.

"Misa…I'm sorry…I don't understand…" Misa fell silent an awkward feeling in the air since BB just apologized to her. She peeked over Mello's shoulder whilst blinking away her tears. The red hues from BB's eyes no longer there and the smirk she had imagined was actually a frown.

"L-Law-liet is that you?" She breathed out, uncertainly and he gave her a nod. Tears rolled down her cheeks at the realization that she had been fighting off Lawliet this entire time. He was just trying to calm her down and she pushed him away. She also accused him of being the one who put her in this position. Her hands gripped tightly around Mello's arms as she shook her head angrily.

"Mello, please watch over Misa, as I have some business to settle with _**someone**_. I believe Misa would be safer in your case for now." Lawliet insisted making Mello simply nod, the tension was unbearable. His eyes met Misa's once more and she felt weak because he looked so tired, broken, and shattered from her words. "Stay safe Misa." With that he made his exit and Misa stared at the door as if she were in a trance.

Something inside of her clicked, making her freak out, and not wanting to let him go after BB alone. Misa ran after him, but Mello's wrist caught her. She shifted a glare on him demanding to be let go.

"Tell him you're sorry." Mello said, and released her. Misa nodded, and sprinted off after Lawliet. She found him outside the apartment heading down the hallway to leave. Misa called out to him making him turn to face her and quickly straightened himself out as Misa latched onto him around his waist, burying her head into his chest.

"Don't go Lawliet! Don't leave me alone, it's you who I'm safest with!" Misa cried, fisting his white t-shirt tightly. "I'm the one, who needs to say I'm sorry, not you, just don't go after BB!" Misa hiccupped, at the image of that bastard in her mind. His arms wrapped around her to share some of his much needed warmth.

"Misa –"

"I understand how badly you want to take down BB right now believe me, " Misa paused, lifting up the back of her left hand up to her lips and pressing tightly to them attempting to get the foul taste of metallic out of her mouth. She lifted it away from her mouth to mutter out her next strand of words. "However you mustn't continue on like this. The aura that you're giving off is way too dangerous and it _scares _me Lawliet. I keep thinking…That you'll lose yourself in this madness and end up being exactly like him…"

"Misa…" Lawliet rose both of his arms up and placed his fingers to each side of her cheeks. One softly caressing the bandaged one with a painful expression. Her eyes distraught, and more tears threatened to spill out of the corner of her eyes. He lowered his head down to her eyes kissing away the ache that dwelled in both of their hearts. Misa blushed, bringing her own hands up, to wrap around his holding them firm around her cheeks. She closed her eyes, blinking away tears and gave him a warm smile. "I love you so much…"

"Then stay here with me Lawliet. I need you here, with me." Misa begged, and he took a deep breath in and out and frowned.

"How could I possibly…?" He wondered loudly while stroking her cheek with anew blissful smile sketched on his lips, "How could I possibly resist such a lovely angel's request?" Misa let out a silent sob and the two of them bumped heads gently. "I will be more than happy to stay by your side."

"Thank you…Lawliet." The two embraced for a kiss but a hand appeared on Lawliet's shoulder pulling him away from her and soon a knife was embedded into his stomach. Blood dripped down to the ground and Lawliet fell to a knee gasping. "LAWLIET!" Misa yelled, running over to him but a hand snaked its way around her wrist jerking her back to look into two mischievous eyes, looking up and down her body with a sadistic grin plastered upon his lips.

"Did you miss me little bird? I told you I'd be back." Misa shut her eyes and shoved him away.

"M-Misa…?" Misa opened her eyes to see she had pushed away Lawliet who was perfectly fine. Her breath ragged, body shaken up, and Lawliet knew she had an illusion of BB return to her mind. Lawliet pushed her closer into his chest resting his chin on her head. "Don't worry Misa, your safe here, your safe with me." Misa cried, dropping to her knees and L followed her so they could sit on the ground without feeling awkward. Misa gripped her head, and shook her head away of images of BB.

"He won't go away Lawliet!" She cried out furious, and continued to wipe the back of her hand along her bruised mouth. "I hate him so much!"

Lawliet frowned, seeing her like this, he knew this would happen. Her seeing BB caused a severe trauma in her mind because BB looked so much like him her mind and heart could barely take it.

"I hate him too," Lawliet said bitterly, "For putting you through this pain."

"It's my fault, you warned me. I should have listened!" Misa pressed her hand into her mouth not caring for the pain. She only wanted to get the taste out, that cold knife pressed against her lips, and the taste of strawberry jam taunting her. Lawliet took her hand away from her lips, and decided to help her with her issue.

"Allow me to remove that fifth from your lips…" Lawliet murmured, and Misa blushed hotly as his lips closed over hers. All at once every one of her troubles vanished and BB's taunted image faded away as he had never existed. Misa wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him closer. He released to let her breathe only for a moment as he bent his head to kiss her again. He tilted her head to kiss her neck and she brushed her lips against his cheek, giggling.

He drew away from her once more keeping his hands on her face while she held onto his wrist; in their eyes they silently told each other how much they loved each other before allowing their lips to meet once more. Misa opened one eye, and chuckled against his lips.

"See I told you, I loved both of your kisses equally." She earned a husky laugh from Lawliet as he picked her up as if she were a feather.

"I believe you know where this is going…" He muttered, and she nodded already beginning to undo the pigtails in her head.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Lawliet." Misa purred, kissing his lips as a tease as he took her up the stairs once more into their apartment building.

**XXX **

_**(A/N) OMG, I can't write lemons – nosebleed. INSERT Lemon here – yeah! K thanks- Sorry! LOL –Tries so hard not to laugh next few sentences. Fails.)**_

**XXX**

Lawliet watched his angel sleep besides him peacefully. Her cheeks, bright, and warm from their love making. The sounds of her soft breaths music to his ears compared to the ones Misa experienced the night he brought her back from meeting BB. He asked if it was alright to stay with Matt and Mello as he needed his friends to give him support from the headaches he was suffering after watching that bastard kiss Misa. Her eyes gleaming with fear as he continued to taunt and laugh at her suffering. She wouldn't quiet down, the dreams plaguing her too much to handle and Lawliet had to leave the room because he felt useless when she wouldn't stir.

He didn't know what to think when she woke up at last when he returned to check up on her. She judged him as easily as to not being himself and scooting away on the bed. He tried to reassure her, by reaching out to press a kiss to her forehead but she jerked away anger evident in her eyes.

_He's NOT Lawliet!!_ Lawliet reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose, remembering this had happened before in the Los Angeles BB Murder cases. Naomi held her gun up to him, threatening to shoot.

_I can't believe all this time the greatest known detective was actually a world renowned murderer! You strung everyone along like you were some hero and then you killed everyone – you're a MONSTER!_

_**No, no, don't listen to that nonsense Lawliet. I know you're not a killer because your me remember? I have faith in you and besides I don't believe you'd ever hurt Misa. **_L appeared in the depths of his mind, he was still there but he backed off completely from ownership as he knew this was not his war. Lawliet's eyes trailed over Misa's curves and grinned.

_How could I hurt something so beautiful? _

_**Pervert. **_The other L said, making Lawliet frown, now his other side was bashing him too?

_I have no idea what so ever what you're talking about._ Lawliet blocked out the other L before he could comment and started poking his angel just to see her groan. Misa tried to slap the fly away, muttering in her sleep that she was in heaven and to call back later.

"Heaven, is that so?" He chuckled, at Misa, and reached over tickling her sides. "Can I come too?" He whispered into her ears. Misa giggled, taking up a pillow, hitting him in the face with it.

"No," Misa said as she laughed in her own pillow. L placed a thumb under his lips, with an 'o' in his mouth feigning hurt. "No meanies allowed."

"I'm not a meanie…" L complained, continuing to tickle her even if she nailed him with a pillow before in the face.

"Then let me sleep…I'm tired." Misa whined, yawning.

"I bet." He smirked, Misa raised a fist up to hit him and bonked it lightly on his head.

"You perver-" Misa never finished that sentence as she fell into a deep slumber once more.

"Maybe just a bit." Lawliet admitted, brushing her blonde hair behind her head so he could kiss her on her cheek and then on her lips. "Maybe just a bit…" He rolled off the bed afterwards to make himself a cup of tea to make this day complete. When he got into the kitchen he smirked at all the sweets."I really am home!"

_**Hey I worked hard on getting you off that stuff. **_Lawliet scolded his other side as if he would be easily pursuaded to get off his addiction. Lawliet humemd happily as he began grabbing every sweet off the counter he could find. _**Idiot...**_

_**XXX  
**_

**I did it - another chapter down! I'm happy! I'm going out to eat at my favorite place because I'm that happy! Thanks much for the Reviews! I hope you liked this chapter! **

**If I scared any of you guys out by like one of the scenes it was needed there just to prove that Misa was _that _scared of him so it would make BB percieve more insane. At least I hope so. In that way it would add more deph to his character. **

**Also Naomi really didn't say that to Lawliet in the novel - I made it up since I didn't read it. So don't bash me on it.  
**

**P.S I'm such a weak sauce when it comes to lemons so – I'm sorry LOL.**

**Oh one more thing - Thanks for the Read and Review again!  
**

**-Takiasmuse**


	10. A Hidden Message

**Welcome again! I finally got this chapter our, I was having some trouble but now my mind has a stable plot line again for about three more chapters to come. Makes me play, 'We are the Champions by Queen.' LOL!**

**Right anyways hope you like this chapter – Misa makes a new friend!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**Reviewers:**

**Yukiandzero4ev: Thanks for the story favorite add! Happy Face!!**

**Mooncry: Since I didn't know too much about it – I didn't know he did that sort of thing so thank you for pointing that out to me so I could use it in this chapter! You can spoil me with information all you want I need to know to make this good. Much Thanks.**

**Tashio: Stop reading my mind…Nailed my plot line on the head, well not really except for the 'napped part but yeah – LOL! Oh geez, I have something else planned too some twists but don't worry not like the bad ending twists just little story twists.**

**Tavana: Good deal then for next chapter to come!**

**Toya1225: Thanks so much for the compliment! I'm glad it wasn't bad – writing this story puts me on an edge actually since I have no idea how BB was like. If it hadn't been for Mooncry helping me I'd think I'd slam my head against the wall a couple more times.**

**Samurai Wolf: Yeah it's the point for him to be the scary factor in the story now, evil villain plotting evil schemes and such – LOL! Thanks for not being mad – Lemons make me blushtastic too much. **

**TheJoker13: Sorry I updated too fast! LOL – I didn't mean too, I knew I was missing someone's review but I wanted to get onto chapter 10 so I was like I'm sorry person – forgive me! *submit* So yeah sorry I submitted too fast!**

**CaeliaDanan: Yes he's back to be evil!**

**XXX**

**Previously:**

"He won't go away Lawliet!" She cried out furious, and continued to wipe the back of her hand along her bruised mouth. "I hate him so much!"

Lawliet frowned, seeing her like this, he knew this would happen. Her seeing BB caused a severe trauma in her mind because BB looked so much like him her mind and heart could barely take it.

"I hate him too," Lawliet said bitterly, "For putting you through this pain."

**XXX**

**Ch 10: A Hidden Message  
**

It was infuriating, this riddle which was sent to his computer by an unknown email he couldn't track but L knew it was from BB from his bottom signature taunting him off the tip of the page. L sat in his usual thinking position flipping through endless articles and websites of each face that was mailed to him. Matt had came to visit, he held a hand on the back of L's chair while looming over his shoulder reading quickly through each add just as annoyed as L.

The day was coming to an end and neither had the slightest idea of what the riddle meant. BB sent L a picture of 12 faces and on top he asked, 'which one will I kill next Lawliet? I'm waiting – Yawn so bored!' Mello sat across from L wanting to bang his head on the table, as he read through the countless of notes of location, names, age, and family members. There was no similarity anywhere it was almost as if he had purposely sent them an unsolvable case just to mess with Lawliet's mind.

Misa soon strode in, smelly sweet of cherries as her hair showed hints of being wet. She had them tied back into her normal pigtails, and wore L's clothing seeking his warmth in the morning but he wasn't around so she improvised. She didn't bother the boys seeing L tap constantly on his keys while nibbling on his thumb in a trance. Mello kept running a hand through his bangs and brushing them back making a soft grunt of displeased as he shifted through the words on the notepad. Mello was the only one who took notice of her presence giving her a smile as if to make fun of her about her activates with Lawliet.

Misa turned her head away from him opening the cabinet next to the fridge to pull out some ramen noodles. She set it down on the counter, so she could grab a plate slip it under the noodle box, and place it in the microwave. Misa set the timer, turning it on, and went to check up on how Lawliet was doing. Since she didn't want to bother an overly stressed Lawliet she dragged Matt aside and asked him to tell her the situation.

"BB contacted L and sent him riddles that were having trouble solving surprisingly." Matt replied, and Misa swallowed so BB wasn't even going to let them have a break to relax after his mayhem. Matt as if sensing her thoughts spoke up, "BB goes on his own schedules he doesn't care for others. Whatever he did to you it was only to fuel his idea of fun. BB wants a challenge, and L is probably the only one who's ever met that achievement."

Misa understood that but she couldn't help but wonder what made BB kill to begin with – was it the Shinigami eyes that lead him to killing? Were those blood red numbers so fascinating that he decided to toy with them? Or did he have a dark past that made him snap? Misa didn't know but she wished she did perhaps that would make her more useful in this case. She wished she could do something to help Lawliet out. All she could do is being his support.

Matt watched as Misa shook her head retreating over to the cabinet to start making tea of Lawliet and Matt decided to do the same for his best friend except he would need hot chocolate. Misa warned him not to open the bag too hard as she managed to clean this house before leaving that one time. He laughed, telling her not to worry but Misa growled knowing he couldn't be trusting.

"I can't figure this out. There is just no connection to any of these people, none." Lawliet grit out furious that he couldn't solve something. He could always solve a case so why was he struggling so hard? He glanced back to see Misa yelling at Matt for scaring her because apparently he made her spill something. Could it be that his emotions were getting the best of him and not letting him properly think this out? "No, it just can't be…"L murmured since he was driven to worse emotional rides while battling Light Yagami.

"L, maybe you're just thinking too hard, BB may just be doing this as a joke to rile you up. Or to gain some lost attention since he knows you're with Misa now." Mello suggested, standing up from his chair when he smelt hot chocolate and headed to where Misa and Matt were. Matt handed Mello his cup and Mello thanked him but inched away when Matt asked for a thank you kiss. Misa giggled, and padded across the ground over next to L to his left.

"Mello's right you know, you've probably been up on this ever since he first sent it to you, haven't you?" Misa asked, and L didn't reply so she nodded. "I figured as much." She set the tea down beside him and leant down to kiss his forehead but he turned to meet her for a quick lip lock.

"Thank you Misa." He replied, after they separated, and reached for his tea sipping it but paused. He looked up at Misa with a pouting expression, shaking his tea as if it was unsatisfying to him. "Sugar cubes please." Misa rolled her eyes, and snatched the tea cup away.

"I only do this because I love you." Misa said, heading back not only to get his sugar cubes but also her ramen which was making a racket from the microwaves beeps of being done. Lawliet smirked, but when he turned his view back to the screen it faded into a thin line.

"BB would never leave clues without an answer, it's not like him to not to. There is an answer hidden here and he's probably laughing this very second knowing I'm having trouble with it."Lawliet concluded he reached for his cakes he already set up to his right and placed one into his mouth swallowing it whole.

"That's something I don't doubt. When I used to be with Light he used to randomly start laughing it sounded mechanical and I often wondered if he was crazy." Misa set her ramen cup on the table and poor L didn't realize it wasn't his tea and tried to take a sip out of it and burnt his mouth. Lawliet winced and raised the cup to see it was Misa lunch. He looked inside to see stringy noodles and squished his nose in disgust pushing the thing away from him.

Misa returned this time with his tea and Lawliet quickly drank half of it down to relive the pain. She scratched her head when she noticed her ramen was missing until she spotted it pushed to the far edge of the other side of the table. Misa twitched glaring down at the person who was obviously responsible and grabbed her ramen table while silently cursing him.

"L from what we know between Misa and BB's Shinigami eyes is there anything that BB's eyes do differently apart from hers?" Matt wondered, and Misa also wondered the same. When she made contact with BB, Misa slightly shivered at the thought but tried to think back at something strange she saw in his eyes.

When Misa uses her Shinigami she knows that her eyes turn a glowing red immediately but BB's eyes kind of lingered a bit with his eye color than faded into a deep crimson glow that made her feel edgy to be in his presence. Lawliet glanced at Misa who was looked just as lost as Matt did and decided to give out what his previous notes told him.

"Apparently his couldn't kill with his victims unless the person was close to dying." Lawliet spoke hoping Misa would add on to say that hers did the same but Misa looked shocked.

"That isn't right, the Shinigami eyes can't kill people…Also he's bound to restraint that doesn't make sense it sounds as if it's something the…." Misa's eyes narrowed dangerously and everyone gulped at the sudden change of her aura. "Something like the Shinigami King was involved with – I mean he can't kill a person unless their close to –"Misa paused, her eyes widening now as she realized the answer to the riddle they were trying to solve.

She skid over to the table and L was shocked when she tore the laptop away from his hands. Her head dropped, bangs covering over her facial features so they couldn't see her scanning her eyes over the pictures. "I see…So that was his plan all along." Misa breathed out, her body slightly trembling. Lawliet placed a hand slowly on her right hand that was on the touch pad making Misa flinch away from him.

"Misa…?" Misa held that right hand up to her chest rubbing it, as if trying to calm the visible nerves in her body.

"Mello was right; he made this riddle so that you couldn't solve it. He made it's a challenge to me…He made it so I couldn't escape from him now that he knows about me… He wants me just as much as he wants you dead…Lawliet…" Misa backed up away from the laptop over to the wall, breathing heavily now. All the fear returning that was buried deep down within the thresholds of her mind. Lawliet quickly got up to her and tried to fan her with a towel as if trying to calm her down. Lawliet tapped her shoulder and placed a kiss on her cheek watching her smile bitterly.

"Misa, what are you talking about?" Lawliet asked, directing her to look at him rather than at BB's riddle.

"With his Shinigami eyes he can see," Misa swallowed, a trail of sweat dripping down her forehead as she licked her lips, "He can see when a person is about to die, and that means we can see things something you guys can't. Those people on that page they do have some similarities Lawliet. Most of them have a healthy blood number on their head…Except for one." She closed her eyes and opened them to reveal her Shinigami eyes pointing at the screen at the second column, first to the left, to a man named Chang, Miko. "He is going to die in less than four hours, and he is the one BB is after."

Matt and Mello rushed over to the screen examining the picture, they couldn't see the numbers like she could and it appeared that she was right. BB wanted her involved in the case weather L liked it or not he would have to take her for the ride. They both glanced toward Lawliet to see his firsts tightened, he looked furious. It was obvious he wanted Misa now and instead of having her be safe he had to bring her along. After all he should know that in order to win, sometimes you have to take risks. Lawliet stared at Misa, tears dripping down her cheeks as she held her hands over her mouth shaking her head. "It appears as almost as if destiny is laughing at me at each turn…" Misa said, and L told her it wasn't true, and she gave him a sad smile. "I hope not…"

**XXX**

The four of them headed off toward Chang, Miko's house, Matt was driving them in new car he had finally made up after doing some part time working. Mello tried to his best to lighten the situation by coming up with a ridiculous name for the guy similar as L used to come up with to cover the man's identity.

"How about Chainsaw Massacre like the movie, the guy's probably cut up by now for all we know?" Misa said, and Misa felt her stomach churn as she wasn't a fan of horror flicks. Surprisingly L wacked Mello behind the head, something that was usually her job and Misa couldn't help but laugh.

"Stop it Mello, your scaring Misa." He told him, and Mello whined that she was laughing so it wasn't fair that he hit her. Misa rolled her eyes at the comment.

"I was laughing at Lawliet hitting you, Mihael Keehl." She said his real name to make him angry and try to strangle her earning another bonk from an annoyed Lawliet.

"Don't touch her either Mello." He warned, and Mello glared at Misa who gave him a peace sign. Lawliet shifted his gaze on her and she twitched placing her hand down and smiled at him wryly. "Misa stay by my side when we get there okay?" Misa nodded, that was her plan anyways to cling onto L like a brand new toy that way she wouldn't accidently grab hold of BB in the confusion. Than Lawliet pulled himself forward as far as his seat belt would let him and tried to grab Matt's attention for a split second. "How long before we arrive."

"Ten more minutes L." Mat replied, and L embraced the side of Matt's seat as he took a sharp turn. "Maybe less if I speed up." Misa growled, and shook her head.

"Not a chance, it's your fault that we only have one hour left! You had to go get caught up in a race and we got pulled aside by a cop!" Misa yelled, and Matt let go of the wheel to turn around to inform her that nobody messes with his baby. Lawliet had to reach out and hold the steering wheel to keep them from crashing by his idiotic move. "Well apparently a cop can." Misa retorted and Matt narrowed his eyes at her.

"Don't talk about Mello like that." Matt replied, and Misa sweat dropped while Mello fumed.

"Don't name your stupid car after me!!" Mello shouted, trying to strangle Matt. Lawliet sighed, watched as the three continue to bicker over petty things. Didn't they realize they were about to go against BB?

"Children please…Daddy is driving the car." Lawliet spoke loudly and they all hushed realizing that Matt wasn't driving the car anymore.

"You let go of the wheel, you IDIOT, we could have all died!" Misa yelled stirring up another fight and Matt began to call her a banshee while Mello agreed with Misa about Matt being a total idiot. Lawliet sighed again, deciding he couldn't take much more of this. He let his other person take over for some much needed rest. Misa would understand, hopefully.

**XXX **

Once they finally arrived everything seemed to be in order. Nothing about the neighborhood seemed alarmed and there didn't seem to be a sign of disturbance anywhere. Misa went to go hold Lawliet's hand and then she noticed L staring blankly at her and she groaned. It wasn't that she didn't like him it's just she felt better with Lawliet considering he's the one with the most experience when it came to dealing with BB. Nonetheless she still grabbed hold of right hand with her left in order to make sure she was secured safely to him.

The order of how they were lined up was simple, Matt was first being the expert in the group in fighting while L was next followed by Misa and behind her was Mello already bringing out his handgun for behind support. Matt knocked on the door and as he did it slid open against the wall. The room itself was very dark, and only the light from the outside was their guide to where to go.

Misa peered over both L's and Matt shoulders things were scattered and glass on the ground as if a hurricane passed through here. Matt entered, also bringing out his gun and checked around the area before signaling L to come in to survey the damage.

"Why do I get the feeling that he's already been here?" Mello asked, and all three of them scolded him for his stupid joke. "Aw common, he's probably long gone by now." Mello shrugged his shoulders while spinning the gun around in his right index finger.

"Shhh!" Matt commanded, pointing to the stairway in the next room. There could be that chance that he was hiding and waiting for a moment to pop out. That way BB would grab Misa most likely and use her as a hostage escape. He was a video game mastermind, this always happened in every James Bond game. Misa hugged closer to L when Matt gave a signal to Mello to go cover this floor while they went upstairs.

"No," Misa quickly protested in a hushed voice. "We mustn't get separated something could happen!" Mello placed his left hand on her shoulder to relax her but it only made the hairs on the back of her neck stand as she gave a small, 'eep!' Mello laughed, and told her he was sorry and she just glared.

"Don't worry Misa I've been in tons of situations like this before."

"Oh really, how about you name one?" Misa snapped, unbelieving and Mello scratched the back of his neck. "That's what I thought!"

"Misa, he'll be fine." L told her softly and she had no choice but to agree with L, letting Mello head off to go search for intruders. Matt led them up the stairs this time L made sure she was in front of him so if BB came from behind he'd be ready to kick him in the jaw. The second floor split up into two sides.

"L you go left with Misa and I'll go right." Matt instructed but this time L shook his head in disagreement.

"Misa you go with Matt, I'll go to the left alone. Matt is trained in weaponry you'll be safe with him. " Misa gave him a skeptical look while Matt pressed it would be better if the two of them were together considering that he looks so much like L that they might get confused. L understood that but he had figured a loophole around that problem. "Misa activate your Shinigami eyes and if you see me heading towards you, you should be able to tell if it's me or not, Right?"

Misa blinked, activating her Shinigami eyes and slowly watched as blood letter red letters formed over both Matt and L's head. Just like L said his name was written over his head to prove he was the real deal. He leaned over and kissed her than disappeared down the hall leaving Misa in Matt's care.

"Misa if we see L, you have to tell me if it's Lawliet or not, because if it's not him – I'll shoot." Matt whispered and she gave a firm nod. Misa gripped onto the back of Matt's shirt as they ventured through each room. Finally they reached the bedroom and there still wasn't anyone inside. Matt traced over to where the bed was and looked under nothing. However looking back up him caught a glimpse of the bedroom mirror. In smeared blood there was another note. Misa glad to hear that he wasn't in the room opened up the closet but screamed loudly as she was tackled to the ground. Matt gripped his gun and spun around to see what happened.

Misa pushed BB off her, but when she pushed into his chest she felt something sticky slid down her arm and not only that something slimy between her fingers. Misa opened her eyes just a bit to see a severed head of Chang, Miko staring at her. Her hands deep inside his opened stomach. Misa's face contorted into horror and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

**XXX **

**That must suck – to have that happened –eww!! *shivers* **

**I hope I'm keeping this interesting, I've never wrote an actual mystery based fiction. Follow the clues and discover the goods LOL. More like no goods. **

**Oh well I'll see you next chapter to conclude the horrors and the message BB wrote! Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!**

**-Takiasmuse**


	11. Awakening Terrors

**Back with Chapter 11, I feel like this ones like an episode sort of LOL. I don't know it's probably too violent to be shown on TV. Considering all the blood and stuff oh wells. BB is such a badass, he really does fit the villain bill in so many ways.**

**I made him a bit more insanly funny in a way I think this chapter. His way of joking around makes me smile just a tad bit. Especially how he gets Lawliet all angered. Yeah the Lawliet and BB talk in this chapter is one of my favorites I think.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**Reviewers:**

**Yukiandzero4ev: Thanks so much for saying it's awesome and here's your update you asked for. Happy Face!**

**Samurai Wolf: I don't think I'm good at those either but here it is LOL!**

**Blue-candle: Yeah it was a cliffy. Thanks much for the compliment. I hope you love this chapter. I never considered writing horror genre before since it gives me nightmares LOL but it's not bad.**

**Tashio: Oi, don't fall out of your chair. Probably should tape yourself down for this one LOL it's pretty wild.**

**Mooncry: I would be scared too, I would go hide in a box or freak out and go to the cops as soon as possible.**

**CaeilaDanan: BB is evil! He is also humorous somehow. **

**TheJoker13: Both actually, but it wasn't attached to the body when it fell on her so she freaked out, I would too…I'd be out cold.**

**Tavana: Yes I know, I know. Don't worry Misa has a backbone too at some point?**

**XXX**

**Previously**:

Misa pushed BB off her, but when she pushed into his chest she felt something sticky slid down her arm and not only that something slimy between her fingers. Misa opened her eyes just a bit to see a severed head of Chang, Miko staring at her. Her hands deep inside his opened stomach. Misa's face contorted into horror and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

**XXX**

**Ch 11: Awakening Terrors**

"AHHHHHHHHH, get it OFF!" Misa screamed, and watched as the severed head rolled off her chest down to the ground just staring at her with haunted eyes. Misa hands paralyzed inside sponge like innards.

"Misa are you alright?!" Lawliet yelled, running to the door seeing her underneath a corpse, practically foaming from the mouth as Matt was trying to push it off her using the edge of his shoe since he didn't want to touch it. When it finally rolled off her and Misa shook her hands making Matt to watch it since blood was splattering everywhere. Her clothing was covered in blood and she grimaced turning to Lawliet, but as she did she froze.

"NOT Lawliet!" She cried out, pointing to Rue Ryuzaki's name over head, and Matt quickly darted his gun back to BB's direction firing. It skid his cheek and BB cursed.

"Shit, watch it!" He yelled, and then ran away from Matt's firing range as he did BB ran into the real L and had to catapult himself over the side of the stairs down to the ground to escape. Lawliet glared down at him and Matt who was on hot pursuit pointed the gun at Lawliet who raised his hands.

"It's me, Matt!" Lawliet tried to explain but Matt still held his gunpoint direction up at Lawliet unsure if it was a trick. Misa appeared behind Matt, her face twisted into anger, as she ran past the both of them while telling Matt that was Lawliet while L asked her what the hell happened seeing her covered in blood but she didn't answer and ran down the stairs after BB. "Misa, where do you think you're going?!" L shouted but she was already on BB's heels.

"Mello, BB's trying to escape!" Misa cried out trying to get Mello to block his outside escape but Mello wasn't replying. BB skid to a stop though as he reached the front door and turned to face her making Misa halt in her running so that she wouldn't end up in his arms. He seemed to be examining her appearance as he raised his head to look at her up and down.

"Red is a good color on you." BB commented making her shiver in disgust. Misa glared, she was more upset than scared as he made her touch someone's inwards and touch blood and smell of it.

"Very cute BB, how about you become even cuter by turning yourself in." Misa gritted out, and he smirked taking a step closer to her closing the gap by placing his lips. Misa raised her hand and tried to slap him but he caught it.

"Oh ho, someone's not being a good girl." BB said tapping her lip and Misa tried to bite his finger. "Little bird is vicious today." Misa bit her lip, staring at him with tears at the corner of her eyes, glaring.

"I hate you!" Misa shouted, trying to stomp on his foot but he avoided it by twirling her around and slamming her against the door. Misa flinched, BB grinned, kissing her lips. He pulled away and began rubbing her cheek.

"I'm hurt…To think you said that you loved me." He whispered sadly frowning and pursing his lips the same way Lawliet would. Misa flinched at the tone, a picture of Lawliet being hurt coming into her mind. "I guess I have no choice then to leave you…Sayonara Misa." He whispered in her ear, shoving her aside so he could stride out the door knowing very well his plan worked. Misa's arm shot out and gripped his shirt, tightly.

"Don't go…" Her eyes softened, as her mind pictured a lie to her caught up in his voice. "Don't go Lawliet…" BB smirked, pulling her close to kiss her, roughly earning a yelp from her lips.

"What's this, your taste is unpleasing this time, but don't worry little bird, there is a solution." He reached into his pocket pulling out his knife and allowed the glimmer of silver into the darkened atmosphere to trail its way around her neck and shoulders. "Did you really think wrapping yourself up in these bandages would stop me from tasting you?" He asked, slitting her neck just a bit and allowing blood to drip. He used his left hand to gather the small droplets and held it in front of her lips. "Open." He commanded, and she did so her mind wishing to comply with everything Lawliet wished of her.

Misa felt the taste copper slid down her tongue and something inside her yearned for more. The color of her eyes fading into her red Shinigami ones just like BB's would whenever he used his. "Ah, so it's true about what the whammy files said about you." Misa froze, snapping out of the spell he had her under.

"W-what did you say?" She breathed out, in confusion. BB held the knife up, preparing to cut her up some more. He wished nothing more to see blood drip down her forehead, but as he did, a shot fire. BB winced as the knife was blown out of his hands down to the ground and his own blood dripped down his arm. Misa took this opportunity to get away and run toward Lawliet and Matt who both looked extremely pissed off. She didn't get too far because BB grabbed her arm pulling her back into his chest.

"Misa…help me fight them. Help me kill them all. You know this is where your destiny should be… By my side ne? Lawliet's so boring; you need more excitement in your life." He pressed his arm to her lips. "Taste it, embrace it, it's so good believe me!" He cackled, his eyes turning frenzied.

"No, way, you're sick!" Misa yelled, struggling in his grasp by turning her head away from him.

"Matt, shoot him!" Lawliet yelled, not liking the way Misa thrashed about in BB's arms as he continued to urge her to taste his blood. Matt, tensed, his hands shaking knowing Mello got hurt. Mello would be here with them if he didn't get wounded.

"I'll hit her like this...!" Matt lowered the gun. "I can't do it!" Lawliet growled he would just have to charge BB that was the only option left. Lawliet sprinted forward but stopped when he saw Misa open her lips and swallow a bit of BB's blood, her aura suddenly changed, flickering dangerously. Misa stopped struggling in BB's arms, her eyes fell shut.

"Oh ho, what's wrong little bird?" BB asked but his eyes widened when her lips twitched into a sinister grin and mechanical laughs escaped her lips. Lawliet suddenly felt afraid as her laugh started slow and gradually rose to match Light's old laughter. Misa's eyes snapped into narrow Shinigami eyes with a cruel smile. Misa yanked her arm out of BB's arm as he was surprised by her change of attitude as well. She raised it up, laughing, and then slammed her elbow right into his nose. BB released her holding his nose in pain, while dropping to a knee as blood dripped from his face.

Misa's eyes hidden were by her bangs but the glow of red drifting out from the small gasps between each strand. She chuckled at his fallen form.

"Oh, you fell, let me help you up." Misa sneered, gripping onto his black hair and banged his head against the wood tiles. She lifted his head back to examine it and smiled at the damage done. She giggled, throwing him over to L like a pile of trash. Then she brought her gaze up to stare at Lawliet who looked bewildered. She gave a sad pout, licking the blood off her hands.

"I hurt him…I'm so sorry." She said sarcastically, tilting her head to close her eyes and smile but as she did her body fell back.

"Misa..!" L yelled, running to catch her arm, before she fell. Which he accomplished, and then he tried to shake her awake but she was fast asleep.

_**What the hell was that about?! **_ L wondered and he shifted his gaze to see Matt restraining BB hands with his left hand while his gun held at his head. BB grumbled curses under his breath as his eyes were locked onto a sleeping beauty in L's arms. They heard movement and Matt froze as did L considering his hands were full now carrying Misa's collapsed form in his arms.

A hand gripped the side of the hallway and there shuffling his way into the living room stood Mello. Blood dripped down his forehead, past his eyes, down to his lips as he stumbled forward. "Mello are you alright?!" L asked, moving to his side to examine the boy's features.

"Yeah, the bastard hit me with a chair from behind. It knocked me out for just a bit. I'm sorry that I wasn't much help." His left eye was shut closed due to the blood but with his right eye he glanced over to Misa. "What happened with her?" Lawliet let his eyes fall down to the sleeping girl in his arms; he brushed a few strands of hair away from her face and kissed her.

"I don't know, and honestly, I don't think I want to know…" L said making Mello lifted a brow. Matt pulled BB roughly off the ground still holding a gun to his head and BB winced.

"Not so hard…My head hurts." BB complained, and Mat told him to shut it. BB looked away with annoyance.

"What are we going to do with him?" Mello asked, pointing over to BB who glanced to meet Lawliet's glare.

"Have the officers come arrest him." Lawliet replied and BB eyes widened, mouth dropping open.

"What y-you can't be serious!? I hate that place." Lawliet moved over to BB, bent down just a bit too meet BB's shocked expression.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you started killing innocent lives." BB groaned, his eyes drooping to Misa.

"Do you really have too I mean, you pardoned Misa from being a murderer?" BB asked, smirking a tad bit when L looked shocked.

"How did you-You went to the Whammy House." L replied, reminding himself to have a better security system on it. BB snicker increased, but Matt tugged on his arms making his laugher expire as pain ripped through his body.

"I do not understand why you can't pardon me too besides Misa will probably bail me out anyways." BB said in a sing song voice making Lawliet grab hold of BB's shirt.

"She won't help you." Lawliet snapped, and BB grinned.

"Oh no, that's where your wrong L. That girl loves me after all." L's hands wrapped around Misa possessively and she groaned softly calling Lawliet's name snuggling into his chest with a smile. BB snorted looking away as Lawliet's grin grew. "Tch, that doesn't prove anything."

"I think it does." L said, turning to head back to Mello and BB mocked him in a womanly voice. L snaps in his direction once more glaring daggers and BB whistled innocently. "Matt remove him out of my sight." Matt grinned, and dragged BB toward the door. BB lifted his leg up to stop Matt from taking him fully outside.

"Hey wait, you didn't even read my message. I'm hurt L. I thought you cared about me."

"What message?" L asked and Matt blinked.

"In the bedroom, on the mirror, I didn't see it because Misa screamed." Matt explained, and BB shook his head, shrugging.

"Women…Such troublesome things, don't you think?" L didn't answer as he handed Misa carefully over to Mello who leaned against the wall frame for support since his head was still pounding.

"I'll be back." L spoke, making his way back up the flight of stairs. BB glanced up at Matt with a smile.

"So you think you can loosen me just a bit? I'll be good. I promise!" BB swore, his eyes becoming pleading saucers. Matt glanced toward Mello then down at him.

"I'd rather die first." BB sighed, his head drifting over to his fallen knife.

"Well…If you give me my knife….Maybe I can help you out there and then we can be the best of friends!"

"No thanks." BB's head dropped, in disappointment.

**XXX**

L returned to the room Misa had darted out of and that's when he saw the de-headed body laying on the ground. Miko's stomach cut open and L decided to be kind enough by pulling a sheet off his bed and resting it over the body and then did the same for the head. He found the phone next and calling 911 to tell them he found the dead body of Chang Miko at the address he remembered from notes.

"And who are you sir?" A woman asked, presumably one of the secretaries. L raised the phone to his ear holding it by the antenna like usual and glanced at the mirror as soon as he did his blood ran cold.

'I HAVE NEW FRIENDS – THEY ARE SO SCARED – CUTE LITTLE CHILDREN – ESPECIALLY ONE WHO CALLS ME DADDY!' The phone slipped out of his hand down to the ground with a loud thump.

"Sara…Near…Everyone…" L drew out, falling to his knees in defeat.

"Sir….Sir…Are you there…Sir?"

**XXX **

Mello and Matt's head snapped up at the noise from the roof. They exchanged glances and Mello nodded, carefully lowering Misa against the wall and then head up to see what the noise was while stumbling a bit. BB grin grew as laugher escaped from his lips.

"What did you do?!" Matt yelled shaking BB but BB did not reply. He was too busy enjoying his victory over L to talk. His gaze met with a slumbering Misa.

_**Soon very soon, will you be mine little bird. **_Misa shivered in her sleep as if she could hear his words.

"Sara…" Misa breathed out, wishing in her dreams that she had the bundle in her arms for some reason.

_**Mine. All mine and no one else's.**_

**XXX**

**End Chapter 11 – No jail for BB. He's staying around a bit longer until L can get BB to tell him of what he did to the others. **

**If you're wondering what happened to Misa…Well, in what we know from, 'A Change of Pace,' Misa has two sides. Misa Misa was the killer side/used to love light and Misa the determined side of the two/loves L. **

**There was a quick mention how Misa said to Rem that she needed Misa Misa to make a balance with her or their blood lust side would come out. Remember the conversation with Light when Misa started realizing it?**

"_**You seem different Misa, why the sudden change in attitudes? I must admit you sound almost like a record of me in a female body. It's kind of creepy." Misa face snaps into a confused look. Her eyes revert to normal and Misa stares at her hands that are quivering.**_

"_**My killer personal is weakened but since I'm still trying to dominate over it…me-I get this feeling like I want to kill someone. Talking to you raises the blood lust in my veins, it scares me just talking to you but at the same time because I haven't resolved Misa Misa's feelings for you I'm excited to be in your presence so excited I would love to just kill you and laugh." Light takes a step back away from the girl feeling a bead of sweat drip down his forehead.**_

**So yes, Misa being scared became broke the balance between the two and after BB started taunting her with blood the blood lustful Misa woke up. She is the most violent side of Misa. LOL. I don't think BB knows what happened. He got owned.**

**Misa's bloodlust side (often seen in a bittersweet) is a bit crazed minded making her a formable opponent I think against BB. Which means Misa won't be sniveling in a corner every chapter if he pushes her hard enough. **

**Poor Lawliet, he's got his work cut out for him. Now he has to keep his girl from going insane, keep BB far away from her, and save the whammy kids. **

**Oh well I'll see you next chapter. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! Waka Waka!**

**-Takiasmuse**


	12. The Deal

**Welcome back to another update! Reviews are on the bottom today. Thanks much for everything!**

**Previously:**

L raised the phone to his ear holding it by the antenna like usual and glanced at the mirror as soon as he did his blood ran cold.

'I have new friends and they are so scared, such cute little successors especially the little girl who calls me daddy!' The phone slipped out of his hand down to the ground with a loud thump.

"Sara…Near…Everyone…" L drew out, falling to his knees in defeat.

**XXX**

**Chapter 12: The Deal**

The sun rose once more, finding a way to shine through the windows of L's apartment and waking Misa from her slumber. She noticed she was alone again but this time her memory was foggy and she couldn't remember what had happened during her confrontation with BB but something in her mind said it was over and that's all she needed to know. Misa took her shower and dressed in one of her black dresses placing her hair in its usual pigtails and headed off to the kitchen. She found L slumped over standing talking with Matt with a bored expression. Misa decided to give him quite the scare by tackling him with a hug.

"Morning Lawliet, how are you today?" She cried out, snuggling into his back, he glanced in her direction and once his eyes found hers they flashed red. Misa froze, her heart thumping loudly, but quickly held her head chanting to herself out loud that this was Lawliet in front of her and not BB. She decided to remove the image by compelling herself to keep her body close to him, hoping by his warmth that the illusion would go away but it didn't and the wicked grin held firm.

"I'm over here Misa." L's voice came with annoyance but staring at him she noticed his mouth hadn't moved. She jumped when she felt an arm encircling her right wrist. She turned to the person and blinked with surprise when she saw L tugging her over to his spot sitting in the chair in his awkward state. Misa wondered of the possibility of seeing double, possibly from being knocked out until her eyes caught a silver band locked from L's left hand to the other 'L.' The other 'L's' hands were both handcuffed together so he couldn't move them as freely.

"Why is BB here?!" Misa cried out pointing to BB who would not remove his eyes off her body. He examined her from top to bottom. Misa shivered slightly. "Why isn't he in jail?!" L didn't reply instead he was nibbling on his thumb reaching over for a piece of cake and giving her the silent treatment. The frustration was kicking in, Misa had a boiling anger fueling her to want to reach out pick up something and throw it against the wall. Perhaps the shatter of glass would make him talk but Misa realized she couldn't do that because that would be childish and just provoke the already violent BB in the chains besides L.

Misa growled, and turned out of the room in search of Matt or Mello but found that they were alone. L allowed BB to be tied to him unaccompanied by anyone?! Was he not a threat – maybe not considering his arms were tied? Maybe that was the difference in the two. Lawliet fought with his legs and maybe Bb fought with his arms. He did have a knack for threatening her with a knife. Misa closed her eyes and trailed her eyes over her neck a something like a drum pounded into her mind. Misa opened and found herself in a completely different atmosphere.

She had gone from being in an apartment room to the grassy green lands where the sky over head was vastly illuminated by the stars of the night's sky. Wind drifted by her in soft passing currents and all she could hear the gentle sound of maracas in the distance with each few seconds. Misa felt parched as she breathed in and out the air which was very dense and crude almost chocking her. With every step she took it almost felt as if she was going around in circles as the sound of the maraca followed her heart beat.

"Where am I?!" Misa finally shouted, throwing her hands into the air.

"Any where you want to be." A voice replied with a teasing giggle. Though what made Misa feel awkward was that the giggle sounded like her own. Misa tilted her head a bit, looking off into what seemed to be an endless sea of grass.

"Misa Misa…" A snap from behind made her jump and Misa swung around to face her counterpart who held a frown across her lips. "It is you, but how are we – separated? "Misa watched as clouds seemed to gather around them blocking out the stars and covering them in a blanket of darkness. "Where are we?"

"In our mind silly, Misa Misa called you here talk because," Misa Misa bit her lip and began to look scared. "She is coming to visit." Misa blinked down at her frightened self feeling the sense of instinct to protect her.

"Who is she – Misa?" Misa asked as the girl's eyes widened in fear eyes fixated on something behind her. Misa turned to meet the monster but nothing was there just open fields of calm. "I don't understand." Misa glanced back and a scream caught at her throat at the sight of Misa Misa. Blood streamed down her face, her clothing now damp with blood red that oozed down her legs and arms. Misa took a step back frightened, as a sneer grew across Misa Misa's face. Her eyes crimson, narrow, dangerous, and ready to strike but stood staring as if waiting for a command to attack.

"I'm you!" Misa Misa exclaimed reaching out to grab hold of her wrist dragging her close, "And I want out. "

Misa heart leapt and when she did the appearance went away leaving her stunned but back in her apartment, sweat down her forehead. The images of last night suddenly recalled in a matter of seconds, as a bitter laugh rang in her mind and a sniffle from the sound of her counterparts?

"Lawliet, we need to talk!" Misa cried out, heading back into the kitchen feeling nervous as images of blood seemed to flash in her mind. She held her head painfully, and L glanced at her curious. BB smirked, and finally spoke.

"Insanity is fun, isn't it?" He asked, humor latched into his words and Misa gripped onto his shirt.

"W-what the hell did you do to me!?" Misa shouted shaking him, and L finally got up and tried to pull her away.

"Misa what's wrong with you?!" L asked, worrying over Misa's health as she seemed to get worse and worse. She wouldn't let go of BB, her fists tight on his shirt to the point of ripping it in refusal to let go.

"No Lawliet, he did something to me!" Misa snapped back, and L released her letting her go so she could continue her interrogation. He only hoped that she wouldn't turn into whatever he saw last night.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about the girl than your health?" BB asked, with a calm smile. "Considering that you're her precious mommy!" BB shouted, laugher ringing throughout the room.

"W-what, did you just say?!" She exclaimed, and then glanced toward L who directed his eyes away. Misa felt her knuckles tighten into balls as she prepared to knock BB in the face with a punch knowing he had done something to Sara. However she held her gaze on L. "Why didn't you tell me L?"

"I didn't want to put an extra strain on you considering we have this idiot to deal with."

"I'm right here you know." BB replied, feeling a throb of annoyance at L's words. "Besides I would have told her eventually, nothing makes me feel better than to see a devastated Misa and a hurt Lawliet. Now that's something that just warms your hearts!" Misa growled, dragging L to the doorway and closed the door on the chain as to separate them on the other sides of the door. A tap came from the other side of the door. "I can still hear you and you can still hear me so..!"

"I don't have to look at your stupidity anymore at least!" Misa shouted at the door. A chuckle appeared, "Are you so sure, all you do is look to your right and you'll see it once more?"

"Why you, jerk, how dare you insult Lawliet! I'll kill you!"

"I'm right here waiting little bird, just open the door, and presto!" Misa was prepping to open the door so she could give him a good punch but this time L stopped her.

"Misa focus, Sara, Near, and many other whammy children have been kidnapped and who knows how many could be hurt."

"Actually I already killed four, they were being pretty annoying. It was fun." BB spoke and both Misa and Lawliet froze. Misa opened the door to strangle him but he held his chains up in defense an apologetic expression on his face. "Joking, only joking. Lighten up a bit birdie." Misa placed a hand on her hip and stared at L who sighed.

"Why can't you just gag BB just to shut him up because he should know if he makes one more stupid joke like that I'll strangle him?!"

"Kinky just the way I like it, little bird." Before Misa could retort the front door opened and slammed in a matter of seconds. There came a frustrated Mello, he stomped over to the two darting his eyes and L pointed at BB while BB pointed at L so he waited for Misa to point him out and she did. Mello punched BB, and poor L was yanked luckily Misa and Mello caught him before he could go flying. BB held his head trying to recover. "Ouch what did I do?" Mello released L and approached BB.

"Where are they? What have you done to them?!" Mello asked picking him back up by the shirt and slamming him against the wall. BB patted Mello's arm and smiled.

"I thought you would be happy that Near was out of your way Mello." Mello punched the wall besides BB and then rest his hand there.

"Although Near and I don't see eye to eye doesn't mean I want harm to come to him – he's still like a brother to me! I just want to see him safe." Mello said making Misa and L exchange worried looks because Mello appeared to be crying. Misa placed a hand on Mello's shoulder and he shrugged her off. "Don't touch me, you're the reason they aren't back yet!" He snapped at Misa, and stormed off leaving her taken aback. Misa turned to L a bit confused.

"Lawliet what does he mean by that?" He became silent once more and Misa grew furious, upset that the person she was going to marry wouldn't tell her things. Marriage is about trust and communication! "Lawliet, you're straining me by keeping quiet!"

"He wants you as a trade for them." Lawliet whispered, and Misa froze, glancing at BB and cringing when he licked his lips at her and mouthed out the word, 'Mine.' Lawliet slipped a hand around her waist pulling her behind him protectively. "Don't worry I'll never let him touch you again." Misa was glad to hear that but… The children…

"I thought you were justice Lawliet?" BB mocked and L's lips formed into a line. "What kind of morality is it to save one instead of many? Why would you let innocent die over a monster?" BB asked, jerking the chain to point at Misa who looked at him with wide eyes. "What happened to the so called, 'World's greatest Detective'?"

"I fell in love." L replied, and even though Misa should feel wonderful for saying that something in her heart dropped.

"Love what a weak concept." L glared and BB laughed. "What, angry because you think I love her? No, I only want her as a toy, play with her until she breaks just like any woman."

"That's it you're going into confinement. Misa were going to the old task force building, get ready." L instructed and Misa gave a slow nod. "Mello were heading out, call Matt to come pick us up!"

"Oh goodie, cell time again." BB said sarcastically but then turned to Misa. "Unless of course _someone_ decides to come to my rescue, hmm I wonder who that is." He whispered under his breath so only she could hear it. Misa gulped nervously as her smirked. "Are you really doing to let children die to save your own skin? If you let me go, I'll show you to them." Misa let her eyes fall to the ground, a choice resting heavily on her shoulders. Go against Lawliet again and put herself in deeper trouble or a slight chance at being a sacrifice to save children that meant a whole deal of importance to Matt, Mello, and Lawliet although he tried his best to hide it?

"Hey, what are you telling her?!" L asked as he watched Misa's eyes sparkle with submission. He knew BB was trying to make her do something foolish. BB shrugged his shoulders playing innocent.

"I was only asking her if she was interested in doing threesomes considering our," BB paused, lifting up the handcuffs, "Predicament." Misa scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Not a chance."

"What if we kill off Lawliet?" He asked, "It's a simple task." Misa bonked him over the head since she knew he couldn't stop her this time and knowing that made her feel awesome.

"Shut up!" She screamed, and bonked him again for the hell of it. Misa grabbed an unsuspecting L and kissed him, earning a growl from BB. "I am Lawliet's, never yours."

"We'll see about that won't we. Times ticking and who knows how long they'll stay alive." Misa's smirk felt pain washing over her but L wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek for reassurance.

"Misa, we'll find them trust me." Misa nodded, giving him a small smile, as her mind still filled with doubt. She prayed that they were safe.

**XXX **

It was dark, cold, and air was running out, luckily as far as Near knew it was just him and Sara who got the special treatment. The others were secured tied to poles with tape over their mouths whining others unconscious from being beaten over the head for trying to fight back. They had been escorted to a tomb which didn't Near any pleased at all to see his old adversary. Sara whimpered, she had been crying to L at why he was betraying them and why he was doing this but Near knew better that it wasn't L. L would never do this to them as he was their mentor, friend, and family.

Apparently Light's mother never found out how much of a monster he was and Light was given the grand suite at the graveyard. A little house or hut rather with his coffin resting inside of it. 'L' tied them separately so they couldn't team up together. Then they both received tape over their lips. He kicked off the top of Light's coffin and Near groaned knowing what he was going to do to them.

"Let's see them find you in here." 'L' cackled picking up a Sara knowing she would be the submissive one since he had tormented to a point she didn't resist him any longer. Near was furious with this man he saw what 'L' did with her, pulling Sara's ponytail tightly and joke about how her hair should be pigtails because maybe he'd let her live that way since she would resemble Misa. He had trailed the knife over her shoulders and wouldn't stop until she cried out for daddies help presumably the real L. He placed Sara in and laid her down next to Light's corpse. Her eyes darted to the wall, scared.

'L' spun around looking at Near with a mischievous grin. "Oh Near, don't think I forgot about my number one successor." 'L' said as he tugged on Near's cheek. Near just gave him an irritated snort. 'L' picked him up and set him on the right side of Light. "Pleasant dreams kids; I got a date with a little birdie." He laughed, snapping his fingers, and lifted the cover back on top of the coffin, closing off any light, and trapping them with little hope of escaping.

Near shuffled in the darkness, rolling over to check on Sara, who hadn't made a sound and was worried she had passed away. When he turned, Near flinched slightly as he met the empty eye sockets of Light's skull and it bothered him because it was almost as if Light was alive laughing at his predicament. It was almost as if Light was flat out saying, 'Oh good, looks like I do win after all.'

"Sara." Near said, but it sounded completely different due to the tape on his mouth. Luckily she moved at the sound of his voice, she turned his way her eyes sparkling with fire. Near had to give her more credit, she didn't at all appear scared perhaps it was an act as self defense. "We'll get out of here I swear it." He told her even though he knew she didn't understand. Perhaps since he was the eldest he felt he had to be protective of her. He might not like her but she was still a whammy and part of his family.

Near suddenly grinned, an idea forming into his mind, it seems being trapped with a dead body had its advantages. _No Light, this victory is mine yet again. _Near thought as he used Light's broken fingers as a potential knife to cut his ropes. _I refuse to lose to the real L so what makes this fake think I'll give up so easily. Obviously he's never tangled with a true successor._

**XXX**

**End Chapter 12 – Near's a smart kid, well he does take after L but he's still a smart kid even though I wish I could strangle him sometimes. I hope you liked this chapter, sorry for the late update as I was caught up with two projects and a speech assignment. College life = fun if you get past the work! Ha-ha.**

**Reviewers:**

**Tashio: Sorry about the disappointment, I only did it because I had him planned to have some fun at the group before escaping again. I'm glad you still like the story.**

**Toya1225: Thanks for the compliment! Yeah BB's a cool evil jerk. **

**Mooncry: No, don't be speechless! I like when you write reviews they bring out the best in my writing!**

**TheJoker13: I surprisingly gave myself nightmares with an insane Misa in my dreams. I did not have fun.**

**Samurai Wolf: Yes the whammy kids! Sad face!**

**Tavana: Yeah, she was really off the deep end there. I'm glad we won't see a lot of her. **

**Suchabadstory: Wow, I didn't know anyone felt such a strong negativity toward my story. I can't say that I'll stop updating because I do want to finish this fan fiction but I'll take some of your advice into consideration. The only reason I didn't kill off Mello or Matt was due to request and the reason I didn't use the task force is because I just don't like them but I'll try to include them. **

**I haven't asked to get into the L x Misa community either, and I know that my stories will drop into the far pages but I'm a kind of reader that will look from oldest to new stories on. As for the reason why I do, 'happy face and sad face,' it's because I like doing it consider it a quirk per say…**

**As for other authors not reviewing my story that's fine, it just means they don't take interest into my story and I have no problem with that and as far as the other Reviewers go I don't know any of them in real life. I don't know if they pity me but some of them have stayed to help critic my story since my first one and I appreciate them so please don't say anything negative toward them. **

**Everyone has their own opinions – if readers find it uninteresting than they can ignore it. I won't hate you for this post as I said before I'm open to opinions so thank you for letting me know the issue. I hope you have a better read from the many other talent writers in this division. I'm sorry for the future updates to come.**

**XXX**

**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! See you all next chapter!**

**-Takiasmuse.**


	13. Escape Artist

**I posted it… it's a miracle now if I can do the rest…Oi vei! I'll figure it out. I another character. I don't know how you will react as it is a real MANGA character. More like Minor manga character but still. I decided to put in as the only ways for Sara and Near to really escape. Coffins too heavy – wouldn't make sense if they could lift it alone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**Reviewers:**

**TheJoker13: Eh I always read how BB wants to be with L in fictions so I had to bit that little bit in there. Misa's the type with extreme jealousy so I doubt she'd ever share her boyfriend around with anyone willingly.**

**Toya1225: I don't mind for you trying to defend me, I thank you for it but I'm okay. I mean if I backed down it would make me a bad author? I think if I stopped writing and deleted my stories, I'd only feel worse about it so I'd rather post and receive the flame than not post at all. Happy Face!**

**Tavana: I'm sorry, I knew you'd be the one who'd be most upset after seeing Light dead but I'm glad you still liked the chapter.**

**Tashio: as for the threesome read, I know LOL, and trust me I couldn't imagine her either with her jealousy issues and plus threesomes usually consist of being a yaoi thing. The flamer thing doesn't bother me much because I know I need work a bit. **

**Mooncry: LOL yeah – he took one for the team. Hell, I had a critical thinking class that said in desperate times people are willing to do anything to save their lives. I mean if I was trapped in a position like that and running out of air and I had to turn to using a skeleton to get out – then hell yeah, I'd do it – LOL but I hope it never happens to me, I'd need to see a counseling class afterwards.**

**Alchemy Goddess Kitsune: Oh don't worry! I'm sure they'll be okay! **

**Tesehvu: It's fine really, like I said I don't mind criticism. My writing teacher always told me my plot was bad and my writing was good but I guess I've somehow switched the two around. Ah well, I'll figure it out, thanks for the review! **

**Music-hime: It's good to see you again! Yay thanks for all the nice review on, 'A Bittersweet,' means a lot to me! I'm glad to see you still like the story so far! **

**Blue-candle: I'm not mad at you all by the way, if you do see this! I appreciate your honesty! Happy Face! Hopefully you wont be mad at me this chapter though.  
**

**XXX**

**Previously:**

"Oh goodie, cell time again." BB said sarcastically but then turned to Misa. "Unless of course _someone_ decides to come to my rescue, hmm I wonder who that is." He whispered under his breath so only she could hear it. Misa gulped nervously as her smirked. "Are you really doing to let children die to save your own skin? If you let me go, I'll show you to them."

**XXX**

**CH 13: Escape Artist **

It was good to see the task force building again, because she had so many fond memories of Lawliet and herself being together and their meetings. It also gave her the chance to look back to see how much she had grown from being the old Misa Misa craving Light's attention every second now she could just relax and see L from time to time.

L was looking at her strangely as they entered the building together and she had to ask him what his deal was when they rode the elevator up. Misa was on the other side of the elevator far right, next to the buttons as her butt placed against the wall in fear that BB would be a jerk while BB and L were on the far left.

"What's wrong L?" His lips changed from its thin line to a quick smile and back to its original form. He shook his head as if nothing was wrong with him and it only made Misa angrier.

"He's panicking little bird." BB replied making her a tad nervous. L shook his head again, this time he appeared to be slightly annoyed.

"No, I wasn't for that reason and besides I have this feeling that you have slipped up already BB because you under estimated my students just like Light-kun did." BB frowned, not understanding that meaning. Those two kids even if they got out of those ropes they still wouldn't be strong enough to lift off that lid.

Misa blinked at L, noticing that he had hinted off to her the reason for his staring as well. Not only did he address Light by his formal name like usual but he also mentioned knowing what happened between the last meetings they had with Light before his ultimate death. "Strange how the moment I stepped into this building that all these memories flowed back but I have been here many times since our departure but now coming back with you, I remember, _everything_." BB glanced at L clueless.

"You lost your memories?" L ignored him, and reached out for Misa with his free hand wishing that she would take it. Misa stared, and stared, but suddenly burst into laughter. She turned around to lean on the bar and let her chuckles escape her lips even louder before. BB nudged L, whispering, "Don't look now but I think she's gone insane?" L was worried as well, he hadn't expected that kind of a reaction, what happened to hurray, hug, and finally the kiss.

"Misa are you alright?" She waved him off and when the elevator stopped she exited still laughing with L following close behind her.

"You're impossible Lawliet…" She commented shaking her head, letting her laughter die down. "You're so mean to even joke like that. Don't talk to me anymore." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away and L just felt a trail of sweat drip down his forehead.

"But…I'm serious."

"No, no. I don't want to hear it." Misa snapped, showing him the zip it sign over her mouth. The second elevator finally opened up and there was Matt and Mello.

"Misa…"

"No, don't talk to me!" Misa yelled, bringing up her arms to cover over her ears while making 'lalala' noises. Mello just stared at her like she had lost her mind, while Matt found it pretty cute.

"What happened to her?" Matt asked pointing to Misa, and L didn't answer already annoyed by Misa's behavior and pulled on the handcuff chains to drag BB down to the cells. When L was gone Misa stopped and turned to the boys with a smile.

"Lawliet remembers everything." Mello rolled his eyes, uncaringly since he was still angered with Misa and tried to ignore Matt giving her a high-five saying congrats. "So Matt, do you remember me yet?" Matt shook his head no and for some reason Mello couldn't contain the grin he felt when Misa frowned. "Ah well, perhaps another time we can go hang out somewhere." Matt patted his chin as if thinking it over but his eyes caught Mello staring at him with an unease tension. Matt smirked evilly, moving to his best friend and wrapping his arm around his neck.

"Sorry, I'll only go if I can bring my chocolate monster." Mello's face twitched into irritation.

"What the hell did you just call me?!" He snapped, glaring at his friend. Mello watched as Matt used his free hand to get a cigarette and pop it into his mouth. He then took out a lighter and mumbled out,

"Don't be anxious I'll take great care of you my _comrade_." Before he raised the lighter and lit his cigarette. Misa blushed, while Mello paled, trying to squirm out of Matt's grip. Matt turned towards Misa while biting on the cigarette. "He's not like this when it's just the two of us." Misa raised her hand to her mouth turning away with an, 'Oh my.' Mello's eyes widened a small red blush appearing on his cheeks as he knocked his friend in the stomach lightly, just so he could get out of his grasp.

"T-that's not true! I'm always like this-s!" Mello stuttered earning a quick grin as he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, blowing the smoke out from his lips.

"That's good, you two are getting closer." Misa clapped, and Mello only turned into a horrific expression.

"No – It's n-not like that really!" Both Matt and Misa gave an 'hmm' noise in disbelief. Mello grabbed a hold on Misa's shoulders, getting her to look intently at him in the eyes. "Really, it's not like that." Misa pat his head, laughing.

"I know, I was only teasing!" Mello just glared after that.

"Har Har, very funny, _not, _you're not one to make jokes Misa considering _my_ family is getting hurt because you won't take one for the team when we risk our lives everyday for L if it means helping him on a case." Mello snapped crossing his arms almost mocking her. Misa gawked at him, and her eyes quickly narrowed. Matt could fell the 'uh oh' tension about to break lose.

"I'm just a part of this family as you are Mello! Don't even start with me; you should know of all people what I did to help L on his case many times. I even saved both your lives." She gritted out, and Mello fell silent. "You, Matt, and Lawliet would have been gone leaving Near alone with the whammies. Not much of a family anymore is _it_?!" Misa quickly covered her lips, cursing herself for her big mouth. This was not the way to make amends with Mello. Her eyes darted to Matt and she gulped, he was furious too. So rubbing it in to make them feel guilty was a bad idea. Mello just shook his head at her and turned, heading off to find a room to calm down in.

"Wait, Mello!" Misa cried out, taking a step forward but a hand shot out blocking her path.

"You crossed a line." Matt said very deadly as if she chased after them he would hurt her. "Don't do it again." He also preparing to leave. Misa felt speechless only the sounds of her heart thumping rapidly in distress kept her stable at the moment.

"W-wait Matt, wait." She breathed out and he glanced at while putting his cigarette back to his lips. "Is there a way to make amends at this point?" Matt chewed on his cigarette and then nodded.

"Just think of what Mello would do." Matt replied and headed off to go comfort his friend. Misa gazed at Matt's back and then down at the floor trying to contemplate on how she can fix this error she just made. One word came to mind, and it was clear what she must do.

'_Risk.'_

**XXX**

Misa headed off to find the cell room and just as she figured she bumped into L on the way. He was no longer handcuffed and staring at her intently knowing her destination even though she claimed she was going to the bathroom. L did have his memories back and Misa knew fooling him wasn't going to be a possibility.

"I just want to talk to him." Misa finally admitted and L still wouldn't let her pass him by grabbing her arm and jerking her back to face him. "It will only take a second." However L only tightened the restraint.

"Misa, you are not going a radius of BB. He will hurt you again and who knows how sane you'll be next? As I told you when we first met I will not let any crime go unpunished. If anything happens to you, I won't be as forgiving Misa." Misa gave him a wryly smile, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Relax Lawliet; nothing is going to happen to me."

"Yet every time you tell me this – something does." Case and point, he was correct like always.

"You're over thinking the situation." Misa needed a loophole; she was going to lose this battle.

"Misa – I never over think the situation when it's a very important case." He shot back, starting to get annoyed with her again. An idea finally popped in her head, she smirked, rubbing her stomach gently.

"Lawliet are you going to be this over protective when I'm pregnant too?"

"Yes I am – wait – what?" L stared at her with confusion and then down at her stomach and then back at her. "No, you can't be."

"Yep – you're going to be a daddy!" That did it, L's eyes practically bulged out of his head and he fainted. Misa helped him up dragging him close to the wall for support. "Geez Lawliet, I wonder if you're going to react like this when I really _**do **_have a child." She kissed him on the lips gently. "Night Lawliet, see you when I see you." She whispered, and pulled away and carefully escaping down the hall.

**XXX**

Near finally managed to break the bindings on his arm and then trying his best not to gross out while leaning over Light's bones over to Sara's side and undoing hers as well. Then the both off them tore each other's tape off earning to sharp 'ows' because they both disliked each other. Sara growled, but her anger died off because she was starting to feel really tired as her body felt like an overheated potato ready to blow. She placed her hands flat against the coffin top and tried to push it off but it wouldn't budge even with Near helping her.

"Near what are we going to do?" Sara whined and glanced to Near to see that he had stopped helping her with trying to push it off and was thinking. "Near we need to get out of here than we can think of a plan! I'm really hot." Sara replied, wiping the sweat from her forehead with her arm. Near continued to ignore her so she huffed, pounding her fists on the top. "Hey, if someone can hear us were tapped!"

"Trapped." Near replied, and she glared at him.

"That's what I said, tapped!"

"Say trap." Near said, and Sara rolled her eyes but complied.

"Tap."

"Wow, I can't believe you can't say trapped." Near laughed, actually laughed and Sara scolded him thinking this was no time for that. Plus she was saying it right, Sara convinced herself Near's just a big jerk. Sara tried to get up in the box and managed to bump her head. Sara rubbed her head, feeling the bump, and then looked at the boney body in front of her, lip trembling.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sara cried out, tears falling down her cheek. Near covered his ears instantly reminded how powerful her lungs were. If anyone was out in the graveyard today they would have heard her, hopefully they didn't think she was a ghost because he suddenly wished she was. He couldn't think with the sound of her crying.

**XXX**

"Poor Near…" A female with caramel colored hair commented as she heard a loud wail echo into the distance. Her chestnut color eyes staring down at her gag on the ground that she managed to jerk off. The other whammy kids stared at her with amazement since she showed such determination to get out of her bonds when she had heard from a retreating "L" what he had done with them. She jerked in tried to stand again and tried to rip off the ropes which were causing her hands to starting to bleed. Her ponytails shaking as she did so. A sense of jealousy was stringing in her heart as she continued to think how Near was alone with Sara. They were considered the top favorites of 'L' and how they were going to be a couple one day. Not on her watch.

The girl yanked her arms once more and the sound of a snap make her smile when she realized she stood free from her spot against the pole. She worked on her legs next and then when she got out she went over to the person who was on her left, Pierce.

She pulled off his gag, and then moved on untying him as well.

"Good work Linda." He said and she nodded the two of them split up to free the rest of the kids.

Once they were all free they all gave a loud cheer throwing a punch in the air in victory. Pierce asked a girl with long curly pink hair for her hair pin. The girl also known as Karla, removed the pin from her hair and handed it over to Pierce. He began working on the door lock a line of children forming behind him as Linda instructed of them to do.

In a matter of seconds the whammies were free, and roaming outside the cemetery in hopes to find Sara's voice. They were smart and organized this time they would not be caught off guard. The taller boys and smaller girls would go back to the bus and release Roger. The rest of them, which were considered middle children headed off after the cry. Linda leading despite Pierce telling her she should be with the other group.

Linda just wanted to see Near again, even if he would give her that odd look she would be happy. A bubbly warm feeling spread over her as she imaged it. She wondered if he would ever feel the same way about her too but It would be alright. Just being near him was enough for her as she felt that she really did like him too!

**XXX **

**I know bad conclusion again - I'm kinda meh, on it at the moment. I'll try to improve future wise.  
**

**I finally went looking to see who Linda was from Blue-candle's story (hope you don't mind) after I saw her again in three other fan fictions. Since I really didn't want Near to be alone - I decided to go with that pairing as well. **

**I found it weird how she only has one line in the manga and everyone loves her but that would go the same way with Matt's one-liner in the anime so oh well LOL.**

**Anyways sorry for late review – I'm having a slight writers block but I think I can pull it off. Hopefully.**


	14. Found and Lost

**Hey sorry about the late update, I've been super busy with school, I know people hate hearing that but it's true! My anthropology teacher has given me two papers and my Micro computer expect me to do this power point in one week on an entire city alone since no one wanted to work with me lolz I fail. **

**I added a bottom story for the holiday so if you feel for some extra reading its humorous future touch makes me happy. Yes, there are kids involved. Waka Waka! Thank you for your reviews and reading my stories!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note! **

**Reviewers:**

**Cloud Icarus, JazzyHaleIsSoHott, Luna Moonsurf, thanks for the alert and favorite adds! **

**Ice-Cold Bunny: Thanks much for saying that it really means a lot to hear such kind words!**

**TheJoker13: I actually made them to dislike each other but I guess the love hate couples are usually the most to go for but I don't know since I already declared Linda and Near I'll have her throw in for fun!**

**Ryuchi-katari: You know I'm actually glad you said that because I wanted it so that the main character wasn't always loved, everyone has their faults and I'm glad you picked on that. I did it on purpose so it had that flow in it. I'm glad you like the story much thanks!**

**Midnight Hikari: Hah I'm glad you like approve of the Linda x Near, because it's swinging that way from the looks of it. I actually didn't know how BB was supposed to be like so it makes me feel easier when people tell me that I'm doing a good job with him. So thanks!**

**Mooncry: Yeah, fan girls can be vicious hah!**

**Tavana: I'm glad you liked it! **

**Toya1225: Oh that was a small thank you for being such a good friend I had made a cute little anime character for saving the day! I am glad you didn't mind pink hair ha-ha! **

**Alchemy Goddess Kitsune: I know I laughed so hard writing it and I can actually see him reacting like that too.**

**Blue-candle: There's one thing that bugs me about Linda is that I have no idea what she really looks like because everyone draws her with different hair colors so I just picked one! So I don't know, I feel bad for her when I write sometimes.**

**Yukiandzero4ev(great name): Well I already promised people that I'd make it Linda x Near but I can still throw in cute Sara Near scenes for you -if that is okay? Thanks much for the review! **

**XXX**

**Chapter 14: Found and Lost**

BB sat in his cell patiently waiting for the moment Misa would arrive; after all she was a woman who had emotions. Emotions making her weak minded and easily persuaded especially now that she was having such an inner turmoil with her inner selves. He was sitting on his cot leaned back against the wall with a grin played on his lips because he couldn't wait to play with his little toy birdie again. His eyes glanced over his shoulders to see the thick sheet of darkness past the bars over to the sound of Misa's heels tapping against the cemented flooring.

In a matter of seconds Misa appeared out of the darkness, her eyes narrowed as she came upon him relaxing in his cell. Her hands were clasped in front just under her chest and her body shivered when she saw his grin. Ah, she was scared – good.

"You know I was beginning to wonder if you forgot about me little bird such a shame that would have been, no?" BB asked, standing up in his cell and moving over to her position. The only thing blocking him from slamming her against the wall and beating her senseless were these damn bars blocking him. Misa took a step back, distancing them once more before speaking.

"I've come to ask you a couple of questions. I expect you to answer them or else." Misa warned, with empty threats that BB knew all too well but he was willing to play her little game if it meant getting out of this plain room.

"Let me guess it deals with…" BB trailed off tapping his lip and made gesture with his hands vertically to show off the size of his victims. "Little brats that remind me too much of Lawliet, am I right?" BB asked giving her a bored expression she was much too easy to figure out especially by the way her eyes flared angrily at him when he mentioned her beloved L. BB resisted rolling his eyes because he was laughing too much inwardly on how her cheeks puffed out like a blowfish.

"Yes that's exactly the issue; now tell me **where** they are." Misa demanded, and BB simply yawned earning a growl from her as he smirked in victory.

"That's not a question if I remember correctly – that would be more of a demand. I don't answer to those." BB replied and an irritated vein appeared on her head as her hands that were clasped were beginning to turn white in frustration.

"BB, where are they?" Misa asked, gritting out, cursing to herself on how much he was such a prick and how she wanted to see him die. BB shrugged innocently, and turned his back on her walking toward the back of his cell.

"You know there are a lot of 'they' out there that I have killed, kidnapped, and ruined the lives of. Do you think you could be a bit more specific?" BB said, turning back to see a no longer shivering Misa but a twitching one as you could see in her eyes that she was trying to keep her cool.

"BB would you please tell me where the Whammy children are at, please?" Misa asked again while composing herself because there was no way he could counter her now. BB sat on his cot, sitting like Lawliet just to annoy her than placing his thumb near the edge of his lips.

"Still not good enough, you're missing an important name in there." BB pointed out that he wanted to hear her call out to him. The way it rolled off her tongue was something he could just die with hearing at least once in his lifetime.

"Ryuzaki please tell me where the Whammy children are? Please, they're just innocent children!" Misa shouted BB just simply cleaned out his ear with his left hand.

"Now tell me you love me." He said laughing as her facial expression turned sour with humility.

"I don't love you!" Misa shouted, stomping her heel against the floor and crossing her hands over her chest. BB lifted his arm and pretended to be looking at an imaginary watch on his right arm.

"Hmmm, to think those kids of Lawliet are running out of air and slowly dying because of _**you **_not cooperating. I wonder what Mello, Matt, and Lawliet will think of you when they find the corpses." Misa's eyes widened with fear as a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead.

"I-I love you?" Misa breathed out to satisfy him but it did not work as BB raised his right wrist showing a 'no-no' gesture with his hands.

"Honestly you can't do anything right, can you?" BB muttered but it was loud enough for Misa to catch it as she visibly winced. "If you must picture me as Lawliet, it can't be too hard after all were practically twins."

"Picture as Lawliet…?" Misa trailed off and thought back to her fiancé that was currently unconscious still but when he would wake up he would certainly not be pleased with her. A smile made its way to her lips as she giggled lightly.

"I love you…"

"Beyond Birthday –"Bb's voice came shattering her imagery and a lone tear rolled down her eyes.

"I love you…Beyond Birthday." Misa replied even though she felt very sick in doing so.

"That a girl, now I have a question for you before I tell you what I know."

"What is it?" Misa asked holding back the snap as she gazed at him, he really did remind her of Lawliet like that, but he wasn't him. A laugh escaped his lips as he eyed her with a sinister smile.

"Does L know about our little session in bed? The way you called out for him, the way you smiled as I penetrated you." Misa's blood ran cold at his tease, she took a step back, another, until she backed against the wall tears in the corner of her eyes.

"No…NO! I wouldn't!" Misa yelled, holding her head. It was L she was with her Lawliet not him, oh please not him!

"How can you be so sure little bird?" Misa gripped the sides of her head as she shook frantically.

"I didn't sleep with you! Don't you dare make up such lies! I would never betray Lawliet like that, NEVER!" Misa exclaimed biting her finger nail as tears dripped down her cheek. "_Right…?"_ She asked herself out loud starting to doubt her sanity.

"It's your call Misa." BB taunted eagerly in hopes he would see her, the monster he read about the one that put him in this position and than his wish became a reality as Misa's cries died down. Her eyes snapped in his direction, blood red eyes meeting his crimson shade with a malicious grin making slow mechanical chuckles from her lips.

"Don't_**fuck**_with me**." **Misa sneered, as she moved forward back over to the cell door pulling the key to his cell from her pocket while rotating it around her right index finger. BB raised his arms up to the cell figuring she would break him free. Sanity should exist together and not alone, so much more damage could be done, and so much blood could be shared.

Misa purred as she reached over and grabbed his handcuffs with her left hand and played with the key with her right hand. "First you tell me where those kids are." Misa announced and BB sighed, she still needed more work apparently.

"Let me go and I'll tell you."

"Tell me and I'll let you go…" Bb gave her an uncertain look and Misa smiled angelically at him. "Trust me I'm a good girl for someone special."

"…Those brats are in a dark place, but don't worry they have…Light." Misa's eyes widened that bastard doing that to children, how traumatizing. Misa gritted her teeth, spun around but stopped when she heard BB calling her. "I did my part now let me out." He said, and Misa glanced back with a smile.

"I said I was a good girl for someone special meaning Lawliet not you," Misa stuck her tongue at BB, "Sorry, have fun in your cold cell while I'm gone."

"Why you little witch when I get out of here your dead!"

"Nya nya!" Misa called and turned back giving him a farewell with the back of her right hand, placing the key back into her pockets. She had to get to the cemetery on the double thing was she didn't know where Light was buried. Time to call in the reinforcements.

**XXX**

The cries had ceased because finally Sara had become too tired of yelling and the heat was really beginning to take its toll on the young girl. Her breath was ragged and she barely had the energy to stay conscious since her vision blurred in and out. Near wasn't doing much better he was suffering from a couple of coughs here and there. The two of them really needed out of this box, they didn't want to die not here not yet.

"So tired…" Sara breathed out for maybe the sixth time now, and Near agreed as the back of his head was pounding. "Near…Do you think if we don't make it on time that we would become angels like Misa? Will we come back like she did?" Sara asked hopefully, she wanted the opportunity to watch over Lawliet and Misa like Misa did for them.

"No we wouldn't become an angel like Misa because she wasn't an angel she was a Shinigami, a death god, and possibly a monster." Near replied making Sara stare angrily at Near for bad mouthing Misa again however she could not raise her voice to him perhaps it was she sensed some emotion from Near or maybe it was because her throat was burning that she could not speak. "It is nice to have her around though. She has a certain vibe to her I can't explain. It's annoying and aggravating to see her but also peaceful, so odd – I can't stand her."

Sara ended up laughing despite her condition Near was in a fickle he didn't seem to understand that part of him had accepted her into their makeshift family so he continued to deny it so stubbornly.

"Baka." Sara called him and he shot her a glare because it was the taboo word to say to any whammy especially Near being the main successor of L.

"Stop being so childish." He replied and she snorted crossing her arms over her chest. Sara glanced at him with a small mischievous smile.

"Childish -?" She repeated as to mock him and reached over Light's skeleton and planted a kiss on Near cheek. Near flushed, and she laughed. "At least I can't say I died without kissing something." He just simply rubbed his cheek with his backhand and glared.

"Don't do that again." Sara only shrugged.

"Do what now?" She asked innocently and Near just sighed, where the heck was his Calvary? And as if the gods heard Near's pleas the sound of a girl's voice rang through his mind. This voice was sweet melody to him.

"Near, Sara, answer me if you hear me?!" Linda cried out, she was outside close by with a bundle of children echoing her words. Sara perked up to the sound and Near felt relived.

"We're over here! In the big scary house thing!" Sara yelled back, pounding at the coffin roof with the top of her hands.

Linda blinked and tried to look for it, that's when they stumbled upon this little hut that looked like a house but for the dead. The children all pulled their strengths together and got the door to swing open. Then they saw the coffin, Linda 'eeped' and hid behind a boy but the cried were defiantly from inside. Pierce took this one over for her.

"All right whammies, let's get that coffin off!" Pierce called and then did a charge gesture as they all took positions around each corner off the coffin. "One two three…PUSH!" The coffin slowly moved open and Sara poked her hands out then her head taking a breath of fresh air happily. The whammy kids picked her up and helped her out to the sunlight. Linda glanced at Sara only to be met with a stare but the two broke off. Linda ran over to the coffin as the whammy kids continued to heave off the lid. She reached in hoping that Near would grab it and he did. He took her hand and used it as a ladder to get out.

"Linda…Thank you." He breathed out staring at the caramel haired female with a set of pigtails that had a striking resemblance to Misa. Perhaps Linda was the reason that Near just couldn't hate Misa? He didn't know. Linda blushed but pulled Near into a hug not caring what the others would think of her if she showed tears. Near was okay, he was still alive.

"I'm just glad to see that you're okay Near." Linda muttered into his shoulder. He was stiff as a board and would not move or hug her back perhaps he felt uncomfortable around the other whammies or even he just did not like her. Linda drew away, wiping away her tears and gave a quick smile.

"Linda where is 'L' now?" Near asked suddenly and Linda told him that they didn't know he had left saying he was going after his favorite little birdie. Near raised his hand to his chin while Linda just watched with a sad smile, he did not even say anything to her about the hug or her tears. "What about the rest of the whammies?"

"They're helping to free Rodger back on the bus; we split up to free you guy after we heard Sara's crying." Near grinned, he knew the banshee's crying would do some good. Linda's heart sunk, ah, so she was right they were together after all. Near felt the mood drop and looked at Linda who quickly blinked back tears and gave her a questionable look. She waved that nothing was wrong and told the other whammies to prep for leaving they had a bus to catch after all.

The whammy children nodded leaving all but Near who stood silently staring at Linda's now facing back to him. Inside him his heart was thumping away at her kindness but he would never tell her. He swore that he would never go the same way as L when it came to love. They needed one serious person and the family and that would be him but still…The way she turned and told him they were ready to go…The way her eyes glittered with unmentionable sadness, he couldn't hold back his feelings any longer. Now he knew how L felt.

"Linda, I really do appreciate your bravery to lead the whammies here. That shows that you have strong leadership skills, I like that." Near said blushing, but was looking away as he said it so he missed her eyes light up with joy. He had never been good with speaking to people and a shy feeling inside of him was bubbling that he needed to get away before he poured his heart out.

Linda respected that he needed his space, she wouldn't go past the yellow sticky tape he had wrapped around him but slowly she knew that the tape he was bringing it down himself and to think that all she did was ask him to play…Ever since then their relationship was much closer than just seeing him as the so called snob boy in the corner playing with his toys. The mean boy that was always picking on Mello, no this Near even so small in size was grown up far beyond the others. He wasn't mean at all, Linda could sense this, he just wanted to be strong for L's sake of completing his tasks and also he wanted to be looked up to as well.

The two of them stepped out into the sunlight together, Sara was dancing with the whammies laughing about how she missed the air while they just said air was everywhere you can't miss it. However Sara disagreed, air wasn't everywhere especially not in the coffin. She paused when she saw Near standing on top of the highest step overlooking him with a blissful Linda at his side. Sara felt somewhat bothered by it but let it slide because Near announced they were going to reclaim their whammy house. Now all they needed was a ride and they knew just where to find one….

**XXX**

Misa cursed under her breath, she had not anticipated this from happening. Well, she had managed to calm her blood lust side and take over before she does a hurting on some youngsters. She was now tied up with tape over her mouth preventing her from telling the whammy children that she was not who they perceived her as. She was not the witch they claimed her to be….

It all started on her way out of the task force building she bumped into a reluctant Mello after she found out that shaking and knocking your love ones over the head only makes them more knocked out than ever before. She had told Mello that as a way to apologize to him she went to talk to BB and knew where the whammy children were. Mello didn't want to hear it, and ignored her completely as if his ears didn't let him understand that she knew were Near was.

Misa resisted knocking him through a wall with Matt's watchful eyes on her. She had asked Matt to drive her there because at least he heard her but he complained he was much too lazy and wanted to stay with Mello. Misa gave him an aspirated look because he knew she had found Near and Sara but still wouldn't help her. Where the hell was Lawliet when she needed him? An image of Lawliet being passed out came to mind, Misa sweat dropped. _Oh, right…._

This gave her little help and she now knew she was incredibly stupid for knocking out L, she really didn't have to in the end. Misa had no choice but to take the bus after calling Light's mother because she still had Light's cell phone and house phone on her cellular because she was lazy at deleting numbers like that. Light's mother informed what cemetery Light was at so she could say her "prayers" for the boy in respect.

That's when she noticed a school bus on arrival; no one seemed to care that a bus of children were at a cemetery. It was like common people it isn't normal to have a field trip by a graveyard. Misa found the bus was empty which made her sad but hopeful as that lead her to the decision that BB was telling the truth for once. Misa spun around when she heard the bus door being pride open many whammy children staring at her with narrow eyes. Misa felt a sweat roll down her head and she tried to greet them normally until she heard,

"Get the witch that turned L evil!" Misa's expression turned to panic.

"No, wait, you don't understand that wasn't my fault – it's not really –"She was cut off by a bundle of gremlins tackling her to the ground and making her into their hostage.

Misa sighed, her head drooped low in shame that she was captured and now kidnapped by the very people she was trying to safe which made matters worse that they blamed her for L's change. Apparently none of them knew anything about BB. Another thing that bothered her was their newly awoken captain Rodger staring down at her with disapproval. This old geezer thought she was a witch as well. Where the hell was L when she needed him? The image appeared again on how he was out cold. Misa cursed. _Damn it L, wake up already._

**XXX **

Luckily for Misa, Mello and Matt did stumble upon a broken and beaten dead L or what seemed to be a dead L in the hallway. They gave him the proper methods of care as in getting him on a couch and placing a well needed ice bag on his head from the giant lumps on his skull.

L stirred immediately to see his two successors staring at him with worry, and he groaned the first thing coming to his mind was Misa. Misa being pregnant, L eyes were wide and alert.

"Where is she?!" L asked, removing the bag from his head and setting it on a stand to the right of the sofa. Mello and Matt exchanged bewildered looks as they didn't expect to see L do this as he woke up. "Is she mad at me?" Lawliet mumbled, feeling sore because he fainted on her when she needed him the most. His Misa was pregnant with his child. His own child, L couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He always told Misa how he didn't want it yet but to hear that his child was coming, he was the proudest man in the world.

"She went out, saying something like she convinced BB to tell her where Near and the others were." L's happiness was shattered just as Mello told him those words.

WHAT!? She went to talk to BB without him?! After he told her not to and not only but did he influence her to let him out. Was his Misa in BB's care? His potential child being raised up in BB's hands as their father and Misa being BB's wife…He did not think this for a minute as an invisible black flame of anger surrounded him. Mello and Matt taking a step back as L stood to go find BB, his arms curled into a ball. Nobody was taking his family away.

**XXX **

**End Chapter! Oh wow, L is extremely angry maybe Misa should have left him a note to say she wasn't really pregnant bad move on her part. Her acting without thinking keeps getting her into trouble but at least she's not in real danger, I don't think the whammy children will do anything violent; at least I won't make them that way.**

**As for the couple thing with Near, I always thought OOC couplings with real manga characters was a giant NONO in fan fiction so I didn't want to put it and get stabbed to death. This is why the paring will be Near x Linda but I can add a few jealousy scenes, ne ne? **

**Also here is a short segment on a thanksgiving special with future L and Misa from my storyline of course. I just had to do it, makes me happy inside.**

**XXX**

**L's Toughest Case**

Thanksgiving, it was the one major holiday that L dreaded the most because she convinced him that he would eat healthy but he wouldn't hear of it. Such words were poison to his mind and Misa was tired of every holiday that he would push away his dish and refuse to have a nice dinner with her without a sweet in a world. This time would be different; she would not be made a fool in front of her children.

Misa decided she would let L win but not completely yes her masterpiece was almost complete as she waited for the turkey to finish thawing in the fridge. This year she would have her thanksgiving with her husband that she desired for so long. He would not be able to resist the temptation of eating her turkey. Misa let out a loud laughter as she plotted his demise.

"Mommy, what's so funny?" Misa froze, letting her laughter die as she turned to see her 4 years son staring at her with those wide dark pools just like her husband did. It was almost like Lawliet was staring up at her laughing. The same spiky hair design as L but their child had her color hair that's right blonde. If only their daughter followed that style not she came out black haired just like her father but with blue eyes just like her. Misa blushed, rubbing the back of her head and then pat her sons head.

"Nothing Ryuzaki, mommy's just planning a surprise for daddy." Misa said, placing her index finger over her mouth with a wink. Ryuzaki blinked at his mother and nodded unsure what she meant by such a gesture. "Why don't you go bug your daddy while I'm making food? I'm sure he needs to some help with your little sister." Ryuzaki's eyes widen and he grabbed her arm.

"That's what I'm here to tell you mom! Dad needs help – he's in trouble!" Misa panicked, L never called for help before, he must really be troubled. Misa nodded, and let her son lead her to L's study. She could hear him pleading that someone let go of him. Misa entered the room in search for L and when she did she found herself laughing.

L was glaring at her when he found her in the hallway but winced when another lock of his black hair was tugged hard from his one year old daughter Rem.

"Ow, L need's his hair back Rem…" L muttered and it only made Rem tug harder with a little giggle. He gave his wife a pleading look. "Misa please, help me." Misa stood in the doorway just crossing her hands over her chest still laughing.

"Oh ha ha, I think not Lawliet, this is just too good." L frowned, as another sharp tug came, he could barely work like this. He loved his children but having children he realized that he would never be able to sleep properly until they grew up and he was wishing for it already.

"That's not very nice…" L whimpered, "I helped you all the time with Ryuzaki." Misa gave him a disbelief look. Oh no he never helped her, he said he did but he didn't. Ryuzaki was in love with his mommy and just wanted to hug her constantly so constantly that a daddy Lawliet didn't approve of as yes, Lawliet, was jealous of his own son. So every time Ryuzaki would cuddle her Lawliet would not be too far away as to pulling her into his own warmth embrace, kissing her and telling her how much he loved her. Oh yeah, he was jealous. She patted her son's head again and placed a kiss on Ryuzaki's head just to make her Lawliet groan some more.

"Ryuzaki come help mommy make food." Ryuzaki clapped his hands together and ran past her toward the kitchen while giving an approved nod. Misa walked over to Lawliet and kissed her beloved's agonized face. "Don't stress to much Lawliet." She whispered, brushing his hair strands back. He sighed, and nodded.

"Yes dear." He replied just to annoy her and he earned a bonk on the head making Rem giggling some more. She turned to her daughter with a smile.

"The proper way of tugging is like…" She took her daughter's hand and showed her how to yank harder. L winced at the pull from his wife. He was going to go bald at this rate. "This…" Rem glanced up at her mommy with a thumb in her mouth and then looked at L's hair. She roughly tugged it and Misa clapped her hands. "Good girl!"

"What are you teaching our kids?!" L asked, and Misa gave him a glare.

"Serves you right for being so mean to your loving, caring, sweet, innocent wife named L Misa who does everything in her power to make you, L Lawliet, feel content with his life." L gave her a wide look like she had lost it and Misa left him there to whine about what he did that was so wrong.

**XXX**

That evening while they were all at the table Misa presented her turkey, L once again slumped in defeat he just couldn't get his sweets anymore with her. How he missed it dearly that he had to sneak them on this day when she wasn't looking.

"Don't give me that look." Misa snapped angrily from the other side of the table while Ryuzaki covered his eyes with his hands knowing it was about to get ugly. "You haven't even tried it and you're already giving me that sad look, I hate that sad look. I try and try to be a good wife and you do this to me." Misa dragged on giving him the speech again that always made him submit into her demands. She was just that good like that. Misa moved over to her daughter sitting in her high chair and sighed.

"Is it that you don't love me anymore?" Misa muttered sadly and that made L throw his hands up in defeat. She smiled; as he took a knife and carved it open as he did he soon regretted it as slimy white substance escaped from the turkey foaming onto the table.

"Happy Thanksgiving Lawliet!" Misa cried out with a happy smile and Ryuzaki pulled his chair back gulping at the substance. Lawliet didn't know what to say except to ask her what the hell did she do to this poor animal. "I filled it with cake so you could have your sweets this year, see, and see, I am a good wife!" Lawliet placed a hand to his face, shaking his head. A question mark appeared over Misa head.

"What did I do now?!" Misa cried and Lawliet just sighed, and stood from the table kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Don't worry about it." Lawliet looked back and the turkey weeping knowing she would force it down his throat. "You did great Misa…" Misa squealed and pulled him into a hug blushing.

"I'm so happy – I love you so much Lawliet!" Everyone always told him how Light and Beyond Birthday was his toughest cases yet but Lawliet knew it was all a lie. The true battle was fighting off his wife's horrible cooking. If only he could get her to read those damn cooking books he bought her every year on her birthday. If only…

**XXX **

**End – Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! You have my many thanks and Happy Late Thanksgiving!**

**-Takiasmuse.**


	15. Lock and Load

**Finally I was able to post this Happy Face! – Stupid exams getting in the way of my typing! All this back to back studying makes my brain hurt and to think I still have more finals to go! There's just no love at my school, no love! **

**By the way, thanks for liking the small side story, I thought you'd all kill me, I live another day!**

**BEWARE: I know you guys just love when I write this but yeah, here's my warning!! I wrote my first ever fight scene with L's Capoeira fighting style so It might be really bad but I tried! So yeah, I'm sorry if it's written poorly but a wise person told me practice makes perfect! That or I just take over the world. J/K!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, because If I did own it, I wouldn't be writing fictional stories, I'd make this happen – YEAH! But like I said I don't own it and I never will.**

**XXX**

**Reviewers:**

**TheJoker13: **Sorry for the late update – you know how lame school can be but I do hope you like the chapter!

**Midnight Hikari: **Thank you for enjoying my side story! Oh and Yeah I thought it was funny how Misa got captured by a bunch of kids. Laughing face!

**Ryuchi-Katari: **I'll try to keep making stories like this but I don't know this chapter makes me skeptical, but I'll see what happens in the reviews.

**Ice-Cold-Bunni: **Thank you for that! I hope you like this chapter besides my one bad written part in here. I'm really bad a fighting scenes. I've never written an actual fight before especially with such a different fighting style before.

**Mooncry**: Yep, he still thought she was pregnant now she has to deal with an angry L. Heh

**KayxRose: **Thank you for favorite on A Change of Pace!

**Tavana: **Thanks Tavana, I'm glad you liked it!

**Tashio: **Don't worry about not reviewing; TRUST me I know what school is like being rushed at the moment! I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope things go better for you soon!

**NekoDoodle: **Thank for you for all the favorite adds! Oh and it's still three, I just had it focused on different whammies last chapter and Misa getting kidnapped by whammies equals love! Yes, I might be slightly insane. Happy Face!

**Blue-candle: **Thanks so much for liking everything Blue and if you can give me your honest opinion on my fail in this chapter and give me some awesome tips, I'll totally hug you! I mean If you don't mind that or I can bake cookies!

**Toya1225: **Lucky I still have classes! Thank you for enjoying my humorous chapter – I seriously try to make it interesting. That or I just count to three and hope a joke appears in my mind but whatever! Thanks for the practice makes perfect it really is true!

**XXX**

**Previously: **_Misa was held hostage against her will by the Whammies in the confusion they mistook her as an enemy! Misa wishes L would show up, but he is busy dealing with the fact he still thinks Misa is pregnant. Just what will L do to BB?! _

**XXX**

**Chapter 15: Lock and Load**

To be held against your will by a bunch of kids was probably the worst feeling in the world especially when they'd get a stick and poke her with it. If they hadn't bandaged her mouth she'd bite off the stick and then go after them next like they were mash mellows on that very stick. Okay so she was feeling a bit viscous but could you blame her? These smart aleck brats were so getting a big time out when she got out of this and that old man was going down. Misa started on her binds by using the back of one of the school bus chairs as a way to cut through rope. If Lawliet found her bound against her will by his students...She wouldn't hear the end of his laughter. Misa sighed, determined to break free from the Whammies.

Just when she thought she couldn't get any angrier the bus door opened and there was Near. Well at first she was overjoyed to see him alive because that most likely meant Mello would be happy and well he was safe so most likely Sara was too. She gave him muffled yells and he took a look at her blinked and stride away. That bastard! How dare he just leave her here against her will, she really hated that kid so much. Okay so hate's a strong word but right now her mind wanted to toss him off a cliff, so yeah – hate was appropriate at the moment.

Then a brunette came in after him she looked like a mini version of herself that Misa was almost convinced she'd already given birth to one of L's kids. Perhaps she needed to get off this bus and fast. This was going to give her a mental headache especially when she caught her mini version fawning over Near of all people. The girl turned gazed at her with a questionable look and Misa slightly begged for her to come help her because if she was a mini version of herself they would have some sort of mental connection, yeah? Come help your older version out - darn it! Near turned back when the girl started asking who Misa was and Misa sweat dropped when another whammy called her a witch.

"She's a witch?" The brunette asked aloud as if unconvinced as she continued to blink questionably at Misa. Near stared at Misa and she met him with a glare.

"She's actually L's fiancée but she always gets in trouble so just leave her there." Misa mouth twitched behind the bandage, that little brat! Her eyes were narrowed at this rate and the brunette's mouth looked agape as she repeated the word fiancé with a shocked question behind it. "Don't worry too much about it Linda, I'm sure the real L would be thanking us for this later."

"Thanking you?!" Misa nearly screamed out against her bandage. "The hell do you mean by that!?" Misa cried out but it only came out to sound like meaningless gargles. Linda placed a hand to her cheek and then frowned.

"I don't know my intuition says we should let her go." Misa beamed at this girl, she was her savior. "She doesn't seem all that bad." Misa tried her best to compose herself so that a halo would appear over her head. "See she won't do us any harm." Near placed his hand on Linda's shoulder, her face turning beat red in a couple of seconds.

"I don't think that's a good idea Linda." Near whispered in her ear and Misa's face turned priceless as she watched the mini version of herself face becomes blank.

"Yes of course N-Near." Linda stuttered out blushing and went off toward the front to check on how long they would have to wait before the bus was fixed. Misa couldn't believe it he pulled an L – he pulled an L!?! Near was grinning ear to ear mischievously and Misa wished she could point at him and make the whole world know he wasn't as innocent as he seemed.

He once again waved her farewell and left her there to throw a fit but her luck finally seemed to change the second she caught a purple flash of hair appear on the bus with a giddy smile. Misa almost wanted to cry, she was safe, Misa's favorite little whammy was safe! Near froze at her presence almost forgetting how she would react if she saw Misa and decided to stand in front of Misa to act as a wall so Sara couldn't see her.

It wasn't that he hated Misa it's just he found her annoying at times and her constant blabbering about L would drive him nuts. Not only that but she was reckless and he had a feeling that the reason she was even here was because of her recklessness.

"Yay! We're going home to see daddy and mommy!" Sara cried out as she entered the bus with her hands in the air. The other whammies appeared confused at her words since they hadn't any parents until Sara spun her head around and caught sight of a gagged Misa behind Near. Her eyes became sparkles as she skipped happily over to her mother with the sun shining bright in a field of glimmering roses and sun flowers. Near tried to tell her no but Sara flung him aside and went from a happy skip to a charged hug at her 'mother'. Misa's eyes bulged out somewhat afraid as she was tackled by a flying purple potato.

There was a crash but it ended up being a nice crash because Misa had a bundle wrapped around her hugging her tightly with a giggle. "I missed you!" Sra cried out almost a wail as she stared at Misa with large eyes in a pout. Misa lip trembled and she would have cried out and hugged Sara as well but…yeah.

"Mommy why are you all tied up?!" Sara asked and Misa's eyes narrowed on a fallen Near who had a bunch of whammies crowded around his now limp form. "I'll help you!" Sara proclaimed loudly and removed the gag from Misa mouth.

"Thank you!" Misa exclaimed and once the whammies heard her voice they all rushed to where she was with fists balled. Misa cringed, the thoughts of being pummeled again by little monsters in her mind again. However Sara balled her fist and showed it off to the other whammies.

"If anyone comes near my mommy I'll scream." Sara threatened and Misa cheered the girl on, she was a regular little devil just like her. Made her proud, if only her hands weren't still tied.

"Uh Sara-chan, can you help me out of this?" Misa whispered and Sara nodded pulling at the rope but one of the whammies was brave enough to step forward. Near who finally got out of his daze saw this and tried to stop the brave soul. An annoyed throb appeared on Sara's head, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Misa eyes widened, Sara was facing toward her! Misa really wished her arms were free as Sara's lips parted and a loud piercing scream followed.

When the yelling died down, Sara looked around to observe the damage, every other whammy appeared to be by her massive yell and Sara nodded in approval, another job well done. She gave Misa a thumb up but as she did a small sweat drop fell past her forehead because Misa eyes were swirled and her mouth was foaming. Maybe Sara shouldn't have yelled in her direction.

A thump was heard and Sara jumped afraid someone was here with her but it was only a knocked out Rodger. Sara sighed, oh come on, it seemed everyone was a tad over reacting. Even the stupid windows were broken; it wasn't that bad, really. "Mommy, wake up." Sara asked, trying to snap Misa out of her coma but the poor girl looked like a goner. Sara groaned, but she would not give up. "Mommy, Misa, MISA!" Sara yelled but still nothing. Sara rested a hand on her cheek, and a light bulb appeared over her head. Sara grinned, perfect. "Mommy looks its L with no shirt on!"

Misa's eyes snapped open with shapes of hearts as she looked for the golden prize. L with no shirt, wow, what an image. She felt herself drooling as she gazed around only to see a bunch of children knocked out and Sara standing over her with a disapproval look on her face. Misa let out an embarrass laugh because she let a little girl see her inner female pervert. "And I thought daddy was bad." Sara grumbled out and Misa felt a red hue cross over her cheeks.

"C-can you just untie me?" Misa begged with a red face and Sara laughed, helping Misa out of her bindings. Misa grinned when the rope fell to the ground. She was wondering if she should bop each whammy over the head but decided against it as they groaned in pain but that wouldn't stop her from cracking her knuckled as she got up and approached a twitchy Rodger. "Hello Old man, I believe you referred to me as a witch before?" Misa stated coldly and he apologized with his hands waving. "You're lucky I'm against hitting the elderly." Misa replied and he told her he wasn't old so she said okay, and knocked him upside the head.

Misa grabbed the steering wheel. "It's time to take this thing back to L. He's going to be mad at me when he wakes up." Misa told Sara as she sat in the chair trying to turn the key but it was jammed. "Please don't tell me this thing is busted!" Misa complained and Near finally breaks out of his trance.

"It is actually, It probably is best if I contact him using my laptop." Near said as he helped Linda up and she was trying to clear the ringing from her ears. Misa balled up her hands and banged them against the wheel. Near couldn't help but wonder what all the rush was about. Sure there was BB but he knew something else was under her skin, per say. "First tell me what's bugging you perhaps I can help."

Misa glared at Near, still angry at him for keeping her tied up and for his jerky attitude.

"It's nothing you can help with." Misa replied, with a light blush. Sara frowned at Misa's tone, and offered that Misa could tell her instead. Misa scratched the back of her neck, and shook her head. Sara lowered her eyes to the ground, even after helping free Misa she still wouldn't tell her what was wrong. Misa stood from her stop and pat Sara's head. "It's not that I don't trust you its just kind of – silly really." Misa replied with a small laugh.

"What did you tell L?" Near asked flat out annoyed with her childish act. Misa crossed her hands over her chest.

"Nope not telling!" Misa replied, sticking her tongue out at Near. Near sighed, whatever, he had better things to do then to deal with a baby. Linda chuckled at the scene, her voice making Misa turn and point at the mini version of herself. "And who's this little girl?" Misa wondered out loud, and Sara giggled hooking her arm around Linda's.

"Her name is Linda and she's –"

"None of your concern." Near said cutting off Sara. Linda looked at Near with uncertainty was he irritated at her for something? Misa glanced between Linda and Near.

"You know Near, it's not good to push away the girl you like." Misa said teasingly and both whammies faces turned bright red. Sara pressed a finger against her lips as she realized that there was a connection between two people that she hadn't noticed before.

"She's just an f-friend." Near replied and Misa wagged her finger.

"Stutter much?"

"Oh shut up!" He snapped and Linda broke free from Sara's grasp and tapped Near's shoulder.

"Relax Near, she's doing it to only get you to fume." Near's lips formed into a line, and he pulled away from Linda retreating for his laptop. Linda frowned and Misa bent down to stare at her miniature self.

"Don't worry; all shells take a while to crack." Linda nodded, and thanked Misa but asked Misa what happened between her and L.

"The worst thing you could have told L is that you were pregnant or something." Linda spoke and Sara agreed L would have totally flipped if that were the case but least that wasn't. Misa's smile faded as a bitter laugh came from her mouth. Sara's eyes widened at Misa while Linda sputtered.

"Oh mommy says it isn't so!" Sara wailed and Misa shrugged innocently and Linda slapped her forehead. Now Linda understood why Near was so harsh with Misa. She went after Near to tell him what the deal was while he was entering his password into his computer. Near just stared at the computer waiting for his programs to load when she told him what Misa did.

"She's too reckless and that's why I disapproval of her. L used to be calm, collective and focused but now he's always thrown into fast paced situations with her as his fiancé. L doesn't need someone like her." Near spat, and Linda rubbed her arm adjusting her shirt. While he did make a good points Near was still being harsh.

"Even so, L decided this was the best path for him and I think it's time we all accept her into our family." Linda replied, while looking to each whammy who nodded numbly. "She's earned her keep I think with helping L get rid of his sadness. If Watari was still alive you know he would approval of her so why can't we?" Linda asked her fellow siblings and they didn't know what to say but slowly one by one each apologized to Misa that is except for the core leader, Near.

"I still don't like it." Near admitted, and Misa gave him a frown. "But, that doesn't mean I won't deal with it." Misa was pleased with his and Linda couldn't help but smile but soon those smiles became agape's when Sara started to nudge Near.

"Good because if you weren't nice to mommy I would have YELLED in your ear!" Sara cried out and Near twitched as she clapped her hands laughing. Near just opened up his program and tried to contact L but L wouldn't respond to his calls through his computer.

Misa panicked what if L was still out cold, what if she had seriously hurt him. What if she killed him when she told him she was pregnant?

"Oh no, I killed L!!" Misa cried out, and Near told her to relax, L probably just was unavailable at the moment and to stop being so dramatic.

"L wouldn't die that easily. Besides-"

"NEAR!!" They all lifted their brow when they heard Mello's yell through L's microphone. Near rolled his eyes, oh great, now he had to deal with another idiot. "Near your okay!!"

"Stating the obvious aren't we Mello?" Near replied dully, and Mello growled on the other side.

"Why you little-"Mello's yells were muffled by Matt closed by, he gave a wave to his friends.

"Matt, where is L?" Near asked without a hello and luckily for Near, Matt let in slid knowing his bud was annoyed because of two bouncy females behind him.

"I'll go look, here I'll take this with me, and he probably is with BB."

"Oh no BB?! Why?!" Misa yelled, pushing Near out of the way and staring at Matt with a fearful expression.

"Who's BB?" Near asked, as he pulled himself up and the other whammies gathered around the screen with the same questioning look.

"He's the other L, the evil one that kidnapped you all." Misa replied and each whammy displayed a different emotion. Some snarled because they were tricked by a fake L and others felt awful because they realized Misa hadn't done anything wrong. "His name is Beyond Birthday, or Ryuzaki."

"Ryuzaki?" Matt, Mello, and Near repeated as they remembered that was her nickname for L. Misa nodded,

"I was shocked too that he had the same name as L's nickname but in any case, we don't have much time before L does something drastic! Please Matt, take me to L or rather take the computer- Gah you know what I mean!" Matt nodded, and he picked up the laptop heading toward the room BB was locked in with Mello on his trail.

**XXX **

"Where is she BB?!" L shouted for maybe the fourteenth time and still BB refused to cooperate. "Where is Misa?!" L was about to lose his mind, and break open the cage, strangling BB if he had to. If any harm came to Misa and his un born child then all hell was breaking loose.

"So she isn't with you – such a shame that she left you behind to find those pathetic children you call students." BB replied with a chuckle, and L was on a thin edge with his so called copy.

"I don't know what's worst the way you sound like me or look like me." L said as he stared at his reflection. "You think if you were a true copy, you'd actually care about those kids. They mean the world to me and you of all people should understand that if anything happens to them it will be your funeral." BB chuckled again, as he stared at a fuming L Lawliet. How pathetic yet humbly amusing to watch.

"Yes, the day L kills someone. I think my life will be complete." BB stated if L really did kill him then his job was done because he brought down the world famous detective. That would be history making and naturally he would win in the end. "I can't wait to see Misa's expression when she sees what a cold blooded killer you became by taking me down. You think she will be happy to have another Light on her hands?" BB teased, knowing he was slowly accomplishing his goals as L's calm expression was breaking.

"I will never be like Light-kun, I will treat Misa like a true woman and I won't ever hurt her." L snapped back and BB stared at his hands.

"Maybe you won't but I will and I have a way of making her think I'm you remember? I'll shatter her happiness until she pushed into a corner where she'll be too afraid to even approach her. I'll break her spirit and watch you crumble." BB said with a smirk. L fist balled, as he reached for the spare key he had under the bookcase. "Oh no, what's this L's mad at me, is he going to hurt me, oh no, I'm so scared!" BB yelled sarcastically his eyes flashing red, as he grinned mischievously at L. "Give me your best shot weakling. "

L placed the key into the door, and unlocked it, his jaw clenched. No one threatened the peopled he loved and got away with it. As the door swung open, L's eyes were hidden by his bangs as he moved up to BB. BB smirked; his hands clenched preparing for one hell of a fight. The clash of the two greatest in the world. However, there is only one room for one L and this was his chance. BB took his stance while L just stood still.

"If it's a fight you want, It's a fight you'll get." BB smirked, bending over to appear as if he were kicking L so L moved back but BB just placed one hand to the ground and in a hand stand knocked L in the face with his leg. L stumbled back but quickly recovered as BB did a back flip twice and landed on his feet with a defensive stance while chuckling.

"This ought to be fun, since the both of us fight with the Capoeira technique." BB tried to kick L again with his left leg but L dodged by crouching away from the swing or using his right leg to shield the blow while jumping away from a slide here and there. "What's wrong Lawliet, I though you wanted to fight not run away?" BB said, as he rose his right leg up to chop down on L but L blocked it with his hands pushing BB back onto the ground.

"Who said I was running?" L questioned, as he circled around BB waiting for his next attack. BB crouched on the ground, and smirked.

"I see." BB replied, doing sideway cartwheels to confuse L. L was getting tired of BB's show off style and just put BB's movements to a stop with a strong right kick to the chest. BB coughed some blood but refused to drop to the ground.

BB wiped away the blood from his lips and snarled how dare Lawliet make him bleed of all people after all that was his job. BB swung his left leg around and L caught it effortlessly but BB raised his right leg up knocking L's chest. This shoved L against the cell walls as BB landed backwards with his hands pressed against the ground in a hand stand again. In this position BB tried to use his feet as punches knocking L back against the wall whenever he approached and then finished his attacks by a spin around with his hands so he would land safely back on his feet standing up properly.

L tried his best to kick BB but BB dodged by lowering his body to the ground and with his right leg, he slid it against the ground brought it up and kicked L straight in the neck. It sent L flying back onto the ground. "Pathetic, to think all these years you have been nothing but trouble yet now, you're just a weakling." BB taunted, showing a bring it sign to L's fallen form as he bounced around up and down.

L groaned pulling himself up, just because he was losing didn't mean he wouldn't have a chance of bringing BB down. BB danced around L to make fun of him and L delivered a hard kick to his hand. BB winced at the pain and shook it. "Ooh Ooh look at this some one's angry!" BB exclaimed and L's eyes simply narrowed as BB tried to do a scissor kick but L moved back and the two circled the ground again. BB tried another kick and L blocked it shoving him back again but this only made BB laugh louder.

He clapped his hands together and tried a kick L dodged, trying to kick him with a low kick but BB jumped and the two were back staring at each other in their stances. "What fun, what fun this is!" BB tried to clap again but L kicked his hands away from his chest and BB had to do a backward flip as L advanced on him. BB tried to be sneaky and deliver a trip kick but L quickly avoided it, and sent his right leg into BB's chest and now BB was against the floor on his back growling.

"It seems you under estimated me." L replied, as BB slammed his fist against the ground.

"That won't happen again." BB rolled over as L tried to deliver a kick to his chest, and then L laid flat on the ground as BB tried to go a one arm kick. This gave L the momentum he needed to slip a leg under and knock BB hand away sending him head first to the ground with a thud. Blood now dripped freely down BB's head as he tried to get up but the blow had been powerful because his vision was spinning. L spun his leg around and knocked BB in the face with his foot. BB was sent against the ground momentarily knocked out. L stood over his body in victory.

"It's those who don't show off that win BB. You're ego led you to your demise." L replied, and gave a bow to his fallen enemy. He would give him that much respect, but nothing more.

"L, are you alright?!" Matt yelled, as he heard all the commotion while he was running over to observe the scene. He witnessed an out cold BB on the ground of maybe it was L he wasn't sure. Either way Matt was alert and clenching a laptop in his hands. Mello followed close behind, slightly disappointed that he missed the chance to see his teacher actually fight but while he was glad to see L was safe, he too wondered which L was before him. Was it truly L or BB conning them once more.

L took a deep breath, and then raised his head to let his students stare into his eyes. "Yes, I'm fine just my anger got the best of me." L sighed, he suddenly regretted letting BB fall unconscious because he still didn't know where Misa was. Matt watched L's shoulders drop and decided to let him have some good news before he became depressed.

"Well you do have a call to take." Matt said teasingly, waving the laptop around and L digressed.

"I'm not in the mood for cases." L replied, and Matt raised a brow.

"Oh well I'll just tell Near to hold…" L's ears perked at the word Near. Near was okay?

"Matt, give me my laptop." L demanded, and Matt scratched his cheek.

"But you said…"

"I said GIVE IT." L said darkly and both Matt and Mello cringed at his voice. Both knew immediately it was L no one could give such a dark glare like that. Matt quickly passed the laptop to L and then returned to Mello for a comforting hug – scary much?

L opened up his laptop took the microphone and tried to collect himself as he said the word Near gently into the microphone.

"L!" A cheerful of children replied, and L couldn't help the smile spreading across his face. His students they were all okay.

"L it's good to hear you again, we thought you might have gone to the dark side in your insanity." Near joked, and L didn't understand what he was talking about. "Considering that you thought your fiancé was pregnant and all but she's not."

"Misa's not pregnant?" L asked, a bunch of brick like weights disappearing from his shoulder.

"N-not yet anyways Ryuzaki." Misa replied, with a stutter, and a laugh. "It was just a silly joke L. Just a joke." Misa giggled. "Wasn't that funny?!"

"MISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Oh crap! Cut off the connection, quick!" Misa yelled, as she tried to grab the computer from Near.

"Misa when I get my hands on you…."

"Cut it quick, please!" Misa shouted again, showing the a cut sign by using her index finger as a knife across her neck. Near just stared blankly at her.

"You'll be sorry!" L shouted angrily, and Misa was now fighting with Near over the laptop.

"DAMN YOU NEAR - MOVE OVER!" The connection quickly shut off leaving L to stare at the screen. L shut it, relocked BB's cell, and turned to Matt and Mello with a glare.

"Get your things ready, were going to get them. My laptop tracked their location and I have a date with Misa." L grumbled, and both Matt and Mello exchanged glances at L stomped past them.

"Did you hear that?" Mello said excitingly, "We get to beat up Near!" Matt rolled his eyes, knowing L didn't mean it like that but by the way Mello pumped his fist in the air…It was just too cute to destroy.

"Let's lock and load baby, Near is going down!"

**XXX**

**So yeah, I suck at writing fight scenes really badly. So its okay I can take the critic I know its fail. **

**Anyways Misa is in trouble now that L knows she was lying as he has sworn to 'Get her good' and as for BB has it really come to an end? **

**It's been a busy week, but as for the most part I've had fun knowing it's going to be over soon. Till then, I will say Fluffy chapters will be returning because our couple is in for a surprise!**

**Thank you for Reading and Reviewing!**

**-Takiasmuse. **


	16. A Final Test

**HEY – I'm back with a new chapter and I wrote another loveable, huggable, short story for you on the bottom dedicated to Misa – and Christmas.**

**Bwahaha –Have fun reading it – next update will be Saturday – Thanks for reading and Reviewing! Lots of hugs!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISA and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**XXX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**Reviewers:**

**NekoDoodle: **Misa is scared – Near is well – you'll see!

**xoxosugarHIGH-xoxo: **I agree, the cutest for sure. I positively love them! I'm glad you enjoy the read! Thanks much!

**TheJoker13: **I'm glad you liked last chapter – I made it to be funny again, I love adding humor between the groups as it adds a sense of joy when writing them. BB totally did get kicked down a notch but not for long it seems. Sad face…

**Toya1255:** Your welcome for the little fluff, I am enjoying exploring on this paring as well. I will continue to keep in mind that practice does make perfect!

**Midnight Hikari**: Nope, don't worry, just don't find it cheesy considering I made up the cheesy title is all so no worries! Hope you like this chapter –Take care!

**Mooncry: **Never a dull moment for that guy. Heh!

**Death Note Girl 13**: Thank you for the double favorite add! Much appreciated!

**Ice-Cold-Bunni: **The end is only the beginning!

**-misa.X: **I shall update next chapter by Saturday most likely and I'm glad you like to read my stories – makes me happy to hear- ! I wish I had your pushie! ::Envy::

**Blue-Candle**: Yay, most of your favorite scenes are mine and the ones I was giggling to myself as I wrote it and for your opinion, yes I know sadly. It's a really bad habit, I tend to get that my teacher often tells me about a lot.

Thank you for pointing it out as I can't catch it myself and if I look at it from your perception - I can see where I made my error. So I can look for it in the future. Thanks again! Writing a fighting scene was giving me a headache, it was so hard but at least it's done and I can continue with my mood until I have to face another dreaded scene.

As for your quote – I shall treasure it as it means a lot to me so thank you. The person who told me practice makes perfect was Toya so she earns that credit as did you when I told my friend the one by Sinclair Lewis.

**XXX**

**Previously:**

_L defeated BB in a fight and now is headed off with Mello and Matt to confront Misa, however things are brewing and it seems that BB's case has not yet been put to rest unknowingly to both Misa and L._

**XXX**

**Chapter 16: A Final Test**

"That girl never ceases to surpriseee me." A voice chuckled from a throne as this person watched their position down to the world far below the one they ruled.

"I can never understand why you must continue to observe Misa. Her deal is done with you so why is it that you go on to keep tabs on her?" Another voice asked as they floated besides their king with annoyance.

The king or rather the king of the Shinigami's waved off Rem's presence, as he watched Misa pull up a boy with white hair and strangle him while a small girl with brown hair tried to get Misa to stop and a purple haired girl beamed at the scene.

"I like her spunky attitudeee, but lately things are just so dull with her and to think I let her live again." The king dragged on asking one of his attendants to go fetch him someone entertaining.

"There are plenty of other people on Earth to look at than Misa, I assure you." Rem tried her best each day to get her king far away from Misa knowing even if there was a deal he would break it somehow. After her final meeting with Misa, she was shocked to hear that the King had asked her to become one of his advisors…It was a grand title except there was one little issue – the king never listened to her advice. Rem's jaw clenched and before she could speak the king interrupted her. "If onlyyy there was a way to make things much more-"

"Interesting my lord?" Ryuk appeared at his side with an attendant close behind and Rem's eyes slit into narrow sockets at the new guest. Ryuk raised his arms up as her glare fixated on him. "Whoa calm down Rem, I wasn't suggesting anything – I was simply saying that maybe the king would like to make things more interesting." Ryuk sputtered and the female Shinigami was hardly convinced. She knew better to trust Ryuk even if Light was no longer by his side, he was still a trouble maker from the start.

The Shinigami king leaned back into his tall stone chair, his cloak covering over his facial expressions as his boney hands tapped against the armchair.

"Yesssss –Interesting indeed Ryuk, tell me, do you have something in mind?" Rem crossed her arms over her chest while Ryuk lifted himself up with his wings and flew up to the king to announce his proposal.

"Well you see, how about we make the odds tilt more in that blood lust kid's favor? Ne, he can't get out of there alone but what if one of us Shinigami go down there and give him a little push, you know what I mean?" Ryuk said as he nudged the Shinigami's king arm.

The Shinigami king paused with a deep growl; he had told Ryuk many times that he would not send a Shinigami down to Earth ever again. He would not have another Earth brat pick up a Death Note – at least not this early.

Rem tugged Ryuk down she wished she had the power to kill him because all Ryuk ever hoped for was to make the world more fun to watch from his perspective which bothered her to no end especially since it was her master they kept picking on.

"King may I escort him out of your presence?" Rem almost grit out, but kept her tone under wrap because her lord would be most displeased at the sight of emotions again. The Shinigami king just simply yawned, and Rem took it as a yes, preparing to drag Ryuk out of the king's royal chambers.

"Wait- what if it wasn't one of us Shinigami's though!" Ryuk quickly yelled and Rem froze, she had no idea what Ryuk was babbling on about and was irked by the whole thing. The King took mild interest so Ryuk began explaining fairly quickly. "What if you were to let's say create a new Shinigami of someone you hate – someone like uh per say Yagami, Light?"

The Shinigami king reached up and scratched his jaw; this was a good proposal after all it was something to do again.

"You can't actually be listening to him my lord, he only wants fun and this isn't fair for Misa!? You made a _**deal**_ and she helped bring him down why would you revive him!?" Rem snapped, and quickly dropped her tone at the dark glare her king gave her for shouting.

"Aw common Rem don't be so selfish. It's hardly fair that your master was brought back to life while mine suffers constantly."

"Misa died for a good cause by saving someone she cared for unlike Light who slaughtered millions." Rem pointed out and Ryuk ignored her, his thoughts clouded by the glowing red apples rotating in his mind.

"What woulddd I gain by reviving Light as a Shinigami? I'm not in the mooddd to listen to thattt idiot bumble on after all I am a kinggg and I'm very busyyy." The Shinigami king added as he cracked the back of his neck and his skull popped out and rolled to the ground.

Rem sighed, and released Ryuk to go fetch her king's fallen head and placed it back on his body. These were one of many of the simple tasks she had to do each day for him.

"It will be like the final trial for Misa – I mean common boss, wouldn't that be loads of fun to watch her and her precious L fight against their two greatest foes?"

Rem groaned as she attached her King's head, she was right about Ryuk because he really was up to no good. Hadn't he realized the consequences it would have on Earth below if that boy was alive again. Light didn't deserve such an opportunity but of course Ryuk could only think of the fact that Light might reward him with apples for this.

"That brat Yagami Lighttt become blood boy's Shinigamiiiii? Well that _is _most certainly interestingggg to see… "

"King that wouldn't be reasonable on Misa sake per say if Light finds out L's name he would simply kill him with his death note and that would be the end of L. Wouldn't that be dreadful to watch it end rather quickly?" Ryuk had to agree, Light wasn't an idiot he would indeed use his new eyes to track L's name down and be done or he could even ask BB who had the eyes already.

The Shinigami King mulled over this subject, he could simply strip Light of his Shinigami powers and book and let him be a sort of a guardian Shinigami but one incapable of killing. He stood from his throne and raised his long arms into the air, lightning sparking from his finger tips. The lightning shot to the ground and created a large explosion, when the dust cleared there stood Yagami Light with a horrified expression.

He had been continuously tormented from his imprisonment with wicked images and incredible pain that felt as if he was being skinned alive but in a very slow manner. To see the Shinigami King he wasn't too pleased especially with seeing Rem close to his side always laughing from behind that mask of hers. She enjoyed watching him suffer every time it was obvious she held a grudge – _women_.

"Light it is so terrible to see you againnn, but this time I offer you a chance to redeem yourself by becoming my jesterrr per say." The Shinigami king announced, as he fell down to rest against his throne once more. "I'm giving you the privileges of Shinigami almost the same as Misa did before except you will not have the powers of us or the notebook. You will simply be a guardian to a boyyy that is about to lose his will in fighting off Misaaaa and that would be very uninterestinggg."

"Absolutely not, I'll take my chances in your hell then become some kid's cheerleader." Light replied, he honestly wasn't even in the mood to play babysitter to some child and for all he knew with Rem close by it might be the biggest idiot in the world he had to 'serve' under. A waste – that's what it would be.

"Blood boy knows L's real name Light and you would finally get to know after all these years of torture." Ryuk chimed in, knowing that even Light couldn't resist his obsession that was buried in the depths of his mind on seeking out L's real name. That seemed to perk Light's interest a huge sum as he glanced over to Ryuk not noticing his presence before. "Just like old times, ne?"

"I'll do it on one condition, if I manage to break down L's little groupie then Misa has to switch places with me." Rem's grip tightened at this request while Ryuk just gave a grin as they both watched on as the Shinigami stroked his jaw.

"Sooo be it Yagami, Light." With a simple snap of the kings fingers Light disappeared and Rem seemed none too pleased about this decision.

"How will they be able to detect Light's presence without the note book? It is immoral for Misa's sake that you keep breaking the deals you make with her." The Shinigami king yawned in boredom all Rem ever did was complaining about his decisions.

"Misa should have known that it is in death that we are trulyyy tested for as the moment she made a dealll with the me, she just screwed herself over and besides if Light places a hand on anyone theyyy will be able to see him. It is as simple as that and the two of your will not be goinggg down to Earth to report this to either of your mastersss. Do I make myself clearrr?" Ryuk made an okay sign and Rem did not move so he clapped his hands together to make Rem's body tighten painfully into a shocking ache within his magic.

"Crystal…My lord…" With that Rem's punishment was removed and the Shinigami king stared back into his orb. _Misa, I'm sorry even I can't protect you from my King. Once again it looks like you're on your own – forgive me…_

**XXX**

It appeared Near would never get that chance to confront Mello because Misa shook him so hard to the point he became unconscious. Linda panicked, her eyes brimming with tears as she continued to try to gently slap Near out of it but nothing seemed to work. Linda would have asked Sara for help but Sara's ideas were embarrassing and there was no way she could perform such an act.

"Why don't you just wake him up like sleeping beauty?" Sara asked innocently, pointing to her mouth and then his. Linda turned beet red at the thought of kissing Near on the lips especially in front of all the other whammy kids. Linda raised her arm up and signaled she would pass while Sara only gave her a toothy grin. "If you're afraid to do it, I will." Sara puckered her lips out and prepared the blow and Linda freaked out throwing herself over Near.

"No its okay, Sara, maybe it's better that Near get's some sleep." Linda tried suggesting because she did not want to see Sara performing such a horrid act on her Near.

"B-but he doesn't deserve it, he's a jerk." Sara commented, remembering the rude remarks he made to her while stuffed in that icky tomb.

"I think Sara's right, near deserves a fair lady's kiss maybe he'll turn into a prince." Misa joked when she finally paused from her constant pacing. The whammy kids all wondered if she would create a dent in the ground from the constant shuffling of her heels against the floor.

Linda cringed, knowing Misa only suggested that because she was angry with Near and didn't care for anyone else's feelings for the matter. "Near is just fine the way he is just like how L is just fine the way he is _Misa_." Linda nearly grit out, and the other whammies made an 'oooh' noises as if Misa just got owned by Linda but Misa didn't know what Linda was getting at, she was quite happy with L's personality.

"I don't hate L." Misa replied flatly, showing off her engagement ring. "I just worry about his mood swing that's all." Misa crossed her arms over her chest as she paced to the back of the bus. "He's totally going to kill me." She whined.

"You dramatize too much over something so little. L would never hurt you but he may punish you. What does L do as punishment anyways?" Linda asked curiously and soon regretted it because everyone knew that their teacher was a pervert. There was no hiding that one. Sara blushed at the thought and looked at Misa who froze solid.

Misa's mind went far back at Linda's words to the point when she first told L about Rem and the way he pressed her for information about who slapped her. The very way he leaned against her whispering in her ear to tell him or else. That warm feeling of lips trailing down her neck and nicking her collarbone as a tease. Punishment – really? More like a turn on then a punishment as the room around Misa spun around now.

The whammy kids watched Misa raise her left hand to hold her cheek while her right hand slapped the side of her cheek gently to stop the drool from dripping from her giddy smile. Yep there teacher was definitely a pervert. Misa squealed loudly and hugged herself with small giggles and the whammies all sweat dropped, they were both perverts.

"I can't wait to see L now!" Misa cried out, with a squeal on her lips as she pranced around happily.

"And to think just moments ago you were terrified mommy…" Sara trailed off as she watched Misa smile twitch into a small chuckle while she scratched the back of her neck than waved at the children then scratched her neck again.

"You saw nothing." Misa replied coldly, with a serious expression and they all just stared back with blank faces so Misa had no choice but the give up, the kids were onto her about the way her mind worked at the thought of L. She had to admit while her oh so innocent L was great to be with his devilish side was fun too…

The kids continued to stare and if Misa didn't do something quick they would keep with that knowing look that made her tense up. Her eyes darted to Near's computer. "So whose up for playing a video game?!" No one said anything and this only let a trail of sweat drip down Misa's forehead. _Man these kids are hard to break, darn them for being trained like L. _"A sing along?" Misa suggested and still the sound of crickets and wide circular eyes followed her every moment.

Misa tried to put on her terrified mask as an actor she was sure this would work as she pointed out the window. "Look there's L!" No movements were made not a single one of the little monsters budged this would prove to be difficult for her in the future as she had no experience with dealing with a handful of children. "Over there, behind you guys, if you turn around…" It was just no good with these kids; Misa dropped her hands back to her side with a sigh. "Just forget it."

She grabbed Near's laptop and sat down in one of the seats, trying to check up on how the fans were handling her absence so far, hopefully they hadn't replaced her yet. When Misa finally turned her back the children began to talk amongst each other as if nothing they had done was wrong and Linda continued to bicker with Sara about kissing again.

**XXX**

If only he had a gun, he would take it to his head and blow his brains out for allowing himself to lose so shamefully to Lawliet. Such a blow would not be accepted and he decided that suicide should be on his list as he awoke from his sprawled form on the ground. Lawliet had defeated him in a fight, it had been echoing in his mind like a broken record on and on never ending.

BB always told himself that the greatest criminal in the world would never be caught but yet here he was guarded by steel bars that stood around him caging him like some animal. He would never get that chance to bite his lip down on those rosy red ones and watch as blood slipped down that slim neck so that he may lap it up with his tongue in teasing curves.

Oh how he missed seeing that Misa, even if he wanted to tear her head off and step down on it until she looked about ready to explode. That dark seducing tone that ran him wild, oh his blood lusting little Misa who was so far away soon to be within Lawliet's disgusting arms once more. He failed in getting his woman back to him and what a nuisance that was.

Alas now here he was staring into oblivion wondering why he even bothered with challenging L when he could have just tricked L into letting him out. Now he really felt stupid for underestimating his opponent considering it was the number one detective in the world he was challenging.

"Hey bud, you're acting really pathetic, get over yourself so you can take these keys and be on your way." A voice snapped from behind with the sound of a jiggle. BB turned his head to see a floating creature above him and blinked a couple of times, now BB knew he had a bit of a mental problem but never did he expect to hallucinate things.

When BB turned around Light twitched angrily, _they assigned me to L out of all the damned people in the world I could have served under?! What kind of sick joke is this?_

"What the hell are you supposed to be some kind of failed angel or is it that I'm just _really that_ insane?" Bb asked to the floating creature and that particular creature glared back at him.

"Har har har, very funny Ryuzaki, it seems you haven't changed a bit." Light snapped back and BB simply blinked in confusion as he has never met this creature before in his life. "So what happened to you? I thought you were the "World's greatest"?" Light mocked, with a sneer because he seemed to be enjoying the fact that L had been thrown in jail for some reason.

"It's all Misa's fault, oh how I can't wait to snap that pretty little neck of hers." BB said darkly as he motioned such a gesture while making a cracking noise with his mouth. "She won't be smiling for much longer after that."

Light rolled his eyes, been there, done that. _It seems Misa wasn't as stupid as I thought, not only did she screw me over but she screwed L over as well. So that's why I was sent down to help L kill Misa. Now I hate L but then again, I really hate Misa. So I'll be glad to see that annoying twit drown._

"Look Ryuzaki, whatever happened to your little relationship with Misa – I frankly don't give a damn but I will help you out just this once to take her down but when I come back to life this little friendship tie is over."

"Who the hell said you were my friend?" BB questioned, reaching up and snatching the keys from Light's hand. "You're no one significant to me." Light balled up his fists, suddenly having an urge to punch L right where he stood.

_Damn him, I really hate the fact that I have to work with L again! How __**dare**__ he act as if I had no impact to his life?! If it wasn't for me L wouldn't have met Misa._ Light thought smugly and he watched as L took the key's reached over and unlocked the door.

"Don't lie to yourself Ryuzaki, you look stupid when you do so after all who could forget me as Kira; I was your biggest threat." Bb glanced back at the creature, so this was Kira before him and that meant he was that kid named Light that L had battled against for years?

_**Why the hell is this kid telling me he is my biggest threat – does he mean in pissing off L – hardly – this kid is no match for me. **_BB started to chuckle, as he pushed open the door, yes his freedom had arrived and once again he was able to roam around to finish what he started the end of L Lawliet and his beloved family.

"You have guts kid, but don't get in my way, I'll kill you." Bb stated and Light had to laugh now following him not through the door but passed the bars.

"I'd like to see you try – you know since I'm dead and all." Light replied, not bothered one bit by L's new attitude. He just convinced himself that L went in some crazy digressional state after Misa used him.

"Oh there are other ways to torment you – Light-kun." Bb's eyes flickered into a blood red and he grinned at Light sinisterly. "Many other ways to make you into a good little plaything that I can add to my collection and be happy because then you can be right besides Misa-san since you to know each other so well." Light's eyes were wide saucers staring into the Shinigami eyes with pure shock.

"When the hell did you get _those_?!" Light shouted it made him very confused to think that L would allow his life span to be cut in half. Was that why Misa abandoned L because L gave up his detective oath and started using the eyes to kill off his victims in a similar fashion?

BB didn't even bother to close the cell behind him; he thought it would be more entertaining if L and the others found it open on their return.

_**Ah yes, sweet revenge; only time is holding me back now**_. "If you must know – I was born with them Light-kun, you should have seen the look on Misa's face when I told her the way her blood red eyes glittered on mine, magnificent."

Light ran a hand through his hair in disbelief, there was no way that L had Shinigami eyes all this time and to think that Misa still had hers as well too – damn what the hell had he got himself into? It was like walking into butchery.

However it made a lot more sense now that L tagged him down so much, it wasn't because that bastard out smarted him. It was because he knew from the beginning with those damn eyes that he was Kira. He must have been playing innocent just to have him along for a tease.

"You bastard, Ryuzaki, I should have caught onto you, I can't believe I didn't notice. Damn it!" Light cursed, slamming his balled right hand down onto his left flat.

"Go cry me a river kid." Bb replied with a snort, he didn't need a hindrance on his team and unknowingly to him Light was starting to burn a hole in his back with a glare or rather wished he could.

This only added to his problems now but BB wouldn't take shame to whomever for this gift completely. This kid would prove to be worthy if put in a right situation.

**XXX**

"Some team they turned out to be." Rem commented as they continued to watch the duo bicker back and forth like a married couple. Ryuk shrugged his shoulders, he knew that Light was slow on some things but he never knew that Light would convince himself that someone else was L.

"You must be enjoying this Rem." Ryuk replied back and Rem's lips were already in a formed line, she said nothing for a minute letting the King's laughter be her reply.

"If course not, I have better things to do then watch such disgusting men." Ryuk wasn't convinced, what else to do was there except for maybe wandering around the Shinigami world and stir up gossip. Perhaps he could form up a mob to go beat up Sidoh for being so annoying but then again he could not see Rem doing such things. "For example," Rem trailed off, as if sensing Ryuk's stare. "We could go check on how Misa's holding up with L."

Ryuk rolled his eyes, lifting his hands up to bite into an apple and frowned when he found none. Old habits die hard, really hard. He could have sworn he heard Rem snicker then again she never did a sort of thing around him so maybe he was wrong.

"Boring, the king needs more entertainment not a snooze fest." Ryuk replied back, and Rem turned her back on him, flying off to go do something more productive. If the King wanted to watch Light and that L clone do absolutely nothing all day then so be it. She could just watch from her 'home' and see how Misa was doing with L.

The King didn't even notice her presence as gone as his eyes continued to glue down on the scene with a guffaw these boys were now proving to be his new favorite subjects.

Ryuk was pleased with this development because if he caught the King at the right moment perhaps he could ask for his freedom to be allowed back onto Earth to have a taste of his precious apples.

**XXX**

**Oh noes it seemed the end is the just the beginning for our favorite couple as Light is back from the grave once more to assist in helping BB – that is if he ever realizes that BB isn't L.**

**Next Chapter L will confront Misa - ! Cheers to that and hope everyone has a good Christmas or Hanukah or Kwanzaa or whatever you celebrate! Take care!**

**XXX**

**Mini Story: L's Dilemma**

_Christmas_ – that meant it was Misa's birthday that meant she was expecting to be showered with love from her favorite number one detective. There was one problem with this factor – _Christmas – _and here she was alone in her home!

It was supposed to be a time of cheers and family but that wasn't the case apparently! Her children had not returned home with her _– oh so dead husband. _

Misa stared at her decorated Christmas tree, its lights twinkling brightly as a way to say happy birthday on such a glorious day because she had been born on this day.

Even her _Shinigami_ – which she had not seen for years, had passed by with a greeting because the Shinigami King allowed her to slip by this once to honor her.

If Rem had not convinced her that L was on his way _home _then she would have surely picked up that tree and tossed it out the window. She would have saw blood red, and she wasn't just talking about her _Shinigami eyes_.

With an irritated sob, Misa managed to switch on the television to flick through the channels to get her mind off that – _oh so dead husband. _She found her favorite channel – a talk show that always proved to lighten her mood on her worst days of her life.

When then announced a new guest had arrived, Misa felt excited because maybe the guy would be really cute and she could brag to her – _oh so dead husband_ – how much cuter he was. She could probably even make her – _oh so dead husband – _jealous for being so late – _serves him right for ditching me on my birthday!_

Those words never left her mind, it was so cold to hear that thought, in all those years of being with L he had never once left her side but now…_Where are you Lawliet? _Misa wondered with a shaky breath. Could it be that her – _Lawliet – _had gotten into an accident along with her – _angels_?

That perhaps the Shinigami king would stoop so low to watch her suffer by finally taking them away on one of her most precious days of her life? Had Rem come to maybe slow the pain down?

Tears now trickled past her cheeks as a hand clamped over her mouth – _breathe –_ Misa told herself as she raised her head to watch a figure appear on stage. A figure that looked familiar in fact he appeared particularly like her - _OH SO DEAD HUSBAND!_

The announcer greeted L with a courteous bow while introducing him as the world renown detective named, 'L.' By this time Misa was getting ready to bite off a piece of the remote control in her hands. _What the hell is he doing there and not here with me!? That BASTARD – I'm so going to kill him!_

"Hello Elena, I bet your wondering why someone like me is on a show like this especially on such a holiday but I felt that on such a wonderful day as this that I should take my children out to experience life a bit." Elena appeared shocked, holding her microphone close and let out a giggle.

"Why L, I never knew you had children!" L nodded, and waved in where one child appeared on the stage with a young girl, the crowd cheered at the sight of the adorable children while Misa continued to grit angrily. "They're just wonderful!"

"You should see them when were alone." L joked, making a reference to Misa which she knew very well that he was accusing her of letting their kids become little devils.

"I'm sure they are just as fantastic!" L sweat dropped, this lady had no idea how wrong she was these kids were a handful when they were on Misa's side.

The crew set up a special seat up for the boy L referred to as Ryuzaki while an extra woman came onto the stage to take hold of Rem seeing as they found it inappropriate that such a boy that age was handling a child.

L continued to stand with a microphone in his hand, he seemed to look very nervous about something but no one seemed to catch that little factor but Misa. He was planning something, and she did not like it one bit. "So L tell us what are you here to visit us for? Surely it's not just to show off your children?" Elena asked, because in her earphones her manager pressed her to get L to hurry up with his big announcement he promised.

"Well I did promise high ratings so no – I did not come here to show you just my children I came on here to say Happy Birthday to Amane Misa." Misa's face paled, while she was happy that he had remembered she was also very shocked that he was doing this.

Elena appeared just as confused as L paused, the microphone being strung around in his hands as if he was unsure about what he was doing.

"I never knew you were a fan of Amane Misa – L." Elena spoke; she was partially sweat dropping by now. To hear such a stupid announcement, that wouldn't do their ratings any good.

"Of course I am." L replied and laughter filled the crowd at the thought and Misa rose from her seat on the sofa staring at the screen with disbelief. "After all she is my _**wife**_."

The laughter died there and Elena dropped the microphone from her hands a loud thump appeared as it rolled off the stage.

After all the years they had been together – they never told the press or anyone else besides the people in their inner groups that they were married. She had always been just Amane Misa for the last years of her lifetime and never had anyone addressed her as anything else.

Misa always felt ashamed, and somewhat forsaken that whenever she passed in front of a photo shoot they never called her L Misa, but by her single worn out name of Amane Misa.

Whenever she begged L, he would tell her no because it would put them at danger and she told him time and time again that anything that came at them she would be ready for it because she was his wife.

But now – L did something she never thought he would be saying out of his own mouth – her husband just announced their relationship on live television.

He had finally let her free of the tag Amane so she could enjoy finally being called Mrs. L or something silly like that."L Misa, you are in big trouble doubting me. Don't think I don't know you by now **my,** oh so dead wife." L snapped out to the camera and Misa couldn't help the laughter as tears glistened in her eyes.

"I love you too Lawliet." Misa whispered out, chuckling. "Thank you for this gift….Thank you so much!"

That day L succeeded in putting a rest to his dilemma of those damned flirtatious fan mail to his wife. He applauded his hard work especially since he finally got to score again.

_[ LOL ]_

**The End!**

**XXX**

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Happy Holidays!**

**-Takiasmuse.**


	17. Hidden Spite

**We are here once more to start another journey through an A New Beginning, and here today we do have some lovely Misa and L action. **

**Oh and we also take a quick look into a –fake- written piece ofL's past I wrote – just to make it more cuter – so I hope you all enjoy!**

**Thank you for the read and reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note!**

**XXX**

**Reviewers:**

**Xoxo-SugarHIGH-xoxo: **Yep Light is back with plans of destroying Misa in his mind as to avenge his conquered plans of ruling the world as their god.

**Mooncry: **Yep basic Light attitude, he must screw everyone over so he can be happy.

**TheJoker13: **I don't mind BB too much, he kind of scares me but the friction he could present between Light and him makes me laugh for some reason.

**Ice-Cold-Bunni: **Here you go a chapter filled with love between L and Misa and maybe some fun additions.

**Tashio: **BB is a fun read, even if I've never read the novel with him, I like him. As for Misa and L – squeal for kisses!

**Tavana: **I knew this was how you'd react considering that you positively love Light so yeah he's back for now.

**NekoDoodle: **I'm glad someone did, I was worried I made it to corny but at least it made someone happy!

**XXX **

**Previously:**

_Misa was beginning to panic because L was on his way to 'punish' her while on a higher note the Shinigami King was back to his no good tricks bringing Yagami Light back into the fray along side of BB, but the two weren't getting along as planned and it seems it will take quite awhile for them to make their next attack. _

**XXX**

**Chapter 17: Hidden Spite**

He never expected this from Misa, sure he thought she would hide from him but never like this and it was amusing to watch her struggle.

Mello's laughter rang throughout the bus especially when he found Near cursing about being strangled and he just started chuckling but then when Mello spotted Misa, tears appeared in his eyes as he snickered.

Matt's expression was priceless as he let up a cigar with a quote that made L chuckle as well.

"Should we get out and push or pull rather?"

Misa gritted her teeth angrily; she thought she was slim enough to fit through the window but apparently not because now she was stuck with her butt facing the guys and the front outside of the bus, so embarrassing.

"Shut up or I'll kill you!" Misa exclaimed, banging one fist against the bus, but Matt did not flinch knowing she could not harm him unless he went outside and stood an inch close to her.

L was having fun pissing off Misa by grabbing her leg and wiggling it, and then when she dared to try and kick him, he slid his hand up her leg making her shiver. "L stop cheating!" Misa whined, with a hot flush across her face.

Of course the whammy kid's were now being rushed off the bus by a newly awaken Rodger, as such acts were not approved for the youngling's eyes. Rodger half scorned L on his way out but L only placed his thumb to his mouth as he continued to poke Misa.

Not all the whammies got off though, considering Linda was telling Mello he was acting immature and Near nodded in approval. She stood somewhat behind him as he held onto a chair for support.

Mello wiped his tears away and glanced at the girl, _now there's a face I haven't seen in awhile,_ he turned to Near and grinned, his chance to piss off Near had appeared.

"Oh common Linda, you know it's funny, stop being stuck up cause Near is around." He teased, and her cheeks darkened, throwing a few punches at him which he easily blocked with a smile.

"I'm not being stuck up, you're just a jerk!" Linda shouted, but still blushing because he caught her red handed. She hadn't wanted to leave the bus with Rodger like Sara because she found this all too funny. Mello tapped her nose still grinning,

"You're still cute as always." Linda lips became thin lines as she turned pink and Near twitched at the interaction between the two.

Matt who had been telling L that Misa was in an excellent sex position, suddenly froze holding the cigarette close to his mouth, eyes narrowing.

L glanced at his friend, wondering what the matter was because Matt normally didn't look so pissed off as he did at the moment, his bangs even dropped over his eyes.

_My Mello trying to be straight senses tingling. _

Matt spun his head around to see Mello half flirting with Linda, doom written all over Mello's face as Matt marched over to Mello grabbing his arm, only to be surprised when he noticed Near staring back at him holding Linda's arm. The two shared a mutual glare and then pulled both the two far away from each other in opposite directions. Linda's face crimson while Mello protesting loudly because he did not get to see Near's expression.

L found it extremely funny to see jealousy at its best, he was glad to be with all of his family members again, it was kind of peaceful.

"Ryuzaki stop gawking and get me out!" Misa cried out, slamming another fist on the bus to divert L's attention back on her.

L groaned, oh yes, Misa still needed attention with her problem. He was still rather annoyed with her after what she put him through especially the stress he would never forget the strain of his unborn child life being threatened. Now L loved Misa very much but even she deserved a bit of attitude this time around and he would let her know his anger for this once so it would not happen again.

"Why should I?" L questioned, and Misa raised a brow, while holding still from her wiggles with a frown. "After all you deserve this plenty for lying to me."

Her heart sunk at L's words, Misa knew he would be irritated with her but she had not expected such a cold reply. Perhaps she had gotten used to his polite attitude too much and thought she could take advantage of it. Her brow's furrowed as she tried to turn her body a bit so she could at least see him a tad bit through the window. His hand's back into his pockets as he met her with a blank stare.

"I'm sorry?" Misa replied, and L shook his head heading out the bus, and Misa frown deepened, was he really going to just leave her. "Ryu...zaki?" Misa called out, but no sound came. She dropped her head in shame with a pout and almost got ready to give up but finally the sound of shuffling gravel came. Misa raised her head forward to see Ryuzaki glancing up at her with a thoughtful expression.

"The true question is how to get you out, If I push you from behind you might get hurt falling to the ground, but if I pull you, you might hit me because it will hurt a bit." He muttered, rubbing his chin and Misa sighed. He was going to help her after all, at least for now most likely, the scolding she was sure would come later, the tension still in the air that was until she decided to suggest a few things.

"I'll hit you either way." L frowned, holding onto his cheek to prepare for such a blow.

"….That's not nice."

"It is when you're defending yourself from a pervert." Misa told him, her mind imagining L getting a feel on her rear at the attempt to pull her out or even a Lawliet commenting how he could see down her shirt if he pulled her from the front. "You're terrible Ryuzaki." She added, with a heated blush spreading on her cheeks.

L simply gave her a questioning look, he had no idea what she could be possibly thinking about him at the moment, but he knew she was probably accusing him of something again. He wasn't that big of a pervert, he knew how to be a gentleman when it came to a damsel in distress, and this was a really hot damsel. However this damsel seemed to have a very perverted mind at the moment.

_Maybe that's how I should approach this situation._

He inched close to her and raised his left hand to stroke against her cheek; she blushed at the touch, and was shocked when his lips found their way on hers. She let her eyes shut, pulling him closer as his arms encircled around her waist. Misa didn't even feel the light tug from L as she continued to deepen the kiss with a small giggle.

L began to feel hot, he had just wanted to distract her so he could lift her out but now he wanted to touch her after all the attention she was giving him especially the way her fingers brushed into his hair.

"Misa – don't do that." L commented, between the kisses because he was losing focus with the way she paused to drop to his chin a butterfly kiss it down to his shoulders.

"What's wrong," Misa purred out, running her hands down the back of his neck, "You don't love me anymore?"

L cursed, he had a feeling he was going to hear that sentence for the rest of his life just to make him feel bad and the worst part of it was it worked. He hands slid back down her back and growled angrily when the window blocked him to his goal.

"No…I could never…." L trailed off, continuing his quest to pull her out slowly and carefully so she wouldn't take notice and knock him out cold. "Stop loving you."

"I feel the same way." She replied, tapping his shoulder with a laugh, she could see L beaming at this point.

"I know." He said, holding her close to pull her into a kiss and as he did her body slipped through the window falling down on top of him with her lips on his.

She released and faked a disgusted expression that L fell for immediately, with a swallow she let her plan unfold.

"You're not Light-kun."

L blinked a started look he had not anticipated her to say that of all things. "It's been so long since that day." Misa mumbled off, pressing her hands against his chest, dripping her head down to kiss L who was still baffled. "Since our first kiss, and yet, in this position, I always find myself remembering."

"You scared me."L admitted from under her, he meant from both now and about her lying but he knew his fiancé would catch on, she was a bright girl after all, not all the time though, but on important talks her brain seemed to get into gear. He watched as she shifted uncomfortably on top of him almost preparing to get up and dart away but L snapped his arm up and held her down. "Misa, it scared me."

Misa swallowed, feeling a lump in her throat as she glanced down at L, tapping her hands against his chest and couldn't find an excuse. Even if she had done if for Mello's sake she could have brought him along but she wasn't thinking. _There it is the truth…_

"I wasn't thinking at the time, I act before I think – you of all people should know this when I jumped off from a building to prove to you Rem was real."

"You scared me then too." L replied, reflecting back at that image of the girl he liked running and jumping off the side of a building. For the moment he thought she was trying to commit suicide just to get away from him or something. He didn't approve of the way Misa was smiling brightly down at him either.

"See we need the excitement in our relationship." Misa said, trying to persuade that her recklessness added the flavor to their link. L scoffed, he did not need this kind of excitement to keep the relationship going he had other ways to do so.

"Misa, all we really need to do is put a bed in this equation and our bond is safe," Misa's jaw dropped as she listened to him drabble on, "I mean I'm in the best position I can think of at the moment and well it's kind of misleading the way your rub-"

"RYUZAKI – SHUT IT!" Misa yelled with a hot flush and proceeded to bonking him over the head and L winced as he should have known that was going to come at some point. She was glaring at him now perhaps he could leave that little detail alone for now.

"Right, well," L paused, his mind, and voice wanting to insert more perverted comments and he was struggling with words underneath her. Maybe if she got off him, things would be different, but he wasn't going to move her. "Do you not want me to tell you the truth in our relationship or should I lie too?" He added slyly, and Misa's fist dropped back to her side as her lips became a thin line.

"I want you tell me the truth." Misa admitted, she was slow at catching onto him sometimes, and he positively loved it.

"Good because the truth is this very position is _muy bueno_." L commented, raising a thumb up at Misa and she stared at him dumbfounded.

"What?" Misa asked, scratching her head, _was that French? _

He loved being a detective so many languages to tease her with as she tried to figure it out on her own.

"There is something I miss very much in this link besides you of course." Misa tilted her head, and commented he should just tell her in Japanese this time and not mixing it with different languages. L chuckled; he lifted himself underneath her so he could at least be closer. He just sat there staring, waiting for Misa because he knew her temper most of the time.

"W-what do you miss-"Her angry voice was cut off by a kiss and heat simmered inside of her as her face heated up. _Oh…I miss that too! _She grinned, and deepened that passionate kiss that they both had missed very dearly.

**XXX**

He had the kids lined up outside the school bus door and he had each of them make sure they were acting very patient insisting this was all a test to become the greatest whammy so naturally pride fell down along the lines to the point either each whammy was standing stiff as a board except for a jumping bunny with purple hair.

"Sara please, stop bouncing, and follow your fellow whammies, this is very shocking to see you do such things!" Rodger commented, the girl was one of his best students always quiet and a good role model for the other children but now she was a handful of trouble. Another failed attempt to get a perfect L back into the group as things never seemed to go his way after Mello, then Matt, now Sara, and probably even Linda too as she was missing from the lineup.

Rodger sighed, as he watched his previous student L appear out of the bus, he had tried to get a word in about the situation but L ignored him and went around the bus to aid Misa most likely. That woman was the thorn in his side, corrupting L's visibility of his goals. _If only Watari could see this now, _but the thought did not bring him any justice because knowing Watari's feelings he would just be proud at his "boy" finding a "girlfriend" also known as potential "wife".

Watari's explanations were always the same too; he could remember his last tea chat with Watari very clearly.

"It would be good to let L have children of his own considering they might have his exact intelligence, the very one we have been craving for some time…Besides I want to see him smile more." Watari added with a grin, sipping his tea lightly.

While Rodger admitted, the plan was fool proof and they had scheduled at some point in L's life to play matchmaker with a small petite woman with the intelligence that matched his. A pairing so devious, they could harness that child as their number one detective when L passed away and thus the cycle would continue, but that dream shattered away when he found L a couple days later at the whammy house watching T.V.

Now normally it was fin for L to be watching the news but this time his eyes were glued onto a concert from what Rodger could tell with all the musical instruments set out. Then time froze when a young woman appeared on stage, a special guest, her age looked like in her teens, 14, if he could guess, so young to be a celebrity but he shouldn't talk with Lawliet being besides him as world renowned detective "L".

This girl had blonde hair, but one end was in a pigtail, her right, and the left side of her hair fell past he shoulders a toothy smile on her face as she blew kisses to the audience in her pink and black tutu.

"Misa Misa is just so glad to see all of Misa Misa's fans. Misa Misa is so- happy that Misa Misa would love to give each and every one of you a kiss!" She declared, and Roger found himself twitching at the way she did her sentences, so _stupid. _What interest would L have in watching this?! He glanced down at the boy to see a thumb placed at the side of his mouth and a light blush on his cheeks.

By now Rodger was close to fainting, this was unacceptable, the two of them together, he would not have it so gently he reached over and shut the television off and watched as L took notice of his presence finally. However the look L was giving him was not the usual look of respect but pure annoyance.

"Master L, I think it's time for you to get back to work." Rodger proclaimed loudly, "As there are a lot of things you need to get done."

"I was watching that." L replied darkly, and Rodger's stature dropped at the tone. Never in all his years of training this boy, L had never snapped at him so harshly in fact L never even acted so defiantly as L reached out placing his hand on Rodger's and switched the T.V back on to the sound of the cheering fans screaming, "Misa - Misa!"

Rodger was seething at this point and had it not been for Watari's hand on his shoulder telling him silently in reassurance that a model and a detective would never find their way to each other and yet…

"B-but momma and daddy are sucking faces." Sara replied, as she now stood on the corner of the bus peeking over to see Misa and L engaged in a tongue battle as she called it. The other children began whispering amongst themselves about that little sentence, giggling, and snorting – things unacceptable for detectives in his book. No emotions were allowed to be seen, because that only made thinking less accessible, and it was driving him insane.

He called Sara back over to his side, instructing her, head back, legs straight, and chin up, the basic flow of good order but now it was a mess, none of the other children were listening to him anymore.

A model and a detective that did find their way together, a child with albino hair now sparking a love interest, one blonde over emotional like a woman and then a red headed too lazy to do anything…He could just never win, could he?

Not in this lifetime…Apparently….He sighed, and wondered if it was time for a new era to begin, he could only pray that L and Misa's children took after L . That's all he wished for...Hoped for....Begged for...but knowing his luck...He wanted to cry.

**XXX**

**Chapter 17, done – Next chapter will be Mello and Matt, versus, Near and Linda – decide who you think will be the better read, considering one couple is one-sided while the other is a bunch of shy noob-cakes.**

**Anyways thank you for always reading and reviewing. I hope you laughed a bit this chapter, as I added a few funny parts to make it more interesting – I hope so at least. **

**My work is not fail this time as it is win, I admit, but always could use improvements! **

**I feel bad for Rodger a bit, poor guy just wants to do his job, but they must be able to feel emotions, as it should be just fine for them to need a break sometimes!**

**-Takiasmuse.**


	18. Young Love

**I was at a point to playing solitaire and the rules of the game were simple. One being if I won I would go play The Sims, and If I lost I would write this next chapter. I usually suck at solitaire so, yeah. **

**Anyways sorry about the long wait, I hope you like this chapter, it has a bunch of fluff with L x N. Then some M x M - Yaoi a bit – Just a bit HINTED, I don't really like writing it and then Misa x L of course but mostly just funny incidents. I have nothing against Yaoi – I prefer them as friends is all.**

**Anyways I hope you like It – I really put in a lot of effort into the L x N part so, please at least like that. LOL – Near is a bit OOC. Forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Death Note.**

**XXX**

**Previously: **_ Misa and L finally were reunited, and while they were 'busy' the Mello devised a plan to tease Near by flirting with Linda. Near and Matt didn't take it so well and pulled the two away from each other – what will happen in those moments? See now –_

**XXX**

**Chapter 18: Young Love**

To think just moments ago a small pout was played on her lips as she continued to endure Mello's teasing about her methods of wanting to gain a relationship with Near. Linda was brighter than any tomato ever seen as she waved her hands around in protest as Mello's laughter filled the air, it was extremely aggravating especially knowing Near was close by.

She figured he would scold her for making such a fool of herself in front of Matt and Mello but apparently that wasn't the case because Near's anger seemed to be focused across the room directly at the very blonde that had been torturing her and a certain redhead behind Mello.

Right than her position was the stiff as a statue with a red line crossing over her nose with a hand grasp tightly around her hand as Near exchanged some sort of glare with Matt then jerked his head around, and pulling her back with him so that she would be back facing a now – by the sounds of it – a cursing Mello.

The resentment she was holding back toward Mello slowly diminished and the sounds of her beating heart were louder than drums as she took stumbling steps to the back of the bus with Near. Linda didn't dare speak her mouth hung mostly in shock from the scene, and Near simply sat down to open his lap top with his freed right hand while still holding her hand.

Linda stood still, but she did try to turn her head to get a good look to what happened to Mello and noticed that Mello and Matt were no longer in sight leaving her alone with Near. Linda gulped, heat rising when she noticed a fair open spot was left on the seat for her. With a lopsided smile, she moved down next to him, sitting with her right leg crossed over her left, and the gazed at the two hands entwine.

Near didn't seem bugged by the incident at all, in fact it was almost like he hadn't realized his hand holding her down. Her eyes picked up to his face, soft, yet eyes narrow and determined as his right index finger scrolled down the pages reading information that seemed to be a hacked file of police records.

Linda wasn't too surprised because he was always working and never had any time for fun. Sometimes she wished to break the laptop he worked on so much just so she could get in a few words but he would probably just end up leaving the room to find another work station.

It made her heart tug in sadness, the corner of her lips straightening into a thin line, at his constant focus. She wanted to be noticed. While the little fact that Near held her had shown he cared, she needed to see it with her own eyes. Her left hand twitched at her side, and slowly it lifted up than made its way across over her body to land on his right.

Linda's eyes widened to such a degree when she realized what she had done, and very quickly steam rose to her face, making Linda wonder if she was blushing. If so, she would surly die and collapse on top of Near. Her eyes fell to the entwined hands at the thought of being on top of Near. What kind of lady was she?!

With an embarrassed smile on her lips, she glanced back to see Nears reaction and squeaked loudly when he was staring directly at her with a curious stare. Her right hand finally freed itself from Near's grasp and it flew to her lips covering that she was now biting her lip.

"Linda, did you need something?" Near flat out said, he didn't seem at all irked at her touch, maybe he was hiding it, or possibly he just liked it? Linda shook her head furiously to get the thought out of her head but doing so she didn't see that Near thought she was saying no to his question. "Oh, then can you let go of me, I have work to be done since no one is going to be serious on this case." He said in his usual monotone and Linda couldn't speak – for being a girl that was so talkative and happy – Near finally found the power to silence her. Linda nodded, trying to let go of Near's hand but her hand seemed possessed because it would not let go. "Linda –"

"I can't let go." Linda finally spoke in a tiny whisper, it was hard to grasp what she was saying with a hand over her mouth so she lowered the shaky palm while repeating the phrase, "I just can't." Now it was Nears turn to be baffled by the events, and Linda was quite shocked but she managed to keep speaking with hushed whispers.

"I think…I think my hand likes you." She said with slightly wide eyes, as she continued to fight control over it but the grasp only tightened. She immediately gasped when those words were said, and Near sucked in a breath he hadn't been expecting her to ever say something like that to someone like him.

Near was panicking by this point, after all his training to stay calm about situations it seemed as if he hadn't learned a thing because this was affecting him. Not just her words that made his heart leap in surprise but the warmth that radiated off her finger tips into his hand. He too was beginning to see how hot this bus suddenly was. He exchanged a stare with her and he knew a long uncomfortable silence would be present now between the two of them or so he thought.

*SLAM*

"Ryuzaki you _**idiot**_!!" Misa's voice rang high in the air following the large slam into the bus. It caused the entire thing to actually shake just a bit, and Linda's balance faltered to the point of landing directly on top of the person she was giving eye contact to. In which something happened – that would never happen if they tried to do it themselves – a simple mouth to mouth kiss.

Both eyes widened and since Near was not pushing her off she figured that she should. However the reason Near wasn't moving was because unknowingly to her his brain ceased total function and was slowly developing a hunger for the sweet taste of vanilla ice cream on her lips.

Linda pulled off quickly, and turned her head away saying a quick, squeaked, sorry in response. She wouldn't dare look back because a large smile now spread across her lips. She would forever praise her teacher for being a pervert for now on.

"Linda," Near called out her name, and she jumped, but turned only to have Near grab her cheek with his left hand and pull her into a kiss. "Don't move away." It was a command, and she, she, was absolutely shocked, but she, she, she would defiantly not move away this time around.

"I won't." She replied with a hushed voice and a pink hue on her cheeks as she closed her eyes and Near could only nod as she returned the kiss with glee. "I won't."

_Good – good – __**good.**_

**XXX**

He didn't care how childish he looked as he was dragged outside the bus – kicking and cursing. Rodger had seen him and asked the children to cover their ears as Matt continued to pull him along the road side until they were just far enough out of ear shot of everyone. Matt unexpectedly dropped him to the ground roughly on his butt and he groaned in annoyance, crossing his arms over his chest as he went to give his friend a glare but froze when he saw the look in Matt's eyes.

_Uh oh_ – He had done something extremely bad, and Mello knew this mode to be a code red as in do not cross or you will die. Mello felt a trail of sweat drip down his head, because the fury rising from Matt's flame was hot enough to melt anything he touched.

Matt surprisingly reached out and grabbed a hold of Mello's collar picking him up and pulled him close to stare into his eyes.

"Don't ever do that again Mello- don't play with people's emotions." Matt gritted out, and then threw him back to the ground before proceeding to light a cigarette with the box. The fire from the candle nothing compared to the aura flickering around his best friend as he lit it with tight pressed lips.

Mello straightened out his shirt, trying to loosen it so he could at least breathe again before he would even wonder what the hell Matt's problem was. Playing with people's emotions was it? Was he referring to Linda's or did he mean Near because if he meant Near – Mello knew he would be pissed off as well.

Wasn't Matt his best friend? If so why the hell was he defending that bastard Near! Who cares what Near feels like after all the annoyance he brings whenever he enters a room. If Matt was going to scorn him about that he should consult with Near first about hurting people's feelings.

"Matt don't even bring Near into this conversation." Mello gritted out feeling the need to speak his mind yet again about the albino haired bastard. "If you're going to defend him at least know your facts straight. Nears not a nice guy, he deserved what was coming to him. If you want to know why – I'll tell you why I hate Near so much." Mello offered, and prepared what would probably be the longest rant in his entire life. "For one think about Linda- she was always at his side helping him with a smile and what did Near do? He pushes her away with his cold, 'I'm so sarcastic,' tone. It pisses him off that Near can't even be nice to the people who actually care about him."

"That's because you only perceive Near in that way and you don't actually realize you're hurting his feelings." Matt replied daintily as he smoked his cigarette. He wasn't even referring to Near but as expected of his hot headed best bud, Mello targeted his rival once again. It was so aggravating but he would let Mello drag on because that's what friends do – they listen – even if they can't take it.

Mello rolled his eyes - who the hell cares if he was hurting his feelings? Even if Matt had a point that he never gave Near a chance – the kid still was a brat and had to have everything his way.

"Matt basically you're trying to tell me Near can be this cute lovable kid but I don't buy it. He's probably a bigger jerk than I am because at least I accept L's decisions. Near has to constantly bash Misa for her intelligence and tell L how he's made a terrible mistake. How the hell are you going to stand there and defend someone like that who has no respect for L's wife-to-be?" Mello asked, as he finally pulled himself up and dusted off his pants, but in doing so his eyes never left Matt with his own piercing glare.

Matt shook his head, it was a good question, Near was a bit of rude to whenever it came to Misa but that was probably due to a harboring resentment for losing his mentor to love. One day Near would eventually accept L's decision – he didn't know when that would be but when it did maybe this futile fight between Near and Mello would come to an end but he still doubted that happy little ending.

"I don't have an answer Mello." Matt replied carefully, and let some of his anger simmer down while Mello's mood raise back up to triumphant which would mean he was eligible to talk like a normal person again.

"That's what I thought." Mello said, and he attempted to head back toward with Matt throwing his cigarette on the ground to put out the light with his shoe before speaking again.

"I don't know why you got all heated up about Near though, I wasn't referring to him." Matt spoke up, and Mello paused to glance back to raise a brow at his friends words.

If Matt wasn't talking about Near when he said hurting people's feelings then who the hell was Matt going on about considering only Linda, Near, Matt and himself was on that bus.

Matt sighed; his friend was oblivious to everything that was going on around him.

"I was talking about me."

Mello's brows twitched, _**OH, **_Mello didn't know what to say these moments were really awkward considering he wasn't into Matt like **that.**

"You shouldn't care." Mello quickly spoke, and then made his escape back toward the bus however Matt was still following him.

"Well I do." Mello groaned he knew one day this conversation would come and still he wasn't sure how to approach it. How do you tell your best friend you don't like them in a way but still you want to be friends with them? "And I know you claim you don't but it still it's not cool to do it in front of me." Matt replied.

Mello sighed, at least Matt knew he didn't like him in that way but it still was aggravating to hear what Matt was saying. It was almost like he wouldn't let him fall in love with someone else because it annoyed him. "It feels like you betrayed me as a friend, and I know you do like me – I'll even prove it." Matt was determined, he stomped past Mello heading toward what looked to be a fighting couple.

Misa and L were having a spat of unknown reasons but he knew one thing his eyes were set on her and he was, if he had to use her to prove his point. Mello wasn't too far behind him, he could hear the sounds of the crunching grass nearby and soon enough the voices grew louder – loud enough so that he could hear Misa and L's conversation.

"I can't believe you said that to me!" Misa cried out in disgust, throwing her hands up in the air.

"It slipped out, you know I don't mean that Misa." L reasoned, and she turned to glare.

"You still said, 'Don't worry Misa I forgive you for kissing BB.' How dare you for one measly second think I wanted to kiss that guy. I only kissed him because he looked like –_you!"_ Misa said, poking his chest roughly.

L sighed, he hadn't meant to accuse her for liking BB, he was only teasing her and she didn't take lightly to the joke. He glanced away at seeing a train heading this way at full speed but he was jerked away by Misa. "I was talking to you mister, don't you dare try to avoid looking at me!"

L gave Misa a blank stare, he didn't know how to deal with her bitch mode, and he remembered Watari always telling him one day for future dating references to never shout back at a woman or they would only get louder.

"Misa – I'm sorry." He spoke with a serious tone, "I was only teasing, I'm sorry." He expects her to go silent, but she starts laughing and now he feels confused.

"Oh Ryuzaki, I forgive you – you're so cute with that face!" Misa says sweetly while giggling in bliss and L puzzles over the word 'cute' with irritation. That's such a weird thing to say.

"Love-" A voice, the two look to see Matt staring down at Misa whose laughter dies down in a second. Matt then turns to L with a sorry, that raises a question to L's conscious that was until Matt gripped Misa's shoulders and delivered a tense kiss on her mouth.

Misa gasps in horror, knowing L is close by and KNOWING how he reacts to these situations. She tries to slap him away and Matt shoves her against the front of the bus pushing her down with him on top. She muffles out a, 'What the hell!?'

Mello stands frozen, like L in a state of shock, but unlike the flickering fury in L's heart his becomes depressed.

_Why was his friend kissing Misa? Matt is his friend! _From there everything clicked, this is what Matt meant. It does hurt and Mello knew, he would never pull such an act again, but now he had to do something quick before his best friends head was sent rolling by L's wrath.

"Matt I see what you mean!" Mello spoke out, and L's eyes shot to Mello then down at Matt he was tempted to kill him for touching his woman but he still had some sense. He knew Matt never did anything without reason, but still it pissed him off. How many times would he have to see his MISA kissed by Matt of all people?

Matt released his kiss on Misa, and she didn't care what the situation was – she just hated that people used her to get what they wanted. With a swift kick she sent a blow to where it hurts the man the most, Matt crumbled with Mello running to his side. Misa growled, brushing the kiss off her lips, and promptly stood by L's side with an annoyed expression. L only chuckled, earning a bonk over the head thus he sighed, and went for his phone.

"I'll call for someone to come pick the children up." He muttered, and Misa gave him a hard glare.

"You do that." She snapped as she couldn't figure out why he didn't seem extremely pissed off about this kiss like she was.

"…Yes dear." L whispered, wincing as another bonk came, and dialed the number before he was abused any more by his oh so violent woman.

Mello rubbed Matt's back as Matt groaned in pain from such a divesting, wall shattering blow. That woman had some unimaginable strength, no wonder L was afraid to get on her bad side. He felt tears, he felt tears, oh hell.

The whammy kids were oblivious because that goodness Rodger had seen this coming and had the kids' lead of for a little fieldtrip to go see ghosts. While some kids protested there were no such thing, Sara had stuck her finger into the air and cried out, 'If that so then how was mommy an angel?' After that the whammy kids became a stampede heading back to go discover the un told secrets of the world with Rodger running after them asking them to wait for him but none paid heed of course.

However, Matt's shame did not stay secretive because the school bus door opened and there was Linda. Her face was red, but she was smiling, very brightly, in fact she was almost glowing as if she had just exited cloud nine.

"What happened?" She asked slightly concerned, she was surprised when a hand touched her shoulder and she glanced back to see Near. Her face reddened again but he said nothing slipping past her and examining Matt.

"It looks like he got hit by something." He turned toward Mello with a curious expression and normally Mello would snap at him but Mello's face was bleached out in terror.

"Misa nailed him in the nuts." Mello barely managed to get out, and Matt hissed at the reminder, this was not one of his greater days. Even Near had clenched his teeth at the thought; if Misa was able to make a bus shake by simply punching L her kicks must have been – _ouch._

Linda started laughing, as horrible as it was, she was laughing. Near scolded her but the laughs kept coming, because she knew Matt was a huge pervert. So she figured Matt had what was coming to him.

"Serves you right Matt," Linda snickered out, "Hell hath no fury like a woman."

"I thought that was only when they were scorned." Matt gritted out, and Mello helped him up carefully.

"Oh no, you haven't seen us when were pregnant – that's when it's true hell. " Linda replied, and Mello, Matt, and even Near exchanged glances.

"Remind us not to go near L's house when Misa's pregnant – ok thanks." They all replied n union and Linda only laughed harder.

**XXX**

Close by Misa sneezed three times, and L glanced at her while talking on the phone. She gave him a look with sparkling eyes.

"You're thinking about me – Oh I love you so much!" She cried out, and L sweat dropped.

"Misa sneezing three times means someone is talking bad about you not thinking about you." He said dryly, and regretted his words as she grit her teeth angrily.

"So you're not thinking of your _LOVELY_ **FIANCE**?!" Misa cried out, her hands becoming balled up fists.

_Oh sh-_

**XXX**

**Chapter done, next time around we get to see the whammy kids build a shrine in L's home and his reaction to having a bundle of kids in his house – **

**What will Misa have to say - ?**

**We'll see soon enough! Thanks for all your reviews I never expected to get over 100! This makes me very happy, thank you very much! I wouldn't be able to get this far without you!**

**XXX**

**XxX-Reviewer's Domain-XxX**

**DEATH NOTE GIRL: **Thank you for adding this story to your favorites list, I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**Ljusalfheim: **Thank you as well for doing the same by adding this to your favorites as well as the first and second prequels.

**TheJoker13: **Oh you too liked the window part – I loved it, I made me giggle so much. I really don't know what to say about Rodger, his actions kind of make him that father figure that's really strict. I guess the way I perceive him is that he does care about the whammy kids but he is just looking out for HIS best interests for them which makes him so bleh –If you know what I mean.

**Mooncry: ** I knew someone would find that funny.

**Midnight Hikari: **Well you got your wish because the noob cakes got some lovin'!

**Ice-Cold-Bunni: ** I shall – Thank you!

**Death's Kiss: **Heh welcome to A New Beginning then! I'm glad you loved the chapter, makes me happy!

**Xoxo-SugarHigh-oxox: **Yes they are both slightly SLOW at loving each other – noob cakes they shall be! Ha-ha thanks so much for that comment you made about it being a part of the real Death Note, awesome!

**Ulovemeanyway**: Thank you for adding this to your favorites as well as the prequels, I'm glad people are taking interest to the series!

**Samurai Wolf: **He had already remembered her, it wasn't much, I apologize for not writing it out more detailed but during the scene where Misa and L are riding in the elevator on chapter 13, Escape Artist, he told her that he remembered everything as he entered the task force but Misa thinks he's lying so right now his memories are intact but Misa hasn't come to terms with it. It's complicated – that's why I'm sorry!

As for BB -The Joker from Batman – I suppose so since he has a thing for knives too. Cool – I like that idea. Thanks!

**Spring Blossem: **Here is your update – I'm glad you like the paring – Thanks so much for the favorite adds – Especially Author I feel so special no! Hehe

**XXX**

**I have come to the conclusion that after this story I make a sequel on L's family life but I'm not entirely sure. I think It will be fun but if I do that I will have to write the kids and people are eh on OOC so not sure I want to. Oh well. Thanks always for the reads and Reviews.**

**-Takiasmuse**


	19. Woe is L

**Misa might seem a bit OOC, but I did like how this chapter turned out so hopefully you will too. This chapter made me very nervous, because many people get all EH, but we'll just have to pray. **

**Also I did want to say sorry for making you wait so long on this chapter because my attention was on A Different Path but hey at least I didn't completely put it down. .  
**

**Anyways let's get on to our next chapter ne? I'm excited!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note!**

**XXX**

**Previously: **_Our couples had some fights, and others had kissing scenes but in the end it resulted in time to finally head back to their homes. What will happen when they get home, what trouble shall stir? Find out!_

**XXX**

**Chapter 19: Woe is L**

The cars had finally arrived allowing each whammy to gather in two different cars, while Matt and Mello lead those cars to their apartment complex. Near and Linda were stationed in the furthest back car watching the children whilst Rodger was in the first car with the rest of the bundle. L insisted on having the middle car along with Misa so he could sort things out with her knowing she was angry about the kiss she had shared with Matt.

The two, L and Misa sat in the back seat spread out from each other. It was like Misa created an invisible wall between them as she stared out the window in boredom resting her elbow on the door handle. L observed her for any sign of movement but she didn't even give a single flinch or a glance in his direction. He needed to make up with her and fast before leaving her alone to deal with BB's charges with the police.

"Misa," He called softly and Misa slowly turned his way looking rather weary as she tilted her head and asked what was wrong? "Misa I know your angry with me but this silent treatment really isn't very fun." Misa blinked once, twice, three times and then shook her head.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him. "I'm not mad at you, stop worrying so much." L gapped at his fiancé because her mood had completely switched on him again. When he opened the door for her the first time the car came in she snapped at him telling him she wasn't useless and could do it herself.

"B-but what about letting Matt kiss you?" Misa touched her lips, and sighed.

"I'm sure he had a reason after all Matt is into guys, right?" Misa nodded, taking a balled up right hand and smacking it down in her flattened left hand. "Besides I know how to make sure that taste goes away." Misa purred out, taking off her seat belt and moving close to L whom blushed.

"M-Misa p-put back on your seatbelt, you could get hurt, what if we crash?!" He exclaimed loudly and she giggled, scooting even closer till she was close enough to kiss him.

"Then you hold me and become my seat belt." Misa said with another purr, and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him. L's eyes were wide and he decided to mess with her and tickle her for being so bad. Misa of course burst into laughter pulling away with a fit of giggles. L smirked, feeling victorious on the situation as he dipped in for a quick kiss while she squirmed in his arms.

"S-stop I-it Ryu-"Misa complained during each giggle, and he kept telling her this is what she deserved for challenging the world's greatest detective. Misa cursed loudly, "I'm g-going to kill-ha ha- you when-ha ha!"

"Give in you can never beat me second Kira." L teased, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I can, and I will!" She replied, falling to her side and L hovered halfway over her, his belt still bounding him from being on top. Misa gave an outstretched left arm on the door on her side of the car hoping to pull away but the little pokes to her side continued to make it impossible to move. "Lawliet---Let me go!" Misa complained, and he shook his head.

"Not yet, I still have something up my sleeve." Misa puffed out her cheeks giving him an annoyed look but he brushed it off, lifting his hands for a second before placing them upon her back to perform soft rhythmic massages. L smiled, she Misa gave a small, 'Ooh' sound and relaxed underneath his palms. "So you wanted me to stop?" Misa shook her head, and he tilted his head. "I'm sorry what?" Misa groaned, but when she felt the hands move away for a split second she gave in.

"No don't stop those godly hands!" She whined, and he chuckled.

"I have godly hands?" He questioned, and she nodded with a moan. "I see," L paused for a moment, sighing in as he took a look at his fiancé's awkward position. "Misa come rest on my lap and I'll message your temple." Misa sprang up in a second and moved into the position but instead of letting him massage her move she grabbed the both of his hands and pulled them to her lips for a soft kiss.

"I love you Lawliet." She whispered this time being more aware of her surroundings but at this point L didn't care who heard her, he just was happy to have his sweet Misa back.

"I love you too." He replied, and she closed her eyes, and sighed. He blinked in wonder, because her eyes drifted away and she looked distressed about something. "Misa, what is it?"

"L I think-"Misa shook her head, "It's just my period is late." L was even more lost now than before. He knew mood swings come from when a girl is on their period but if Misa wasn't on her period, what the hell was causing….His eyes widened in realization as he stared at her resting her hands on her stomach.

"You're p-pregnant?" He stuttered out, and she swallowed sharply but nodded in confirmation. "I'm going to be a father?" He asked in a raised voice, not realizing this made Misa feel uncomfortable.

"Y-yes, when I told you the first time, I wasn't entirely sure so I pushed it off as a lie but I-I knew afterwards when I started getting snappy for no reason…Oh Lawliet, I'm so sorry!" Misa wailed out, lifting herself up, bashing her head into his chin, and sobbed into the palms of her hands loudly.

L rubbed his chin but shook his head as he watched Misa cry. He pulled her into his arms, resting his head on her right shoulder.

"You miss understand me Misa, I am happy." He whispered, and she froze, lifting her head from her hands and glanced his way.

"Really-truly- do you mean that Lawliet? I thought you wanted to wait on a child?" She questioned, with a quick breath and he hushed her with a soft kiss pulling her around into his arms protectively.

"Yes and no," L replied as he kissed her. "I was just worried, the baby could get hurt, and even you could get injured." He admitted that was the only reason he denied her request so many times. Since he was a known detective he would have many enemies that would come after her and the child and just watching over Misa was enough of a heart attack…A child would surely add more stress to his mind.

"I told you I'll-"

"Sir L, we've arrived." The driver called through the intercom and Misa blushed, and L looked as calm as ever.

"Understood, thank you for –"

"Interrupting," Misa grumbled under breath and L simple smiled, watching as the blonde pulled away from him and prepared to leave the car. L made sure to get out quickly and meet her on the way out to make sure the baby and her were perfectly fine. "I said I don't need help." Misa snapped, and continued to stride forward with determination. L scratched the back of his neck, back to square one again with Misa's anger meter.

Misa made her way up the stairs leaving him there depressed that was until a whistle was heard behind him and L turned to see Mello and Matt running toward him with smiles. Near was helping younger female whammies out of the car and Linda growled in disapproval from her vehicle.

"Hey L what's up with your fiancé now, she's kind of bitchy lately if you ask me." Mello stated, and Matt shook his head nudging his friend and Mello shrugged. "Oh come on Matt, you know it's true! That woman's insane!"

"She's only like this because she's pregnant so please keep your rude remarks to yourself." L replied sharply but then lightened his glare a bit shaking his head. "Though I do have to admit this is worst then dealing with her old Misa Misa state of mind." Matt stared at L dumbfounded at his words while Mello looked like he had come out of a horror film.

"You knocked her up?!" Mello shouted for the whole world to hear and L growled when a number of whispers from the younger whammies started saying such as, 'What does knocked up mean?' Linda ruffled up her shirt and bonked Mello over the head after hearing such a discovery.

"Mello keep your mouth shut, I'm sure L doesn't want every media member to know he's going to have children." L thanked her and she smiled, but soon her eyes sparkled with joy. "So is it a boy or a girl?" Matt placed a hand on her head and pulled the glowing Linda away. "B-but wait I want to help!" L placed a hand to his face, shaking his head while Mello got back up from the ground rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"So does that mean you two had a love child?" L groaned, turning to leave but only when he twisted around a bundle of whammies was now surrounding him with questionable stare and the one leading them was the least person he wanted to come across.

"Daddy, what did you do to mommy she looks sad?!" Sara complained, placing her hands on her hips and soon the rest of the whammies followed her actions even the boys participated crossing their hands over their chest. L grunted, why was he the one that was at fault?

"Misa is just not feeling well so how about we just go inside and play something while Rodger and I work things out about BB?" L said politely, and the children continued to eye him suspiciously. He prayed to the gods that he didn't have this many kids, it would surely kill him. He would never tell Misa that because at the rate she was acting now he would surely be dead before he got to see the birth of his first child.

Most of the kids nodded in agreement and Mello lead them to his apartment but Sara stood her ground challenging L 's authority like any other day.

"If we're staying downstairs why did mommy go upstairs?" L patted the girls head, and she wiggled her way out of his grasp continuing her pursuit to glare at him. "She went up there to be alone, but it's not good for mommy to be alone when she's crying." Sara answered, running off to leave L confused at her words.

"Misa is crying?" L asked but no answer came and he had no choice but to go upstairs and check on his fiancé. Crying wouldn't be good for the baby because it could cause depression on Misa's part and who knows that Misa could do while she's depressed.

He slowly made his way up the stairs and tried to open their room but found it to be locked. He reached into his pocket for his keys and found them to be empty. Misa must have taken them out when she was going to kiss him, apparently she was going to tease him about making love if he had fallen for her trap but he hadn't however he still couldn't get in.

L tapped the door softly with the back of his knuckle, and called her name but no answer. He reached into his other pocket and pulled out his wallet fumbling his I.D. To think the world's greatest detective was forced to break into his own home, how ironic.

After a couple of attempts the lock finally snapped open and the door swung slid open just a bit so he could enter. He glanced behind him and glared at the teens, Linda, and Matt trying to sneak a peek on the scene. They gave him a pouty look and he placed his left hand on the door knob while the other in his pocket. "No, you can't listen in. Don't even try to pick open the door Matt." L replied, closing it behind him leaving the two to exchange glances, at least they tried.

L examined the area and was lucky to find Misa did not start to throw things in her anger instead he found her outside on their balcony sobbing. He came from behind her, wrapping his hands around her waist knowing at any moment she could assault him. However she stayed put, sinking into his chest and gave a quick apology.

"I'm so mean to you L, how is it that I haven't driven you away?" Misa asked, with a sniffle and shook her head, lifting her arms to wipe away her tears. "You don't deserve someone like me."

"You're right, I don't deserve someone like you." He told her and she froze, more tears sliding down her cheeks. Misa bowed her head getting a good look at the floor.

"I knew it," She whispers in a hush voice with tears stinging the corner of her eyes. "I knew it all along." L tugs on her arm and makes her lift her head to meet his dark orbs.

"You're much too pretty to be with someone as ordinary as me, Amane-san." He replied, and she flinched visually when he called her Amane again but mostly the stung was really for him berating himself. "A model shouldn't end with a loser detective." Her lips parted into a gasp then a scowl as she gave him a fierce glare.

"W-what the hell are you saying? You're a wonderful detective Lawliet!" Misa countered, no longer crying and placing her hands on his shoulders. "Don't talk like that, it hurts."

"Then you stop too." He replied, and she gapped at him while he removed her hands from his shoulders and brought her close for a warm kiss. "You are just as amazing as I am, and I could never replace you even if she had an IQ to match my brilliance." *BONK* Misa nailed him right over the head with a huff.

"Are you calling me stupid?!" Misa shouted leaning close to him and snarling.

"N-no," He stuttered out taking a step back inside with Misa poking him with clenched teeth.

"Then what are you trying to say Lawliet! I can't believe you- you jerk! I happen to be very smart, even Light doubted me but I showed him didn't I? So don't think for a minute I can't compete with you!" L raised his hands feeling a sweat drop run down his head as she continued to shove him until he was pressed against the wall with nowhere to run.

"Misa please," L begged, as he slid against the wall trying to escape but she just sidestepped not letting him go. "I just meant that I love you." Misa's scowl twitched and soon her body relaxed a sincere smile replacing the scorn.

"Awe, I love you too! I'll go make you some tea stay here!" Misa announced with a giddy giggle skipping off in the direction of the kitchen leaving L against the wall with wide eyes. The mood swings, were just so unpredictable. He blinked feeling at ease that he was still alive but cursed when Misa returned with a sexual grin and a bottle of whipped cream. "Lawliet, I found some dessert. Come on and taste me." He felt his jaw drop at the sight but quickly regained himself swallowing with a weak smile as she closed in on him.

What the hell did he get himself into?

**XXX **

Mello swore that he would never babysit ever again no matter how much chocolate he was bribed into. Even if these kids were brilliant minds they were still destructive evil little monsters. They had practically destroyed every room with a mess because they were searching each drawer and closet for, 'top secret information.' Mello's head now rested against his kitchen counter as another sound of glass shattering rang through his ears and Sara's giggling as she ran by the kitchen again for maybe the 5th time with Linda running after her.

Near locked himself into the bathroom and worked on contacting his SPK members, he wanted to know just who the hell BB was and why he looked so much like L. Matt came into the kitchen wearing a Mexican hat with rattles leading a Congo line and Mello groaned. If there was a thing such as hell he was in it.

"Where the hell is Rodger when you need him!?" Mello complained as he swept up the broken glass, and dealt with the monsters by throwing them into the very bathroom Near was in. He made sure they couldn't get out by placing a broom over the knob. He congratulated himself on another brilliant job well down that was until he heard the sound of a very loud electronic hitting the ground. "Oh god not my television set!"

Mello scrambled to his room to find that it was actually his computer. "No, why are you guys acting like a bunch of brats?"

"We want to go home!" Some shouted and others whined how they wanted to beat up the guy who was impersonating L. Mello face palmed, as the whammies spread out running to different corners of the apartment.

"I never want kids." Mello grumbled and a cha-cha-chaing Matt passed by inserting his own little comment to make things more interesting.

"Then you can always be with me. You wouldn't have to worry about kids now would you." Mello gave Matt a hard look but none the less snatched a rattle out of his hands and swung it about like he was trying to kill a fly.

"Look I'm having fun acting like an idiot-Yay! Now we can be the best of friends-yay! We're really having fun –yay! Yay this is so fun-yay! " Mello cried out, waving around his rattle trying to act sarcastic and it was working quite nicely especially with Matt's unimpressed staring contest. Mello lowered his rattles and sighed, "Sorry, I just feel annoyed today."

"Then stop acting so tight and let loose, it's cramping your style." Matt told his best friend and Mello looked at his rattles and then back up at Matt, a smile creeping on his face.

"Okay then who wants to Cha-Cha-CHA with master MELLO, because it's time to tango!" Matt asked for Linda to turn up the music, they were going to party after she had given up on grabbing Sara. She gave him a skeptical look, but Sara screamed, 'Party,' really loud and Linda smiled nodding. They needed a chance to relax and she would have to get Near out of that bathroom no matter what.

Sara started shaking her rum around the room, and went over to Mello and started practicing drumming on the table while other kids started looking for food and drinks for the ultimate whammy party now that Rodger had gone off elsewhere.

"Speaking of which where did Rodger go?" Linda asked Matt after she had turned on some tunes. Matt glanced to Mello who was standing on the table acting like he was strumming a guitar and shook his head.

"I think I saw him outside speaking with the drivers, I doubt he'll come in here now, he hates chaos." Linda giggled, Matt was right about this one but something inside her was telling her something very horrible was about to happen. She tried her best to explain it to Matt but he didn't pay attention the music had already inflicted his mood too. Linda took a deep breath and hoped it was nothing but that little worry still held it in her mind no matter how much she wanted to have fun.

**XXX **

After managing to scramble away from Misa, L hid behind the couch and every time she would come by to investigate he would move to another side still hidden from her. It's not that he didn't want to make love to her but rather now that he knew she was pregnant he didn't want her to go under any heavy exercise that could hurt the baby, and he was trying to be a good father.

Luckily for him, Misa gave a pout and finally gave up on her search and L was able to come out while she made tea with a couple of grumbles here and there. L approached her carefully and asked her if she needed help making food and she glanced at him with lined lips but nodded accepting his offer. The two of them created tea and cake, Misa demanded cake this time surprisingly and took half of his after finishing hers off. He was left with a mere crumble and gaping at Misa's appetite when she demanded he make her more.

L agreed, not wanting to taste her wrath, but by the time he reached for the fridge a loud knock came on the front door. Misa and L exchanged glances, and Misa rose to answer the door but L told her to stay put.

"No, I'll get it." Misa snapped, and L nodded swiftly when he heard her voice raising returning to his tea and Misa headed into the living room, unlocking the door to see Rodger.

"Hello Miss Amane-san." He said quickly, and let his eyes wander behind her, "Where might I find master L, it's urgent." Misa swallowed, wondering if it was involving BB but let him in, closing the door behind to lock, and lead him to the kitchen.

L looked up from his tea watching his fiancé come in looking rather nervous with Rodger's aggravated stare following her. Misa did not seem too happy about it either, she started to feel imitated whenever it came to seeing Rodger and L.

For Misa, the simple fact that Rodger still hadn't remembered that she was that Shinigami at one point and now he just held a strong spite for her. It was hard to be in the same room because it was as if she was battling against him for some unknown reason.

Rodger was nice to her at the beginning when she first made her present known to L again but his attitude shifted as she got closer. "If it's alright, I would like to speak with master L alone without any," He glanced her way and Misa frowned, "disturbances."

L stood from his seat, putting his tea cup down, and Misa tried to excuse herself before L could stop her but he caught up to her before she could take a step out of the room. His hands wrapped protectively around hers and she stared up at him surprised.

"Misa can stay after all she is my fiancé and is entitled to hear anything we discuss. She will not disturb us, she will enlighten the mood." L replied, and dragged her over to the table to sit down. Rodger wasn't too pleased, he only had a bit of respect for her after she made L happier but any woman could have done it in Rodger's opinion.

Misa felt a little insecure, she didn't want to cause any fighting between the two. L was practically raised by this guy and if he wanted her gone, she wouldn't mind giving the two a little bonding time.

"It's okay Ryuzaki, I don't-"

"I never expected you to be such a coward, especially when you're such an abusive woman." L replied in a whisper, and her eyes snapped open. She heard those words before, but where? "The day you forgot me because you're Death Note was returned to you and I had to watch you make out with Light." L gritted out answering her question. Misa's parted her lips tilting her head and examined L carefully.

"You really do remember me don't you?" She asked out loud, "Both of you?" She added referring to his second half.

"I told you I did." He said, pointing out that little factor in the elevator.

"But I didn't believe you, I'm sorry." She muttered, but with a happy smile, and tears threatening to fall. L chuckled, letting his arms open.

"Come here," Misa nodded and embraced him in a tight hug, tearing a bit. "It's fine really." L replied when he heard another sorry fly from her lips. "After all I do love you." Misa smiled bashfully and lifted her head to kiss him but the two froze when they heard a cough.

"Master L, can we please talk." Rodger spat out truly annoyed with his once top student now delinquent because of this woman besides him.

"What do you want to know?" L asked, glancing to Rodger slightly angered by the disturbance he was making. Rodger shifted his gaze on Misa asking her to leave silently and Misa bit her lip giving him a blank stare back.

"Yes, what do you want to talk about?" Misa stated, and Rodger snorted.

"We don't need you here Miss Amane-san-"

"That's Mrs. L-san to you buddy!" Misa snapped, slamming her hand on the table when she wiggled free of L. L was wide-eyed at her sudden outburst, but calmed down knowing it was probably a mood swing and decided not to piss her off by letting her rant. "After all I deserve to be here after having to endure having this perverts child!" L frowned at the name calling, while Rodger looked absolutely paralyzed. "So don't ask me to leave, I'm staying damn it and that's final!"

"C-child, you are pregnant?" Rodger asked sweating furiously, Misa nodded, and he didn't want to believe it so he stared at his sane student who also gave him a nod. "But why, with her of all people, you must get an abortion!"

Misa's eyes snapped open and she gasped when she heard those words. It hurt badly, that he would demand L to kill her child right in front of her as if she meant nothing. "That woman is not for you master L, she is a cretin. Not only that but you should be with someone of your own standards. While I admit she is rather beautiful…She lacks the same knowledge that you have. Even Watari agreed to me about this, we aimed to remove her from the picture at all costs. Don't tell me you won't even honor your 'father's' wishes?"

Misa held a hand over her heart, Watari didn't want her to be with L? After all those times he had been so kind to her, he didn't want them to end up together? Misa glanced over to L to see him rather shocked to the entire speech himself. Fear started to bubble in her heart. L respected Watari more than anyone else she ever knew. After all Watari was just as Rodger said, a father figure. To deny Watari's wishes he would be dishonoring his father.

Misa took a step away, causing L's attention to snap on her and she gave him a saddened expression. This wasn't right, Rodger was dead on, and they couldn't be together, not now. A cloud of doubt now rained down on her over head.

"Misa," L called to her, knowing that his fiancé was panicking, "Misa," he called again and she took another step away her vision slightly blurring but she couldn't hear with the sound of bells ringing in her mind. It was her fault that Watari was dead, L's closest family member because her Shinigami eliminated him. Even if they weren't blood, Misa knew whenever she saw Watari and L together they were just as close as any family and she destroyed that. Her fault…

Misa gripped her head tightly, a sea of pain ripping through her, and even Rodger stood up in fear because he never meant to cause the woman any harm as he just wanted her to leave L alone. "Misa, are you alright?!" L shouted, and Misa shook her head, opened her eyes to see darkness and in the darkness two glowing eyes with a grin.

"Let me out and I'll kill them all for hurting you." The mirror image of her said, with a twitchy grin. "I'll make sure they all go away so we can be happy, so happy."

Misa gripped her head tighter crying out no, while L shook her. She flicker her eyes open, and L gapped when he saw red sparkling in her eyes battling for escape. L grabbed a hold on her, struggling form.

"Misa I don't care what Watari thinks," L spoke out pain laced into his words and hidden within his pupils. "I still love you no matter what, and you will become my wife because I wouldn't want it any other way." He kissed her, and her body stopped the murderous Misa from coming out by shutting down completely. When he released the kiss, he caught her now sleeping form in his arms.

He glanced at Rodger with a narrow glare and Rodger was breathless as to what happened, those red eyes causing his memories to snap back into place. Rodger knew he made a terrible mistake and his speech wasn't all true but knowing L, L wouldn't let another word escape his mouth. Rodger bowed and left the room leaving L to care for Misa so he could ask those brats downstairs to turn down the music to let Misa and L have a break from all the madness.

L placed Misa down on their bed on her side and got in on the other, he watched her sleep stroking her hair out of her face and hummed a tune that Watari taught him. He was still shocked, that Watari secretly might have been talking to Rodger about removing Misa from the picture. He couldn't imagine such a thing, and wouldn't because he knew Watari to be better than that.

"It's my fault," He heard Misa whimper out in her sleep, twitching a bit and wrapping the covers around her body as if she was shivering. "My fault that Watari died. If L hadn't loved me,"

"I would have been dead." He spoke out loud trying to reason with the sleep talker besides him.

"Would have been dead…" She repeated as if trying to analyze what he was trying to say to her.

"Thus I am glad to be with you because now I can be alive and enjoy this lovely looking body next to me." Misa smirked, blushing a tad bit in her sleep.

"You're such a pervert Lawliet." The sleeping Misa informed him and he nodded,

"Yet you still love me." Misa giggled, reaching out to tug him close like a stuffed animal, he didn't pull away.

"Yes, yes, I do."

"Then stop worrying so much, you might turn into me." Misa groaned, releasing him at the thought to roll over and L simply laughed. "Then we can both be perverts."

"Shut up Lawliet." Misa said, and he continued to smile.

"But I love you so much," Misa growled, eyes opening to see her fiancé having the time of his life.

"Just go to sleep before I make you sleep!"

"Right, sorry I tried to make you feel better because I care so much…"

"LAWLIET, SHUT UP!" Misa screamed, and he winced, quickly lying down and acting like he was asleep before Misa strangled him to death. He soon closed his eyes but with a smirk on his face while Misa huffed, taking her place at his side with her own smile. "Stupid, idiot, pervert…How did I fall in love with you?"

"Well that's a long story actually."

"Lawliet…." She warned again, her eyes becoming slits.

"Shutting up now," L quickly spoke feeling the radiating anger, "Good night Mi –" He never got that word off because Misa knocked him over the head terminating his consciousness.

**XXX**

**Ah so much fluff, too much fluff, Must revert to drama! Quick Takia go to A Different Path! I'm kidding, I hope you like this chapter. Yes, your answers have been answered, Misa is pregnant!**

**Can't be a new beginning without something to spark that beginning! How will L handle the dreaded months and what will be said once they find out of BB's escape?**

**Over protectiveness galore, and a maybe a less snappy Rodger after seeing the whammies or will his anger continues to brew even after remembering Misa?**

**XXX**

**Reviewer's Domain:**

**TheJoker13: ** Yeah, Misa's dealing with a bit of array of emotions, but luckily she has L to be by her side.

**Midnight Hikari: **Yes, she is pregnant, woe is Lawliet.

**Mooncry: **Oh yeah, especially from Misa. Ha-ha.

**Xoxo-SugarHIGH-xoxo: **Yep, she is pregnant and Near is going to show up jealous next chapter when he finds Linda cha-cha-chaing with Mello and Matt.

**Springblossem: **Thanks, I try, I mean I really don't know how to pair either or the two and I don't have much relationship skills to help me write romantic stories.

I have to go off from watching different movies, animes, and stories. I have to beg my friends each day about another love cap on their lives for inspiration. Though it seems to be working so far, I hope I can finish this with a good positive vibe for someone with no skills in love life. Lol

**AryaLawliet: **Awesome, thanks so much for joining to reply to my story, I feel extremely grateful. I haven't really read the L x OC ones, but I have read a Mello x OC one by Blue-candle and it was really good so maybe I'll give those fan fictions a shot.

I'm thankful you like L in my stories, I can't guarantee there is no Light with him back as A Shinigami but his parts are brief and mostly consist of BB. I hope you will continue to read on and review! I really did enjoy reading what you had to say. Thanks again for everything!

**Tavana: **Thanks for enjoying the chapter Tavana! I hope you like this one too.

**Angel's darkened wings: **Thanks for the favorite author add! I am really happy to see more people enjoying my stories!

**DarkFireNyx: **Thanks for the story alert add- hope you continue to enjoy the story!

**XXX**

**Thank you again for all the support, I'm proud to be able to write for you guys. I have a clear view how I'm going to end this story now and I do want to continue so thanks again!**

**Anyways about chapter 20 – I do think there is going to be drama and a bit friendly comfort and also Lin x Near mixed within the chapter. So let's see how that goes. Thanks for the reads and reviews!**

**-Takiasmuse.**


	20. To Forgive, and Not Forget

**Welcome back to our next chapter – It was a really long wait, but I do hope things go well. Try to have fun – happy face!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Death Note – Never will!**

**Previously: **_L discovers that Misa is pregnant and find out that this will make his life even more difficult but wonderful at the same time. Woe is him. Also there was a fight between Rodger and L making their relationship as good friends crumbles. _

**Chapter 20: To Forgive, and Not Forget**

It was one of the greatest mistakes he had done in his entire life and Rodger had no idea how he would ever make this up to both Lawliet and Misa. When he staggered into Matt and Mello's apartment he saw his students dashing about with open mouths and waved arms but his mind couldn't comprehend a single sound as if everything was put on mute just for him. Rodger made his way into the kitchen dodging a couple more whammies before finally settling down on a stool propped against the bar table.

Rodger took in a deep breath and sighed in exhaustion unaware of the watchful eye of a certain blonde a crossing the table raising a questionable brow as he signaled to a certain red headed. That redhead was currently doing the tango with a laughing Linda while an impassive Near typing away close by. Sara continued to dart around the halls in a fray of giggles with three other whammies close behind holding water balloons.

Rodger reached into his pocket pulling out a piece of cloth and dabbed it slowly on his forehead as he continued to stare down at the table in shame. "Watari is surely ashamed of me. I have brought great dishonor to my role as a responsible guardian in his place. I will probably never be able to face Master L again…" Rodger muttered out dejectedly almost wishing he could have something to drown his sorrows with. Rodger's eyes widened when a bottle of beer slid across the table and stopped right before his eyes. He glanced up to see Mello wearing a sombrero with his own alcoholic beverage carried in his left hand.

Rodger's fatherly mode kicked in as he glared at the boy in annoyance. "Mello there are children present, you are supposed to be an example and besides drinking can leave a dangerous effect on someone like you." Rodger stated in a scolding manner and Mello simply snickered in response. Mello raised the bottle anyway and drank some before speaking to Rodger.

"Oh loosen up Ol' man!" Mello cried out, throwing his head back to chuckle before turning his gaze back on Rodger. "All your serious business is cramping my mood!" A throb of irritation seared through Rodger as he watched the boy stagger around drunk in a daze. He glanced down at the bottle on the table in front of him and grunted loudly before knocking it away. Rodger had expected to hear the sound of the shattering glass but the resonance never came causing Rodger to sigh again.

"Why so glum?" A new voice came from besides him to the right. Rodger drifted his view to see a red head sit down aside him with the bottle of beer he tried to get rid of clasped within this man's hand. Rodger ignored the boy, he didn't want to hear any childish voices after seeing Mello on of L's soon to be prodigies drunk and fooling around. "Don't pay attention to Mello. He's not even drunk; he's just trying to get a rise out of you." Matt explained, and Mello rolled his eyes, turning to take this bottle and throw it away into the garbage bag under the sink.

"Thanks for that Matt." Mello said sarcastically, "Now you ruined my plan." Matt simply smirked tipping up his own sombrero and replied with a casual, 'Your welcome.'

Rodger shifted gazes between the boys, they were chuckling, and his wasn't because he didn't want to be bothered when he was down in the gutter especially if it was Mello trying for a bit of fun.

"Why did you do that?" Rodger asked, looking about ready to burst. "Can't you see I'm not in the mood for your little pranks? Something serious has happened involving Master L and I and I frankly would like to be left alone!" His voice seemed to boom around the room and everyone that had been running around froze. "All I want is a little peace and quiet, is that so hard?!" Linda swallowed and she turned down the music returning over by Near getting a book from the library shelf and began to read. The other whammies soon followed her actions knowing that Rodger was in a code red mode which meant cease and desist. Matt placed his hand on Rodger's left shoulder and Rodger gave him a sharp glare.

"Look Rodger we understand that you prefer to be alone but Mello was only trying to make you turn back to normal. Sorrow just doesn't suit your persona." Rodger's glare softens and he clenched his hands together slumping a bit in his chair.

"That's easy for you to say, you kids are never depressed." Mello started cracking up at this, and Matt shook his head.

"You obviously didn't see how depressed Mello was when he heard about Near." Mello froze and Near looked up from his computer screen glancing at the blonde in curiosity. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead and he waved that Matt was lying before turning to his friend with an eyebrow twitching death glare. "So everyone get's depressed at sometimes, just talk about it, what exactly happened between you and L?" Matt continued on ignoring the dark cloud of massive energy pointed in his direction. Rodger thought about it for a moment and then finally raised his right index finger to explain the story.

"Well everything was going well until I snapped at Amane-san for not leaving the conversation. I just don't see her as an intelligent girl." Matt nodded, and Mello too agreed that Misa's personality was way over the ditzy mark but there were times that she showed that she could be serious too. "She's not right at all for L, I disapprove of it entirely, and there is no mixture between them."

"I wouldn't go that far." Linda spoke up from her spot next to Near on the couch. The boys all spun their heads in her direction. Linda gazed at her lap and then remembered the advice Misa gave her. "She is very nice and helpful just the way L is. I defiantly see why L chooses her and I'm certain whenever they first met there was a sense of chemistry that no one saw."

"She's right." Linda made a small, 'Eh?' noise as her heart skipped to the sound of Near's voice. It wasn't that his voice scared her it was the fact that Near was defending Misa's position when he would always tell L how much of a stupid idea love was. "I don't think Misa and L acknowledged each other when they first met but I have a strange feeling that their love was always present right from their first shared smile."

"You can't say that, we didn't even see how they first met! Besides I can understand Misa not acknowledging L after hearing her obsession with Light or Kira for the matter but L? I think L knew what he was doing all along." Mello said, as he stood and then turned his back on the group, leaning onto the bar for support. "I think L was enjoying himself from the start and hoped to grab her attention. He wasn't blind to their possible future that's why he flirted with her in the first place." Near shut down his computer and prepped to close it but spoke all in the same time.

"While I do respect L for being a genius that doesn't necessarily mean he can depict things so easily." Near snapped out in annoyance, and Linda tried to calm him down by grabbing onto his hand. He glanced at her, shaking his head, and Linda proceeded to frown whilst tapping her fingers against his palm.

Mello placed both hands into his pockets and growled dangerously because once again Near didn't understand the point he was trying to make.

"But what if L could depict it?" Matt spoke out, "L's always had a keen eye for things." Mello lifted his right hand out of his pockets and lifted it up across the table to Matt.

Matt accepted the custom and the two gave a quick high-five with a chuckle.

"I think Mello is correct as well…" Rodger finally spoke, adjusting his tie a bit to make sure he wasn't going insane. "I think L is able to see things that normally we would be blind to. Perhaps that's why he feels the need to defend her. I feel terrible about insulting her now."

"So that's what happened between you two." Mello pointed out and Matt made an 'uh oh' face while placing his hat on the table. Rodger nodded slowly, and placed his face into his hands.

"Master L will surely never speak to me again! I don't even know if I can physically approach him!" Linda lowered her eyes still tapping Near's palm and Near scoffed at the situation. To him this drama was unnecessary and stupid. What they should be doing was focusing on BB's case.

Mello simply smiled in all this, he found it funny somehow that suddenly the so called worlds' greatest, beloved, detective was feared by his own 'family.' A chuckle escaped his mouth, and all eyes were on him as he covered his mouth and waved an apologetic hand toward Rodger.

"This is L were talking about right? I mean your acting like L is going to commend you to death. Tch, don't make me laugh. It hurts too much." Mello spoke, touching his chest as he continued to chuckle at the turn of events. "If I called Misa a bitch, I might be slammed in the gut, but that doesn't mean L is going to hate me. After all we are family…" Mello's lips tugged into a smile, "That idiot is probably lying wide awake in his bed…"

"He probably feels terrible." Matt picked up with his own grin, "He'll probably come down acting like he's alright to keep us all good spirited and then head straight for the fridge for a sweet…" Matt laughed suddenly wishing they kept cakes in their fridge.

"He would play it off like he was going to eat it, but as soon as he saw Rodger I bet he would offer it as an apology or peace treaty because his mind is so warped. He's such an idiot." Near gritted out at the reminder when L offered him an ice cream cone in apology and as much as Near wanted to slap it away he couldn't because he too wanted to be friends. "Yet at the same time-"

"He really is a genius isn't he?" Linda interrupted proudly gaining a scowl from Near but she ignored it noticing a small significant smile played on his lips. "A genius but at the same time he's horrible at relationships!" A wide smile on her lips as she laughed shaking her head, "But even then it doesn't matter how many times he might snap at us, or we snap at him because were family ne?"

"Yep," Mello cried out proudly.

"Yeah," Matt stated plainly.

"Whatever…" Near grunted, shifting uneasily in his seat next to Linda.

"I suppose you all are right perhaps I was overreacting," Rodger spoke up whilst lifting up the beer from the table and raised it up to the group. "A toast to L, may his relationship with Misa bloom well!" Linda released Near's hand to stand up clapping and Near groaned out how stupid this way. Mello and Matt silently exchanged a laugh on how stupid Rodger's speech was but in the end it didn't matter. Now they could finally relax wholly and be ready for whatever came at them and together they would triumph.

XXX

Everything was so dark, cold, and the wind whistled as grass blew harshly and rain drenched her clothing. Misa found herself plummeting into the world of her mind once again but no longer was she in her sane solitude of heaven but a darker mystifying world of hell.

_Where are you, other me? _Misa asked within her mind, but only the sound of a cell rang into the distant with the crackling thunder over head. _I know you're here. You called me here away from L, so talk to me…_

Chimes and the sounds of a little girl's laughter rang in her ears, and Misa swallowed taking a couple steps forward until it led her to a forest where she could see a vision of herself as a child leaning against the tree, blonde hair draping over her eyes. _Hey, I'm not here to play games._ Misa warned as she approached the figure, and the younger version of herself swayed with a giggle. _I won't fall for your tricks. I'm not scared of you, Misa. _The little girl lifted her head up at the call of her name, and smiled devilishly.

_**You're such a liar.**_ Laughter followed as the girl vanished, and appeared behind Misa as a copy of herself as she was now but with the eyes of the Shinigami flashing dangerously. Misa nodded and the mirror version of grinned in approval.

_Is that all you wanted to tell me? _Misa asked, and suddenly her own fists clenched tightly as a tear slid down her cheek. Misa didn't understand why she was quivering until finally the other side of her spoke.

_**Don't let your guard down…He's escaped.**_

Misa blinked in surprise at the sudden weakened tone her insane side held.

_**I can feel him…I can feel him...**_She repeated over and over like a broken record, her body changing back into a child as she sat down on the grass with knees pressed to her chest. _**To think all this time I took control as the second, and I fought against BB because you were weak… **_

_What are you saying? Who are you?_

_**Misa Misa cannot stand up for you anymore, Misa Misa cannot face him.**_

Misa's eyes widened at the registration of whom she was talking to. It was her old personality and BB was manipulating her old persona all this time. There wasn't a new one at all. There was only the one that she had cast aside to become stronger but in the end she had become weaker by forgetting her past.

She wasn't the second Kira, Misa Misa was.

Misa Misa was the very woman who wasn't scared to face anyone if they tried to interfere with her plans to be with Light. If Takada had crossed paths with her in a time before she had met L, then surely Misa would love to kill her and see her blood splatter among the walls. Misa's mind was always this insane right from the start after seeing her precious parents die. BB was just trying to manipulate her so she would become her own enemy.

_I'm so sorry. _Misa breathed out, as the sky flashed around them.

_**Then become Misa Misa's strength again because Misa Misa can no longer do it.**_

_But you are the truly stronger half to go against BB! After all you are the second Kira!_

_**Misa Misa may be the second Kira but she cannot compete with the second L… This fight is something Misa Misa cannot interfere with especially now that Light-kun is around…**_

XXX

"What!" Misa shouted as she snapped out of her dream, with sweat pouring down her head, and L's concerned gaze on her as she breathed heavily.

"Misa, are you alright?" L asked, as he rested a hand on her shoulder as he watched her hold her hand to her heart with a terrified look in her eyes. She slowly turned her head towards him and gazed into his eyes with a vacant stare.

"Light is-"

"Dead…?" L replied, and Misa's lips parted as she echoed his words silently. "Misa, did something happen?" Misa blinked not once but three times before finally allowing a smile graced her lips.

"I'm fine; I just had a bad dream." Misa stated coolly before leaning in to press her lips against his.

L however wasn't convinced he could see the terror written all over her face as she pulled away and he could feel the tremor of her body under his skin. He watched her slide off their bed and continued to follow her movements in fixation as he nibbled on his thumb in wonder.

When the bathroom door closed, L silently whispered why she had asked so suddenly about Light. How odd.

On the other side of the door, Misa sighed heavily, heading over to the shower to turn it on high. Her mind was still buzzing and she was glad to get away from L so she could try to make contact with her old persona like she used to, but the true question remained, did she really want to know what Misa Misa meant?

_Something that she cannot interfere with because she is scared to fight with Light, but Light is dead - isn't he? _She suddenly felt very sick and her stomach was doing flip flops. Misa held a hand to her head, feeling her vision spun around the room. She steadied herself up on the bathroom counter. Everything seemed to ache, but the most splitting pain was from her head. Even the soft sound of the door opening was torture.

"Misa," L's voice appeared as he stepped in to find his fiancé holding her head in pain. He quickly rushed to her side, "Misa what's going on explain now. Is it morning sickness? But if it is why than did you ask about Light, Misa? "

"Shh-"Misa whispered, "Head hurts." She managed to say, and L apologized sincerely. "Not your fault. Dream caused it. She makes me so confused."

L placed his hands on her waist holding her up so she could lean her head back on his shoulder to relax. "Thanks – I know it bothers you to stand up straight." Misa muttered out, and L chuckled.

"If it's for you, than it's fine…Do you want to talk about it Misa?" He asked as he placed a hand on her stomach, and gently stroked it. "I will always be here for you and the baby." Misa smiled, placing her hand on his and thanked him silently. "If something is bothering you, we can work it out together. I'm sure that there is nothing that is too difficult to solve."

"I'm sorry for being so weak Lawliet."

"You aren't weak Misa." L told her thinking on how many things she's done to protect his family, his life.

"I wasn't weak back then before facing BB but like you said we're on two different worlds. He isn't the same as Light, and I played with a fire I couldn't grasp. I sank away and forced her to come out." Misa stared at her reflection in silence.

L stared at her then at the mirror. His fiancé was always fighting something whether it is for him, for the whammies, or for her. It wasn't fair for a girl to struggle so much, even if she was a criminal in her past life. Justice should not be this overwhelming for her.

"I made her come out Lawliet. I released her out into the open when I was scared and while she too was frightened. She stuck it out, and fought BB with her tears and insanity as the second Kira." L glanced in the mirror to see his eyes once again met those of the woman who stolen his first kiss. She gave him a bitter smile, and L quickly gazed at Misa who held no smile as she glanced at her fiancé.

"Misa Misa is that you?" L asked, bewildered and Misa cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"No, she's hiding now because she's scared."

"Hum, whatever for?" L questioned staring at the image of the second Kira and she only met him back with a vacant stare. He heard his fiancé's lips part but when she spoke everything seemed to dissolve around him because his mind did not want to comprehend that single sentence.

XXX

"_Light is back."_

Those simple words sent chills down his spine and the way Misa said it triggered a sense of over possessiveness to simmer through him at the thought of Light and Misa's previous relationship. However being the calm man he was L wouldn't let Misa's hysteria get the best of him.

"_Misa_," L cut out sharply to both personas, "Light is _dead_." L reminded her while rubbing her shoulders and Misa shrugged him off, growling a bit as she began to strip herself of her shirt.

"Yes, Light died," Misa repeated in a colder tone as she prepared to take that shower she had planned. "Misa also died too." She stated firmly as she turn to push her shirt into L's chest with a glare. L sighed and grabbed her shirt putting it on the counter. By the time he turned back on her she was already working on her pants and still grumbling angry. "And Misa came back, did she not?"

"Yes, but that was because you got a second chance from the Shinigami King for doing something stupidly heroic-" His voice cut off when Misa's pajamas pants nailed him in the face.

"How dare you!" Misa yelled, unhooking her bra and proceed to prepare to chuck it at him while she heard him mumble something like, 'You know I didn't mean it like that.'

L never expected to get assaulted by clothing right after he woke up. He pulled Misa's pants off only to have to duck down to dodge one of the more deadly contraptions of a woman's clothing. He lifted himself off as he could have sworn the iron from that bra could pierce the wall if she wanted it to. Dropping Misa's jeans he turned to meet Misa's sharp gaze with the last piece of article of her clothing grasped in her hands. L slowly lifted his hands up to signal he was sorry. To think he was surrendering to a pair of underwear.

"Misa what I was trying to say was that Light didn't do anything heroic, so there's no way he could be back, right?" He tried to reason with her, and Misa sighed throwing her panties over her shoulder letting L feel safe and somewhat enchanted by the view before him.

"Pervert," He heard Misa say and he immediately sulked as she took a step inside the shower. "And no you cannot come in with me after that remark."

"But M-Misa,"

"No, and besides there's someone at the door – go get it – _jerk_!" Misa exclaimed closing the curtain behind her. L took a deep breath and had little choice but to do what she said afraid to face her wrath.

L carefully stepped over the underwear and closed the bathroom door behind him as he placed his hands into his pockets, slouching as her moved into the living room with a disappointed frown. However his mind seemed to quickly recover on the loss as it was already flooding with the possibilities of what Light could be doing if he were alive. There would be no doubt that Light would want revenge most likely against Misa than him now after foiling his plans twice.

"This will be very troublesome if Light is alive again." L breathed out, as he past the living room's coffee table and head for the door that continued to knock demanding attention. He unlocked the door, and brushed off his frown to a small smile and opened it to see Matt, Mello, Near, Linda, and Rodger greeting him with kind smiles.

"It's about time you woke up, I was going to think you and Misa had so much fun last night that you two might end up staying knocked out for another year." Mello teased with a grin and L sputtered at the thought.

"Misa and I did not have-"

"Sure you didn't, where is she, in the shower?" Matt asked with a peeked interest looking over L's shoulder in hopes to irritate him. "You wouldn't mind if I had a round with her do you?" L stared at the red head with a blank stare and then quickly tried to slam the door on their faces but each one of them took a step forward and used their pressure to keep it from closing completely. "It was a joke, gee relax L!" Matt shouted and L scowled at the boy.

"You're lucky that I care about you or I'd tell Misa what you just said, and I can only imagine her reaction." L replied flatly, and everyone but Rodger's facial expressions changed to horror. Matt's hand was now between his legs in protection and Rodger blinked in confusion as to what was going on.

"L-"Linda spoke up timidly from behind Matt and took a few steps forward. "We came here to be support for a certain someone who wants to apologize." Linda nudged her head back toward Rodger who surprisingly dropped to the ground on his knees.

"Master L, would you please forgive this foolish man before you! I sincerely apologize for any words that might have angered you last night." L nodded, he already thought about this last night when he found out he couldn't sleep. He even had to sneak out of bed while untangling himself from Misa's death grip just to get some sort of sweet to calm him while sitting in his more intellectual state of mind.

He really already forgave Rodger; there was no need for him to apologize. The only thing that kept his mind wavering was the thought of Watari disapproval to his actions. It was hard to concentrate, hell he had to down at least eight cakes before he could think on the matter. If Misa found out, would she be angry with him? Probably not, not in this case, however he wondered if her buzzed with doubt of being with him now. That made him frustrated and resentful toward Watari. It hurt to even think that way.

It was like thinking if the only parent he had hated him, and L never wanted to be hated. Not liked, was another story but hated to a degree that Watari had even tried to set him up with another woman whilst he was trying to make a move on Misa? This made him rather depressed and he wondered if he was the one pregnant now. Definitely not, thank goodness.

"Rodger, it's all right-"He was cut off by the sound of Rodger's palms slamming against the ground. It nearly made him jump.

"It's not okay L! I've made an error in the things I said to you last night and caused you an unnecessary burden and as one of your right hand men; I must tell you the truth of Watari's feelings on the case of your relationship!" Rodger proclaimed staring up at L with determination. The other whammies stood at his side, giving a thumbs up and L looked quite uncomfortable. L even raised one hand to silence him with a shaking hand but Rodger would continue as planned. He had a terrible hangover and having this in his mind was not helping in the least bit! "The truth is while Watari did disapprove of your relationship with that certain model when you were younger, he did stop by the whammy house a few days before his death."

L stood rigid, what had Watari planned to tell Rodger he wondered? He dropped his hand back to his side in an urging plea to keep Rodger to go on with the story. "Watari had told me how wrong we were for judging Amane-san before actually speaking to her ourselves." Rodger informed Ryuzaki, whose eyes were wide and Rodger closed his eyes, lowering his head down at the ground as if imaging if the talk between him and Watari were only just yesterday.

_Watari had appeared in his office just as professional as ever with back straight and holding a book in his hands. He was tapping the book with his fingers but he said nothing as he approached Rodger and placed the hard cover on his desk with a bright smile. Rodger quickly picked it up carefully and examined the title. He was surprised when a chuckle escaped his lips and he quickly sat up, adjusting his position in his seat, while coughing in embarrassment, and threw the book on his desk as if it was some sort of diabolic virus he did not wish to catch. _

"_What is the meaning of this book, 'Getting to Understand a Detective's Mind,' __**Watari**__?" Rodger asked, thinking how funny that such a foolish thing existed. There was no need for Watari or him or any of the whammies to ever be reading such nonsense because they already grasped what it was to be a detective. Watari's smile only seemed to become wider by Rodger's actions._

"_I found that in Miss. Amane-san's room while I was cleaning it up. It was hidden under her mattress; apparently she has a sudden interest in detectives. It seems L has something to worry about!" Rodger groaned he could not in his years of working imagine that this would end up happening. He made sure to put L far away from Misa-san and now she was the one coming to him. How terrible dreadful. _

"_Now what are we going to do Watari! She's ruining everything we strived to keep from happening! She's getting close to L and soon they might even end up together!" Rodger exclaimed in disgust expecting to hear Watari agree right alongside him but no equal agreement came. "Watari don't you think it's horrible too?"_

_Watari made a small humming sound and shook his head in disagreement. Rodger couldn't believe what he was seeing. Watari and he never disagreed on anything. _

"_I think I will tip my hat to that girl and wish my son," Watari paused, with a smile on his lips as he imagined an older version of L and Misa playing tag on a beach with Misa splashing water on him with a giggle and L smirking at her as he tackled her into the water despite her whines for him to let go. "A very happy life because I know he has made the right choice and I am proud of him for doing so."_

"So you see master L, Watari was the one that pulled for your marriage. He was not against it at all. I'm sorry for giving you mixed messages of Watari. He loved you like his own son. Please believe me! Please forgive me!" Rodger cried out, with tears dripping to the ground. "I'm terribly sorry!"

L stayed quiet glancing down at the man, and somewhat behind L peeking through the bedroom door was Misa holding a towel to her chest while gazing at L's back in worry. Misa got out of her shower earlier than expected when she heard yells and she had to just hear what the commotion was about. Now after hearing just a bit of the conversation, she silently prayed that L would accept his apology because the man really did look to be truly sorry.

Misa knew from her death and upon returning how Watari affected L to such a degree that it completely could shatter him if he let it. Misa frowned deeply wanting to reach out to L and help him get through it but...Her hand on the door gripped tighter than ever. This was something he needed to forgive on his own. She couldn't get involved until after it was over. The tension demanded that no one interfere at this point, it was almost if the air was suffocating the rest of them. Her vision seemed to blur a bit at staring at his back, but she shook it off dismissing it as nothing.

At this point L's gaze was glued on Rodger but his mind seemed to be elsewhere because his eyes looked unfocused. This made Rodger nervous because he knew this state L was in to be classified when L was severely troubled on a topic. It was a rare time to see this from L and Rodger was about ready to go look for Miss Amane-san at this point in hopes to beg her into convincing L to forgive him if that disparity arrived.

"One moment, stay here." L finally spoke as he closed the door leaving the whammies to stare at the closed door with a sense of rejection that made their blood boil.

"Hey L what the hell, stop being such a jerk and accept Rodger's apology!" Matt shouted as he banged on the door realizing L had locked it. Linda bent down to Rodger and reassured him that maybe L just needed a bit more to cool off. Near called Matt an idiot, because they obviously didn't hear L say that he was going to come back. Near already knew what L was going to do and it clearly annoyed him.

They never listened to him, at least Matt and Mello, and L wondered if he should even bother getting what he had planned but after seeing Rodger's plea he couldn't resist doing so. He was almost to the kitchen but stopped when he heard the sweet melodic voice of his fiancé from the corner of the room. He turned to face her immediately, taking a deep breath upon seeing her long blonde hair dripping of water over her shoulder and a light blue towel wrapped around her slim figure. Her lips were pursed, but her eyes shimmered brightly.

"Lawliet…" Misa called again while holding her towel up with both hands as she dared to defy god by entering the conversation. "Why did you…?" Her voice trailed off and she motioned toward the front door waiting for a reply.

L's heart ached at the somber tone lingering in her voice and the way when she continued to call out his name her eyes soften with unnecessary concern. He swallowed, and forced himself to give her a glare.

"Don't give me that look Misa." He snapped turning his back on her leaving her agape and bewildered at the sudden harshness. Instead of making her run away like L had planned he could hear her footsteps padding against the tile behind him. He didn't dare to face her again not after knowingly hurting her feelings.

L entered the kitchen going straight for his target the fridge. He opened up the freezer and couldn't brush off the smile on his face when Misa let out a, 'burr,' noise. He licked his lips resisting the urge to tell her some sly comment on how he could heat her up. The image of a blushing Misa fresh on his mind and that very same stammering beauty brushing him off calling him a pervert whilst sharing her own smile and a couple of giggles in embarrassment.

He quickly shook off the illusion and found the square blue and green striped box presenting a wonderful treat underneath its plastic covering. He picked it up but paused when a small tug on his shirt came about. L glanced nervously over his shoulder to see Misa staring at him intently with knitted brows. He waited patiently expecting to hear some sort of soft complaint but when her lips parted no words came. They just simply shut again and her eyes were as good as words could come with that fierce gaze.

In the end L found himself chuckling at the girl, and closed the freezer with his leg so he could proceed to tease his beloved fiancé by placing a kiss on her forehead. He saw her cheeks flush pink but in an instant with his luck with women, Misa finally found her voice and snapped.

"How can you possibly eat cake at a time like this, especially, when Rodger was practically begging for forgiveness – what has gotten into you Ryuzaki?!" When Misa finished, L's eyes were as wide as saucers because he had not expected her to yell so loudly. It was almost as if a massive gust of air just blew into his face or a lion roared as his ears rang and his hair was much spikier than ever now.

Misa's breath was heavy pants as she realized she was finally free of the chocking feeling that made itself known a few minutes ago. She could hear some cheers outside the house and figured the whammies must have praised her for scolding L., thus it caused her to smirk at her husband to be in victory. However his now ditzy look caught her off guard.

"This cake isn't for me Misa." That smirk she held so triumphantly slid off her face and within a second her face became blank with a thousand question marks over her head. Luckily for her, L decided to give her an answer. "It's for Rodger as a peace offering…" Misa blinked at him, unsure what to say and decided to let whatever was stuck on her tongue roll off.

"E-eh, I-I don't understand?" Misa stuttered out and fumed slightly when L chuckled once again at her facial expression.

"You'll see…" L replied, heading out of the kitchen back towards the front door. Misa followed after him still clutching her towel in wonder.

Misa watched when he opened the door that instead of angry teens she saw laughing ones, and a twitching Near on the side.

"L your so predictable." Near blurted out, Mello too nodded and Matt scratched the back of his neck laughing in apology for getting so angrily. Linda stuck her tongue out giggling at Rodger.

"See I told you not to worry!" She said to Rodger with one eye shut sticking up her index finger informingly. Rodger stood up and took the box from L's hand and bowed his head.

"I will gladly accept this peace offering Master L!" He wept out in joy and Linda giggled at the scene. It was really funny to see old man grumpy crying for some reason. She turned to L to thank him for acting responsible but her eyes caught on a certain other significant figure a few feet behind L.

Linda raised her hand up to wave at Misa, who finally noticed the brunette and smiled. Linda beamed glad to see Misa was feeling better from yesterday's dilemma and silently mouthed to the blonde that she was glad to see her doing so well.

Misa lifted both hands up to wave off that it wasn't such a big deal and hadn't noticed in doing so her towel dropped. Linda's eyes went from calm to a shocked squeak as she stumbled back while holding her hand over her mouth to suppress the yell. The boys turned their stares on Linda, except for L who was sharing a more intellectual conversation with Rodger about how he felt about Watari. Linda panicked, quickly turning her head away from Misa with a red hue on her cheeks and tried her best to tell the boys that she was fine in a squeaky fast pace tone.

Unfortunately for her they knew something was amiss and all decided to see what had scared Linda. Slowly but surely their jaws dropped, and Mello had trouble swallowing as his mouth felt too dry to speak. Matt tilted to the side to get a good look at the blonde, even if he was interested in men he could still window shop at the beauties that still once in awhile caught his stare. An oblivious Misa waved to them with a shy smile not understanding why they were all eyes on her. Mello and Matt lifted their hands up and waved bashfully back at her.

Linda couldn't believe them to do that when L was a few meters away – were they insane?! She prayed it wasn't the same results for Near and when she snapped her eyes at him he immediately blinked away from Misa with a light blush.

"N-nothing too," He paused to let out a cough, "Impressive." He stammered out fearing Linda's deadly piercing glare. Linda snatched Nears arm and dragged him downstairs, forgetting about Misa's predicament and now focused on gaining Near's attention once more.

Mello managed to reach out for the elder man, who raised a brow in confusion at the boy who was now practically dragging him demanding attention.

Rodger asked Mello what the problem was and Mello dragged him to the side of L, so he could view the wonders beyond L's shoulder.

"Look free cake and a free show…" Mello drooled out in a whisper, and now this caught L's attention. He followed Mello's fixated stare and merely saw his fiancé naked, waving. He turned his view back on Mello and nibbled on his thumb in wonderment on what the big deal was until it clicked in his mind and he did a double take on Misa's nudity. He too would have stayed stunned like that if Mello's drabbling hadn't continued. "This is why I'm not gay…"

With unimaginable speed, L was at his fiancé's side. Misa too blinked in surprise, not even noticing L's closeness until seeing black spiky hair kneeled down, and then getting up to wrap something very familiar looking back around her body. And Misa – upon realizing what happened cheeks heated up with a bright red. Her hands grasped L's hand to keep the towel from falling ever again.

Laughter flooded in the hallway and Misa could swear this was probably this most embarrassing moment in her entire life. Not only had she flashed each successor but also an old man and Linda in the process to Misa her life was officially over.

XXX

He could already see the dread flash in Misa's eyes and he began to do a small count down in his mind awaiting the loud wail to come. L's prediction was spot on as the water works flowed with Misa muttering sorry to him like a broken record.

"It's alright Misa; I know you didn't do it on purpose." L calmly stated as she sobbed on about how she was a terrible woman for him and what not. The snickering of his two successors was not making his life any easier. With every chuckle, her cries only got louder and she only bashed herself more than needed too with harsh words.

"Yeah, she didn't do it on purpose because she's too much of an airhead to catch on." Mello snorted out and soon regretted it because Misa's cries abruptly stopped. In fact, her aura flickered angrily and those spilt tears on her cheeks dissolved in an instant due to the radiating flames around her.

L eyes too also narrowed, and the boys turned into statues when two narrow gazes with swirling auras glared at them. Mello cringed and Matt panicked while saying a quick prayer to his lower body part in case that would be Misa's initial aim.

"Duck and cover!" Mello yelled running down the stairs to avoid the massive explosion of anger coming from that couple. Matt nodded, running off to follow his partner and a sweat dropping Rodger behind them trying to keep balance by eating a delectable meal. L shook his head and turned to his Misa to see that she staring at him thoughtfully.

"Their gone…" L said, his mouth slowly forming into a smile and soon Misa's own lips graced an angelic smile.

"That's good news." Misa replied with a giggle and he too shared this heartfelt laugh. L leaned in close reaching up with his right arm to stroke her face tenderly. "I'm sorry…" Misa whispered, and he shook his head with a smile.

"No worries," L told her pressing his lips against hers. "I forgive you, just be, more careful next time. That or get dressed before you get suspicious of something." Misa blushed and started chuckling loudly. "I'm serious Misa."

"I know, I know, I know," Misa said raising her left hand straight up against her lips with a snickering smile to say she was sorry.

"I don't think you understand the serious crime that you committed Misa." L told her as a matter of fact and Misa took a step back pretending to be scared of the big bad detective who was going to capture her heart. However when she took a step back, Misa slightly stumbled, and luckily L was there to catch her in an instant forcing the mood to go from playfulness to serious in all one fell swoop.

"Misa' are you alright?" Misa couldn't reply to that her hand flew to her head and her stomach strangely gripped from the inside.

"Ugh…" Misa groaned out, but forced her eyes to shut and nodded to Ryuzaki so he wouldn't worry. She lifted herself up, using his chest as her support, and turned back to face him with eyes open and a strained smile to try to pass it off as a joke. "I tricked you!" Misa exclaimed, despite her insides clenching and an unfamiliar taste caught in her mouth.

L examined Misa, he wasn't a fool, after all he was a detective catching people in their act was his job and seeing Misa try to lie to him, that made it even more an annoyance. "Misa, what's the matter?" He repeated in a sharper tone hoping she would flinch, and she did but she was quick to keep it hidden. He had expected no less of a challenge from an actress trained to hide any emotion to achieve their goal of fooling the audience but he was different because like any other man L enjoyed a good challenge and he would not lose.

"I'm fine, _really_." Misa assured but at this point she was trying to convince herself that too but she would never let Ryuzaki know that.

"Well I do have certain beliefs that you are lying." L pointed out, and Misa sucked a breath in thinking about how much she hated his persuasion but then again it reminded her how perfect they were for each other. While at times she could slip away from other people and live with her problems bottled up inside that seemed to not be the case with L. He was ever vigilant of his and her needs and whenever she tried to put on a façade he would catch it in an instant. _Damn detectives._ Her mind cursed, but now she was laughing loudly at the look L was given her. "What?" L asked suddenly, knowing it was a genuine laugh from her lips.

"You're adorable, Mr. Detective!" Misa teased, and L sweat dropped at his fiancé's methods to pull him off topic.

"Misa-"L spoke out with a quick annoyed tone but she was there to once again counter it with a teasing one.

"I love you, Lawliet." And that was game set, match point on her side because L's lips became thin and he didn't know how to reply. "You don't love me?" Misa asked, quivering her lower lip with fake tears threatening to fall in victory.

L let out a long drawn out sigh, and mumbled out a defeated, 'I love you too.' Misa grinned, and thought to herself that there was no way he could win.

"If it's morning sickness, I understand though." L told her and she arched a brow in surprise. L caught that look and sighed again. "Misa I may act clueless on certain topics but I'm not dense, I know certain things to a degree." He left off the, 'even more than you,' fearing a swift jab that she always managed to pull off under his radar.

"I don't know what you're talking about." And now they were back to square one again. It was as far as their love quarrels would ever go because Misa would always refuse to let him know what was wrong since she did not want to worry him but it made him so none the less. L wanted to strangle his fiancé to a certain degree, while he had a feeling she felt mutual that he wouldn't just leave her alone.

L rose up his right hand, and placed it on her forehead. He heard her grumble but didn't care as he focused on how hot it was under his palm and he was glad to sense that Misa was not ill so it must have been their child after all. Misa stomach churned and Misa clenched her teeth, feeling something wanting to come out, a very sick feeling that did not please her taste buds one bit. Misa lifted a hand and raised it to her mouth trying to swallow this horrid substance.

Misa glanced at Ryuzaki watching him lower his hand, and she could no longer take it. She darted past him, and into their room leaving L to be a witness to his victory. L preceded next to close their front door and locks it not wanting any disturbances at this point. He knew very well to where Misa was and he head straight over to that location to see that he was correct on his assumption. She was leaned over the toilet bowl with her face looking down at the water, full of disgust. L couldn't help but approach the situation and see if he was absolutely correct on the manner. While it was wrong of him to do an, 'I told you so,' to Misa at this point, he was still in his own little world about winning the battle. It was one of his minor bad qualities.

"So it was morning sickness after all!" L exclaimed from behind her finding this to be a very new experience and quite interesting while horrid at the same time. Misa took a deep gasp, lifting her head from the toilet bowl and hissed. "Don't worry it will be over soon enough." L told now while patting her back feeling guilty for rubbing it in and Misa grumbled. Though she did try her best to get back up, her plans crumbled once having that same taste rush back into her mouth, she whimpered silently when the waste escaped her lips for a second time.

L tried his best to not look at his fiancé's actions and merely sat on the ground besides her on her left while assuring her that everything was going to be okay. Misa remained silent in response and L couldn't help but feel guilty for causing her so much pain of carrying his child. L knew by this time he could never ever tell Misa after this that he was glad to be a male because she would surely knock him across the room in fury. L slightly cringed at the thought. "Would you like some water?" He offered, and she nodded bitterly. "I'll get a blanket too since we don't want you to catch a cold now." L said, lifting himself up preparing to leave but she caught his arm.

L glanced down at her, watching her wipe her mouth off with a piece of toilet paper, before looking at him with real tears glimmering in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden to you." L frowned at her words, pressing a kiss on her forehead and told her that she wasn't. "B-but by now you would have already won against-"

"Shh Misa – I could not forgive myself if I had left you behind to deal with this pain alone," He grabbed her left hand and clenched it in his hand. "I love you too much to do that." Misa beamed a smile, and he wanted to lean down and kiss her but her head turned away and the sound of her puking immediately killed off any romantic chance between them now. He let go of her hand with a blank face, got up rigidly, and exited the door. Misa clenched her right hand and slammed it against the toilet with tears dripping down her face.

"Misa should have never had sexxxxxxxxxxxxxx!" Misa cried out in misery but she and L both knew she didn't mean that in the least bit.

XXX

**End Chapter -! Thanks again for the reading and the reviewing of this story. I'm really sorry once again for the very long wait! I have been putting it off even though I know what I want to write. It just seems like school work is towering over me, so I can't really have the time to post things anymore. Ah well – I hope you at least liked the chapter – thanks again for everything!**

**--- Reviewer's Domain ---**

**Madeline Cullen: **_Thank you for enjoying, 'A Change of Pace,' I'm glad you liked it!_

**Xoxo-SugarHigh-xoxo: **_Yep, I love the cha-cha-cha, it's my favorite part and I do agree L is in trouble – Poor guy!_

**Ezalias4u: **_Thanks for the favorite author add – Happy Face!_

**TheJoker13: **_Yeah, the humor level shall rise now! Rodger is Rodger, I don't know much about him but look he's sorry! Wide eyed face! He makes me a bit angry though!_

**Midnight Hikari: **_Indeed a difficult battle has been placed in front of the two of them, I shall be laughing on the sidelines, I feel bad._

**Mooncry: **_Oh yes, he's in troubles!_

**SuperSpecialAwesome235: **_Thank you for the favorite add – hope you continue to enjoy the story!_

**Tavana: **_Yep, I can't wait to see BB's face or Light's face when they discover the news of Misa preggy – How WILL Light and BB survive a MOOD swing Misa – LOL!_

**Takun123: **_I respect your opinion, and I do thank you for trying to give the story a shot – I'm sorry it wasn't interesting on your part. There's some great other pieces of works – Have you read Rewrite by Kat-chan? Amazing story that one!_

**zSCHERI 483: **_Thanks very much! I shall keep writing when I can! _

**Hoshisuki: **_Thanks much for your favorite add – makes me happy that people really like this story!_

**Aura Tenshi: **_Thanks for the story alert – hope I can keep your interests peaked on reading on till the end!_

**KonniHops: **_If this chapter isn't fluff I don't know what it is! Happy Face! Thanks for calling me a fab writer – It means a lot!_

**Japanese Lilac: **_Thanks for the favorite author add, -bow-'s respectfully to your decision. I am honored!_

**Tempestquill: **_Wow! Thanks so much for all the adds, I am really appreciative that you like my stories! Thank you oh so very much! _

**Dr. Volron: **_To be truthful, I have never touched the manga once in my life, everything that I have wrote is based off the anime. So don't feel too bad! We're kind of in the same boat – oh wait you read the spin off too, I didn't read that – darn! But man, thanks much for the comments! Makes me glad that people really enjoy it – Oh this review helped me finally post the chapter – so thank you very much and I'm sure my other reviewers are silently thanking you too. Well I'll never know but I do thank you._

**XXX**

**You know, now that I have thought about what I've said, – I really can't wait to explore how BB's reaction will be to Misa pregnancy – He might be really mad, and what of Light – snickers -. **_**Oh**_** this shall be fun.**

**Thanks again for all the support! I salute and bow you with up most respect! Happy Face!**

**-Takiasmuse.**


	21. The Heady Feeling of Freedom

Sorry for the extremely late update. I'm afraid it might be like this for awhile, I have summer classes for college and it's tough stuff. I get compiled of homework that I have to finish up but I'll try to update my other story quickly too. I won't leave you hanging as long as I did last time too, sorry again!

**Disclaime**r: I do not own Death Note; the title is also a title of a song from Neon Genesis Evangelion.

**Chapter 21: The Heady Feeling of Freedom**

Why? Misa didn't understand why she couldn't have one quiet peaceful day alone with L. Besides her blinking on the ground near the toilet bowl was L's laptop and it was blinking despite it being closed. Misa knew something had happened and someone was calling L for some reason.

Misa didn't understand why she was so frustrated. She was feeling much better after L brought her water to drink. He sat next to her and spoke to her about how much he loved her and sorry about putting her through so much. Misa shifted uncomfortable besides him, her mind rambling about how she was the one that should be saying sorry. Misa asked L to make her something to eat and he complied, getting up and reached out for her but she didn't take it. She knew he was hurt by it slightly but he shrugged it off casually thinking it was a mood swing.

So she just against the tub thinking to herself, she could hear L scrambling in the kitchen. She wondered if he was capable of cooking normal food for that moment and found herself laughing but then something broke that melodic laugh…L's laptop.

A thousand thoughts filled her head, about how she should have known someone was going to call him sooner or later. L was the world's greatest detective and she was now a stay home soon to be mom. She wouldn't mind it then as she wouldn't be alone with the little tikes running around but now was different. Even her being pregnant would L still leave her to attend to his duties and provide justice on those that were against it?

_Of course he wouldn't… _But then why was she crying? Misa could feel the wetness slip down her cheek and she didn't dare touch it. She was afraid of losing him. She needed him to keep her sanity in check. Without him who knows what she would do? Would she return to Light? She didn't know…

Misa sighed reaching over to open the laptop to watch as the screen blinked a giant L for a moment then a bunch of typed letters began to unravel on the screen. Misa sucked in her breath at the sight of S.O.S rolling down the screen. When Misa first broke into L's computer she had learned that S.O.S meant someone was in danger. Her fears were confirmed and she could only watch the repeated lettering scroll down and down until it finally stopped leaving a name.

Pain seared through her head almost immediately, as much as she wanted to get up and rush to L to tell him who was in danger – she found it hard to move. Her heart beat increased as her right hand hovered over the keys and she pressed escape removing the message from the screen.

_Delete, delete! _Her mind chanted as she did so, and once witnessing the deletion, Misa was able to let out a relieved sigh. Now L couldn't go anywhere, he had no reason to considering there was no danger but in doing this for her own selfish reasons she realized what might happen to that person. Misa closed the laptop shut while gritting her teeth. _Forgive me._

"Misa, what are you doing?" Misa's soul nearly jumped out of her skin as she slowly turned to face L standing in the doorway with a curious look. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of her tear stricken face. "What happened?" Misa cursed under her breath, and tried her best to muster a smile while wiping away her tears.

"Nothing L," She lied, "So how is the food coming?" She lifted herself up from the ground and prepared to walk past him if necessary to avoid the situation all together. However he didn't follow her, she panicked knowing he already went to retrieve the laptop from the ground but she decided not to say anything. The evidence was already gone so she could calm herself.

She watched him silently as he opened it up and inspected it; he glanced at her briefly examining her for worry but there was none. "Do you want me to check on the food?" Misa asked breaking the silence, placing her hand on the doorway and slightly flinched as the word S.O.S flashed in her mind but she held her tone steady. "Or is it already ready..?" Misa wondered, and L simply snapped his laptop close, placed it under his right arm and strode over to her.

"It should be in a few minutes." He eyed her, she said nothing and soon she was following him to the kitchen like a dog with their tail between their legs. He showed her that he made soup, it smelt so good. Misa hovered over the stove, practically drooling. She would never be able to make something as edible unless she had a guardian watching over her which usually was him or an ever so helpful Matt or Linda who came by to visit.

Misa picked up the wooden spoon placed at the side of the stove and lifted it up stirring it just a bit, from each stir Misa witnessed L in the corner of her eyes back on his computer. He was obviously searching for what she had hidden from his knowledge. Misa could feel that familiar fear rushing through her veins and in her anxiety she lifted the wooden spoon from the pan, raised it over her right arm, and spilt the hot contents. Immediately Misa let out a cry of pain, dropping the wooden spoon, and held her right hand weakly as a throbbing pain coursed through her.

Luckily just as she anticipated L pulled his eyes away from the monitor and darted over to her side. He led her to the sink, turning the water on and waited calmly till it was cold. Misa hissed when the freezing water touched her slight burn, but with L's hands wrapped around her, and her back placed to his chest, she felt at ease.

"Lawliet…"Misa felt herself breathe out and before he could answer she let her lips part again in question, "Do you promise to stay with me?" It was silent from there, only the running water gave her company and finally his answer came.

"What are you trying to imply Misa?" Misa cursed, of course him being a detective couldn't just give her a simple yes or no. Everything was an interrogation. Misa shut off the water, and pushed L away gently as she went over to the cabinets to find a Band-Aid box.

"Nothing, forget it." Misa replied, and she continued to shuffle through the cabinet. She could sense L's frown behind her and without looking she could see him raise his left thumb to his lip.

"Tears," L paused, thinking about the way he found her earlier. "They usually mean sadness," again he paused, pressing his thumb against his mouth, "anger," Misa growled, why did he have to talk that way? She found the box and pulled it out, with a satisfied smile. "And fear." Misa stiffened, and the box fell from her hands down to the floor, spilling out at her feet.

Misa cursed loudly, knowing she just gave herself partially away and now with her watchful fiancé eyes on her she had a choice to make. Stay still but let out a joke, then asking L to grab the box for her as she wasn't feeling well but then she would have to deal with his poking and prodding about what had made her feel so ill or there was always plan B.

Plan B meant she could simply lean down grab the box but Misa already knew if she tried that her hands would shake. Her mind was already in full panic state, and the rest of her body would naturally show off that gesture. So what then, Misa swallowed sharply. Her eyes slowly made its way to L; he wasn't amused and gave her that same stoic look whenever he was calculating alternative approaches in his brain. Misa was sure that he already had a plan H compared to her plan B and she sighed heavily.

"Something happened." Misa stated plainly, L gave no reaction, it was his way of saying, 'No duh,' but she didn't snap back at his cocky attitude. "But," She told him, grabbing the box off the floor, her hands were less shaken at the confession. "If I tell you –promise Misa something." She watched him lower his thumb to open his mouth but she cut him off. "And you have to keep it, no matter how serious this could be." Misa replied, eyes sharp narrow. His lips snapped shut, lined, he looked furious. "I mean it Lawliet."

People would say she was being selfish for doing this to someone like L. He was one that acted on things and nothing would hold him back, but Misa swore she would not let him this time. If she was his burden, so be it. "Stay with me." Misa begged, tears stinging her eyes, "Don't leave me here alone; I don't want you to go after _him." _She didn't need to explain herself they both knew who he was.

"Misa-"Misa took a deep breath, her mind told her to stop being stupid. She should have expected things to be this way. Soon she would have to return to her work and leave him and then L would be L and they would hardly ever see each other. Maybe they would talk, on the phone but sooner or later she would be called away or he would have an investigation to continue.

Their child might be the only thing that would save them from falling apart. They would have to meet up for that one purpose. She would see L ruffle their child's hair and give her the reason to fall in love with him again. For L, maybe he too, would be reminded that she isn't just that ditzy babe on commercials but she too had wants and beliefs that were just as intelligent as his own and soon they would embrace again. However she would do anything necessary to keep him near her, going against Light was one thing but going against the both Light and BB was another!

"Lawliet," Misa snapped very harshly, "If you walk out that door." Misa said, closing her eyes and let her brows twitch in annoyance. "I will personally finish my job that I have left undone many months ago."

Misa snapped her eyes open, they gleamed bright red. "I will kill you for Light-kun." Misa stated icily. L didn't move, not that he was frightened but he simply couldn't, because of his heart. He felt restricted; a tight painful squeeze held his heart and grasped it tightly. L knew Misa would never purposely hurt him she was just trying to keep him here, to keep him safe so they could raise a family but at this rate, he didn't know if he would live long enough too.

"Misa," L croaked out lightly. Misa raised a brow at the way he sounded, and watch a hand flew to his chest, over to his heart. "I-I'll stay." He gave in, and Misa's eyes snapped back to normal widening in horror as he dropped to the floor with a loud thump. He didn't move either, his hand no longer gripped at his heart as painfully as before.

Misa straight away fell to her knees, and gathered L in her arms, shaking him. What had happened? She squeezed his hand called his names but L wouldn't stir. He wouldn't respond, he wouldn't move. Perhaps he had simply fainted, Misa concluded, but she reached over to his neck to look for a vital sign. However there was none, no pulse, no L, just her alone and with that Misa brings her hands to her face and wept.

She never meant to kill him, she never had that sort of power, and Misa felt herself going into turmoil. The stove was boiling she could hear it, Misa needed to go turn it off, but she couldn't move. She wanted to die; Misa concluded as she lowered her hands to her lap and bumped her head against the cabinets. Her right hand flew to her lips as she still couldn't believe what she said to him. Her last words to him were _I will kill you for Light-kun. _Tears flowed down her cheeks, she didn't deserve L.

"Once a monster, always a monster." Misa mumbled out in a somber tone. However something caught her mind, a hand grasped her left hand tightly. Misa gasped, as she felt her arm being dragged over to warm skin, and then a small thump she felt under her hands, and then another, and another. Misa lowered her eyes, and found L staring up at her.

Before she could utter a single word, he slapped her left hand away from his, bringing it up against her cheek, as he managed to get up on his knees, and pull her into a kiss. Her eyes were wide, but slowly they shut, and she enjoyed how both hands were on her cheeks, and she held onto those hands, and cried, knowing he was very much alive again. As L pulled away, she heard him utter a singly phrase, _idiot._ However there was no anger lingering in it, it sounded humored, and yet at the same time greatly annoyed. Lcontinued to stare at her with those large dark pools, observing her. Misa opened her mouth to talk but again he silenced her, one index finger placed on her lips.

"Apparently you never learned how to correctly feel for a pulse." L grumbled, and Misa felt a drop of sweat roll down her face. "Otherwise you would have none right away I was still alive. Luckily you released that gaze you had on me and it seemed to have stopped the spell." He removed his hand from her lips and as soon as he did Misa exclaimed,

"I never meant to-"L shushed her again, that stare back on her with a certain mirth expression on his lips.

"I know you can't control your emotions." Misa's cheeks puffed, she was getting angry that he kept shutting her up. He raised his left hand index finger up while keeping her mouth shut lightly with his right. "One because you've always been allowed to act this way being spoiled as a model," Misa gripped his right hand and moved it from her lips while watching him lift another finger to join his left index.

"I was not spoil-"

"Two because you were constantly ignored by Light," Misa clamped her lips shut and growled at the reminder. Light mainly ignored her because he figured to be incompetent to his standards. Another finger was lifted up.

"And three you're pregnant with my child so thus I am not angry with you." He stated lowering his left hand and Misa gave him that look of disbelief. "I mean it." He stated getting up and moving over to the stove, promptly shutting it off before any more steam and bubbles shot from it. He then retrieved the spoon off the ground and set it on the counter while Misa dried her tears.

"You say you're not angry, and I can't hear it but Lawliet you're not a god at hiding your emotions. I can clearly see it." Misa stated, while sniffing loudly, she tried to get up and L's hand was there to help her up in an instant. Misa couldn't help but smile as she took his and he pulled her into his arms.

"I never said I was a god, I'm not as egotistical as Light-kun." L muttered, and she rested her head on his shoulder, while wrapping her arms around him. She felt so warm, so safe, so amazing with him. Misa squeezed him tighter but enough to let him breath easily in her hold. "Misa-"

"Don't talk." Misa hushed him, and turned her head to rub against the crock of his neck. She let a hand slid against his cheek as he stared at her with lined lips. He was extremely angry, she could tell, after all she did love him. "You have every right to be." Misa whispered, kissing him gently on the cheek, more tears coming to her eyes. "I almost killed you."

"But you didn't." He told her firmly.

"That doesn't excuse me L."

"I think it does. It didn't happen. I'm not angry at you because of that."L replied, and soon Misa felt herself pressed against the table and L hovering on top of her. Misa squeaked in surprise.

"I'm angry because you're keeping a secret from me, a grave one. It's clear in your eyes that you're in distress. There's something bothering you and I intend on finding it out, now as a detective and you will tell me or else you will find yourself in a similar position that was close to that on the rooftop of the task building so many months ago." Misa simply gaped at him while her mind repeated that incident from that time way back then when her alliance with Light was slowly beginning to severe because of a single kiss.

_L pressed her against her against the wall back then their hands were locked together as he interrogated her. L pulled his left hand from his pocket and stroked the other side of her cheek with his thumb. Misa's heart thumbed loudly._

"_Who dared to lift a finger on you?" He asked silkily and Misa's heart rate came to a stop but quickly recovered as she tried to hide it with an innocent smile._

"_What are you talking about? No one hit me." Misa whispered softly finding her words._

"_Is that so…?" L murmured and pressed his lips against hers again._

"_Mmh." Misa replied, and finally was able to close her eyes and kiss back but the kiss only lasted a few seconds. Misa pouted when L pulled away from the second time and tried to lift her left hand to pull him close but his left hand locked hands with her and now she was his captured prisoner._

"_I think you're lying and thus no more kiss for you." Misa let out a gasp and he smirked. "If you tell, then maybe you can have another." Misa groaned, and his smirk only grew._

"_You're a jerk."_

"You're a jerk Lawliet." Misa replied, saying the same words she spoke that night earning a victory smirk from L. He clearly overpowered her like this and she knew it. That night back then, she caved in a matter of minutes, this time she would not. Misa couldn't tell him, he would be extremely angry that she was so selfish that to hold him close to her that she would allow someone to get hurt just to keep it that way.

"Misa tell me." L said, leaning close to her but she pushed him away.

"No extraneous activity L. I'm pregnant remember." Misa pointed out, and L frowned.

"I can still kiss you…"He mumbled, while she removed herself from the table. She stuck her tongue out at him and he groaned. "Misa."

"No means no L." Misa stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "Besides I'm not in the mood, I almost killed you." Misa muttered, tears threatening to fall again and L placed his hands in his pockets, to hide the fact he was clenching them tightly.

"But you didn't." He reminded her, they were playing an invisible ping pong match, and he swore it. "Misa, you hiding your secret from me is not the only thing that made me angry." She gave him a questionable look; there goes her chances to change the subject. He approached her, and leaned closed to her, their lips nearly touching and his eyes staring intently at hers.

"The fact that you cried…It annoys me greatly."

"E-eh?" Misa replied, and L closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to the corner of her eyes, and kissing away her tears. Misa's face heat up in an instant and watched him pull away with a satisfied smirk. Her hair was practically standing up, and pointed out everywhere by then, he got her good.

"Don't cry for me Misa." He instructed her and she was trying to snap out of her shock as he explained the root of his fury. "Next time, make sure you have every single detail of evidence before you go on making a conclusion. Check for skin temperature, if you can't feel a pulse, check for breathing, do CPR, do something! Just don't cry. Even if I am gone, don't you dare cry! I couldn't stand it. To know you were in pain because of me." L practically exploded, and Misa gapped at him in response. "Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, _idiot_!" His rant suddenly dropped, and he hushed again, his waving arms, and pacing finally halted, and his gaze back on hers with an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry…"Misa spoke, beating him to the punch. "Misa wasn't thinking she was just scared that she had killed you. Besides Misa doesn't even know how to do CPR." L almost wanted to smack his forehead; don't people have to go to school to learn that in order to pass?

"I'll teach you…"L replied, and smirked, it might be fun. His perversion getting the best of him, but Misa snapped him out of it.

"Misa cried because she loves you." Her hands were clasped, gripping tightly and her bangs were covering her eyes. "Misa couldn't image what she would have done if you died."

"You would have resulted to suicide." L quoted her; from the first time she explained the reason why she had to kill herself to save him. That memory was like a haunting dream. He never wanted her to commit such actions over his death.

"_How is it you're here? You-You-di-"L choked out as he stared at the black winged angel in front of him. Misa pointed to the object that was on the ground, the Death Note._

"_Special Case – It's not every day someone purposely writes their own name in the notebook to save someone they love." Misa closed her eyes and giggled with a light smile. L frowned at the reminder, yet Misa seemed quite fine of the idea, her eyes opening to reveal a shining happiness. It annoyed him to no extend._

"_You didn't have to-"She cut him off by placing her right index finger on his lips. Her orbs sparkling brightly._

"_I told you didn't I? I'm not like you or Light. I don't think things through I just act. Besides if you died I'd probably end up committing suicide or something." She said jokingly and L gave her a dark glare. Misa placed her hands up in defense. "I'm only joking…"_

"_That's. Not. Funny."_

It still wasn't funny or a joking manner despite what Misa thought, L hated every time he was reminded of her foolishness.

However Misa blinked at him in surprise, she wasn't even going to mention that after his snappy attitude the first time she suggested it. She swallowed lightly, and took his hand in hers.

"I wasn't even going to say that, I know that you wouldn't have wanted that." L nodded, he would defiantly not want her to die over him. Ever, under any circumstance, he didn't care if she was the 2nd Kira anymore, and he didn't care if he was killed on betrayal because he loved her. He would never want anything to befallen upon her. She was undeserving of such things; she proved it, over and over. From saving his life, his students, and risking her on health to keep everyone in order. Misa had changed, doe the best.

"There would be no reason for you too." L announced, and she waited for him to explain. He placed his hand freed on her belly. "After all there will always be a piece of me with you now." Misa stared down at his hand, her gaze blurring as a tear slipped down her cheek and landed on his hand. She was smiling, that bastard, he had managed to make everything make sense. Yes, even if L died, she had to live on because not only would he been in her heart but he would be a living legend in the eyes of their child. "Misa…" L breathed out, and his eyes widened when she pulled him into a hug and yelled out the truth that she had been hiding away in a sputter of tears.

"There was an S.O.S on your computer screen! Matsuda needs you, now _**go**_!" Misa pulled away from him, he continued to stare at her with shock. "Well what are you waiting for go be L, GO!"

It took him a moment to recover, and then he quickly placed a kiss on her lips.

"Stay here," He told her seriously, "Lock the door, and stay here." Misa nodded as their foreheads were pressed against each other.

"I love you." He nodded, and just like that he was gone and out the door. A flood of tears erupted after that, and Misa could only wish him luck as turned her gaze back on the stove. It wasn't boiling anymore, L hadn't realized he had turned it completely off, and now she was left with frozen soup. She could warm it up, but Misa found it hard as she collapsed to her knees, banging her head against the oven door, with a loud cry._ Be safe, Lawliet!_

XXX

Alright! It was a dramatic chapter, but I hope you liked it! I enjoyed it for the most part. The italic parts are flashbacks from the first and 2nd story both in order from A Change of Pace to A Bittersweet Discover so it's not as confusing.

**Reviewer's Domain**

**Mooncry **– Yes he is dead, he didn't get the special treatment that Misa got. His bodies kind of wilted away LOL. But hey IF he wins, The Shinigami king might be able to restore it or something. Right now Light's just like a spirit, ghost thing. Shinigami yeah, I kind of screwed up, but ah well.

**- **Yep it did, I had run short on ideas and you had restored it at that point. Much appreciated and thank you for liking the story!

**Claudia-Maria-Anne- **Yeah, I plan to have kids when I get older or get married one day but I'm not too thrilled about the 9 month thing but it will be worth it in the end, right? xD

**Xoxo-SugarHigh-xoxo- **Yeah I intended it to be a real laugh, sucks to be her, yep yep!

**FDS-Sasuke-fangirl-Lawliet**: Yes I shall!

**KonniHops: **I'm glad you love the story, hope you like this update! I did, maybe you will too! I'll try to get the next one up by next week for sure.

And to anyone else whose favorite added, or added me under alert I want to personally thank you at reminding me that it sucks when an author doesn't finish their story so – I will do so! So it won't suck! Hah! Thanks again everyone!

-Takiasmuse.


	22. Hung Up on You

_O-ho-ho, I'm not dead yet! I'm back with chapter 22, this time this one got updated first over A Diff path, score for better inspiration! Yes well, I won't keep you waiting long because I already made you wait like what two weeks or three? For shame on me, bad, bad author! Anyways here we go!_

_**Beware**__: Chapter might seem a little crazy because I got high on sugar and that is all, thank you!_

XXX

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note, and the title of this chapter comes from a song done by Madonna called, "Hung up."

XXX

**Chapter 22**: Hung Up on You

"_Don't cry for me."_ L had told her and yet here she was drowning in her tears as she dumped out the now empty dish of food L made for her. With trembling lips, she paced the room holding an article of clothing specifically Lawliet's usually white shirt in her hands. What had it been seconds, minutes, and hours since L had taken off? Misa continuously rubbed the cloth with her thumb pressing it close to her chest like a pillow during those tear-jerking movies that played on during the nights when L was sleeping softly besides her.

Without L the world was so quiet, the silence was killing her. Even if L usually didn't talk his eyes still always managed to portray a couple of sentences so she would at least feel obligated to counter it with a huff or something silly like that. However this time it was just her and her catastrophic thoughts to greet her as she dropped down into one of the arm chairs and threw her head back with a loud sigh. Misa threw L's shirt over her eyes, and began to wonder about the situation at hand.

By now L was probably at the task force building squaring off against BB and a possible Light Yagami. Misa hoped deep down that Matt, Mello, and Near were close by to even the odds out. She pondered of the sneers that left Light's lips as he searched the crowd for her to single her out and criticize her being like he used to and knowing L, he would interfere. After all L was always protecting her. She could see him put his hand out, blocking Light's path from seeing her eyes so he could regain that hateful stare. L did not want to see her cry.

When did she turn into such a crybaby though? She hadn't cried when she was with Light. It was all about repaying her debt to Light for killing the man that ended her parent's life. Sure she pouted and whined but Misa never cried. It wasn't until she kissed L and all her feelings became mixed that she finally shed an actual tear. Then it became a cascade of tears as she began to feel more and more for L. She had made a completely different identity for herself when she was with L from when she was with Light. Those personas collided and the "Lawliet's Misa," won the battle earning the victory of spending the "good side's" life.

However who was she now? That so called innocent bystander being targeted by a mad man seeking some unknown revenge against L or maybe it was all a game to him, she didn't know but one thing was certain, this wasn't the real her. Yes, Misa wasn't one of those people who had never committed a single act of villainy; it was a known fact to those involved in the "Kira case."

How was it that once in her life that she was considered the shadow of Kira and possibly feared by everyone but now she was one of those damsels in distress? The tears were gone by now, Misa now hummed a new tone behind the gritting sounds of her teeth. She was becoming angry, no furious, at how she was being treated! She should be considered a part of the team. She had a part to play in all this considering her newly developed skill. Hell, she could put this whole thing to an end and have her L back safe and sound.

Misa grasped L's shirt tightly crumpling it as she flung it across the couch, and rose from her spot with a radiant flame burning in her orbs. Misa felt pumped, and swore to the gods above and below that she could hear one of those inspiration fighting songs in the back of her mind.

"Who am I?" Misa asked, with a grin, feeling a sort of sensation run through her veins. "I am the _soon_ to be wife of L!" She cried out, pumping her fist into the air. She couldn't help the fact on how far her grin grew upon her lips but another chant escaped her mount. "And what are you going to do about it Misa?" She let out a soft chuckle, as she closed her eyes and then opened them up again. "I'm going to go get my husband back and send Light straight back to wherever the hell he came from! YEAH---" Misa paused looking down at her clothing which were pajama pants and a lose top. "But first, I need to get changed –YEAH!"

Misa practically marched into L's and her bedroom heading like a missile to the closet doors. She immediately changed out of her clothing and switched to one of the pair of clothing hidden furthest in the back of the rest. She tried to fit it on but she was having a hard time with this one. After all it was no easy task to put on an outfit she hadn't worn for two years. It wasn't anything amazing, just that simple clad black outfit that she used to prance around so happily in for her precious, yet old Light-kun.

It made perfectly good sense for her to wear such an outfit, even though she cursed bitterly out loud about how tight it was. Misa questioned if she had gotten fatter, and most likely an exercise program would be the first thing on her to do list after she gave birth. She then slipped on her pantyhose and black combat boots and everything seemed to be set except that she still needed those traditional pigtails that could be arranged with a simple brush.

After the task was done Misa stared at herself hard in the mirror expecting to see her counterpart grin back at her mischievously but there was nothing just her, Amane Misa, and not Light's Misa Misa. Even so that did not make her any less than the original that came before her. She was still the Second Kira or Ex-Second Kira either way they were somewhat the same person.

Misa hadn't stared at herself like this in awhile, frankly she had given up needing to look overly beautiful because she knew L really didn't care about how much makeup she did or didn't wear. He was much more content in what she did than rather what she looked like. However Misa couldn't help but pull out the top left drawer that revealed her thousands of makeup bins to her to dress like this sort of sparked an old ritual in her mind. Misa must look gorgeous for them all.

She lifted up a small cherry lipstick cap and applied it to her lips then next grabbing mascara and finally other objects. If L was here he would have surely given her a rant about how lives were in danger and here she was busy making herself look first-class for Light of all people. "A reunion, a reunion-!" Misa would probably argue back to L with a huff as she had to be well dressed for meeting an old acquaintance despite L's most likely protests.

In the end Misa found it hard to breathe, it was like staring into the ghost of her old identity especially with that eerie ruby gleam sparkling in her eyes. Misa's lips twitched and she completely drew away departing the room and prepared to finally take her leave out the door. She quickly turned to scramble with her keys to lock the door and as she did, a loud clink snapped and something cold now rested around her wrist.

Misa's head jerked up in alarm, only to have a hand press over her eyes and slam her against the railing of the stairwell causing her keys falling to the floor below.

"Damn-"Misa muttered out feeling her throat become dry as she thought to herself on how she should have just listened to L as the person grew near. "Damn it to hell…" Once again she had managed to become the weakest link. Light would be proud. Misa felt herself grow weak, but then she remembered her previous battle within her mind. Was she going to allow this to happen again and again? No, she had decided against it, and turned her head just a bit, opened her mouth and clamped onto what could have been BB's arm.

Her attacker hit her, surprisingly lightly, on the head with their other hand, which made a jingling noise due to the other half of the cuffs. It was defiantly a man by the sound of the way he cursed so freely at her being a damn escaped bear and once his left hand fell from her eyes she right away snapped up at him eyes gleaming only to see the superior pervert of the L family, Matt. The boy gripped his heart in a second, dropping to one knee and she removed that certain gleam from her eyes and back to her normal annoyed gaze now thinking how much he was an idiot for scaring like that.

Matt's deep gasps faded into a small relaxed pattern as he found his strength returning to him and rose up on both feet to stare at Misa in shock. He had remembered L's words of warning to avoid her eyes, none of the whammies knew exactly why though. They didn't stop and ask for the reason though the look on L's face was of pure seriousness and he wasn't clearly in the mood to answer anything. He assigned Near and Mello to come with him, it slightly bugged Matt considering they were to be the first successors while Matt of course got on guard duty to a half deranged pregnant woman upstairs.

"L asked you to do this didn't he?" It wasn't a question it was more of a statement, Misa knew by now considering L's favorite restraining tool was around both Matt and her wrists. "Well release me." Misa gritted out, not in the mood, she already wasted a great deal of time just messing around with makeup.

"And risk the baby and your life?" Matt asked to her and himself as he took a good glance at her. She looked very alluring and he had to keep himself under wraps from right away just pouncing her. L wouldn't like that very much. "I think not but, why the," He paused, still taking in the doll ahead of him and those rosy red lips. "Sudden fashion statement or are you just in the mood for sex right now and throwing on some hot clothing for L?"

Misa's face turned bright red at his comments, her hands rising as she started to pound on him with a loud, "OY!" escaping her lips. She pulled back after a few moments now realizing he was practically cowering from her, and she crossed her hands over her chest. "That's none of your business." She replied, with that still ever present tint of red on her cheeks.

"So it is-"

"NO it's not!" Misa yelled, ready to strike again and he help both hands up in apologetic signaling he was only joking, just joking. "I just felt like it you damn pervert!" Misa roared, and finally let out a large breath of steam from her lips. "I don't have time for this, I'm leaving!" Misa announced, trying to turn and head down stairs but a heavy jerk prevented her from going any further. Damn L, he had made Matt become an extra baggage she couldn't go anywhere while chained to this red haired rock behind her. Sure she had the attitude of a raging bull but when it came down to strength the possibility of moving Matt's lazy behind was zero percent. "MATT MOVE!" Misa yelled at the boy who calmly picked at his ear then wiped it away and furthermore yawned in response.

"L told me to keep you here so I'm in custody of you right now meaning we will remain here." He was testing her patience, and her eyes were beginning to water with worry. L might need her help, and she had the weapon to end it all. Couldn't Matt see that after experiencing a taste of it himself? Panic began to rise through her, and with determination she opened her mouth and chomped down on the chain with desperate attempts to be free. It hurt, and her teeth felt like they just cracked inside her mouth but she continued to bite, not caring for the blood that came to her mouth. She needed to get to L, no matter the cost.

Matt sprang up in a second trying to tug the chain free from the piranhas lips, her eyes stung with tears, and they were just as deranged as her imagined before. Was she that persistent? Did she care that much for L? Apparently she wouldn't let go, and at this rate, if she kept grinding her teeth against the solid chain there would be no beautiful smile for her to present to her large fan club or to that single special detective that held her heart. He pressed his right hand on her forehead while tugging it gently with his left, but she would not let the damn thing go as her mouth clamped shut over it completely, and finally this made him panic as well. Finally he gave in, after watching blood escape down her lips and reached in his pockets revealing the goal she was trying to achieve.

The gritting stopped then, and Misa slowly removed her mouth from the chain showing off her bloodied salvia and Matt squirmed in disgust as he placed the key into the keyhole and snapped it open. In a second, the blonde whipped around, running down the stairs while wiping her lips free of the blood. Matt stood dumbfounded at the top of the stairwell watching her disappear and then looking down at the bloodied chain still grasping at his wrist and prayed the girl for success.

In his heart more than anything he wanted to follow her, help her, but he knew that a certain bundle of younger whammies needed protection and he would stay with them like told. After all these kids needed someone to look up to now that their usual knight and shining armored detective was gone from their sights.

XXX

Misa stood on the edge of the street raising her hand in the air as she bounced up and down trying to wave for a taxi. Occasionally she had to turn around and spit out a small amount of blood from her lips. Her mouth tasted like iron and she couldn't stand it. Gods, what she did for L, he better not even dare to scorn her for this! When she finally watched a golden cab roll ahead of her to a stop she opened the door and jumped in. Sure, the driver probably thought she was a nut case, but she closed the door behind her and placed her face up against the window blocking her from the woman ahead.

The woman squeaked in surprise but nodded slowly when Misa told her the directions and soon the car began to move forward and all Misa could do was lean back into the chair and let out a relieved sigh. She reached up and wiped away her fallen tears, and smiled.

_I'm on my way Lawliet, so just hold on a bit longer._

XXX

"This guy is really pissing me off." Mello grumbled as the three detectives stayed captive in an elevator stuck between the ninth and the tenth floor. Besides him was L, silent as ever but eyes ever focused on the bright screen and the ever so quick hands of Near typing away furiously at the keys. Apparently BB had turned the building into a "fun house" and welcomed them as they entered on an intercom with a charming chuckle.

When Mello heard this he was ready to get the hell out, he was in no mood for little childish games with some psycho, but as his hands reached for the door BB's voice appeared freezing him in place.

"Na ah ah, If you leave the explosives that I have rigged around the area will explode killing many, many innocent lives and that would be far, far unacceptable for someone of L's standards wouldn't it? None of you are permitted to leave until I get to have a little fun with you all." BB said, spinning around in "L"'s chain while making little "wee" noises on the main deck as he watched the entire little camera scenes flicker showing each perimeter of the building. One camera already focused on an annoyed Mello who withdrew a shaking hand away from the door back to his side, balled up. "That's a good boy, L taught you well." BB chuckled, watching the boy turn back to join the others who held their own unique facial expression.

The youngest, Near, as BB gathered through the files at the Whammy building with that stoic look on his face when they first met. He looked clearly uninterested and told the blonde haired boy to stop fooling around. Besides him, lips lined, eyes' hiding behind that thick jet black hair was his so called nemesis L Lawliet.

"Wait a minute, you're not L?" Light asked besides him looking at the boy who clearly stood out among the rest. He glanced down at "Ryuzaki" with a questionable stare; the criminal looked up at him with a blank look. He sighed loudly, before finally shutting off the intercom and turned to this makeshift creature formally presented as the late Yagami Light. He should have known that this idiot besides him confused him to be L just the same as the other "Kira." For one of L's old opponents BB thought he was pretty stupid. L and his personalities were completely different; it seemed that people these days were just so slow and ignorant of things these days.

"No, now go away." BB replied coldly, swinging his rolling chair around and ran over Light's foot with a smirk. Luckily for Light, he couldn't feel it being quite dead and BB groaned in annoyance at the reminder… There goes his comic relief.

Behind BB Light's mouth hung open in shock. He couldn't believe the attitude this bastard was giving him. BB had no right considering it was Light who released him from that stupid cell. He demanded better respect being a higher up known being after all he was a god, he was Kira.

However…Things weren't exactly in Light's favor at the moment. Light wasn't a complete fool, he understood his position well as a "guardian." He lifted up his hands and examined them to see how transparent and useless they were. Light had noted his hands were only tangible when BB required aid of some sort. So until then he was clearly out matched.

Light fists balled up angrily for he, once again, felt limited and powerless. As horrid as it might sound the truth was apparent, he had become the "Misa" of the relationship between this kid and himself. This whole "Sidekick," role didn't suit him very well and he couldn't wait to get his body back, revitalized and fully functional compared to his present one that was rotting away in some graveyard.

Speaking of sidekicks, Light noticed over BB's shoulders that the ever so brainless pigtailed blonde wasn't even present on the scene.

"Such a shame," Both he and this boy said in union it was obvious that their minds had been on the same topic.

"I guess we can't mess with L's head by using Misa." Light spoke out loud, expecting to hear BB nod in agreement but the boy simply scoffed.

"Amateur." Light felt a throb in the back of his head, sneering as took a step forward slamming his ghost like palms onto the main computer and glared at the side of BB's face.

"Excuse me-?!"

"Just shut up and watch, pretty boy." Light's mouth twitched in annoyance but he wouldn't let this punk see it so he just turned his attention to the screen and let BB continue with his "plans."

BB reached out and flipped the intercom back on bringing the microphone close to his lips as he leaned back into his chair with his left thumb hovering over his mouth.

"So if you would proceed forward it would be greatly appreciated considering I am getting boring of watching you all stand around like cattle." BB mouthed, "Especially since my favorite addition to the group is missing." He watched L below mouth part, but then become lined again earning a frown from BB. How unpleasant of L to not respond to such a thing. He could hear Light laughing besides him, and grit his teeth, eyes becoming slant. "But –I suppose, I'll just have to go get her myself."

"You'll never find her Rue, after all Misa is somewhere s_afe _and far away from you_._" While BB finally was able to get a snap out of L, he somewhat was more annoyed that L had actually addressed him by his name. No matter, it looked like he would have to remove L first to get his prize.

"I strongly doubt that Lawliet." BB replied, and Light's laughed died instantly, whirling over to BB with a look of shock on his face. The King of Shinigami's did mention that this kid knew L's real name but Light hadn't believed it until now.

"Is that his first or his last name?!" Light shouted grabbing hold of the chair and BB glanced to Light once more, a smirk on his face this time and replied,

"Why don't you figure that out on your own Light-kun?" BB replied knowing well that on the other side of the intercom they would hear of this idiot besides him.

"What…No way, Light can't be alive after all didn't you…Near…?"Mello asked with a questioning look in his eyes and Near simply nodded.

"Yes, I was in his grave so I know Light _is_ dead, am I not correct L?" Near looked up to L for a response and L turned his back on the two heading toward the elevator. Both Near and Mello exchanged glances, this usually meant bad news.

"So Misa was correct after all," L mumbled under his breath as the door to the elevator opened up and he stepped inside followed by his students, "But I'll worry about Light-kun later, the matter on just how far BB will let us go on this ride is the true question. I already know he is on the twenty third floor considering that is where our equipment is set up, unless he moved the equipment around which I strongly doubt he could shift a heavy bundle of utensils about in only a few hours…" L pressed on the key to the 23rd floor and continued to murmur off to himself while Near and Mello tilted close besides him trying to get a good ear on L's thought patterns.

L's thought process and way of analyzing the situation was something that would be expected of the two one day in the future as they took over L's position. It was obvious that L had taken them for this factor. He wanted the two to gain experience with one of the greatest foes so they would develop their own methods in countering BB. If they could work together and capture BB, surely any other criminal that came their way would be an easy find.

Mello watched the numbers on the elevator light up and disappear as they rose higher and higher in floors and then with a rough halt, L slid from his spot from across him into the wall besides Mello while Near held both his laptop and the bar to prevent from becoming a wall decoration like L. Mello cursed under his breath.

"This guy is really pissing me off."

"Near how long?" L asked his subordinate who was already wiring his laptop to the elevators failsafe system. Near continued to type away, jerking his head now and then back and forth like an old typewriter and finally gave an answer.

"Ten minutes, more or less, I can't really be sure, he's obviously tampered with the system and It's going to be hard to hack into for awhile." L opened his mouth to give a reply but then Mello let out an howl of aggravation while scrambling his hands in his hair.

"You mean were stuck here for ten minutes this is bull-"

"Near try accessing the securities mainframe." L cut in, and Near nodded proceeding to do so while ignoring the rambling idiot stuck in the elevator with him. If only L had left Mello behind this would have been a lot easier and less of a potential migraine.

Mello scowled; there was no freaking way he could wait in here all day, there had to be an exit. He looked around the elevator and noticed the hatch on top and figured if he could get up there, he might be able to climb up the wires to the tenth floors door and pry them open.

"Hey L," Mello called trying to get the center of attention back on him but Nears unneeded reply made him angry.

"Not now Mello, the adults are talking." Near said as he twirled a strand of his hair with his left index finger and continued to slip through the security protocols within the mainframe.

"Hey I happen to be older and taller than you Near, so don't even start with me and besides that," Mello made a thumbs up stance, "I have an idea!" Mello yelled.

"That's a new one." Near replied flatly causing Mello fall over losing his "cool" stance. Near simply ignored it and continued to tap enter and once again managing to create the electrifying tension between the two as always. Mello quickly got back on his legs and growled, glaring at Near fiercely. L sighed at the scene while pressing a thumb to his lips, nibbling on it in wonder if the boys would ever grow up out of their childish state of minds.

"Boys please; there are other things that need your attention."L replied, trying to separate the two from each other's glare match. L glanced at Mello and asked him what his idea was. Mello explained, pointing up at the escape hatch his idea and while of course Near disagreed, it seemed their second best bet considering Near was having trouble gaining main accesses.

L allowed Mello to use him as a stool as the boy opened the hatch up and pulled himself on top of the elevator's roof. He placed a hand down to L, asking for him to come up to help him and L reluctantly agreed to do so. He told near to stay behind, just in case he got the elevators to work again. Near only replied that he wouldn't bother coming anyways, Mello's plans were always idiotic. L merely sweat dropped, and here he thought after Light's "capture" that the boys would finally work together but that was only a washed out dream. He reached out to grab Mello's hand but Near's voice stopped him.

"Wait," Near placed out his right hand as a stop signal, "I think I found the switch." L smiled, the boy was a great help after all. Near hit enter and waited for the elevator to start moving, and just as he predicted the lights flashed on and oddly enough the sound of music flowed through the area. The music sounding strangely familiar as L's lips parted and he absorbed the soft female voice that escaped through the elevators radio.

"Misa…"L breathed out as his legs suddenly started feeling like jelly with each rhythmic sound.

"Oy focus L!" Mello shouted to the stupefied turned detective and shot his head down below to Near cursing his stupidity. "Turn that crap off!" Near growled, what did Mello think he was trying to do? There was no way he wanted to sit in an elevator with Mello and listen to that blasted girl's singing! No matter how pleasant it sounded, he just didn't want to have his idol next to him zoned out with a potential drool at the side of his lips. Near finally managed to turn it off, and despite L's attempts to bargain with him to turn it on, Near absolutely refused. Thus both Mello and L were now climbing their way up the wires like worms to get to the next floor.

They reached over to the tenth floor and pulled themselves up before but started trying to yank the door open with their bare hands. Slowly but surely it began to open and they paused momentarily to tell Near it was safe to come up. Near unplugged his laptop from the system and used the railing as a ladder to get out of the elevator. When he got halfway up top he heard the noise of electricity sparking. The elevator was beginning to run again. Mello and L hadn't noticed they finally managed to get the door fully open, and before Near could yell out to him the elevator jerked up sending him falling back down to the flooring of the elevator out like a light. "Hey Near, what's taking you so damn long?" Mello yelled as he turned to greet a slow climbing up Near but he wasn't there and had it not been for L's sudden jerk into the 10th floor, Mello would have surely experienced a painful death.

Mello landed on the ground on his back, eyes wide, lips parted in shock like a deer under headlights and L stood besides Mello frowning. The elevator door closing behind them, and now telling them they had just lost their first team mate. Now it was just them, left to play around in this fun house.

"Mello," Mello glanced up at L with a heavy breath. "Stay close." L told him lending a hand to the blonde and he took it gratefully with a nod. The look in L's eyes was one he had never seen before, sharp, dangerous, and murderous…

"Yeah…Yeah okay…"

XXX

-T-O- B-E- C-O-N-T-I-N-U-E-D-

_Ah, I feel slightly refreshed. I managed to get up this chapter! BB has turned the task force place into his own fun house and L's group is experiencing the "joys" from it. What will happen to L and Mello? What about Near? And what will Misa do on arrival? Find out next chapter! _

**Reviewer's Domain:**

**Dr. Vorlon: **_Yep, if she expects to be with L she's going to have to give up her attitude about needing to be at his side at all time. Her joining the fray like this is only going to cause troubles of the L; poor guy just wants to do his job. _

_Eh, I've always thought that writing was kind of a good thing. Whether it's good or bad, someone is bound to read it and just maybe they'll get an inspiration and create the story you wanted to see. I don't really know, but I keep hoping that my "okay" storylines, (I know my stories aren't amazing), will get someone amazing to say, okay I am going to take this plot and go places. Hah! I don't really know what I'm talking about but just go with me on this one!_

**KonniHops: **_You say stuff like that and it's going to take me a year to upload! I'm kidding but I'm glad you liked it, thanks again for the review!_

**Mooncry: **_For shame on him at least he will be experiencing the wrath of Misa when she enters the building. I pray for Light and BB's lives as they come across the moody female. _

**Xoxo-SugarHigh-xoxo: **_Thank you! I hope you like this one as well, it may not be cute, but it is somewhat funny!_

_**And Thanks to those who have favorite this story. Sorry for the long wait everyone! Hope to see you around for the next!**_

_**-Takiasmuse **_


	23. For Those who Cry

**So this chapter is a bit iffy, a little lame on the drama, and probably super crazy but eh, it keeps me moving towards the end right? Sigh – who knows! People will be OOC so yeah…Anyways good luck!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**Chapter 23: For Those who Cry**

Whoever had designed this building, it was clear to Mello that there was something seriously wrong with them. Mello could only pray that L wasn't the one responsible but seeing L's ability to halt him just in the nick of time before a conveniently placed trap door opened, made him worry indefinitely.

The two of them walked side by side, Mello's right hand had a firm grip on his pistol filled with tranquilizing bullets, courtesy of L, who still graciously wanted to keep this bastard alive despite his kidnappings and attempts to kill Sara and Near. If Mello had been in charge of this operation BB would have already been as good as dead, and then the world would be one step safer from one less criminal.

As they turned down corridor Mello noted that they had finally reached their first cross road. Left leading down another long and boring corridor or right where there was a white door with a window showing into a possible stairwell.

To Mello the choice to the right was the obvious pick, anything that could give them leverage in catching up to Near was the way to go. However L thought differently, and Mello watched helplessly as L turned left heading the opposite direction. Mello skid around using his black boots against the carpet and called L to hold on because he was obviously going the wrong way, L paused, glancing back over his shoulder, those dull eyes piercing into his own and then shook his head no. Mello's eyebrow twitched; sometimes his idol could be a real idiot. The fastest route would be by stairs and considering that the elevators were back the other direction, L would obviously be taking them down a dead end.

Mello and L exchanged a fierce glare, each knowing the other was too stubborn to give up their chosen path and with that in mind Mello couldn't help but yell something at L,

"Fine whatever, you go your way and I'll go mine!" Mello spun back around heading down the hall despite L's protests that they needed to stick together. Sure he had agreed to it before, but staying together was silly talk, they could spread out and clear more area this way. He could hear L following behind, good, looks like he got his way after all.

However L's reasoning for chasing him was not what Mello thought at all. L knew, from his own designs that if Mello walked through that door the two of them would be cut off. The oldest detective reached out a hand to grab the emotional blonde but by the blonde had become out of his reach and now stood on the other side of the door. The door, just as L suspected, locking behind Mello. Mello turned to L waved him that it was safe to come inside, but L only stared blankly at him nibbling his thumb. Any minute now…

Mello shook his head, reaching out to grab the door and properly open it up for L since he refused to step in but as he did he noticed the knob wouldn't turn. "I-it's stuck!" Mello complained, trying to yank it open but it only locked into position and refused to give movement into Mello's demands.

"I wanted you…Now you're going to get it…"L commented on the other side and Mello stopped pulling at the door for a moment to give L a questionable look. Through the silence Mello swore that he could hear running water. Mello turned and leaned over the railing to look down, but there was nothing except that strange noise. "Mello," Mello looked up, brows tightening, still as lost and curious to why he could hear water. "Mello," L called once more, and Mello finally faced his teacher with a small frown. "Mello have you ever seen a movie called, 'Home Alone?'" Mello's lips parted and he thought back to remembering watching it on television with Matt about this kid who out smarted these criminals by turning his home into an entire rigged death trap. Mello nodded holding his chin and by now he noticed the small curling smirk on L's lips.

"Well, I kind of did that with the task force building, just in case anyone tried to break in. It's only activated by the main computer, which BB is in…" By now Mello's eyes were saucers; he grabbed at the door and started tugging at it. The running water becoming louder and louder with each second, and Mello gulped, daring to turn his head as a giant tidal wave rose up from the stair way above him.

"L, I hate you for this."Was all L heard before his student was swallowed up by a giant wave and carried down the floors. L felt a small bead of sweat drip down his forehead.

"Well, I did try to warn you." And with a large sigh, L about faced beginning his lonely conquest to the top, while he began to wish he hadn't been so paranoid about keeping others out of his personal life.

XXX

Finally, _finally,_ Misa had arrived on the scene. The blonde exited the taxi with a large slam, and stood ways down from the task force building taking in on the site before her. In a matter of seconds her heart jumped up and worry ran down her spine at the blossoming crowds of people gathering along the yellow, 'Do not cross,' tape.

There were cop cars everywhere and officers on the outside of the areas with black suited body armor signaling the ever so famous bomb squad. The taxi sped off, and she numbly managed to get moving over to the pile of people who were now yelling out questions while others high insults.

Misa slowly made her way through the crowd, no one really paid heed to the blonde everyone caught up in their own affairs until she managed to bump into a gruff fellow. He turned to sneer at her to call her an idiot when she fell on her bum but as they caught saw her, their mouths significantly parted wide.

"Amane, Amane Misa, ex-model, is that you?!" Misa felt mouth opening with a small laugh, this is exactly what she didn't need. "It really is you!" The man roughly shoved a man besides him, and the other guy scorned him with a growl.

"What's your problem man?!" The gruff fellow pointed at the fallen blonde, grinning brightly.

"Look its Amane-san!" Misa's lips twitched briefly, the other man giving her a full examination.

"Oh man it really is _her!" _Misa only raised a hand up with a shaky smile as slowly everyone's undivided attention dropped down to her and cheers echoed the streets. There goes her opportunity to sneak into the building unnoticed.

XXX

L could hear them, the people outside; they were creating quite a commotion which was understandable considering their homes now had a potential chance that they had a bomb underneath them. He wasn't really one to look outside until he noticed the semi circular crowd slowly began to split away into another full circle like a group of vultures honing in on their pray.

His eyes widened at the sound of one of the screams clearly cheering the name Amane. With placed both hands against the window, looking for a way to open it and he did, lifting it up with all his might and finally poked his head out from one of the many 10th floor windows.

The cops swarmed into the crowds pulling off fans from the target they each tried to get a good hold on in the excitement. Finally a dazed looking pigtailed blonde surfaced over the yellow line, and L's lips lined his mind already grumbling loudly wondering what the hell she was thinking coming here.

L had told her specifically to stay behind. L had told MATT specifically to keep her away but there Misa was waving off the cops in gratitude with a sheepish smile, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead, while her fans behind continued to shout on in approval happily at her visitation.

To the people they had all hoped the beauty had come to subdue their troubled worries with possibly a light joke or maybe even a song or two. The cops greeted her with welcoming thank yous as well but also warned her not to get too close to the building as of BB's existence was quite known now.

He wanted to throw his hands out and yell at her from above, but he would cause a scene and L would rather to prefer keep his relationship between Misa and him a secret from public views for the moment. Unfortunately for L, it seemed that he was going to causing quite a commotion himself when he felt a hand on his back sending him forward out the window and down below. L could see above in the window a silhouette of an old foe smirking widely waving him goodbye. L could only grit his teeth, closing his eyes and cursed loudly.

_Light…_

XXX

"It was my pleasure really." Misa waved off the police officers, and told them she was quite alright when they pointed out that she was bleeding from her mouth from the "assault." "Misa Misa would just prefer if she could just get inside the building." Misa said pointing at the glass door entrance of the task force building.

"No can do," They replied, putting a hand up as she opened her mouth to yell why not angrily. "It's too dangerous for you to go in. You're just a pop idol not a super hero Amane-san." Misa gaped at these people; they were giving her looks that made it clear that they thought of her as a simple airheaded ditz with no clue about anything. Misa rose her index finger up into the air with puffed cheeks.

"First of all Misa knows she isn't a super hero! Misa isn't stupid!" Misa replied hotly, and then put up her middle finger besides her index. "Second of all, Misa can take care of herself as she just so happens to be the second-"

"Look someone just fell out of a window!" A woman's voice cried up, her hand pointing to the skies. Both Misa and the cops that surrounded her rose their heads high to see that indeed a figure was plummeting down to the ground rather quickly. Misa used her right hand as a shade from the sun and squint her eyes to see that, that particular figure was none other than her beloved L. In an instant, her hands both flew to her chest clasped and with a piercing scream she yelled out to the person she loved with all her heart.

"L!!!!!!!!!"

His eyes snapped open then, and he grabbed a hold of a steel bar flagpole sticking out of the building on the 6th floor. His arm snapped at the contact and he let out a yell of pain. Misa bit her lip and cried out his name again, tears on the corner of her eyes. Her body felt so numb when his head jerked toward the ground, no, the crowd searching for her by her voice.

Other people in the crowd were rather shocked all breathing under the breaths in wonderment if that skinny little man hanging from the building was really the famous L but mostly their attention was on the blonde female who's head was shot upward, body rigid yet shaking in fear. Tears were evident on the side of her cheeks, and her palms white from clenching so hard. They could only be in awe at the scene that was unfolding between the two rather for the safety of L. "Here I'm here!" Misa cried out, eyes wide and she watched him slipping a tad bit as he looked for her. She shook her head, "FOCUS L!"

L quickly remembered his position and gave up on looking for Misa to pull himself up, however that was countered when a foot appeared on his hand. That very foot now, apply amount of pressure to his right hand, L bit down ignoring the pain the best he could as he raised his head, to stare up at Yagami Light. The boy was chuckling madly, to large black wings coming out of his chest as he continued to apply pressure to L's hand.

"It seems like god's always on your side, but this time I'm here to make sure there is no escaping your destiny." Light sneered, beginning to stomp down on L's hand with another dark chuckle. L had no choice but to release his right hand off the flag pole earning a bundle of gasps below and Misa's worried cry. He could hear her begging the officers to release her and let her go in by saying that perhaps she could make it to the floor on time and pull him up but they wouldn't allow her to go despite her wishes. "She really is annoying isn't she? I don't even know why you even fell for her. I mean look at her!" Light pointed down, and L followed Light's direction, his eyes falling to a shimmering heartfelt stare of Amane Misa. He breathed out her name, and she covered her lips, eyes glimmering with a thousand words of sorry.

With this in mind, L managed to find the strength again to bring his right hand back up around the pole, a small grin on his face. Sure he was angry, but now he was even more determined to get the hell out of her alive so he could kiss those tears away and see that shade of red trail over the bridge of her nose again. Light hadn't noticed his recovery yet as he continued to scramble to pull himself up, thinking this of just a painful gym class experience. "Misa is so weak and worthless. She can only cry and stand around doing nothing to help you at all. She was only useful as a puppet, wouldn't you agree?"

"You're wrong Light," L commented, and Light turned to see L now balancing himself to stand on the bar. Light's eyes widened, why the hell had he let L get back up? However he could deal with finishing L off with a simple nudge, Light was more concerned about L's need to say he was wrong. L always told him, again and again that he was always wrong in what he said.

"What do you mean I'm wrong? Just look at her damn it! She's so pathetic, it's unbearable!"

"I'm not the type of person to stare at someone and point out their flaws. To me Misa may be weak, selfish, arrogant, and perhaps even bitchy at times but during those other times is when she stands out the most. She has a good heart when it comes to children." L told Light remembering the way Misa greeted Sara, smiling and beautiful as ever. "Misa will put herself at risk before letting others suffer."

That painful scene of Misa's death replayed in his mind, the way she fell to the ground, clenching her heart painfully with tears as she begged him not to be angry with Rem before her passing. The words of Mello and Matt shamefully approaching him with stories of how Misa saved them from dying by willingly throwing herself in the line of fire. How Misa told him to let her go in Ryuk's place to save Light's little sister.

There was many times, where Misa had proved herself as an asset among their team. Light just didn't see it and it was his fault not Ls. "I won't stand around to let you insult Misa when you clearly have no idea what you are talking about Light. You base all your ideals on the negative aspects of human beings perhaps if you had a more positive output you wouldn't have become what you are today. I would never use Misa as a puppet because to me she is just as deserving to be equals to that of you and me!"

Light merely stared at L with a sharp narrowed gaze. In fact Light simply grunted in response and allowed his wings to pick him up in the air.

"She has really turned you into a fool. I'm disappointed in you Ryuzaki or should I call you Lawliet now?" Light chuckled, before disappearing into a shroud of black feathers slowly fading off as well. L wasn't impressed, all he had to do was figure a way back up. However he did not have to wait long, the window to the 6th floor opened and there a very soaked and irritated Mello let out a hand to him.

"Hurry up and take my hands before I change my mind and let you stand out there all day for putting me through a watery hell-slide." L cracked a chuckle.

"I did warn you."

"I'm already pissed at you from your death trap; you either shut up or stay out there."Mello grumbled, and L got the point zipping his lips. L grabbed the boy's hands so he could be pulled safely inside. When he did get inside L was sure to rub his sore arms.

"Where should we go now?" L asked Mello and the boy shook his head.

"Since the stairs are clear we could go up there but…If we go up those stairs L, you better be the one who goes first because of _YOU_-!"Mello shouted pulling up at his ripped shirt with annoyance. "I got attacked by robotic CROCIDILES, I mean who puts a damn water park in their STAIR WELL and adds KILLER ROBOTIC ANIMAL THINGS at the BOTTOM?!" L raised his hand guilty as charged and Mello flipped out. "ARE YOU SANE?!"

"Partially, yes."

"PARTIALLY!? You almost killed me! I had to beat them to death with my shoes L, MY SHOES!"L blinked, and looked down at Mello's shoes to see that they were now gone and he was barefooted too.

"At least your becoming more like me now. All you need is a matching shirt, jeans, and maybe a change of dye…"

"You're lucky that I still owe you one for saving my life!" Mello shouted referring to the band aid on his cheek.

"I am sorry Mello, I was only a child back then I designed the building." L explained, and Mello thought it was simply inexcusable since he had the mind of a genius at that age. Mello snorted loudly, after this day he would never ever come here again, successor or not.

XXX

Misa let out a relieved sigh when L was pulled safely inside the building. She slightly pouted inside when L didn't return but found herself in a rather awkward position when she glanced around to see a mountain of suspicious stares greeting her. Misa blushed a bright red, realizing she might have been a tad bit much on the whole dramatic thing. Could they blame her though, her fiancé was hanging in a life or death situation…

"Um," Misa mumbled out crimson now ran over her nose, "Can Misa go inside and save her, her friend now?" Misa asked the police guard rather loudly. The crowd seemed to be pleased with this discovery.

"Just a friend…" Was now laughed off around the scene of the perimeter by her many fans, "Thank goodness…" Still the officers told her no, even after her display of emotion, they still kept her from pushing on.

"It's dangerous." They told her again and Misa was hardly amused. Damn it, L was hurt; she needed to get there now! She tried to charge but they caught her and prepared to hold her down and even arrest her if it would keep her from going inside. Misa struggled underneath them in a burst of screams and protests. She had to help L, she just had to!

"Release her, your captain demands it!" Misa froze, _that _voice, she dared not to look up as the guards let her free. Misa waited for the sound of the large clanks on the road below to go around to her view as she got back on her feet. With a slow motion of her head, she found herself taking a peek at this person who stood before. This person was wearing a clad navy blue outfit full of medals and a matching hat.

Misa felt her mouth slightly part in shock, Misa was sure that she would never come face to face with this woman again, after all Misa thought she went insane.

"Hello Amane Misa, it has been awhile hasn't it?" Misa continued to gap at what appeared to be the new chief of police. Such gentle laughter from this woman before Misa, her hair was longer than ever as those curly brown locks now hung past her shoulders. "The last time I saw you, you were practically throwing yourself at my brother."

"S-S-"Misa couldn't even breathe, this girl, had she always looked so fierce? Those brown eyes had they always been that sharp and that intimidating? No, Misa was sure this was a completely different person. Sayu had always come off as an innocent teen with no means of anger but now this girl had _changed. _Apparently she had recovered from her unresponsive state of mind and had become something more.

However it seemed as if Sayu was only wearing a mask. If it was any average person who had not come in contact with Sayu they would not have been able to catch on with her ability to hide her frustration in that melodic laughter and false smile but Misa being an actor, knew better. Misa watched Sayu's shoulders slump and a bitter tone escaped her lips. "I guess I shouldn't have expected anything different from you then the others. My mistake, it won't happen again."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Misa told the girl, fanning out her hands to wave down Sayu's growing anger. "I-I was just surprised to see you, uh, up and around?" Misa said with a small laugh.

"Like I said, everyone gives me this _look_ that I can't stand. People see me as this escaped mental case… Even my own mother gave me a hissy fit when the doctors released me from the hospital. I'm not the same weak little girl Misa, people change, and I was hoping you would see that too but you're all the same. You all think that I shouldn't be here but after I regained my voice -- I made it clear I would take up my father's position and stop those that had become swayed to a life of crime just like my brother." Sayu clenched her fists tightly tears sprang up to her eyes at the memory of her learning that Light was Kira. "I won't bring the same shame that he brought among my family. I swear it…!"

Sayu's eye lids dropped for a moment, but she quickly shook off the fear and mental anxiety that was beginning to appear once more. She could not let anyone in her squad see her as a weakling, she must not show her tears, and she certainly must not allow those bone chilling hallucinations to fill her mind once more. "Anyways, the past is the past, there's no looking back for me. This was my decision and I'm standing by it."

Misa didn't know how to reply, the girl had obviously become so focused on this achievement that Misa was afraid if she tried to pick at it, Sayu might return to that wheel chair and those glassy eyes that were unrecognizing and lost. Misa slapped herself mentally; this was not the time to worry about the wellness of Light's younger sister. She still needed to get in and help L at all costs.

"Sayu, I need you to allow me to be permitted inside the building! Please do this for me, I beg of you!"

"Impossible," Sayu replied quickly and Misa wondered if she had turned cold hearted, but then Sayu's next words proved her deduction wrong. "Simply because if you open the main entrance doors there are a certain number of bombs that will explode throughout this entire area, hence," Sayu let her hand out and pointed out the bomb squad car. "The reason why you cannot possibly go inside…"

"Ah…" Misa replied feeling dumbstruck, but suddenly felt rigid as a board at Sayu's question.

"But I am curious, why are you here of all places?" Misa didn't know how to reply, she couldn't mention her togetherness with L and there was no way she could even state to Sayu of all people that she was the second Kira.

"She said she was a friend of L, mam'." One of officers spoke up and Misa winched letting out a small embarrassed smile.

Sayu blinked, _could it b_e? Sayu gazed at Misa carefully, examining her up and down as she thought back to something that had occurred earlier on arrival. Sayu had initially arrived due to a faint S.O.S signal they had received back at the station. The sender was obvious; only an idiot would send multiple signals out before considering their position in a hostile environment.

"Matsuda," Sayu remembered pointing out and then radioed for a possible backup. It wasn't a normal criminal if they decided to kidnap a cop. The average criminal would just rob something or kidnap one innocent civilian, but this time the way this criminal allowed Matsuda to run around freely inside the building meant they didn't see the cops as a threat or they were just plain stupid. Sayu was more for the first deduction considering her motto was think the worst of the situation so you can come up with an even greater solution that will dominate all the rest.

No one ever touched her while she was working. Her squad knew she was one to easily snap on contact, but someone decided it was okay to pat her on the shoulder and tell her she was doing a great job! She spun around to face this nuisance and boy was she shocked to see Ryuzaki of all people. He too, looked just as mortified.

"W-what do you think you're doing here?! It's dangerous!" Sayu shouted and Ryuzaki immediately jumped away from her as if he had been shocked by some unknown electrical power she had. Sayu was furious that they let a civilian cross over to speak with her. What were they thinking? Associate or not, he was just a boy…That was until he told her very firmly that he was Las in, "_Theee L." _Now it was her turn to feel like she had been struck by lightning.

To think that L was Ryuzaki, most would say that was impossible but whenever he had come to visit Light and herself with Misa close by, there was always this distancing feeling between Light, Ryuzaki, Misa and her alone. She was left out of some loop but back then she would brush it off as just paranoia and head off to go hang out with her friends from school.

From here on, Sayu had little choice of what to do. She did have the choice of turning down L from letting him possibly getting involved in this case but Sayu knew that was not going to happen. She owed her life to this man. She owed her life to both Matsuda and L after they had saved her from that monster that had kidnapped her and tortured her father to death. However when Sayu tried to explain, L raised a hand and told her he already knew about Matsuda. He also admitted knowing who was behind I all too and Sayu could only feel like she was out of the loop once more.

"Stop that," She told him angrily earning a questionable stare, "Stop leaving me out of the loop. I want to know what's going on here L, one of my men is in that building damn it!" He seemed surprise by her attitude but he continued to not give her an inch of ground as to what the hell was going on here.

"I will return Matsuda to you so don't worry." Was his immediate reply and that somewhat threw her completely off key. Why did L have to make it sound so sincere, and why did his eyes flash some sort of hidden message that made her insides clench uneasily? If he was expecting a smile and a laugh from her, he must have been a complete fool. Sayu picked up his hand off her shoulder and shoved it back to his chest.

"Ryuzaki," Sayu gritted out, those brown eyes hidden behind her locks as she spoke, "I don't know what the hell you're trying to insinuate between Matsuda and I but your wrong! He's much too old for me!" When her eyes snapped up to his again he looked baffled as if he had expected her to be some kind of blushing bride already. If it wasn't for her strong self control classes, she would have strangled L to death right then and there. "Listen you! You can't expect me to let you go in alone now. It's way too dangerous. I have some experience and I can watch your back Ryuzaki!"

Sayu had become trained in weaponry and could provide good backup, but he declined telling her he had his own team. She should have known, he was L after all, but she still felt disappointed that he wouldn't allow her to tag along. It was just as much as her fight than his, her comrade was inside and she would leave none of her men behind.

Her brain was telling her to investigate this "team," L had produced because if she found a defect in one of them perhaps that would allow her to take their place on this little mission. L pointed over his shoulders to the two approaching figures. One she had never seen before in her life, but the resemblance between L and him were almost frightening. If he hadn't had bleached hair color, Sayu probably would confuse the two on a daily basis. She could have mused about it all day long, but there was this other figure that earned all of her undivided attention. Something inside of her snapped.

_Him, him, him! _Her mind was going off into tilts and angles and the world around her began to flash several colors. A scene of her younger self being tied to the ground and him leaning down on his knees to view her while patting her cheek gently with a wicked laughter.

_**You're all alone now. **_

Sayu remembered the fear stir in her heart when she noted his hands were full of blood. She couldn't tell if it was his own or someone else's, it just smelled horribly.

_**No more daddy to give you words of encouragement. **_

Her cheeks felt wet, perhaps of tears, or even of the blood stained on his hands. Her father's blood…

_You monster! _Sayu cried out loudly, her voice echoed through the room. The man didn't say anything to her after; he just rose up and walked out of the room. Sayu continued to call after him with a number of insults. She would never forgive him, _**never.**_

All those horrible memories were scarred at the back of her mind. There was no freedom from that mans lingering taunts and chuckles as he often bit into a chocolate bar while keeping his gaze on her always having a blast with messing with her head. Her right hand quickly fell to her gun pouch on the side of her waist and with determined instinct she raised it to fire. This was for her father, and she would have gotten him in that clear sight but L had intervened. He reached out, grabbing a hold of her gun, shifting it far off to the left. The bullet did fire and hit its target but it only scratched the boy's right cheek.

"Let me go," Sayu yelled but L refused, apply pressure to her arm, making her drop the gun from her hands. "W-why are you defending him of all people?" She asked him breathlessly, and his response made her sink to her knees in shock.

"I will never allow you to hurt one of my family members. Surely you of all people would understand my reasons."

_I should be able to understand…?_

"Sayu, are you alright?" A voice came and Sayu snapped out of her memories suddenly feeling like an idiot for letting herself get caught up again into silly things.

"Yes, I'm fine, sorry." Sayu replied to a concerned Misa. It just annoyed Sayu when L had stopped her, and what was worse about that situation was that it seemed all of her hatred was misdirected.

"_It wasn't Mello who killed your father." _L explained, and before she could scramble to her feet and tell him he was wrong L told her the truth of what really happened. Her brother…He was the one that ended her father's life. It was all to save his skin. Now Sayu knew he had killed people as Kira but she never knew that he was capable of killing off his own family members. "_What still surprises me this day is that Light didn't kill you, surely you had felt that heart attack he gave you, but in the end, you're still here Sayu. You are the living existence that Light still has a good conscious beneath the façade he wears now." _

"S-Sayu…?" Misa called again, as she watched the woman reach up and press her left hand over her mouth as she sobbed loudly.

"_Today something strange happened."_ L announced and Sayu could only lift up a brow in confusion. "_I heard that Light was still alive by someone I care deeply about. She was terrified because Light surely would want to end her life. I told her to stay behind and let me deal with this, but if she does come, do me a favor, Yagami-san."_

"_F-favor…?" _

"_Protect her, I doubt Light will hurt her in your presence. Please do this for me, I beg of you." _

Sayu blinked when a sharp pain was inflicted on the side of her cheek. Sayu stared at Misa with wide eyes, did Misa just slap her?

"I don't know what's going through your mind." Misa spoke with a frown, "But whatever it is, forget it! I can't have you screwing around in your thoughts when my important person needs my help." Sayu rubbed her cheek, it was sore. It had been a long time since she had felt that kind of pain. "Sayu, there must be a way for me to get inside! If L was able to open the windows and the bomb didn't trigger couldn't we get a ladder or something so I can get in?"

"Yes but—"

"But NOTHING Sayu, L—"

"I know, L needs your help, I'm not deaf." Sayu let out a large sigh, "But if you're going to go meet up with Light than I'm coming too!"

"E-Eh," Misa breathed out, and she lifted up her right hand and whispered in a hush voice to Sayu, "How did you know about Light?" Sayu didn't reply, by then she had her walky-talky pressed to her lips and was sending for a fire truck. Misa was left to watch Sayu at work and suffer the long wait before she would be reunited with L.

Unknowing to Misa Sayu's mind was in a fray. All Sayu could think about was the opportunity to cross paths with Light after being separated for so long. There was a doubt in her mind about Light being alive. After all people don't just spring up from the grave, that would be just freaky but putting all jokes aside, if Light really was alive, what could she possibly say to him?

"_You are the living existence that Light still has a good conscious beneath the façade he wears now."_

Sayu's head spun around and looked up at the large building that scales way above her. If L really felt that way, why hadn't he just let her come with him?

"I hope the boys are alright…"Sayu blinked when she head Misa whisper as she too was now looking at the building lost on thought. "They might be L's successors but they still have a long ways to experience before they can die. Near and Mello always fight, and if I was there I could break it up in a second. L's too kind hearted to raise his voice to them. He really is like their dad. It's kind of funny you know," Misa continued to ramble on with a few laughs and smile but Sayu was frozen in place.

"I should understand his feelings, he said." Sayu spoke up, clearing her throat as she did so, and Misa closed her eyes in understanding.

So it was L who had talked to Sayu, and told her everything. Misa should have known; the guy was starting to make his own babysitting company for her.

"You know, I don't know if L already told you but Mello, he—"

"I know, he didn't kill my father…It was Light." Sayu replied numbly, eyes downcast, and Misa shook her head. While it was true that Light did kill his father using the death note to save his skin, Misa wasn't necessarily going to say that.

"Don't tell _**anyone**_ I told you this but Mello did come to talk to me for stress removal one time when he was babysitting me while Matt and L went out. He talked to me about what happened between you and him. He said, he felt terrible for doing the things he did but he knew that if he told you the truth about Light you probably wouldn't want to live." Sayu could only agree with what Misa said, as horrifying that thought was.

Back then if Sayu knew the truth and her hero ended up turning to be the villain than surely she would be so frantic that she would have hung herself or found a way to commit suicide while being pinned down by Mello. "At least with him as the enemy, you could go on living so Mello allowed you to despise him, Sayu. Mello always believed there was good in a person which makes him one of the weaker successors apparently according to Rodger. I never understood the whole successor thing honestly. It's like they want to breed out some cold hearted savior of the world. It doesn't make sense." Misa bit her lip, her mind was already wandering to a time when L used to greet her with a monotone voice and just stare at her blankly as if she wasn't even there.

"I know I owe him an apology Misa, I tried too when L made me go speak to him. He looked surprised to see me, and I like a child closed my eyes waiting for his insults to fly out and hurt me again but they only two words came from his lips…"

"_I'm sorry," _Sayu could only stare at Mello with wide eyes as he reached up and brushed a hand against her cheek. She winched away from him, and his gaze softened with a frown as he retracted his hand away. He then took a slow step back and turned away from her completely heading towards the entrance. She couldn't even speak for a whole 10 minutes after that and the worst part of it was that it was her that should have been apologizing.

In her mind Sayu imagined herself drop to the ground in a pool of tears, but in reality she swallowed deeply before turning back to her squad with a lying smile.

"_Oy, what are you all staring at me for? FOCUS PEOPLE were Japan's finest police force not a bunch of CLOWNS!" _Sayu yelled clapping her hands together making them jump and scurry back to their positions without a second thought.

"There, there," Misa consoled Sayu while patting her back for comfort. "Hey at least on the bright side if we do get inside the building, you can make a proper apology to Mello." Sayu nodded, and silently thanked Misa as she was beginning to really hate herself for calling Mello a monster like that. At least now, she could have the chance to live on with a good conscience.

XXX

His head was killing him – everything felt numb but finally he was able to stir away from the darkness and was able to see the world of light above him. Near jerked up from his spot against the ground and looked around at his surroundings. He was still inside the elevator, but noticed his laptop was missing and the door was now wide open. Near checked to see what floor he was on, 20th, he was extremely close to BB now, more than the others most likely. Near needed to be on his toes now that he knew that BB was already here and confiscated his computer so BB could have his fun with Near.

Near stepped out of the elevator and examined his surroundings as he was doing so he noticed a terrible smell. Near covered his nose while he was wondering what could have caused that terrible smell. It was really itching at his nose, and Near grumbled loudly as he took slow cautious steps throughout the halls, but suddenly his vision blurred and the entire room around him became consumed by some sort of purple lighted mist; it hardly made sense.

Near shook his head a couple but when he raised his head once more he was still confronted by the mist like setting and what bothered him most that in front of him, with their back turned before him was some sort of figure of Linda's mocking him.

"Linda…?" Near breathed out, and as if this person could hear him, they turned and his eyes widened when it was indeed her brilliant orbs that met his and that wonderful graceful smile.

"Near," She called out to him with a giggle, she spread out her hands as if asking him to come and give her a warm hug. "I missed you, I'm glad to see you're back!"

"I'm back?" Near echoed, and his lips parted in shock when he noticed he was no longer in the task force building at all and back safe in Mello's apartment building. Linda gave him a quick nod, and took a few steps toward him, arms still wide.

Near dared to take a step forward but as he did a tremor was felt under his foot, and the woman before him seemed to crack. "L-Linda, what's going on?!" He cried out, as he watched cuts and bruises appear over her body. She froze in her place and brought her hands to her chest.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't strong enough." She told him softly, blood running down her cheeks and arms from her wounds. She took another step closer to him, and now she was coughing up blood looking extremely frail. "I'm so sorry…" Blood and mixed tears, Near had never felt as helpless in his life as he watched her form shatter before him with every step. Hell, she even faltered and fell forward. Near rushed to grab her but when he did so, she faded into an abyss. "I'm sorry Near, I failed you…"

Near stood petrified unsure what to do but at the realization that Linda was gone, Near found himself throwing his head back and yelling her name with all his might. It seemed to have broken the spell too because the next thing he knew, Near was back standing weakly in the halls of the task force building and all of that mist around him was gone.

An illusion – it seemed too real for his tastes. There was only two thing that was on Near's mind right now. One, he was praying for Linda's safety and two he was curious as to what the hell was going on here? None of it was making sense and at this rate it seemed like team L didn't stand a chance at beating BB whatsoever.

XXX

Their journey to the top suddenly came to a halt as a piercing cry was heard, and not just any cry, it was Near's voice sounding terribly heartbroken. It shocked both L and Mello because Near never seemed to be the one to shed any sort of emotion and they figured that he would be the last of them to break at such situations like these but now was a different story.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Mello asked with a sweat rolling down his forehead while his hand grasped tightly at the stairwell. L gave him a certain look that clearly stated, 'Of course I did, and anyone with ears could hear it!' "But, the name he called out, do you think that Linda is?"

"Don't think of such things, there is no way Linda would ever come out here. She knows better." L grumbled out in annoyance mostly because his mind was still on a crying blonde.

"Then why do you think he--?"

"Don't ask questions, BB wants us to be anxious so he can feel more confident by breaking our strongest first." L replied as he continued his voyage up the stairs. Mello swallowed feeling a lump in his throat. If Near couldn't keep his emotions together, what would that mean for someone like him? Mello glanced at the next door they passed it was labeled in bold black letters ninth floor. At least now they were back were they started, and possibly could progress further.

XXX

"They aren't as devilish when they are asleep, yah?" Matt asked the brunette as she sipped tea at the kitchen table looking over at the bundles of children piled on the sofas and chairs all partied out. Linda agreed, they were so adorable like this, she could smile on forever or at least she thought.

Her face suddenly contorted into fear and the tea cup in her hand dropped to the ground as Near's pained voice flowed through her mind.

"Linda, are you alright?" Matt asked the girl who seemed rigid until a fresh spring of tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"N-Near…!" Linda whispered in a stunned tone, she let out one hard shallow breath and then quickly stood up shaking her head. She proceeded to bend down and pick up the fragment of glass with Matt watching behind her in wonder.

"Lin—"

"Mhm, I'm fine, I'm sorry for the scare." Linda replied with a shaken tone as she began picking up the fragmented glass. "Ah--!" Linda exclaimed as her finger got cut on one of the pieces. A tiny sample of blood dripping down her fingers only made her eyes focus on it as if on a trance. "Near…" Her vision began to haze as they became clouded by fallen tears again.

Linda thought she would never feel this way again, this terrible lonesome feeling. People thought that she was amazingly popular because tons of people would crowd around her and joke happily with her; however she was never satisfied with them. She had always wondered if there was something wrong with her as if she was spoiled and rotten for not being happy with what she had but the way she had come to greet Near each day with her bundle of friends asking him to come outside, he denied her. He was the first to deny her of company and that's when the feeling began to get worse.

It would rack her brain and when tests came up for the whammies she could hardly focus. The questions she had studied mercifully before but when it came down to sitting next to Near…Everything that she had done over millions of times had fled from her mind and all she could do was stare at him blissfully as the time passed by. How she wanted to be close to him…Yet he only seemed to get farther away.

"Linda, I expected better from you!" Rodger would scold her as she sat in his office chair while he paced around the room with her test scores. Watari would be at his left serving tea to comfort her and L stood leaned up against the door blocking her exit, eyes closed but listening carefully.

"I'm sorry—"

"Sorry won't cut it! You used to be one of the best we had! What's happening to you?! Now you've even fallen behind Mello and he only had 10 points on the test and you, you had a lowly zero percentage!" Rodger yelled, slamming the piece of paper down at the desk. Linda didn't even wince at the news as her body was too numb to react to such indirect attacks.

It was true what Rodger said though; she had a percentage that used to equivalent that of the great Near and the outstanding L, however due to her trouble of staying focused she fell behind by an inexcusable amount and everyone in class didn't flock to her as much anymore. They only liked her when they knew she was smart, and it hurt even more when Near would even break away from her and refuse to speak to her. People would kid around and say Near probably didn't want to catch her stupidity but it still hurt fairly badly.

Rodger took a deep breath, and stood before the girl arms crossed and she could merely raise her head with quivering lips and watery eyes.

"I am really sorry." Linda replied, "I will find a way to improve."

"There is no need for you to do this." Rodger announced and L finally gave movement, he didn't look very happy at Rodger's words. "I have decided that perhaps this is too much for a girl your age. Maybe it would be better to place you in an ordinary orphanage. It doesn't appear you can cut out being a whammy."

Linda's eyes snapped open in shock and drew in a heavy breath; she could hear a quick pace of movement to the left of her.

"Rodger don't you dare make that decision without consulting me!" L roared, and he would have tackled Rodger if Watari hadn't held him back. L's eyes darted to her shocked ones. "Linda, whatever is going on with your life, forget it! I know you are an intelligent woman and after you get your things straightened out you can pursue what you most want! I promise, so please do your best for now on! Stay strong!" Linda could only agree, she dared not to disappoint L and the next week her grades steadily rose but they were never as high as before. It seemed she was much too traumatized to every try to achieve that position again. It was painful too.

Rodger gave less attention to her, her friends became more of acquaintances but at least L continued to visit her bedroom sometimes and help her secretly with her homework because he cared for each of his whammies and wanted to see them grow up strong. If it wasn't for him she would have gave up completely and slowly by his influence she was brought into the group and was able to speak with Near on the side. It was refreshing and for once she didn't feel alone because she was wanted by people because she could just be herself and not be the fake persona she tried to be. However now everything felt lost again…

"Linda stay strong!" Linda gasped, when two arms strong arms wrapped around her and brought her close to their chest. She looked up at Matt with an uncertain gaze.

"Matt, what are you—"

"I'm really not good at this comforting women thing but that should be enough for you considering how Near is. So if you'd like tonight I'll be in his place, so stay strong!" Linda felt herself swell up, he really did sound so much like L and the fact that he was going out of his way to console her she felt extremely content with his words.

"Thank you!" She cried out and sobbed softly into his chest, and Matt patted the top of her head stroking her hair softly. It was the least he could do for his makeshift "little sister." He kissed the top of her head whispering that everything was going to be alright after all it was L who was out there and L would not let anything happen to any of them.

XXX

Swoop, swoop, swoop that was the sort of noise Misa could hear fill the air. At first from the distance it wasn't very loud but as it got closer it gave a loud echo throughout the skies. Misa stood besides one of the police vehicles as she waited for her opportunity to get inside with a soft humming melody to pass the time. That's when she finally saw it above slowly rearing down to the ground and with a yell her attention faltered off the helicopter.

"Misa, our ride is here!" Sayu cried out, "There's a fire downtown so we couldn't get the vehicle for break in purposes over the lives of those people in the apartment complexes so I took the liberality of getting something much more useful!" Other cops waved down the chopper as it finally made its landing and its wings slowed to a stop. Sayu ran over to Misa with a look of excitement. "So are you ready?" Misa could only crack a smile, for the chief of police she sure acted like a little kid on Christmas when she was excited.

"Yeah, let's go!" Misa replied taking her hands and the two of them went over to the copter and climbed in. Misa got in the back of the copter while Sayu stepped in front and began instructing the driver exactly what she wanted to happen. It all seemed so fast because with a few flicks of the switch the wings started to circle quickly up front and a number of police were wishing them luck as the closed the door behind them.

"Here we go!" The pilot yelled as the chopper pulled up into the air and soon Misa found her eyes glued outside the window watching the people back away and wave farewell with salutes and cheers.

"Take us to the roof!" Sayu ordered and a, 'Yes mam',' soon followed after and once they were up top Sayu signaled him to fly low but not land. She didn't want BB to use the chopper as an escape. Sayu turned behind in her seat and called out Misa's name. Misa took her eyes away from the brilliant view and back on the woman's firm gaze.

"Y-yes, what is it?" Misa stuttered feeling a little nervous considering unlike L, Mello, and Near they would be breaking in from the top meaning they would be the closest to reaching BB than any of them could ever dream of. Her thoughts broke away when Sayu unbuckled her seatbelt and slid open the door.

"How good are you with jumping out of a chopper?" Sayu asked with a sharp yell considering how loud was.

"Wait what?!" Misa exclaimed, and she watched Sayu climb over to the back seat to help her take off her seatbelt. "S-Sayu, what are you--?"

"Just hold on!" Sayu yelled, grabbing a firm hold on Misa's wrist. Misa turned wide eyed and tried to scream at Sayu that she was inexperienced and this was crazy but Sayu ignored and told the pilot to stay far up into the air to wait for them to reappear. Sayu stood over the side, the wind blowing her hair back and Misa was dragged up to her feet cowering behind her.

"I don't think this is a good idea!" Misa yelled, and Sayu turned her head back to give Misa a warm smile.

"I know right, it was a great idea!" Sayu cried back and Misa twitched in annoyance.

"That's not what I--!"

"Here we go!" Sayu cried out, and jumped out, dragging Misa with her who gave a sharp shrill. The two of them landed Sayu on her feet and Misa on her face on top of the building. Sayu gave a thumb up to the pilot who gave the same gesture and then she turned to greet Misa with another smile however the blonde looked not as pleased with the results considering her face looked like hell now.

Sayu nearly jumped away frightened not expecting such a strange creature, but after a few blinks she recognized Misa it was just all her makeup was smeared all over. Misa gritted her teeth as she got back on her feet and Sayu scratched the back of her neck.

"Ah Misa, ah—"

"Don't say a word. First we find a bathroom. Than we go to BB, UNDERSTOOD?" Sayu closed her eyes and gaze a small chuckle.

"Y-yes, t-that's fine." Sayu stuttered out, as she swallowed and watch Misa stomp past her, grumbling about how she put all her hard work into looking good and now she felt like a freak show on wheels. Sayu inwardly laughed, this could prove to be much more interesting than she thought.

XXX

**--To Be Continued --**

**If anyone asks the current positioning of each person in the building is: L and Mello on the ninth to tenth floor. BB is on the 23rd floor. Near is on the 20th floor. Misa and Sayu are on the 25th floor. **

**So the standings are: Misa/Sayu = First, Near = Second, L/Mello = Third and Matsuda = Still Unknown!**

**Also if you're wondering what's up with Near's floor, BB put in so hallucination gas to mess with their minds cause he's evil and I wanted to think of something stupid and twisted to mess with the emotionless one! **

**BB has turned L's psycho security system building into a demented psycho security building? I don't know I'm making things up as I go! LOL Whatever! I'm not good at this stuff!**

XXX

**++ Reviewer's Domain ++**

**Mooncry: **_Who knows, maybe more or less!_

**Claudia-Maria Anne**: _Thank you for liking the last chapter! I agree with you on the funny parts, they are my favorite one too!_

**Xoxo-SugarHigh-xoxo: **_Well about that, I uh, I guess she's on her first month so she's not yet that plump, uhh! I've been spotted for error! Well, Yeah, you got me there! Oh boy!_

**: **_Yeah you should get a second opinion; I'm not great on advice but I hope you will be able to find your answer! I've never saw a Saw film, maybe I should go check it out, but then again I don't know I can be a wimp towards a scary thing. I shall pull at my cheeks, and will check it out though because now I'm curious! Thank you again for stopping by!_

**Wounded Shell of Myself: **_Well to be honest after watching that movie, which still stands as my favorite, over ten times, I did kind of base BB's persona as him. They both seemed similar in a way, and I really have respect toward the whole thing so yay for BB being the Joker in a way! Hah!_

**Konnihops: **_Thank you, I thought BB's final stage should be something based on his twisted idea of fun so there we go one crazy task force building. So Yeah, that's about it! I feel bad for doing what I did to Near this chapter but knowing him he'll be able to snap out of it soon right?!_

**Tavana: **_Red zone dogs? Sounds scary! But yeah she went off the deep end! Anything for Love right? LOL_

**Also thanks to those who've added me to alerts, and this story to your favorites, I hope to not disappoint!**

**XXX**

**Oh this is the part where I say my final words right?**

–**COUGH COUGH AHEM – Next time on Insert random show name here:**

**Near continues to struggle with the hallway of**_** insanity**_** while Mello and L find themselves discovering something that was not meant to be seen! **_**OOOH OOH **_**and on another note, Misa finds herself becoming nostalgic as she enters the rooms where she and L first fell in love! **_**SPREAD THAT LOVE!**_** Finally Sayu comes face to face with her older brother – tune in next time on INSERT RANDOM NAME HERE! **

**Yeah, I'm a bit out of it at the moment – I'll see you guys around, yah? **_**Yeah?!**_

**-Takiasmuse **


	24. Bonds

Welcome back to another Chapter. It's not amazing I know, I have been skidding along with this story and somewhat lost my inspiration for a bit. I will TRY my hardest to upload the best I can though. Sorry for the short chapter.

Anyways here we go:

_**Keys to Know:**_

_Italics= Misa's thoughts_

_**Italics = Sayu's thoughts**_

_Italics = Misa-Misa's thoughts_

**XXX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**Chapter 24: Bonds**

There was a sense of nostalgic in the air one that Sayu was unable to grasp. However beside her Misa continued to drabble on about her past experiences with L. Death to being reborn again, Sayu was somewhat fascinated by it because she too wondered if her brother could be brought back. Misa waved her finger no, after all she died with honor and Light, Light died with disgrace on his shoulders.

Sayu hummed silently as the two of them walked through the long corridors passing many different rooms until finally they reached their destination. Light's room. Although they were supposed to sneak in on BB to give a surprise, Misa was sure that he knew they were there by now so Sayu decided to tug Misa's shirt by her wrist and ask to see what her brother's room looked like.

At first Misa dismissed the entire thing saying it would be a waste, Light was clean freak when it came to playing the innocent card but as Sayu continue to persist Misa slowly gave in. In the end, it had been a waste, the room just the same as the others, clean and collected. Nothing amiss, that was until Misa stomped over to the bed and kicked the mattress off cursing Light's every being.

Sayu just continued to eye Misa as she began destroying Light's room showing all of her bottled up frustrations and Sayu merely sighed. Still no sighs of her brother. She opened her mouth to tell Misa to stop, that was enough, after all this building was still L's and she doubted L wanted to hear one of his rooms were now trashed by an aggravated ex-girlfriend but something happened that made her lips clamp close.

A shiver ran down her spine as if something passed through her – a spirit. It was then Sayu knew that they were no longer alone. Misa felt it too, it seemed, because she stopped thrashing a pillow about and stood rigid now eyes narrow and focused directly on her. Again Sayu felt afraid, those eyes were not a welcoming greeting because they were tinted red and appeared almost demonically.

"Light," Misa called out, in Misa's eyes she could see nothing but Sayu staring at her with a widened shocked stare but the Misa-Misa inside was cowering in fear in the back of her mind. A cower that immediately meant Light was close by. "Show yourself."

It was then, Sayu watched with horror that Misa was pushed roughly back by thin air and her back collided into the bright glass windows. Luckily the window didn't break and Misa simply hissed at the contact, she looked up to see Light grinning up at her. Her heart fluttered a bit, but Misa cursed looking away and asked him to let her go.

Light chuckled, pressing her against him, his left hand holding her shoulder down while his right rested on her cheek.

"You're looking lovely Misa it's a shame that your beauty is wasted on someone as pathetic as Lawliet." Misa gasped a bit at hearing L's names ring through her ear. She stiffened up rather quickly. "Oh yes, I do know L's name, not all of it but now I'm almost certain his first name is Lawliet and that's all thanks to you." He told her now squeezing her chin with his right hand. He watched Misa lower her gaze for a moment in distress, but quickly they jumped back to his with a smirk resting on the corner of her mouth.

"You still don't know his full name after all these years Light-_kun_ and you're calling L the pathetic one?" A hard slap to her right cheek was her reply. Misa only laughed as Light let her drop to the ground on her behind.

Sayu watched the whole thing unfold before her eyes. It was difficult to understand what was going on at first. All she could hear was Misa's voice and that was it. All she could see was watching Misa wiggle and worm in place while throwing out vicious words to her invisible attacker.

She saw Misa's head whip to the left as if it had been slapped and she watched Misa crumble to her grounds in a fit of giggles. "You really are a jerk Light I don't know what I ever saw in you. Maybe it was your looks and your—"Misa never finished that sentence because she gapped in pain and toppled over on her back holding her stomach in pain.

_**He's hurting her**__**, **_Sayu's brain screamed _**she needs my help**__**.**_ Sayu took a step forward unable to just stand around and watch Misa get beaten down by her older sibling.

"Brother, stop!" Sayu yelled, and on the ground Misa watched with wincing eyes how Light's tall stature twitched at the voice uncomfortable. She witnessed Light turn his head around, facing his sister. His shoulders stiffened at the sight, and Misa knew that Light had given up his attempts to crush her at the sight of Sayu nearby.

From behind Light Misa rose her left hand up just to signal a thumb up that Sayu now had Light's undivided attention. Sayu did not nod, but saw this gesture in the corner of her eye. Her eyes reverted back to the empty space of air, and she licked her lips carefully unsure what to say.

L did tell her that she was the one that could change Light but actions speak louder than words. Sayu now feeling a pile of weight stacked on her shoulders gave motion to finally speak and hopefully Light was still in a state of mind to reason with.

Sayu prayed that her brother was not crazy. She didn't want him to strike her like he did to Misa. It would be too painful and Sayu wondered if the pain would make her mind revert back into a distress state. Sayu didn't want to go back to the mental institution. "This isn't like you…" Sayu whispered, fingers tapping against her sides. "I don't like this Light." Sayu announced swallowing and felt tears spring to her eyes. "I want my, my brother back…!" Hands clenched, "Give me back my broth—"

It was then her voice was silenced and a small gasp was released from her lips when she felt warm arms pull her towards a familiar looking entity. "Brother…." Sayu breathed out with a strain as tears clouded her eyes.

"Sayu…" Sayu let out a hiccup as she wrapped her arms around her now viewable brother and cried into his shoulder. Her officer hat falling to the ground and rolling towards the fallen Misa's feet. "Sayu, I'm sorry."

Misa's eyes widened slightly when she saw Sayu's eyes roll back, eyes close and the girl collapsed to her knees. Light let her out of his hands and let her crumble to the ground face first, unconscious.

"W-why…?" Misa breathed out, toward the standing figure that had his right side facing her. His eyes covered by those brown bangs. Misa felt her fist tighten as she stared at Sayu's fallen form. Sayu had desperately wanted to contact Light and this is what he does to her in return. "Y-you…!" Misa growled, pushing herself back up on her toes, heels in the air and she sprang forward ready to tackle her ex down.

Light twisted all the way around to face Misa in a second, left hand pressing hard on Misa's back slamming her to the ground besides Sayu and his feet. With his right he grabbed hold of Misa's left arm twisting it back, and pinned her to the ground with his left knee while keeping that tight grip around her arm.

Misa gave out a cry of defeat, as she twisted her head to face Light. Light met that unwelcoming gaze with a piercing narrow one. Misa felt herself gulp, having that old chill run down her spine. This look, she feared the most, she had seen it many times before when Light was furious at her when they did work together.

"How dare you bring _her_ into this," Light gritted out, eyes blazing. He glanced over to his sister whose brown hair now lay sprawled out against the ground. He twisted Misa's arm a bit more making Misa whelp. "You really are a match for Lawliet aren't you?" Light said with a snicker, Misa felt her brows furrow, she didn't like his tone. "Both of you are fools."

"It wasn't my idea." Misa breathed out, she really hadn't wanted Sayu to come with her but Sayu wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Of course not, your way too _stupid-"_Misa's felt her jaw clench, "to think of such a plan. It had to be L of course. However like I said he is a fool. Bringing my sister here changes nothing. If she were to get in my way I would simply kill her. I went soft on her, after all she is my little sister and who knows maybe I can _**manipulate**_her once you're gone."

Misa sucked in her breath. She couldn't believe what she heard. She knew Light was cold but this was overwhelming. This wasn't…_This wasn't Light._

"_**Who are you**__?"_ Misa asked silently, and in the minute those words reached Light's ears she heard him growl. He released her arm in a second and then that right hand banged her head against the floor. That one positively hurt and sure enough blood trickled down from Misa's nose.

Before she could even lift her head back up, Light grabbed her by her hair and hauled her back up to her feet. Misa was muttering, 'ouch' over and over again as she was taken from Light's room into the hallway where she found herself being thrown into the wall.

Misa's head was spinning, she groaned, grabbing her head to shake herself out of it and she managed to with the sound of the slam of Light's door coming to a close. She looked up and quickly regretted it to find herself in a familiar position with Light towering over here looking very crazed.

Everything seemed to click then inside of Misa's head. In her mind she just cursed loudly upon realization. _RUN_The Misa-Misa inside of her screamed, _Can't you see he's gone insane because of that damned curse!_

Misa didn't need to be told twice, she scrambled to her feet and wearily tried to run but body was on the point of giving out. However she managed to reach the elevator and she pressed the button repeatedly praying to god that the elevator would show up. Misa glanced back to see Light approaching her in slow menacing steps a dark blood lusting aura surrounding him. His facial features taking that of a demon.

Misa felt herself grow rigid at the sight, it was like being in front of a mirror of what she used to become when she was the Shinigami's puppet. When she herself had become the ranks of the Shinigami-how she nearly killed and slaughtered with a curl in her lips. Light must have wanted power, the power to finish her off once and for all and the Shinigami King gladly gave it to him.

His transformation unfolded before her eyes, those gruesome black wings, boney looking hands, wide blood red eyes, and that jaws like rows of teeth.

_I'm going to die; I'm going to freaking die_.

_Kiss him._ She heard her inner self hiss out with maybe a tint of joy. Misa suddenly felt disgusting. _Remember how Matt used to kiss you to wake out of that scary blood lustful Misa? Well, maybe it will work on Light-kun!_

_Light-kun_,Misa repeated in repulsion as it seemed her other self was still Light's little trained poodle wagging her tail around in hopes to get a free smooch from her ex-boyfriend. _Kiss him?_ Misa muttered she would rather die than kiss Light again.

Much to Misa's luck, the elevator doors clicked open with its welcoming ping sound of greeting and Misa spun around launching herself in but her eyes widened when she jumped out into thin air. The elevator was completely gone! _Okay now I'm dead._

She would have been too if Light hadn't caught her leg and now held her upside down dangling at his mercy.

Misa graciously thanked Light with all her heart now and admitted that she should have just kissed him when looking down to see a darkened pit below. Misa gulped, eyes tearing up as she heard Light's malevolent chuckles echoing through her mind.

"So, this is how it ends." Light cackled, "A perfect scenario wouldn't you think Misa?" Misa felt the blood rushing to her head and her body slowly becoming numb ready to slip out of his hands and fall to her death below if it must. "Goodbye Misa."

"**No,"** A voice cracked from behind Light. He turned to see a staggering fierce eyed Sayu glaring at him.

"But you—"

"I'm a trained officer now brother. Can't you tell from my uniform?" She watched as this monster jerked its head toward her with an 'hmph'.

"You look like our father." Light replied, "He would be proud if I hadn't killed him." Sayu winced visibly at the comment. "Opps, it seems the truth slipped out about what happened about dad!" Light exclaimed cracking his neck which almost appeared like his head would roll off but it didn't. "But hey, be grateful, I choose you after all."

"So you could _**manipulate**_ me?"Sayu asked, she had faked the whole fainting and heard every word that came from her brother's. Sayu was practically boiling in anger.

"I always knew you were smarter than you looked."

**XXX**

The two continued to bicker on from then on and Misa was starting to feel woozy over the whole conversation. Now knowing her life was spared for a couple minutes, Sayu looked for something she could grab hold of. Her eyes first caught sight of the electrical wiring that connected the other elevator but that being said, what if the moment she touched it she would get to feel what it was like to have a 'shocking death.'

_This is just not my day; I should have just listened to Lawliet and stayed home…_

**XXX**

"Grr I know what you are!" Sayu shouted practically shaking in fury after being so hugely humiliated by this jerk before her. There was no way her brother would ever treat her like this, evil or not! "You're just a big bully that somehow is not my brother and deserves to get something coming to them!"

The look on Light's face was priceless but at least after that horrible attempt to get him to be afraid of him Sayu managed to get her brother to change back to normal however she still blushed in embarrassment for that little threatening speech. It was really pathetic. She watched as he shook his head and sighed.

"Honestly Sayu being an officer just doesn't suit you. You should run home before you get hurt like this…" Light trailed off as he finally let his grip on Misa's leg go. Sayu eyes grew wide knowing it would be a long fall down and no soft landing.

"No Misa!" Sayu cried, she tried to run over to the elevator door but Light caught her in his arms and pulled her away.

"Don't go killing yourself over her Sayu. You and I both know there's no hope for her now." Sayu grit her teeth, eyes stinging her face, even if she did manage to get out of Lights grip it would be too late Misa would have already been out of reach and probably even dead.

Sayu crumbled to her knees sobbing she had totally failed L's wishes and let Misa fall to her death. It was all her fault too, if only she had stopped Light. "Hey on the bright side now that Misa's gone the Shinigami King will be granting my life back and I'll be back home to visit you anytime."

Sayu shot her brother an icy glare, how could he be _so_ uncaring? She honestly didn't know her brother anymore. She drove a hand into her navy blue jean pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and quickly fastened them to Light's wrist.

"Sorry but even if you are my older brother no one escapes from the law." Light began laughing and patted his sister's head.

"Oh Sayu, you are so silly aren't you?" Sayu lifted a brow giving him a questioning stare that was until a clank followed after and the handcuffs landed onto the floor. "You can't put a ghost under arrest. Now do me a favor and scam before you get hurt." With that her brother faded away and Sayu began to freak out wondering if he was going to strike her from behind again.

"…Finally he's gone." Sayu froze up at the voice, head doing a 180 when she noted a shaking and at the edge of the elevator door. In slow motion she watched as the ever famous Amane, Misa pulled herself up with a soft sigh. "I didn't think I could hang onto the ledge any longer. My hands were starting to hurt you know!"

Sayu blinked a couple of tears as she rushed over to give the blonde a big welcoming hug. Misa felt a sweat roll down her forehead at the sudden awkward comfort but quickly relaxed with a smile.

"Let's get out of here." Misa said, "This is way over our level. I was a fool thinking I could do something to help L."

"No way, we can't leave now." Sayu said eyes shifting around the room before leaning into Misa and whispering in her ear. "Especially now that we have the element of surprise on our side for sure this time after all Light thinks you're dead!"

Misa bit her lip, that was true but if BB was a greater threat than Light. Meaning since Light pretty much made her almost experience near death than BB would surely give her the full undesired experience of death. Sayu grabbed Misa's shoulder shaking her free of her horrible thought process.

"Come on Misa! You owe it to me after making me think you died because of my attachments to my brother!"

Now the guilt trip – Misa groaned. Come to think about it how did she manage to turn Light back to normal…? Maybe it was some unknown brother sister bond she would never understand.

"Please Misa, I want to see Mello!"

Another bundle of weight dropped on her shoulders– Misa hung her head and regretfully nodded.

Sayu cheered and Misa could only pray that somehow they would not bump into the man that looked awfully like the man she loved.

XXX

TBC – Thanks for the Reviews, sorry for the incredible long late update.

I just haven't had any inspiration come to me lately, my heads been like o-m-g to my other story. I will try my best to produce something next on!

Yes, the character's are getting OOC I can see that and I'm sorry for it.

I think I'm going to have to take a break from this story for a bit and try to re-find the groove I need to search for so the characters can be recognizable again. (HIATUS)

Thanks again for the support, till then, see you soon!

-Takiasmuse.


	25. And Then There Were Three

_Hey guys, off Hiatus for a bit to post this, and I'll have more out by next week. I just have school but my brain popped inspiration on New Year's so I think I'll be able to finish this as my resolution. Hope you guys enjoy. It's a short chapter, but reveals some hidden fights to come._

XXXXXX

**Chapter 25**: **And Then There Were Three**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, and the idea came something out of Bio Shock.

XXXXX

They had been going up the long line of stairs for what seemed to be hours but once again L had reminded Mello for maybe the tenth time that only a few minutes had passed. Luckily now there were three of them rather than just two. Yes, three.

Mello glanced back to see an exhausted cop following behind him slowly covered in scrapes and bruises but overall he seemed to be doing much better than expected.

"Matsuda are you sure you don't need any help?" L asked as he rounded another floor and continued up another flight of stairs while glancing down to check on the two stragglers behind. Matsuda whipped sweat off his head and nodded. There was merely the sound of L's humming in response but Mello on the other hand thought the man was being idiotic.

"Come on, you can't be serious." Mello hissed as he shot Matsuda a quick glare as he just rounded the 16th floor like L had done earlier. "I would already be ahead of L if it weren't for you." Mello snapped, he could hear L calling his name in a low warning but Mello ignored. "You should have just exited the building, your only dead weight to us now…" Mello had wanted to add, 'Just like Misa,' but knowing L's temper he pushed the comment aside.

"I can't leave now!" Matsuda yelled managing to slip on the stairs and once again be saved by Mello turning around to catch him from falling back yet again. Mello looked at Matsuda, and actually looked at him. He was injured sure, but he could be useful in the end. Something Matt would normally call a meat shield when he played video games. Yet Mello couldn't help but hate him after all, he was "close" to Sayu. Mello groaned at the memory of finding _that_ out.

XXX

At first L and Mello were making their way to the 13th floor on their long and tiring journey to get to what would be the 23rd floor. The very floor which BB awaited for them however as they got closer the faint sounds of music graced their ears and soon it was recognized to the sounds of someone playing a piano. Mello immediately continued up the stairs not bothering to stop as he was not in the mood for another sick joke BB had set up for them but of course L had other plans.

"I thought were here to stop BB and also possibly save your fiancé's behind?!" Mello yelled as he paused at the top of one of the many stairwell sections.

"I understand that." L replied, but then grasped the doors handle and opened it. Mello cursed not liking the idea of going inside the 13th room of all placed but L didn't give him a choice. There was no way he was going to try to do this alone especially of god knows what happened to Near.

"If you understand that why are you going inside?" Mello grumbled out loud but none the less followed after L quickly in fear of being left alone again.

The music lead them down many halls and different paths but finally there was an open door and in that room seemed like any other except for the small whimpering with every strum of each chord.

"Matsuda, is that you?" L called, and Mello raised a brow of uncertainty. He had heard that name somewhere before but couldn't place where. The whimpering however ceased.

"R-Ryuzaki, the real, real, R-Ryuzaki is that you?" Slowly as L and Mello turned corner they saw this man dressed in an officer's uniform sitting at a piano playing music with a stressful look on his face. He was hurt, but nothing serious so it was hard to understand why he looked so pale.

The man's eyes widened as he took a good look at L.

"Oh man, it really is you L, you're finally here!" He exclaimed loudly in refusal to stop playing his stupid piano for a few minutes. "Thank goodness."

"Matsuda why are you…?" L asked, giving Matsuda a funny look while Mello called him an idiot. Why would anyone in the world stop to play a musical piece on a piano in such a dire situation? It really aggravated him to know there were people like this in the world today.

"What did you say I can't really hear you? After all," Matsuda chucked,"I am playing a piano you know and it's really lovely music! You know I wonder if the Captain would like this maybe one day I'll get to play it for her!" L sighed; Mello slapped his forehead, and grabbed L pulling him aside.

"There are much more important things to be worrying about! We have no time for this!"

"Um guys!" Matsuda called, and Mello glanced back over to his direction glaring daggers while L just stared blankly at him.

"Well I don't think it's a good idea for you to be in here!" Matsuda chuckled a bit nervously this time. "My hands are starting to hurt because I've been at this for so long and I wouldn't want to be the cause of you two losing your lives or anything!"

L and Mello exchanged glances.

"Matsuda what in the world are you talking about?" L asked calmly and Matsuda blinked.

"Huh—?" Mello felt a throb in the back of his head.

"He asked what the hell is wrong with you!" Mello screamed, "Are you really some kind of idiot?"

"What's wrong with me? Oh nothing really, it's more of a situational thing!"

L turned to Mello annoyed.

"I didn't ask him that." Mello shook his head.

"You might as well, he's a complete idiot!" L then raised his right hand index finger at Mello and shook it.

"Hey I resent that!" Matsuda yelled, but the two completely ignored him.

"Now now Mello, you know you need to control your temper more. How am I supposed to entrust you with being the second L when I die if you act like this?" Mello gritted his teeth.

"Fine whatever, but you can eat tea and cupcakes all you want with this loser, I on the other hand will go save Near and the day without you!" L cupped his ear with his hand.

"I'm sorry what? I can't hear you over this lovely music." L replied with a smirk that would only make Mello want to pull his hair out.

"Stop with the music already!" Mello shouted, extremely irritated.

"I said I would but you got to leave, I mean with the bomb and all!"

"What the hell did you just say?" Matsuda felt a trail of sweat drip down his face.

"What I've been trying to tell you all along, BB told me if I stop playing the piano that this piano would blow up because there is a bomb in it!" Mello nodded.

"Okay, that's what I thought you said…" Mello grabbed L's right arm and began talking in a hush-hush tone. "You heard what he said, let's get out of here and evacuate the building before this idiot kills us all!" Mello even tried his best to drag L away but L just wouldn't budge.

"Matsuda, release the keys." L instructed and both Mello and Matsuda had exclamation marks over there head.

"Are you sure? I mean, the bomb—"

"Of course he's not sure, L's gone—"

"Enough, Matsuda, release the keys! That is an order!" L said stunning both males. Mello made a break to run to the piano but L quickly put his foot out making Mello trip on his face. "I assure you no harm will come to you! I doubt BB would blow up a building that he would be inside of!"

Matsuda licked his lips.

"But L— BB has once tried to commit suicide before, how do you know he's not planning to just down us all at once!" L lifted his right hand and began nibbling on his thumb whilst he pinned Mello's back down with his left leg.

"Well, if I _were _BB I would say that would be rather dull to just exterminate my enemies so quickly. I would rather them to experience a slow and painful death, if you know what I mean?" Matsuda thought about it for a moment, blinked, and then clapped his hands together.

"I suppose your right, but I don't think I can honestly stop playing!" L simply just stared at Matsuda blankly.

"Matsuda you don't have to yell anymore…After all you've stopped playing and now you can see I was correct after all." L glanced down at Mello removing his leg off Mello and Mello in turn exchanged the glance properly with a threatening glare.

"I don't want to hear, "I told you so!" L's mouth parted with an agape surprised expression but quickly softened.

"Why Mello why would I ever do something like that?" Mello almost threw out an insult at L but bit his tongue considering it wasn't his place for it was foolish to comment when he was suffering from a bruised ego.

"Just help me up." Mello grumbled as L let out his hand and helped the boy back on his feet.

"Matsuda, I have a question? How exactly did you end up here?" L wondered. He knew BB didn't just kidnap people for the hell of it. There was always a sneaky hidden agenda, and while Matsuda was a part of L's taskforce that still wasn't a qualified reason to kidnap him.

"Oh, I came in on my own free will." Matsuda replied as he moved away from the piano toward the door. "I wanted to be able to show the other officers my worth so I decided to sneak in and capture BB off on my own so I can impress my captain!" Matsuda laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Because I really do love her…" He added with a faint blush. "You'd do the same wouldn't you L?"

L shook his head in disagreement.

"Matsuda you really are an idiot." L commented. Matsuda blinked in surprise.

"But why I thought I was doing a good thing by helping!"

"Maybe you should stop helping." Mello snickered glad that L felt the same way about this guy as he did.

"I don't understand…" Matsuda said, "I can't see why it was a bad thing."

"Do you realize that your captain has heard of your capture?" L asked, thinking back to the talk he had with Sayu outside. Matsuda's face paled and Mello wondered what the big deal was. Just who was this captain? "Knowing how troublesome Misa can be there is no doubt she has dragged Sayu inside of the building with her." Mello's eyes widened as he unknowingly touched his cheek where the bullet from Sayu's gun grazed him.

"She's inside?!" Both eyes darted to Mello, and L nodded. "Because of this guy Sayu's here?" Mello asked hotly, just when he thought he couldn't hate this cop anymore… "And you love her?" Mello said with a twitch of the lip and eyes full of malice. "How close are you two exactly?"

Matsuda tilted his head unsure why the sudden assault from the blonde haired kid.

"Close, we are close." Mello felt his heart twinge in jealousy.

"Close huh?" Mello replied with gritting teeth and a closing fist ready to strike.

"It's one sided." L quickly commented knowing this situation could turn bad fast if he had not intervened. Mello blinked away in surprise. Matsuda however stiffened feeling sorrow.

"Did Sayu tell you that?" Matsuda wondered with a frown and L had no choice but to nod and confirm it or Mello would never be satisfied to move on until he beat Matsuda to a pulp. Matsuda dropped his shoulders with a sigh.

"I should have known the age different would have some effect on her but not this much…" L patted his shoulder to console him.

"There is always other fish in the sea." Matsuda shook his head, and rose back up feeling renewed.

"No, she is my fish L. I won't give her up so easily." L glanced to Mello who looked positively pissed off at that comment.

"Well that's good to hear. Never give up hope." L cringed slightly when Mello shot him that furious look. "But, don't put too much hope into it. Sayu might find someone else?" Mello nodded, and for once L felt extremely uncomfortable. "Let's move on shall we."

"Sure, I can't wait to see Sayu's face again!" Matsuda cheered. "I'll tell her how I truly feel."

"Hoorah…" Mello finished still biting his tongue as L grabbed him by the shoulder and led him up while whispering.

"Try to be the better man Mello."

A lone smirk appeared on Mello's face as he let L pass him with a nod. He'd _try _his best alright.

XXX

T-O-B-E-C-O-N-T-I-N-U-E-D

_Mello's got the green eyed monster bad._

_Who do you think would make a better couple Mello x Sayu or Matsuda x Sayu?_

_I only feel bad for L, I hate being stuck in the middle of fighting relationships, and it is way too awkward. _

_Thanks for the adds, I'm surprised people still like this story after so long! Hope to see you again._

_--Takiasmuse._

_--_

_P. S. On a side note (not relating to the story): I might be posting short chapters I'm sorry, I'm not necessarily in the bests of mood since I got dumped on Christmas and I'm really bummed still. Writing romantic stuff kind of bothers me a bit now but I will do my best to push it aside and just write. My story shouldn't suffer because of what happened to me, right?_

_Gah – so frustrating. _


	26. Time for Fun!

**Here is your next chapter; it's almost over so hope you're ready for the bumpy ride.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**Warning: Violence, and cursing in this chapter.**

**Chapter 26: Time for Fun**

They finally were here, to their destination, the 23rd floor but what bothered Misa most is there were no sounds, no voices, and no movements. Sayu whispered that their plan had been a success; after her fake death maybe BB or Light didn't expect them, but Misa was determined that Sayu's suggestions were wrong, very wrong. It was too quiet, and when they got to the main computer room where BB had been supposed to be at, the man wasn't even there.

"Potty break, maybe?" Sayu added with a chuckle as she held her gun up to the side of her head and Misa silently shook her head.

"If anything, watch the door." Misa muttered as the two slipped inside the room and Sayu turned to guard the door by placing her back against the wall to the left of the door. Misa turned back toward the computer frames they had first caught sight upon when they entered. There was so many of them, and so many cameras set up in this building then she could far ever imagine.

Misa didn't know if she should be praising L for his amazing gob or slightly worried about just how much of a pervert he was. She wondered if there were cameras in her room old room, and sure enough it was covered head to feet in them. Misa felt her mouth twitch angrily, _L is such a super idiotic pervert, and I'm going to kill him!_ They were even in her bathroom too and sometimes Misa bathed without the curtain because it made the room feel humidly warm like an own personal sauna. _Kill him, slice them, and dice him!_

"Misa, do you see the others?" Sayu asked with a careful breath, she didn't want to alert anyone outside that were coming in. She couldn't help but have a sweat roll down the side of her face; these situations never lead to anything good. Its true while being boxed off in a room can lead to the element surprise but if BB lead them to this room as a trap then, _then_ they might be considered as trapped mice.

_The others, what others? _Misa tilted her head to think for a bit until a light bulb appeared over her head. _Oh, those others_...It wasn't that she was stupid, she just had momentarily forgot what she needed to do considering she was so fed up with L's fetish for having a thousand cameras inside his building. Misa winched her eyes to view them all, she only saw empty room after room. Finally one caught her eye of a boy clenching his head in pain. _N-Near!! _Misa put a hand to her mouth. He was in trouble and she didn't know why! Misa stumbled away from the computer screen and then looked to find out which floor he was on. "Misa," Sayu hissed sounding frustrated, "Do you see anyone?"

"Yes," Misa replied, as she turned heel and headed for the door. Sayu was able to catch her arm and ask her what she was doing. "I need to go to Near and find out what's wrong with him. I'm the closest looking thing to his girlfriend with these pigtails damn it and if anyone can console him it might be me."

"But were finally here, we can't just leave. I'm sure L will eventually run into them and he probably knows that kid a lot more than you do so why not we just leave it to him?" Sayu said glancing toward the computer mainframe.

"But there looked to be some sort of chemical in the air, if L doesn't reach him at all, what will happen then?" Sayu swallowed shoving Misa away as she glanced at the camera screen. Misa pointed the boy out. Yes, it was true, he was in pain and there was some sort of chemical substance in the air. Sayu pulled a chair close and began trying to hack into the security system.

"I will shut off the gas, but you got to stay here with me Misa. L would kill me if you don't stay close and if we split up; it's so easy to pick us off. I've had many cases like this before as an officer. So please just stay close." Sayu said, and when there wasn't a reply Sayu glanced behind her and saw that there was an empty space as well as a door completely open behind as well. Sayu groaned this situation just got a million times worst than needed be. "Why the hell did she go off on her own? What is she thinking?" Sayu cursed out loud under her breath and froze when a chilling laughter followed.

"Don't you know?" Sayu's hand fell to her gun as she picked it up from the desktop and rose up out of the chair to hold it up at a figure that mirrored that of the greatest detective known simply as L. "Misa doesn't think that's why I like her so much." BB added, with a snap of his pocket knife opening and gleaming towards Sayu mischievously. "So are you ready to bleed, because I can't wait to see what your blood looks like on these walls? I'm sure Misa's return will bring a real smile to her face." Sayu swallowed heavily, and clenched her teeth together.

"Why so cocky, do you really believe you can dodge a bullet?"

"I can, and when I do, I'll make sure to shave into that pretty little neck of yours." Sayu's breath caught but she forced herself to relax. Officers don't get scared they fight for what they believe in. They fight and they win. The good guys win, and she was a good guy, so she would win, and then she watched BB take a step forward…Or at least she hoped she was one.

Sayu didn't know if she should curse Misa off for leaving her or be happy she got Misa out of harm's way. Either or, this next bullet would determine everything. "Ready, set, and go—"

The sound of a bullet echoed throughout the room but it missed, by a couple hairs and Sayu tried her best to swing her gun down at BB but gods he was fast, too fast and she couldn't help but drop her gun as she watched the blade get closer and closer. Could see dodge a bullet? No, but could she dodge a knife swing, yes.

She ducked out of the way as she watched the blade, swish across over head, it was scary. That could have just been her head lopping off, but she rolled and now was stuck dodging and dodging from incoming strikes and swiped from the pocket knife. Her feet constantly in a dance it seemed as all she did was either move back or step side to side. Until finally she stubbed her foot against the side of the chair she was previously on.

It was then that blood finally made its way into the air and Sayu stumbled back and landed partially on the floor and partially against the wall. It was a horrible position, her back felt taxed and her butt ached in pain from the fall. Her cheek stung where a stripe of blood ran down the left side of her face. He had gotten her barely and she there was no time to think about her wounds for BB skipped lightly over to her with a pleasant hum ringing in his throat.

He was making fun of her, or simply just revealing in her pain. Either or he was a sick bastard and she had to—

"Oh, what's this, you actually caught it?" BB said, mouth parting with a smile. "I didn't think you'd be so good at this game!" Misa eye's clenched in pain, as she had managed to cut off her brain just in time to clap her hands together and stop an incoming downward swipe directed at her. "You're proving to be worth looking into. I'll be sure to give your body a good cut, and leave your organs alone for being so fun. So be happy, you'll have something to look forward to in the next world." He said with a smile, a smile that made her stomach clench in disgust. Her hands itself were burning.

BB kept pushing the knife down and she was pulling it up with all her strength to live. Blood clearly falling from her palms down to her legs below and slowly but surely he made sure to twist the knife just a bit to hear Sayu cry out in pain, as she could only bear with it for the time being.

How much longer? Sayu couldn't tell as each second the blade lowered along with her trembling arms, and soon the knife's pointed top was now pressing against the core center of her neck drawing blood. Sayu sputtered, she gasped a shaky breath. This wasn't how she wanted to go. There were so many things she had to say. She needed to talk to Light-kun, she needed to slap Matsuda for doing stupid thing again as a way to impress her and she needed to tell a certain blonde how sorry she was, how much she in truth… "Oh yes, that's good to see." She heard BB cackle, as he pressed himself close to her just nicking her ear with his breath. "I love seeing the people I kill cry, it brings such, satisfaction."

"You b-bastard…" Sayu choked out with a sob. "I hope you die."

"Yes, I know, I know. They all wished I do and guess what? I'm still very much alive." Sayu's eyes widened slightly as he pulled on her hair jerking her away from the knife for a moment and pulled her into a kiss. It was over before it even started; he threw her back against the wall licking his lips sourly. "Nope, you defiantly suck taste wise so not worth keeping alive." Sayu couldn't help but laugh bitterly; he really was a bastard, insulting her like this before he killed her. Oh how she hated this man. "Night, night, little girl…"

"Night, night…" Sayu felt herself whisper as her eyes slid closed, but kept her grip on the knife still as if she could sense a presence nearby.

She couldn't help but smile.

_Brother…_

Sayu opened her eyes, cracking a giant grin as she saw a ghost like figure seep through the walls.

"_Night, night but not goodbye BB, not goodbye." _BB mouth parted in confusion that was until he too sensed the unmistakable presence of that of a now furious, Yagami, Light.

"Get your fucking hands off my little sister!"

"Oh my." BB replied slightly musing over the new turn of events. "Your, sister huh? She's not a very good kisser…"

"Why you son of a…!" BB lifted his freed left hand up away from the knife and gave Light a 'nah, ah, ah,' signal with his left hand's index figure.

"Please remember your place Yagami-kun, as it is me, who has a blade placed to your sister's neck and besides aren't you _my_ toy to play with?"

Light felt green when BB said that to him. It felt like some awkward sex reference between the two. Even Sayu's brow rose up in confusion at her brother. Even with the knife pressed to her neck.

"I didn't know you were—"

"I'M NOT!!" Light yelled angrily surprised at his sister for making such a horrendous comment and she turned her eyes away with a hum.

"If you say so…Don't need to yell…"

"This is slightly amusing." BB snickered, pulling the knife away from the girl's neck. "I think I'll keep you alive after all."

"Just like that…?" Sayu asked, and BB blinked.

"Did you want to die?" He asked, raising the knife toward the brunette and she lifted her hands up in surrender.

"No I'm good thanks." Sayu replied in a mere second.

Luckily for her BB was good in freakoutinese.

He stood up, closing the pocket knife and placed it in his pants than preceded to ignoring the raving ostrich in the doorway and decided to pick up the fallen gun. He waved the pistol at Sayu with a small smile.

"Thanks this might come in handy." More sweat rolled down Sayu's head. She watched as her brother stomped up to BB and yank him around by his collar shirt.

"What the hell did you mean by,' I'm your toy,' damn it, like I said before this wasn't my idea to be assigned to you!"

"Light-kun, I know you have some _deep _relationship with L—"

"LIKE HELL I DO! Stop putting me together with those sorts of references!" Light continued to yell as Sayu watched curiously as the madman known as BB just casually allowed himself to be used as an object for her brother's silly rant.

"But sometimes, people just have to accept—"

"THERE'S NOTHING TO ACCEPT!" BB paused, and smiled.

"Are you sure?" Light paused, staring at BB taking a moment to think it over and then twitched.

"Damn it stop confusing me, I know for a fact that I like women!"

"Then why did you take a moment to think it out?" Light's throat caught.

"B-Because I just, I just was thinking about how much I hate you."

"And I was thinking the same." BB replied, laughing a bit.

"F—k you!"

"Only if you want me to." BB finished with a smirk as Light's face turned to a look that appeared to be traumatized.

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE GET A ROOM?" Sayu yelled. It was horrendous enough almost dying but watching her brother spat back and forth with this man was just plain disturbing to witness. She never minded the whole factor of a man and man relationship but if it was placed in front of her very eyes and gave her no space to run far away from it then yes, she was bothered.

BB ripped Light's hand away from his own.

"Your sister is safe. So as you see, I have other business to attend to." BB said as he strides past Light but Light turned and grabbed his shoulder.

"HEY I'm not through talking to you!" BB chuckled, glancing back to give Light a mischievous gleam. Light retracted his hand away, slightly afraid wondering where this guy stood on the whole straight arrow thing.

"But I am with you." And that's all he said before finally vanishing down the hall. Light let out a sigh of relief and Sayu too as she managed to stay alive for who knows more days.

**XXX**

Reckless?

_Yes,_

Crazy?

_Yes,_

Idiotic?

_Yes,_

Misa knew that she fell in everyone of those categories and perhaps even more but the fact still remained that she could never leave her friends alone especially knowing when one was in so much pain.

Misa could see that look on his face in her mind and it pained her, it really did as she kept thinking about the troubled looks L had shown her in past encounters. There were a multiple of times, from when he spoke to Light during their private foot massage, Misa felt her jaw clenched but shook her head and rounded another stair way on her rush to get down to Near's floor. The 20th floor. She was now at the 22nd floor.

Anyways, like she was thinking before her mind got all jealous, Near did remind her of L under certain circumstances. There was another time when L told her he had quit being a detective and also that Watari had passed away because of her partner's will. While Misa couldn't go back in time and undo the deaths she could most certainly be at L's side and comfort him the best way she could.

This is exactly what she wanted to do for Near and would at least once her damn heels stopped making this downward journey so hard. Misa had no choice but to whip them off and continue barefoot so she could move much faster than she was without the fear of tripping in the back of her mind.

When she finally reached her destination Misa took a deep breath, knowing that it could be toxin to breath in the air and entered the floor, opening every god damn window she came across. It was the only way she could safely breathe and make sure that the gas was gone from the atmosphere.

Once she could safely breathe without sticking her head out any more windows Misa was sure she could approach Near whom she found still clenching his head shaking and sobbing. He looked so helpless and Misa wanted to cry because whenever she saw Near he looked as if he hadn't possessed any sort of emotion. He was a bigger block of ice than L ever was and now he appeared as a little boy, needing some sort of affection. So Misa slowly came to the boy, and called out his name softly.

Near froze, head rising and gazed at her. His eyes weren't normal, Misa noticed. They were glazed out as if he were stuck in some sort of another world.

"Linda…" He breathed out cautiously, but still alert. Misa shook her head with a sad smile.

"No it's just me Near, Misa, Amane Misa. Do you remember me?" She asked, and she watched as his orbs widened and then slowly shifted back to their normal shape.

"I remember you." He said lowly. Misa gave a timid laugh, same old cold Near. She let out a hand to help him up but he slapped it away. "I remembered that it was you who killed Linda!"

Misa's eyes snapped open when Near lunged at her. She did stumble back but managed to keep standing as the boy picked himself up with a growl, an almost possessed like bestial growl and turned at her eyes blank and transfixed into that faulty reality.

"Hey, what's gotten into you? You know that I would never—AH!" Misa cried out, as Near grabbed her by the arm tightly ripping her down to him and caught her neck between his hands.

"Liar, I saw you kill her, I saw you kill her so many times, over and over in the back of my head!" Near yelled tightening his grip around Misa's neck. Misa gasped painfully.

"A trick," She wheezed out, "Linda is still safe at the whammy house. You know that." Near's grip tightened some more and forcing Misa to feel like a fish out of water, flopping about in his hold.

"I loved her you know!" He yelled at Misa's turning blue face. "I LOVED HER!" He yelled with tears rolling down her face, "And you killed her! I hate you! I hate you!" Near threw Misa against the wall and Misa's hand was on her throat, breathing roughly struggling for air.

She coughed, and even made puking noises as her vision spun. Misa tried her best to focus on Near who was glaring at her an aura of vengeance flowing from over his head. She didn't have to die here but could she really hurt this boy just to save herself?

His hands had once again found its way around her neck and Misa tried to claw at him but he was too far out of reach. Her vision was leaving her and Misa could only react out of survival instincts. Her eyes flashed red and she watched as Near's eyes widened into saucers. His body stiffened and his hold on her released, Near pulled away a hand clenching painfully at his heart.

"Don't worry," Misa coughed out with blood tinting over her polished lips. "I won't kill you." Misa said dropping her gaze to normal and watched the bleached haired boy retake his own hallowed breath. "I can't kill you, because L would kill me." Misa added with a broken tone.

"I…" Misa looked up, too see Near's gaze return to its normal shade. He looked startled and scared at what had previously just happened between the two. "I…Didn't mean to…"

"It's okay," Misa whispered, and Near shook his head and Misa nodded anyway, "Really, I get into these situations all the time." Misa laughed and Near just stared down at his hands silently with tears falling still down his cheeks. "Here, just come here." Misa said gesturing a hand for him to come close.

His gaze rose from his hands to her figure, and opened his mouth to apologize but Misa hushed him with her right hand index finger on her lips. "Don't apologize; it happens to the best of us all."

"I'm not weak though. I'm not like Mello or you. I'm not emotional…"

"Sure you are." Misa replied, and pointed to his chest. "You have a heart just like the rest of us." Misa's eyes widened at her own statement. A picture of Light and BB flashed into her mind just then and she couldn't figure out why but It sure of as hell wasn't the time to be worrying herself over them.

Near didn't reply, his gaze turning away and Misa smiled, reaching out to the boy to pull him into a hug. Near's gaze found his way back to Misa, a small blush on his cheeks when Misa's hand grabbed his own.

"Idiot…"He whispered, and Misa smiled, the same way Linda would smile and for the first time in his life he finally let someone else besides Linda get a clean look at his smile.

In that split second however, Misa's smile turned to a frown and her eyes went from soft to a widened horror. Her ears betrayed her, she hadn't heard a thing but her eyes didn't fool her. That crimson vision before her eyes was not of her eyesight when she wanted to see blood numbers no, this bloodied vision in front of her was that of Near falling, falling, to the ground into what would become a pool of blood.

Her mouth parted, voice silenced as her hands now gripped empty air. Her clothes were now wet from splattered blood and only the sounds of _his_ voice greeted her in welcoming.

"Don't worry…" She heard the boy whisper, "It's just a wound." Misa bite down on her lip, drawing blood as she gazed down at the fallen successor. Her vision blurred and teetering as she watched his eyes shut close.

"Near It's not just a wound! Don't go, WHAT ABOUT LINDA?! DAMN IT NEAR, CAN YOU HEAR ME? Near…? NEAR…? NEAR!!" She cried out, reaching over to his body and shook him but he gave no movement. His skin was slowly turning to ice. She slapped the side of his face lightly but no response.

"One down, more to go."

Misa felt tears stream down her face.

How could she let this happen?

It was all her fault.

_Her fault._

_For being so damn reckless, for being such an idiot, for not listening to L, and now...  
_

And now she would take responsibility.

Misa placed a kiss on the boy's head whispering that she would take care of Linda.

She stood up away from the boy, tears continued to roll down her cheeks as she stared down at Near, silently.

Misa promised Near she would take care of everything.

This would end, once and for all.

_Don't kill anyone._ L's voice reached her mind but Misa pushed him away.

Everything she promised L felt like was slipping away from her.

She felt bloodlust boiling in her veins.

She felt Misa-Misa's presence at her side again.

Misa felt insane.

"You…" She managed to grit out, almost surprised by how much her voice didn't sound like her own. "You bastard..."

Misa raised her head, eyes burning dangerously into slits behind fallen bangs.

"Oh are we finally ready to play?" BB asked, loading his new toy with a smirk.

Misa felt her mouth twitch into a sadistic grin.

"Yes, let's."

**XXX**

**T-O-B-E-C-O-N-T-I-N-U-E-D**

**XXX**

**Yay it's finally almost over! I'm so sorry that you know who died! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I promise I'll make it up, I will, I will!**

**Hope to see you again, **

**(If I'm not dead by angry reviews.)**

**-Takiasmuse.**


	27. Twisted Nerve

_**So here we go, so close to the end, I think it will be done by chapter 30. Yeah, sounds about right. Hope you like it!**_

_**Misa's thoughts are bolded – btw.**_

_**Warning: **__This chapter contains super dark theme, and violence. BB versus Misa respectfully and has some language which some of it was censored. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Death Note, and the title is from Kill Bill. (Scary whistle song.) _

**Chapter 27: Twisted Nerve**

Rem always understood that the Shinigami King of Death's wishes was absolute but to go even this far was unbearable. To think, no watch that he had gone so far to change the will of time for his own amusement. She would have figured he of all people knew his own limitations when it came to interfering in such important matters but apparently not with Ryuk at his side.

The Shinigami death gods only controlled so much. They themselves as gods have rules to follow, one being never to take a life unless it was their time to go. This is why Jealous died the way he did. The Shinigami King gave a report to the world above theirs and Jealous naturally took his punishment of a clean death.

Though, who would give the report now? The Shinigami King himself was the criminal! He would surely not report this incident to the upper gods and they surely would see Misa as the one responsible for this horrid deed. It wasn't fair as Near's fate was wrongly taken from him. He was not supposed to die by that bullet, Rem knew, and all the Shinigami's of Deaths that were watching knew. His blood line was quite healthy, and was not supposed to be taken away so easily.

The true events that should have occurred where Misa was to grab the boys hand and jerk him down into a hug out of harm's way didn't occur. Instead with the Shinigami King's powers the boy was held in place by an invisible force and he was pierced through the skull by BB's attacks. It was such a terrible scheme.

It wasn't at all Misa's fault. Rem could see through the visual screen in the Shinigami halls of Misa's great agony. The poor girl, she was blaming herself again. Damn that Ryuk.

Rem's gaze drifted to that very disgusted Shinigami. He was nudging the Shinigami King in the arm and cackling about how this was much more interesting in compelled of what should have happened. L was to arrive and Misa was not meant to fight. She would have stayed out of harm's way so BB and L could battle it out, but now it was a whole new story.

"See, I told you she'd unlock that other version of herself. That Misa up there is the Shinigami Misa that you created back when she was like us, ruthless, and so much more interesting than a silly human form." Ryuk commented and the Shinigami King placed his hands together on his judicial table and leaned forward toward the screen.

"Yes, most intriguing, now we cannot see the future that is in store for them." Rem sighed; she didn't like not being able to tell what was to go on. It was true, they could partially see into the future at times but now Misa's world was blank and a dark shell wrapped around her blocking them from viewing those horrid thoughts sweeping through her very mind.

The Shinigami King had no meaning to her now. Rem's only "feelings" toward the higher being was that she resented him for wronging Misa and causing the girl unnecessary pain. Misa didn't deserve this sort of abuse. She didn't deserve of being their puppet as she already accomplished his desires by sending Light away… There should have been no strings attached and yet now there was.

Rem wished she could warn Misa of the Shinigami King's deeds but she was now bound to this world due to the King's previous willed actions. The only places Rem could go were here and the world above rather than Earth below. However going there meant death but someone needed to go see the Shinigami Queen of life and report the devious schemes that were going on without their acknowledgment of how the King wrongly cut away those large span of blood numbers over Nate River's head.

Perhaps, if Rem could survive the journey into the world of light compared to her home of darkness than maybe just maybe the will of her King would be undone and the boy, Nate River, or Near would be alive once more. She only hoped she would survive the experience as she heard those tales before around the silent whispers of the other Shinigamis…Of how no Shinigami of Death ever returned once entering the world of light. They were convinced that the Queen had eliminated them in a clean cut kill.

No one ever knew what the Shinigami Queen looked like; they knew that she and the King were bounded by marriage but nothing else. They suspected that she would look like something the humans called angels but with a more fiery temper that could rule over the King. Apparently she was the true male of the relationship. Rem rather liked the idea of meeting her but being in the world of light would give Rem the title of being an, "innocent being," but that was hardly the case for Rem.

Surely if Rem was to make this voyage she could probably die but someone needed to know the monstrosities that were going on in the darkened world below and hopefully Misa's life would be spared from the Queen's ultimate punishment…

**XXX**

"Rem, where do you think your heading?" Rem glanced back to see another female Shinigami flying towards her way and then landing on the ground somewhat breathless and tired after hearing that her teacher had headed towards the gate of the world of light.

"Where else would I be heading, Aki?" Rem replied back and watched Aki, whom was a Shinigami that appeared to look like a raptor in her thighs and clawed hands. The green haired Shinigami groaned.

"You can't seriously be risking your life over a human? This is insanity! Humans die, get over it. If the King wants her dead let it happen!" Rem shook her head.

"I cannot let Misa die, she means something to me…I would gladly die for her life." The green haired Shinigami gritted her teeth. "If you could see, you would understand."

"Don't mock me for being blind! You, you are throwing your reputation away! I don't understand you. I respected you but now if you truly want to go die for the sake of a human, do so! I don't care!" Aki screamed, her black wings spreading out as she jumped back into the air.

"Aki one day you'll understand, perhaps in another time, another story, but till then goodbye." Rem replied and continued on leaving the woman behind in her own thoughts.

To Rem, this was much more than just getting the Shinigami King in trouble and saving the boy named Near's life. To Rem, this was mainly about Misa, as Misa was more than just a partner that she stood side by side with in taking lives; no Rem had developed a closer attachment to Misa. Misa was like Rem's very own daughter. Rem needed to hurry though as there wasn't much time left.

It wasn't that Rem was worried that she'd get caught; it was moreover that she knew the consequences of what happens to someone who wrongly strips away an innocent being's lifespan without the power of the Death Note.

It wasn't Misa fault but the Shinigami Queen of Light wouldn't understand this. For years the Shinigami King of Death never willed against the rules set up between his wife and his owns powers. Naturally the Queen would think it was Misa whom was the cause and she would be swift to pass the necessary judgment on Misa and sure enough, although being so far from Misa, Rem could see in her mind the damage had already become done and now Misa was in the borderline of life and death once more.

Misa's blood numbers, they went from being very high to a crucial spiraling dive. There was no doubt the source of this devastating attack done on Misa was from the Queen herself.

_Misa…Please don't do anything drastic. I know you can't possibly hear me but your blood numbers have been ripped away from you by the Queens will. The punishment was taken to its full, the boy named Nate River's remaining lifespan has been subtracted from your very own. It's not a normal punishment either. Your blood numbers are slowly falling, the more blood you lose, the more your blood numbers drop until there is nothing left. _

_For this is the will of the gods. Be careful Misa, I pray your Shinigami powers will keep you safe. _

**XXX**

_**My fault, this is my entire fault…If only I had been faster then perhaps I would not have been too late. Near would have been alive, he wouldn't have died if I hadn't been so careless. It's my fault that this happened!**_

_**Why, why did I let this go on? I swore on the day that I wouldn't let this go on again but now Near's gone! I hate myself so much! **_

_**AGH, what is wrong with me? Why am I always the weak on, why can't I be stronger! Make me stronger; make me win as I don't care what happens to me as long as that monster is no longer in this world than I am happy!**_

_**I swore…I swore back then on that day…DAMN it ALL!**_

**XXX**

"_Hey your name is Amane, Misa, right?" The investigator asked as he cycled through his clipboard to make sure the information he had received was correct._

"…_Yes." Misa breathed out weakly. Her face had become very thin and pale over the last few days. Her eyes were red from crying each night she remembered she no longer had anyone she could call mother or father in this world anymore._

"_What exactly happened that night?" There was no need to say the rest; Misa knew they were referring to the day of where her parents died. Misa swallowed, her mind already having sharp flashbacks of the stranger coming into their house and yelling at her parents. _

_Her father told her not to worry as the man only had business with him but her mother got involved when the stranger started beating her father's head over and over with his gun. She could only watch as he threw her mother off him and then shot her in the leg when she tried to stand. He dropped her father's limp body to the ground and slowly moved towards his next victim reminding Misa that if she got involved she would be next._

_By this time Misa was in a state of shock she could do nothing as she watched him pin her mother to the ground. She could hear her mother's screams of agony for the rest of the entire night. _

_When the police finally showed up Misa was huddled in a corner of the room sitting in a pool of blood, uninjured, but her parents' weren't as lucky. _

_The look in Misa's eyes was pure terror and people thought she would be a mute but Misa somehow managed to find those words that had gotten stuck in her throat that night. No one knew that she blamed herself for what had happened. Misa completely thought of herself as being weak._

**XXX**

_**If only I had done something, said something, or maybe even attacked, my parents would still be alive just like Near would have been if I wasn't so weak!**_

Insanity was welcoming her and Misa was just a few fingertips of descending down the row of madness. She only needed the necessary push that was slowly becoming a reality. Her breath it was labored, she was sure BB saw this too as pool of sweat dripped down her forehead.

She was changing but not into something that you could tell on the outside as she still looked like the innocent Amane Misa that everyone had grown to know. Rather she had become something entirely different on the inside, as something was breaking through its cage and resurfacing with a hidden grin.

It wasn't Misa-Misa, the girl was devious but never this insane, no it was that other Misa, the third one that lusted blood beyond words. The one whose movements were swift and deadly, the Misa who acted among the rank of BB – this being the one Misa called her Shinigami form.

The air was suffocating Misa and yet she was very much so at peace with it. Her throat was tight and it pained her to such a great amount but she didn't care as long as that man across the room was gone. Gone, gone, gone…

None of it made any sense what was going on. How could she be laughing at such a situation? Near was dead, her heart ached against her chest but at the same time it pounded away fiercely in excitement.

The Laughter was so _**dark**_ to and her mouth was wide cackling away uncaring for the large tears that now streamed down her face as she grabbed the left side of her face, nails piercing into her forehead causing blood to drip down her face – gods, who the hell had she become?

"You're going to die." Misa breathed out with a soft pant. "You're going to f—king die and I'm going to love every single minute of it." A sinister grin crept across her face as the endless cycle of laughter racked through her chest. "I'll make sure of it. Just you wait and see."

All those criminals before her would shake in their boots at the sight of her. Misa was no longer Misa; she was a demonic entity possessing her very body. She had clearly snapped.

Misa took a step forward to a life of new beginnings and then another step closer of seeing BB's end play over and over in those blood lustful crimson eyes.

BB took a step back pointing the pistol at her with his own grin.

"Come now, you honestly think I'm just going to let you charge me?" BB wondered and Misa simply smiled.

"Oh yes, I do." She answered and before BB's eyes she vanished into thin air and within the next second he was somehow pushed down the hall against the wall by Misa's forcing grip. She now held him in place, flat, and his gun now pointed directly into her forehead and she even seemed to be pressing against it. Against him as well too, in a very erotic position, one which he found himself unable to speak as her lips were just inches from his own.

Their noses were touching each other and eyes were soft, but deadly teasing him as her hands glided down his chest with a purr rolling in her throat. "How's this for a charge?" Misa asked, with a small blow against his lips and a girlish giggle that sent his spine chilling with delight. The gun dropped out of his hand in a second as his hand rested on her cheeks making her smile as they shared a soft kiss.

She was playing him like a fool, and loving it too.

"I thought," He began with a parted breath when they separated from the kiss, "I thought you said you were going to kill me? Not pleasure me."

Misa hummed, looking down away from him and started playing with the collar of his white t-shirt.

"Pleasure you," She echoed with curiosity, and then tilted her head as she raised her head to meet his watchful orbs. "No, no, you misunderstand me." She said while licking her lips. "I am merely doing this to show you what L has…" She trailed off when she felt him stiffen and grinned as she kissed his nose. "That you'll never have," BB's face darkened then and his hand dropped from her cheek, his mouth opening baring his teeth. "…Love. "

He was shaking in fury now and Misa pulled away from him barely avoiding the knife BB had pulled from his pocket. A few strands of hair was loss, but Misa didn't care she simply stumbled back with her right index finger pressed to her lips with wide fake innocent eyes that sparkled. "Awe, is your ego bruised?" Misa asked, that smile turning into a devious little smirk and her eyes narrowing blissfully.

"Why you little f—cking Minx, I'll make sure to cut you in pieces now." BB gritted out and Misa only tapped that index finger against her cheek.

"Cut me, but you can't even touch me without me giving you permission." Misa replied and BB laughed.

"Oh really let's see about that!" He swung, over and over and yet with every swing he completely missed her and she hadn't even moved from the spot at all. _What the hell?_ He didn't remember her being_** this**_ fast before. Why did it seem like he was losing when he was the one with the upper hand by having a weapon at his disposable unlike her who had been simply unarmed.

"Is that all?" Misa asked with a yawn, scratching the back of her neck when he stopped attacking her to gather his thoughts. "Seriously, I thought the great Beyond Birthday would be much better than this, but you, you're just a joke!" Misa added with another chuckle. "I may as well end this now!"

BB hated her for mocking him like this, no one ever mocked him and yet this woman was playing with him and making him look like an amateur at his work. He wouldn't forgive her for that, and she would pay. "Now, DIE!" Misa screamed right hands palm spread out ready to come down at him on full force but BB lips twitched in sensation as he managed to turn his blade upward and find an open target. Blood splattered through the air.

He thought he'd hear her cry and beg but instead Misa was just staring silently at her right hand. Her blood leaked down his and down, her arm and now he laughed away at her misfortune. The tables had turned at last…Or so he originally thought until his chorus of laughter began to have a backup singer.

His gaze switched from her hand to her face and her lips twitched open and close parting short mechanical laughs. They continued on until finally she let her mouth stay open as she threw back her head and laughed loudly, her voice echoing through the empty halls.

She jerked her hand away from his, and twisted it around staring down at that blade with that laughter ringing. "So, so, so much fun this is! So much fun, so _**much**_ fun this is for Misa! So _**MUCH**_ fun, oh yes, Misa loves it, she_** loves**_ it!" Misa cried out with short bursts of laughter and even yanked the blade out of her hand with a giant smile. Her right hand was twitching away as Misa used her left hand to throw the blade far away from her.

"What the _hell_ _**is **_wrong with you?" BB found himself breathing out as she seemed too fascinated by the sight of her own blood running down her arm. Misa's head shot up at him causing him to swallow roughly as her eyes seemed to stare through his body like he was nothing more than an empty shell.

"I'm just having fun." She replied fisting her right hand up and more blood dripped down her arm. "Isn't that what you initially wanted? I'm just trying to please your desires, you know." Misa added with a smile and BB heart skipped against his chest. She was trying to seduce him and it was working because he unconsciously nodded making Misa giggle. "So then what's the problem?" She asked, as she raised that blooded arm and proceeded to punch him across the face. BB flew back, eyes widening in shock as he felt his jaw crack by this weak woman's punch.

It was like she was a whole other person. Misa chuckled, placing her hands on her sides. "Come on," She dragged on with a pout, "What happened to the big bad Mr. BB that everyone is so scared of? What happened to having fun? You're a real downer you know." She taunted once more, and BB struggled to find his way to his feet.

"I don't understand why the hell you're so damn fast all the sudden. It doesn't make sense. No human can move that fast. Just who the hell are you? A simple answer will do."

Misa let out a hum, stretching her hands over her head and then spun around backtracking over to Near's body laid and bent down to the boy, pressing her bloodied hand against his head.

"I'm not really sure who I am anymore." Misa replied in honesty as she brushed through a couple stands with a frown. "All that I really know is that I can't stand you and for some reason the thought of watching you die brings a smile to my face." Misa finished, pulling away from Near and back on her feet. She expected him to charge but he didn't as he was too busy collecting his thought. This made her slightly amused.

BB was lost in a sea of thoughts now. His whole mind was trying to calibrate what Misa just said to him. It didn't make sense that she didn't know who she was. Did she not have control of her mind? It was odd, too odd.

He had never fought someone like this before. He was expecting this to be easy. Misa was not supposed to be a greater threat than L. He never perceived her to be a threat. She had become something he was afraid of and BB never feared anyone before in his life.

Well, there were times were L scared him, but nothing to the extreme. Nothing like this feeling of dread running down his spine, this feeling that this woman, no demon, hell he didn't know how to describe it but she was certainly making him feel uneasy.

She was, a one of a kind, and he couldn't help but bring his right thumb to his lips and chew it in the way that L would be known for. This Misa fascinated him beyond imaginary. He didn't know why, he just felt a strong compassion of wanting to claim her as his own, but that would never happen.

BB knew well he was pissed off at that statement, but it was true, just like she had said it before as she was already someone else's. She was L's.

She was a sinned being, an angel, and even at the same time she wasn't someone he could let run freely. Misa had to die but he didn't know if he could win at this point. She was too insane, even for him. Insanity does things to people. It changes them beyond imagination and there are only a few methods that could snap them out but even those methods could fail as well.

BB felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead when he realized his decision. Impossible for him to even think but it was obvious as clear as day that in order to stop Misa…He needed L's help.

Luckily his prayers were answered; just beyond Misa's shoulders a figure entered the hallway. His stance bowed, and head low, but none the less L was finally here to put a stop to this madness and BB was thankful for L's presence for once in his life.

L appeared looking still, he was staring at Misa's back, and Mello brushed past him yelling Near's name but it fell on deft ears to L. Something felt terribly wrong, especially with how stiff her shoulders had become and her right _arm_ was _covered_ in _**blood**._

"…Misa, what happened here?" Her head rolled back to meet his, her mouth parted into a smirk.

"None of your damn business L..."

**XXX**

**T-O-B-E-C-O-N-T-I-N-U-E-D**

**XXX**

_Whoa, what a chapter! It certainly makes me say holy sh—t did I just write this?! Over and over – LOL!_

_If you're wondering why I'm censoring a few words someone mailed me in request that I censor out some words because it bugged them so I complied but at least you can still understand what they mean._

_Misa is so scary now even BB needs L to help him. I liked that part, it may have made BB OOC but I liked that BB has to rely on L in order to help him win. _

_Anyways, I hope you to see you next chapter!_

_Thanks for the reviews and adds – Till next time!_

_-Takiasmuse_

_P.S – If you're wondering who Aki is..She is a made up character or Shinigami from my other story, "A Different Path," I just felt like giving her a little cameo in, "A New Beginning." It wasn't really needed but I felt like it LOL. I know I'm bad. Just ignore it, it was more of a little character view to the people who did read A Diff, Path._

_-So yeah, thanks again! _


	28. To Kill

_OH my god this chapter sucked so hard to write. Action scenes are the WORST. Ahh I'm so glad it's ending soon. YES. Freedom – SOON!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**Chapter 28: To Kill **

**XXX**

_Previously:_

"…Misa, what happened?" Her head rolled back to meet his, and her mouth parted into a smirk.

"None of your damn business L..."

**XXX**

L's chest tightened as Misa gave a small chuckle before turning her gaze back on her primary target. He felt paralyzed almost as if Misa gave him a heart attack but she did not. It was more of that she had simply frightened him for a moments pass.

Those eyes, they weren't her normal warming gaze that made him feel at peace instead they were something else, someone else's eyes. However even so it still didn't change the fact that Misa was injured. He wasn't sure if she did it to herself at this point because he didn't really know what to think.

"Misa," He called again but she did not reply or turn again to meet him – she brushed him off and decided to ignore him like he was insignificant to her.

L felt annoyed.

"L it's Near—he's not, he's not breathing!" L snapped away from Misa at the sound of Mello's petrified tone. He rushed over to his apprentice's side now realizing another important issue at hand. Mello patted Near's hand and raised it to his face sobbing softly as L announced with gritting teeth Near's death. Mello cursed in harsh whispers towards Near for letting him down. Even L a man who hardly showed emotion in the face of public – his hands gripped and body shaking in fury.

He didn't curse anyone though as he was more over angry with himself. L knew Mello too felt the same but the boy wasn't vocal about his true feelings.

Mello just expressed a strong hostility right now just like anyone would if they couldn't prevent a death of someone they truly cared about.

L's eyes widened upon realization… Misa just when had she arrived on the scene – was she here to see?

He didn't bump into Misa on the way up yet here she was down the hall where he had initially entered.

L wondered.

Did she see Near on the ground when she was verbally assaulting BB?

Did he let her run by and examine the boy or was there something more to this tale than he realized?

His eyes crossed back across the room to meet his mirror image. BB caught that look in a second and studied his view as if there was a silent conversation was going on between them.

Finally with a sigh BB seemed to understanding just what exactly L wanted to hear.

"Yes I killed him before her eyes. I thought it would be fun but then she went all psycho on me." BB said with a short laugh, "Scared the hell out of me."

"I thought you wanted to play?" Misa asked, and L's gaze shot from BB back to Misa. Misa paused at L's hardened gaze but nevertheless continued on. "It was you BB who wanted to play with me and now you're running away from me? I don't get you at all." BB shook his head, he hadn't even moved from his spot. In fact he didn't plan on running away anytime soon but he wasn't exactly going to try to engage battle with her at this very moment either.

"I _did _want to play but not with you. I wanted to play with _Misa_ and _**you're**_ not _Misa_." The blonde haired model made a 'humph,' noise and L pressing his thumb against his bottom lip.

"So you noticed it too."

It was more of a fact then a question because L knew right away after her first breath of words that the Misa he loved was no longer present within that body. Her eyes were glazed looking possessed with flickers of red sparks and thus L concluded that this essence appeared due to Misa's traumatic experience.

"That bastard…" L's eyes flicked to Mello as he rose up shaking, fire blazing in his eyes as he swore revenge upon Near's corpse.

However L was quick to react by pulling the boy back down toward the ground as he wasn't about to let his other student die.

Mello reached out and grabbed L by his collar and jerked the detective down towards him to give him a good look in the eye. "What do you think you're doing L?" Mello cried out, his voice tearing due to the angst welling inside his heart. "Don't," His grip tightened, "Don't tell me you plan on letting that monster get away with killing Near!"

L frowned as Mello pulled himself into L's shirt and wailed away like a child. "I won't forgive you if you let him live. _**I won't**_."

"How touching." BB commented, causing Mello to stiffen and slowly Mello eyes shifted dangerously narrow.

"I'll kill him. So you take Misa and get out of here. I'll avenge Near, Sayu, Misa, and everyone else that bastards hurt. Just watch me L. I can do this." Mello muttered under his breath.

"I can't let you do that." Mello head jolted up when L finally spoke. "This isn't your battle, this is mine."

"That's not fair!" Mello yelled while shaking L around like a rag doll. "How is this not my battle? He killed one of my friends—He killed Near!"

"I _**know **_Near is dead Mello as I can see that with my very own eyes. Do you think I'm blind?" L asked harshly as he untangled himself from Mello's grip. Mello could only gap silently because L hardly lost his temper. L reached up and rubbed his forehead. "Mello," L called with a softer tone this time and it sounded sincere to the boot. "I need you to do me a favor, can you do it?"

"But L—"

"Can you?"

There was a long silence between the two and finally Mello shut his eyes, nodding. "Good now take Near and get out of here." Mello jerked his attention toward BB and BB simply waved with a smile making Mello grit angrily.

"But what but what about—"

"Leave the rest to me."

"But—"

"_Go_."

"But L I—"

"Go _**now**_." Mello swallowed but stood up and gathered Near into his arms. He gave L this look of annoyance but still turned to leave and on his way out he shot Matsuda a heavy glare.

"You better make sure Sayu is alright because if anything happens to her— I'm taking out my frustrations on you."

Matsuda sweat dropped nodding as he wished Mello off and the two parted ways leaving Matsuda to watch this scene between Misa, BB, and L to finally unravel before his eyes.

"Matsuda,"

Or so he thought.

"Matsuda go locate Sayu and get her out of this building as soon as possible." Matsuda blinked but didn't that mean that he would have to pass BB in order to reach Sayu. "Don't worry," L whispered easing Matsuda's mind. "If he moves, we'll strike."

"We'll?" Matsuda wondered out loud his gaze flickering from L's to Misa's form. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go."

"She won't hurt me will she?" Matsuda questioned, because he was going to have to push by Misa and even he knew Misa wasn't in a stable mind frame.

"No because if she does, I will deal with her." Misa's gaze shifted to L with a fierce stare and now he simply brushed her off. "Now go."

Matsuda nodded taking off forward pushing past Misa, giving her a glance, she merely just followed his form as he shot toward BB who had a malicious grin plastered on his face. Matsuda wanted to skid to a stop when he saw that but knew Sayu needed him so with closed eyes he jerked forward inching closer and closer to BB.

BB was going to move, thinking he should use one of his knives to cut the man's legs as he dared to pass but then he heard a squeak of the floorboards and he froze allowing the man to pass without a second thought because he could see Misa and L daring him to try.

"Good luck." BB muttered to Matsuda, and the man gave him a curious expression before heading up the stairs. BB laughed. "See no harm done." He said to L and his wench besides him. "So would you kindly remove those nasty glares? Sheesh a bunch of animals you people are giving me that look, I've done nothing wrong."

Misa continued on with her glare not lighting up in the slightest.

"Liar—Your nothing but a bastard and I won't forgive till—"

"Misa," L interrupted shushing her, "Calm down."

"Finally," BB breathed out, shaking his head, "Finally you managed to put a collar on that b—tch of yours L and here I thought you were the one who always got whipped."

BB watched as L snarled at him and BB scratched the side of his face. "Perhaps you both need collars…Ah if I knew I was going to be fighting a bunch of dogs I would have brought a water bottle and a rolled up newspaper for the both of you. I'm s_o _sorry I didn't."

"I should kill you." L spoke, and besides him Misa's expression quickly changed to surprise even BB chuckled at this.

"Isn't that a little dark for you L? I mean come on. I can believe the fact that she," BB pointed at Misa, "could kill me, but…you, you kill me? Now that's a laugh."

"What makes you so sure I won't?" L threatened with a darkened stare, BB shrugged it off.

"I don't know maybe because I could have been executed years ago but thanks to your orders I have been asked to be kept alive under the false hope that I could be reformed? Does that sound familiar?"

L felt his jaw tighten but managed to keep his cool. Although as much as L wanted nothing more than to see BB's neck snap in half for killing one of his precious students at that point BB was right—he wouldn't ever kill someone, it wasn't his style to do so. L shook his head; ignoring his counterpart once again as he realized BB was acting like a child seeking attention.

"Misa, look at me." L ordered as he rose up to face her but the girl's eyes were glued onto BB's form and she was fuming over his sly comments across ways. "Misa—"

"It's no use L as its obvious your fiancé has found someone better!" BB cried out knowing well he was slowly getting inside L's head.

"Misa," L called this time by grabbing her by the cheek and forcing her face toward him, but her eyes still peeled away from his onto BB with a deadly glare. "Misa don't change into someone I cannot recognize."

"I don't care." L's eyes widened, when she spoke. "I don't f—king care what you think, as long as he's dead I'm happy," Finally her eyes met his. "and If you get in my way Lawliet I won't hesitate to kill you as well."

." He gapped a bit when she shoved him away and again made her way over to BB. L caught her left arm, and she turned to slap him with the right but he caught her it and instantly regretted it.

"Your hand…"He breathed out brushing it gently, "What exactly happened to it?" Misa said nothing as she turned her gaze back over her shoulder to BB who was slowly backing away as if trying to escape from his death.

For L this was extremely shocking because normally this look he gave her full of tenderness would send her knees wobbling down and she would giggle about with a flustered face but now she didn't seem to care at all. She didn't have a single emotion run through her at his touch. All she felt was hatred, and all she wanted was to see BB die.

"Let, me, go!" Misa yelled, kicking L where it hurts the most and once she was out of L's hands she darted toward BB with a shark-like grin. Victory was like a numbness spreading towards her finger tips as she reached out with her left arm to capture BB as he was back facing her. Misa could visualize it now she would punch him and then beat the hell out of him until his blood splattered across the walls.

"Bad move wench." BB commented with a sly grin, and Misa's eyes widened when she saw within a second BB pull out a much larger combat knife from his pocked whip around and slam it into left elbow.

Misa cried out in agony as she found herself pressed against the wall and her left arm was completely paralyzed. Misa stared at her arm, fury running through her veins as she snarled angrily.

"You bastard I'm going to tear you apart!" Daring to reach out with her right hand threateningly to grab him but BB was ever vigilant to whip out another combat knife from his left pocket this time and slam the other blade into her right elbow, leaving her pinned against the wall.

BB pulled away laughing as he watched Misa squirm against the wall legs kicking against the wall violently. He knew very well she didn't require the leg strength to push herself out of this mess, and her jerking around was causing her more unnecessary pain. All that she could really do now was curse at him blindly as she helplessly dangled before him.

"Oh I love it when the tables have turned." He told her with a smirk and she tried to bite at his face as he got close so he had no choice to pull away and place his hands in his pockets. "Feisty," He commented, "I like that."

"Let me go, let me go, let me _**GO**_!" Misa screamed over and over like a broken record and he chuckled in delight at her withering form.

"Now why the hell would I do that? But I will do a favor for you, if you hush up." Misa fell silent in a matter of seconds and BB crossed his hands over his chest. "My, my, aren't you submissive now?" Misa growled but said nothing earning another smirk from BB. "Very well I will tell you your prize." BB's gaze rolled away from Misa's over to L who still was trying very hard to get back on his feet.

It's not every day you get kicked in the groin by a girl in high heels like Misa's.

"I'll let you watch your most precious person die by my hands." Misa's eyes snapped open then and they were no longer red but back to her normal hue.

Misa was terrified for L's safety.

"No…No please don't….Don't hurt him, I'll do anything..."Misa begged softly with tears threatening to fall. BB's ego rose back up to 100 percent genuine after that little stunt.

"Your words mean nothing to me now girl. I will kill him as I've wanted this for a long time." Misa's eyes fled to L's direction. L was hurting most likely because of her and tears slid down her eyes once the shine of silver slowly moved towards L's direction. Everything began to turn into slow motion then and Misa could not bear to lose another, especially not if it was L of all people.

"Lawliet _**run**_!" Misa screamed, "Lawliet run away, he's got a knife, run!"

BB chuckled.

"I don't even need a knife for something as petty as this." He told her and threw it casually over his side.

L's head lifted up weakly to the sound of Misa's cries and he turned only to receive a straight punch to the face knocking him back to the ground. Misa let out another startling cry.

BB advanced kicking L over on his side and placed his foot between L's neck and proceeded to try and suffocate him. He could hear the sweet sound of Misa's screaming L's name from behind.

L managed to grab hold of BB's leg and tried to twist it, but the pressure was slowly getting to him.

"_**Look **_at _me_!" A shrilled voice begged across the room. "Look at me you bastard. BB look at me you idiot!" Misa cried out, struggling and trying her best to push against the wall to get free- but it was useless. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Misa roared, "JUST look this way, please _**look**_ this way! Please, oh please, look this way BB…I beg of you…"Misa broke down into a fit of sobs.

"You hear that Lawliet?" BB chuckled pressing more force down on L's neck taunting him mercifully, "Your fiancé wants me over you again."

For BB to think such things…L knew better because he, despite his blurred vision and throbbing head…He knew just what Misa planned to do to BB if he turned around and L couldn't allow her do it because he didn't want her to kill for him.

"Don't look." L warned. "Or it'll be your last." He stated in a gargled breath.

BB laughed removing his foot from L's neck.

Yeah and how the hell is she supposed to make it my last?" BB wondered as he turned his gaze to meet Misa yet as he did he felt his chest clench painfully.

"Got you." Misa snickers with a small smirk on her face despite those fallen tears before.

Her eyes were blazing in a way he had never seen and he himself felt like he was sinking away as blood rose from his throat causing him to cough up chunks and chunks of blood.

Misa smiled; there was no way he could get out of this one – Beyond Birthday was as good as dead.

Finally it was coming to an end.

XXX

_TBC _

_XXX_

_Thanks for the reviews – see you next chapter only two more to go. Two more to go, dance, dance, two more to go and then I can go back to A Different Path! Woo!_

-Takiasmuse.


	29. To Place Faith In

_*whistles* Uh hi guys, new chapter, yes?** Yes.** Take it – TAKE IT! Sorry. ^^_

**XXX**

**Chapter 29: To Place Faith In**

**Disclaimer: Death Note doesn't belong to me, and it never will!**

**XXX**

Misa usually regretted her choice of actions but this by far was the last thing on her mind as she watched the man plummet to the ground. She watched with an unseen smile as BB continued to clutch at his heart with sharp gasps. Misa couldn't explain the thoughts running through her head because she had taken a vicious form seeking nothing but revenge on the man who dared to hurt her husband. Didn't the idiot know that she was ex-second Kira! That entitled her to some respect because she had become a much more dangerous force then Light with this ability.

"Misa stop this!" Her fiancé pleaded refusing to look her way in thoughts she might turn that power on him as well. "He should be trialed and put in jail. Please don't do this you're not Light's shadow anymore! Let it _go_. "

"Like hell." Misa snarled as she continued to focus on BB letting out all of her bottled up fury upon this man, "He's as good as dead. This is something unavoidable. I'm not doing this as Light's advocate; I'm doing this to protect you. No one crosses _my _path. He _will_ die."

In truth L never wanted BB to die. He always thought of BB as a man who had went down the wrong path in life as many others did before. L believed in redemption and it was a beautiful thing to believe in considering look what he managed to steal away from Kira. Yet now it seemed that even after convincing himself to be the winner of Light's brawl – it was a lie. His fiancé still had apparent issues to be weeded out. It was a shame it seemed he would never get the opportunity to walk besides BB as a brother. The two of them simply would never mish now considering his fiancé just took BB's life away. How disappointing.

The silence was overbearing and when it was cut by Misa's cries of woe it became much more painful to even bring himself back to his feet. Slowly the detective turned to his ex-rival who now laid still, eyes closed and mouth gargled over in blood with a hand still resting over his no longer beating heart. L's jaw nearly tightened at the scene, he had seen bodies before but it had never been this close, this awkward. He expected BB to reach out and grab his neck, opening one eye and threatening that he had been pretending to allow Misa to drop her guard but that never happened. BB continued to stay as motionless as ever.

The detective was ashamed not only in Misa but himself as well. He thought he could prevent death because that's what his job description was as L. This would surely burden his mind for a long term and it would be up to his fiancé to help him recover during their marriage period. With a deep sigh the detective bowed his head, closing his heavy lids and sent off a final prayer to the worlds above. If only BB had listened to that saying, 'Curiosity killed the cat,' perhaps things would have ended differently for better or worse.

In truth L had wanted the fight to be pulled out much longer as he wished he had a chance to knock BB across the room for bringing so much pain to his family but now that would never come, again, a disappointment he would be bringing to Misa's attention soon enough. The only thing he _could_ do now was to retrieve his fiancé and Light's sister and get them both too much needed safety so then that way he can happily move on with his life with hopefully no more disruptions.

L made slow strides over to Misa, and as he did, her head lifted up to the sound of his movement. Their eyes met, and at first she tried to divert the gaze but finally she let it settle knowing she could not avoid his gaze anymore after what she had accomplished.

Did she regret it? Not really, well, perhaps but Misa felt like she had to protect L at any cost and BB's life just happened to be the price not that she minded. He did make their lives hell but L would tell her differently she was sure. This made her want to strangle him for reasons she could not justify at the moment considering her state of mind – just downright tired with a headache hastily approaching.

"Misa," He called, and she expected the rant to appear but rather his anger seemed to be subsided momentarily by her uncomfortable position. "This will hurt." Misa blinked, not once, but twice, what was he planning to do to her? "I am going to pull out the knife." He replied answering her sudden distress and the blonde – although not pleased with the idea – nodded because she did trust Lawliet with her life.

Misa bit down on her lip, anything to prevent the god-awful pain she would be feeling momentarily. L's hands brushed his left hand over to the knife embedded into her right elbow. This probably wasn't smart but he couldn't just leave her dangling there, he needed to get her to a hospital – _right away._ He glanced at Misa, her eyes now closed tightly awaiting the slightest of pains and the detective found the nerve to tell her how he truly felt at the moment. "Misa," She glanced up at him, slightly confused, "I am extremely furious with you," She nodded again in understanding with tears building up once more. "But, it seems that I can forgive and forget because you are my responsibility after all." Misa cracked a weak smile.

"A-are you sure it's not just because I'm carrying your child?" Misa asked and L and L pressed his head against hers, forcing her to look at him.

"While I love the thought of having a child and the happiness it brings…I feel like it wouldn't be the same without the woman I love the most at my side."

"W-who's that?" Misa snickered and the detective wondered how she could possibly make such jokes under such a serious situation?

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to Misa especially since it terminates brain cells." He watched her eyes flash with hinted anger and to counter her furious scream, he intervened by kissing her causing the blonde to relax all together. It was then, at that point, the detective did the cruelest thing he had ever done to Misa as he used this momentum to pull the knife out of her arm.

She yelled into his mouth as the pain ripped through her – but thankfully the deed was done. This whole thing could be the death of him, L thought as he absorbed the sickening sight of blood running down Misa's arm. He threw the blade aside, _damn it_, how could he let BB do this to her? Had he only been able to block Misa's precision kick – this would have been avoided! L was quick to strip himself of his shirt ignoring his fiancés heated cheeks in surprise and began to tear at his shirt until he was sure it was enough to keep the wound shut.

Misa stayed silent the whole time as he bandaged her because she was trying to figure out what was wrong with her body. She suddenly felt so weak and dizzy and her arm that was now free refused to listen to her demands to make it move. It was so numb.

"The circulation from your body was cut off due to the blade. It's normal." L said noticing her concern. He could read her like an open book and she could as well read his too. He was so miserable and it was all her fault.

"L, I'm sorry." Misa stumbled out causing L let out an irritated sigh while running a hand through his hair. He didn't like hearing her apology it bugged him but Misa felt it was necessary knowing he was struggling keeping his cool with her blood on his hand. "I didn't mean to attack you. I—MMPH!" Misa's eyes widened when his lips were on hers silencing her once more. He pulled away slightly blushing. Misa's face was a deep crimson red by now.

"Save your apologies for later. Not now, the one who should be apologizing is me," L replied gaze softening and Misa disagreed greatly but he would not listen. ""I hate myself for having to do this to you _but_," His voice slightly cracked,"There is no other way."

Misa's brow rose.

"Lawliet, you don't have any reason to—"Again he cut her off by pressing his lips roughly on hers and like before there was another yank and Misa's kiss with L exploded into another blood curling scream of immense pain. L pulled away apologizing in pained whispers as he wrapped the next arm while Misa's upper body rested against his now. Misa felt like an iron, being weighted down by her numbness and yet she managed to find her voice again in hopes to cancel out L's sorrowful one. "You don't need to say sorry Lawliet." Misa hissed, her own tears burning her face.

"I do to have some sort of clear conscious." L replied, "I am supposed to be helping my fiancé but all I am accomplishing is bringing her more pain and this is why I am beginning to hate myself as well."

"Lawliet please, _please, __**please, **_don't talk like that." Misa begged as she buried her face into the crouch of his neck. "Misa loves you too much so please no more of that." Misa said as she slumped into his shoulder for comfort.

Although L still felt guilty he decided to give Misa the benefit of the doubt and decided to speak no more of this horror that unfolded before him. He gladly carried her in a bridal position and Misa made not a single joke, thankfully, about him standing upwards for once. Misa too stranded away from the subject, her focus now back on his youngest apprentice – Near. She told him the incident reminded her of what happened to her parents. How she lost her self control, how deadly she became, and how scared she was of herself afterwards. L merely hummed and Misa was caught wondering if she should just stop talking all together.

Silence was hard to endure on Misa's part she kept her head pressed against L's chest while stroking his arm with a sad smile. Thankfully every now and then L would kiss the top of her head and offer her small gestures of kindness until finally she was able to stop fidgeting in L's arms due to the constant silence.

All that was left was to deal with Light, and Misa wasn't even sure where to begin. If Light was a Shinigami that meant he couldn't die unless he did something out of love and Light surely had a cold heart in Misa's eyes. As time passed L noticed that Misa slowly began to feel lighter than usual. He didn't want to openly tell her with the accusation of calling her fat due to her pregnancy but it was strange that Misa was becoming as light as a feather.

"L-Lawliet," Misa stuttered out and L glanced down to see fear written over the girls face. He was curious than and followed her gaze until finally it settled on her right hand – or what was left of it. L's eyes widened at once, he tried to hold Misa's hand and his hand slipped right through it. "Why is Misa disappearing?" Misa asked, and it was then L realized that same thing that happened months before was now once again appearing before his eyes. "Is Misa _dying_?"

Panic sprung up from L's spine, he hoped not, he could not live with himself knowing he once again allowed his wife to slip through his hands and this time he would have to believe it was his fault for his actions.

"Can't you stop_ it _Misa?" Misa gaped, if she could, she didn't know how. Maybe she was just being summoned for the Shinigami King. That seemed like the most likely thing at the moment – Misa knew her blood numbers were fine so it had to be another scheme from that jerk to make her life a living hell.

Misa gazed up at L, his eyes were wider than saucers and at this point she couldn't help but pat his cheek with her now barely visible left hand.

"In any case, Misa will be right back so don't wait up for her okay?" The detective didn't seem to like the idea with parting ways with her after just being reunited and Misa gave a soft chuckle, "I'll be right back, it's a promise of a lifetime." She whispered, and pressed her lips against his one last time before she allowed the rest of herself to be teleported into the next dimension leaving a lonesome detective to solve and finish the rest of this tiresome case.

"It is a promise then." L concluded, and with a heavy sigh he proceeded onwards to retrieve Yagami-san and very foolish Matsuda.

**XXX**

So bright, almost too bright for Misa's liking and she wished she had a pair of sunglasses to counter it.

"Turn off the spotlight," Misa growled figuring the Shinigami King was doing this as a joke guided by Ryuk's hands. "This is not funny." Misa now attempted to cover her eyes and thankfully her hands were back where they should be and provided minimal coverage from the bright atmosphere.

"Does it sting?" A feminine voice appeared soothing Misa's irritation. In fact it caught Misa completely off guard as she didn't think there was anyone that resided in the Shinigami world to ever be polite as this one sounded. It was almost disarming.

"Yes," Misa replied truthfully, "It hurts very badly."

"Well," the voice began with such melodic beauty in each spoken word, "this is what happens when you become a demon girl!" Misa winced, how could a striking voice sound so hideous in a couple of exchanged words?

"D-Demon," Misa sputtered, and a confirmed 'yes,' followed afterwards. "How is Misa a demon again?"

"Simply speaking you have committed crimes against humanity Amane Misa."

"It is actually changing to L Misa by the way and whoever giving you information told you wrong, I am now ex-second Kira." Misa added with a snicker and the person whom she was talking to disapproved entirely.

"Is that so, then would you mind telling the court how you accidently took away an innocents life?" A scowl appeared on Misa face, again with the court thing? Her scowl deepened when they were now claiming that BB was an honest man. How could they? Did they not see the terrors he pushed upon the world above? BB was far from innocent.

"Look I don't know what happened to the Shinigami King but you tell him this I am tired of dealing with his stunts because I already completed the one he issued to me long ago. This deal should be done there should be no loose ties and for the record he deserved to die! All he did was bring pain to the man I love and that would be L Lawliet by the way if you all forgot! Now can I go home before Misa goes blind?"

There were a series of mutters following behind Misa, and while she could not see who or what was behind her, she got a pretty good idea that none of them were on her side once more. Where the hell was Rem when she needed her, this was ridiculous!

"How insolent!" The voice concurred, "How dare you speak this way to _**me**_, the Shinigami _Queen _of _**LIFE**_!" Misa froze, queen of_ life_? Wait a minute did that mean? Misa lowered her hands a bit and peeked through the cracks between her fingers and sure enough there was a stunning maiden before her with wings that matched the divinity of what an angel would look like. Somehow Misa didn't feel like creating a scene any more. "I only appeared here to give _**you **_a final chance to redeem yourself because of a certain request made by a brave Shinigami who traveled against the pain you feel now times ten to plea for your freedom and also your blood numbers back in full tact."

"W-What happened to Rem?" Misa immediately asked not caring if she missed the chance to hear about her blood numbers. "Is she okay?" The Queen was surprised by Misa's actions then as she expected Misa to selfishly worry about herself.

"Yes, Shinigami Rem will live but she cannot represent you at the moment and I doubt I will allow her to after you stated that it was okay that _**Near**_ died." The blonde paled, she never wanted Near to die? Wait so the person they were charging her for was actually Near? But she, she didn't do anything! She would have done everything in her power to stop it if she could!

It was true that she hated the kid from the beginning but he grew on her as she spoke to Linda and especially the way L would tell her how much those kids meant to him. There were his family and she put her differences aside with Near and learned to respect that. If they were L's family, they were her family as well.

"Queen is wrong!" Misa cried out, her body was shaking and she certainly was about to lose her sanity. "I would never want Near's death intentionally! The person I was referring to was Rue Ryuzaki!"

The audience's voices picked up then and a lot of chatter went on then to the point the queen raised her hand to silence them but still they went on saying that the girl was not to be charged wrongly. Misa was pleased with this but the queen was far from it. After all a queen should never be wrong and she would rather blame this girl then have go through the trouble of condemning her hubby.

"Silence I will have order in this court!" The queen roared, and soon the room was back to its low whispers and just the queen as lovely as she was, fuming about. "All right Amane Misa it appears I have made a terrible mistake but I will not allow you to leave until you can get another witness that can prove your innocence."

"T-that's not fair there was no one else that was there at the time besides Near and BB!" The queen smirked hell even chuckled in a way that Misa didn't think was possible for the Shinigami Queen of life. Weren't the Shinigamis here supposed to be_** nice?**_ Yet this be queen was certainly far from the term nice and just like the Shinigami King before it looked like she wanted Misa's head on a plate.

"Actually we have confirmed my hubby's presence was there and he, he made it so that someone else could watch the fight. Someone he picked out was close enough to Rue at the time can you guess who will be your eye witness to see that you are to plead innocent?"

Misa slouched, oh no anyone but him – hell she would rather have BB at her side than LIGHT of all people! Light wanted her dead there was no way, he was going to help her. She was so dead, and now her promise to L seemed like a giant lie. "This will take only but a moment Amane-san so feel free to take a recess until I can gather enough of my power to summon Yagami-kun here."

The blonde nodded numbly following the many out of the court room and as she exited she was pulled aside roughly. Misa's head flew up and she was surprised to see not Rem but Watari glancing down at her.

"It's been awhile madam." He told her with a soft smile and Misa felt tears preparing to fall as she cried out his name and threw herself to him happily. Oh this, this was better than anything in the world. Misa silently apologized to Rem but she had missed her old friend dearly! His life was taken away by her Shinigami which she was still feeling guilty about and always felt L's depression was her cause. "I heard about the situation you were in, it's broadcasted all over this world you know. You're practically a celebrity."

Misa scrunched her nose; she didn't care about fame anymore because right now all she wanted to be with was L again. "Master L surely misses you as well but right now you need to focus on getting back those fallen blood numbers madam!" Misa nodded, her body felt extremely weak, and she had wanted to be dragged out of the court room but she was reduced to shuffling her feet out. Misa thought any minute she would faint away into a world of darkness. "Cheer up madam; I don't think you have to worry about Yagami-kun anymore. I believe he is- _slightly_ changed." Watari said knowingly after watching the boy on screen tend to his sisters wounds. Misa shook her head in disbelief and sorrow.

"Light changes for no one." Watari continued to smile on then.

"Don't be too sure madam especially when he has a wonderful little sister." Misa's brow rose at this, L did entrust Sayu-chan to coming along with her when she arrived; maybe, she would put her faith onto Watari and L for this one because right now she needed that the most.

**XXX**

**TBC – **

Hello everyone, prior to what you're thinking, I will answer that I am not dropping this story. I know I have separated the two again but this mini-plot was so hard to drive out that I needed to do something fast or my head would explode and surely give out. So it took me long and hard to flip through the pages in my brain and finally it appeared the ending – a solid wonderful ending which I can finally be pleased with.

_Oh and the next chapter won't be the end – well it will but it won't at the same time. It will be where Misa and L have their happily ever after but I plan to making one last chapter dedicated on their life together - so I can leave onward to a different path who has been nagging me and nagging me to continue. (Not you guys, my story – Is it weird to dream that a fan fiction story is killing you because you haven't updated?) Ehhhh – yeah!_

_Anyways sorry about the wait, next week I should be done. Thanks for sticking by. Hugs to yah!_

_-Takiasmuse_


	30. To Change

_Hi again, I'm not going to make any excuses but I will give you this instead!_

**XOXO**

**Chapter 30: **To Change

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note but I do have an L Death Note plushie. Hehe

**XOXO**

Most people would be shocked to see this. Here Sayu sat leaning against the wall, and her older brother, Light, was knelt at her side helping her bandage her wounds. There was that scorn on his face, one that made her smile because she knew what it really meant.

Yet something in her mind wondered if Misa was here, would Light still be the same as he is now?

"Light," Sayu called, laying a hand on his arm hand as he continued to work. He felt so warm that it was hard to believe that he was even dead to begin with. "Why do you fight with Misa?" His movements halted all together and soon a grunt followed.

"Misa is an idiot. She's an actor who just loves to play with people's emotions. Don't fall for her act, that's what she wants," Light continued to tie the bandage, "After all look what Misa's done to L." He added while pulling at the bandage until a knot was formed. "He's hardly competition anymore."

Her eye's fell to the floor then, she couldn't bear seeing her brother depressed. It wasn't like him. Death apparently caused him to change and she wasn't sure if it was for the better or worse.

"I don't think Misa's a bad person—"

"That's because you're too native to understand what's really going on." Sayu felt her eyes back on her brother in an instant.

"I think she's just misunderstood—"

"Again because your—"

"Just like you." Sayu finished eyes, narrow, and harsh. Light stood back up without a word and turned his back on her completely. At first she wondered if he would leave her but he didn't. He stayed and endured her words because although changed, he was still her older brother, thick and thin.

Sayu licked her lips, she hadn't expected to say something like that but he was calling her something that she was not. Maybe she had appeared a little dense in front of him before but that didn't mean she was stupid. The same was for Misa. "Light why did you kill all those people?"

"If a genius couldn't get it what makes you think that you will?" Sayu laughed.

"Well for starters, hi," She extended her hand out to him,"My name is Sayu, and I'm your little sister. It's nice to meet you."

"Sayu," He growled, as he finally turned back to face her, "This isn't funny."

"It wasn't meant to be." Sayu replied, very serious as she kept her hand out extended to him waiting for him to grab hold of it. "If I killed someone would you kill me?"

"You wouldn't." He stated, "You aren't like me."

"I'm your sister, Light. Whatever psycho tendencies you have, I could have too. You never know after all I care about your well being more than I do about Misa's. So per say if I were to point a gun at Misa to help you, would you stop me?"

"Why are you doing this?" He asked while glancing down at that extended hand.

"Just help me up Light and I'll kill Misa for you." He simply stared blankly, "Come on we both know she won't expect it from someone like me. It would be _**easy**_."

"No," Sayu's smirk grew turning a devilish spin. "Misa is mine to kill."

"Yours to kill? Are you sure that's the only reason? So who isn't yours to kill?"

A knock came on the door then and slowly it opened and Light took the initial to stand in front of Sayu just in case BB was back for more. However there in the door way stood Matsuda, gun shaking in his hand as he called out for her.

"Matsuda," Light said sounding annoyed and Sayu blinked at her fellow officer. He was practically shaking in his boots making her lips line in disappointment as well. "That idiot again."

"I'm here." Sayu saying behind her brother and Matsuda immediately smiled upon laying eyes on her.

"Good and your alone too Captain. That's even better considering what L said who I might find with you." Sayu rolled her eyes. A shame Matsuda couldn't see her brother the way she could but then again…

"Matsuda come here." Matsuda nodded and slowly moving over to her. Light moved away, simply watching the twos interactions with mild interest as Matsuda helped Sayu back on her feet. "Matsuda, your gun please." Again another nod as he lowered the shaking weapon into her hands. However as soon as he did, his mouth, flew open In shock. Sayu had loaded the weapon and within seconds had She had it pointed directly toward his skull.

"Uh, C-Captain, why are you pointing it at _me_?"

"Nothing personal Matsuda, it's only because you just happened to be in the way."

"Sayu!" Her brother called but she ignored it to keep her dark gaze on Matsuda.

"You see I decided to join forces with my brother and we can't have you snooping around in our business, isn't that right brother?" Sayu questioned, head to Light's direction but kept her eyes glued to Matsuda as she held the gun firmly against his temple.

Matsuda glanced over to where her head turned but saw nothing there.

"…C-Captain Sayu-san?"

"You said that Misa was yours to kill, does that mean Matsuda isn't? I'll kill him for you."

Light's jaw tightened, he wasn't sure why he felt the way he did but he didn't like Sayu trying to be him. It wasn't who she was. He moved over to her with lightning fast speed. The gun was knocked away from its destination and shot through the roof. Matsuda dropped to the floor in shock at what just happened, while Sayu stared up at her brother's arm that now held hers up as well.

"Don't be stupid, I don't want you to do this. Why are acting this way?"

"To prove a point." She mumbled back, and his eyes widened. "The reason why you became Kira was to change things, wasn't it? You wanted to be seen as a god, a savior, but you weren't doing what was right. I know you thought killing those people was morally correct but everyone has two sides Light. Just because they do evil things doesn't mean that they won't bring anything good to this world. I mean look what you've done."

Laughter filled the air then and although Sayu knew he would be stubborn, she couldn't give up because L did say she was the only one who could do this. "I'm not talking about the killings you've done or the terror you've filled in people's hearts, I'm talking about Misa."

The laughter slowed, and soon he drew away once again going into his avoiding state of mind. "She's changed from before. She's gotten stronger and sure L was the one to guide her but you were the cause of the change. You helped her become the Misa she is today. A Misa people could look to. Light please, don't kill Misa. She needs to live the life that she had lost after losing her parents."

"Don't you want to see your older brother alive again Sayu? Or would you wish death of me too?" Sayu shook her head while lowering her arm and dropping the gun down to the floor.

Matsuda glanced at it, but said nothing upon looking back at his captain. She had been talking to the empty space for quite some time now and it really scared him. Whatever was going on, he no longer wanted to be a part of it. She was crazy!

"No, I always wished that you would come back but not like this. I can't accept this Light. I can't accept that you would kill Misa to save your own hide. I-If you come back in such ways, they will order your death and I will have no choice but to follow it. After all I am the Captain of the Japanese Police Task Force and the people of the future matter more than you do!"

Light simply gave her that look as he pulled his hand away from hers and slapped that hand to his face groaning. Sayu didn't care if Light thought about her speech. At least she got her point across. "You don't have to be this way Light. You're better than this."

"Now you sound like him." Light grumbled. "I hate it."

"It's not like I'm trying to be your arch nemesis Light. _**You're**_ the one making me become him."

"Shut it."

"I won't," Sayu replied ignoring his glare. "Because I'm all that you have left Light, no one wants to take your side anymore. Misa cares but she won't help you anymore and L certainly won't listen to your tantrums either. He's grown far above your level."

At first Light found himself staring at his own hands. They were shaking and he couldn't help but think back at how things should have gone in his favor. L was not better than him. If Misa had not gotten involved that day, he now would be standing over L's grave with a smirk on his lips. It was all her doing. Misa had become the death of him and now she had caused another to fall as well.

"I want her dead." Light grumbled, "It's not fair she took away everything. I would have won."

"Maybe but even in their deaths would that have really changed anything?" Sayu's eyes drew out the windows. "The world, in my opinion would become a lot duller without something to hate. At least that's how I see it Light."

Light closed his eyes and took a large deep sigh. Could he live in a world without L to pester him every step of the way? Would he be able to handle the silence that would be left behind Misa's place? There would be no one to challenge him and he would rule without question.

"_Bo—ring_," Light drawled out with annoyance written on his face. If Misa died, L and Sayu would ignore him. If L died, Misa and Sayu would still do the same. Hell Misa might even go as far as to committing suicide and Sayu would look at him slightly differently each rolling tiredsome day.

It was lose—lose either way. "_Fine_, you win." Light replied utterly defeated by his younger sibling's wicked ways.

"Yes that's the older brother that I know and love!" Sayu cried out as she ran over and pulled him into a big hug giggling. Light's groaned in his sisters arms.

"_Yeah, _yeah, _beside_s _**who **_would want to live in this shitty world anyways?"

"_**Light**_—!"

The sound of the door once again creaking open appeared and Light and Sayu glanced to see the new visitor. This time around it wasn't someone who was easily startled like Matsuda instead there in the door way was L lurched over and patient. His facial expression was always the same, dull and calculating. It never changed upon seeing the frightened Matsuda nor did it even make any movement to at the sight of Light and Sayu together again.

"L we have to get out of here, Sayu is—"

"Shut it Matsuda." L commanded and Matsuda swallowed nodding ever so quickly. "Light, it's good to see you again." Matsuda's brow shot up at this, he glanced at L and then towards Sayu. They were both crazy!

Light hummed in disagreement. This hum still went on deaf ears to Matsuda but Sayu found herself chuckling. Light did change after all as he still always trying to be the bad guy whenever his rival appeared.

"Where's the b—?"

"LIGHT!" Sayu yelled and Light smirked at his sister's determination to keep him in line.

"Where's your little Misa-Misa?" Light teased again and this time Sayu did not smack him.

L simply stared and Light nodded, understanding that she was not with him to a degree. "I see will she be coming back—"Light stopped, his head was throbbing suddenly without reason and even Sayu let him go also worried for his condition. It was then a voice appeared, and it explained everything that was going on in another worldly realm.

Light cracked up at this. Oh it was too good, much too good to resist telling the worry wart detective across from him. "It seems Misa has put herself in a jam and it's up to _**me**_, to decide if she gets to live or die. Great news, am I right?"

L's expression sank then and Light finally felt himself gushing with pride again. L was now at the mercy of his fingertips. If L wanted his precious Misa back he better—"OOF!" Light coughed, as he held his stomach in pain. Sayu had nailed him right in the stomach. He glanced at her expression; it was dark, evil, a mirror of himself. Light unconsciously shivered.

"I never knew you liked being manipulated by other people Light."

An exclamation mark shot over Light's head and he found himself glaring towards L more than ever before.

"I am no one's pawn!" Light growled shoving Sayu away from him and Sayu fell to the ground on her bottom. Sayu winced at the pain but didn't say a word; she knew L wasn't stupid; he must have a hidden agenda of some sort.

"You say that but the King of Shinigami's and your old Shinigami are playing you like a violin. I'm sure they have no intention of bringing you back to life. Your just a puppet for their amusement. If you go against Misa then you really will be someone else's tool and I have no interest dealing with such individuals."

Light looked at his sister and she gave him a small smile.

"Please brother, I don't want to see those invisible strings in your back. You always were your own person…"

Again Light sighed, and then he turned back to L grunting.

"For your information I was already planning to let her live." L's expression changed to surprise and Light smirked. "After all no one controls me. If I do come back to life, it will be because I found out a way myself. One day I'll be back L, so don't sit too comfortable."

"I'll be waiting your return Light-kun."

"Tch," Light growled, "You make it sound like a damn wedding proposal. F—cking pervert."

L actually glared and very darkly as well. Light chuckled; he glanced at his sister and pointed at Matsuda.

"I FORBID IT!"

And then he was gone.

Sayu merely blinked in confusion and L followed on with his own sigh.

Finally some peace and quiet…Now if only Misa was here to enjoy it then all would truly be well.

**XOXO**

Elsewhere…

"Order! I will have order in this court!" The Queen shouted as she slammed her hammer onto her desk to try to attempt to silence the chatter that had been formed once the man of the hour finally appeared.

Misa, whom had been waiting all this time for his arrival smiled somewhat as she finally, saw him, Yagami Light looking as handsome as ever.

He glanced her way and smirked in that sexy way that would send her head over heels. Misa grabbed her cheek to snap her out of his spell. She was to be L's wife and no one else's.

"Hello Misa," He called out to her seductively and she 'hmphed', darting her head the other way causing a snicker to escape his lips. "You're looking well." He added toward the sitting flustered female but she continued to deny looking his way.

"Don't think for a minute that I'll fall for you. I am happily the fiancé of L and you will never get the chance to be in my pants."

"Please spare me Misa as if I'd want to get into something that old." Misa's jaw dropped in shock.

_OLD? OLD! HER OLD?_

Misa would have jumped at the opportunity to beat him to the ground but the sound of Queen's hammering brought her back to reality.

"This is not over Yagami Light, not by a long shot." Misa said while gritting her teeth. Light kept that same smirk that she loved yet hated so.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Misa," Light replied chuckling, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

There was something different about this man before her. Something had told her in her heart that Light had changed and Misa wasn't surprised from the tears that rolled down her face. She would finally see the day where Yagami Light finally would acknowledge her presence.

"Light…" Misa whispered glancing at his back with a small smile. He glanced back her way with a glare.

"I'm not here for you." He mouthed back, and she smiled back in disbelief.

Light groaned.

This is exactly why he wanted to stay dead now.

Now Misa was getting the wrong idea.

**_Damn it all to hell._**

"Recess is now no longer in session, Amane Misa would you please rise along side of Yagami Light so we can please move on already."

Misa nodded wiping away her tears as she stood from her seated position giggling.

The Queen turned her head towards the sulking Light and smirked.

"Well, well, Yagami Light, it seems as if the final judgment is yours to make. So what do you think is Amane Misa guilty or innocent?"

Light closed his eyes and a devilish smirk appeared.

"Well, I've call Misa many things in my life time." Light replied, chuckling darkly. Misa swallowed at his sudden tone, she clamped her hands and prayed that somehow Yagami Sayu had managed to spare her life. "And guilty is one of them."

**XOXO**

**A/N – **Well that's that. It was a frustrating chapter but I finally did it. Now next chapter will be **_the final one!_** At the very end I will add an epilogue but that is it. Sorry for the really depressing wait! I promise not to make you wait another year! See you around, hopefully next week because I will be in class again soon!

**XOXO**

-Takiasmuse.


	31. Verdict

**Update? Yes. Finished? No. Final Chapter - When? On its way a friend is helping me. Enjoy -  
**

**XOXO**

**Chapter 27:** **Verdict **  
**Disclaimer: I **do **not** own **Death Note.**

**XOXO**

_**Previously:**__  
"Well I've called Misa many things in my life," Light began with a dark chuckle, "And guilty just happens to be one of them."_

**XOXO**

"_W-what did you just say?"_ Misa asked weakly when Light's answer reached her ears. Misa could barely stay standing after hearing his testimony. She put her faith into Sayu and now it backfired to the point that Misa could hear Light's sinister laughter echoing through the back of her mind once again. A whirl of dizziness followed and because of this her body swayed a bit. Even her vision was beginning to deteriorate. At this rate she would surely faint.

'_Don't let him get to you Misa.'_

Misa blinked, she could feel Lawliet's presence with her and that alone kept her back on her feet. It was Lawliet who made her eyes snap back open and despite the spinning of her surroundings, Misa would try her best to make it out of this jam. She would just have to fight back even though her hands were quivering in fear on top of the table that would serve as her secondary backbone against Light. Misa would use anything at this point to keep her from looking defeated.

"Don't try to act innocent Misa. It doesn't suit someone of _your_ standards." Light snapped back and as he turned to face her, everything slowed causing Misa to bite down on her lip as she faced her biggest fear face to face once more. Her left hand twitched uncomfortably at the sight of his twisted grin but Misa countered this feeling of horror by clamping her right hand on top of it, ceasing its fear.

"Well Misa doesn't know about that Li-Li," Misa shook her head, "_**Light**_. Besides what Misa wonders about is if Li-Li-_**Light**_-kun has looked in the mirror at all recently? After all Li-_**Light**_-kun fits those standards more than Misa does." Misa said as she did her best to ignore the fact that she was still shaking in her boots. "Misa wonders why she believed in Sayu so much…" Light's eyes seemed to narrow at the mention of his sister but Misa paid no mind to it. "Misa is _so_ stupid. Misa figured that maybe just maybe Light-kun had the ability to change. "Light scoffed and Misa nodded. "Now Misa knows that she was wrong and like many others would say before her, 'A leopard can never change its spots. '"

Misa knew she was dense even plain old stupid at times but even she could see that he played her like a violin. However than again Light's reaction to this was not as she anticipated. He glanced away from her, something the old Light would never do. If he taunted her, he would always do so until she was backed into a corner, but this Light was walking away from her making Misa feel baffled and unsure about her accusations. This _**still**_ wasn't the Light she knew. Perhaps he did change…But then what was he planning? It didn't make any sense. At this rate no one would believe a word out of him. They'd all think he was crazy…_Just what are you trying to do Light?_

The sounds of Light's growing wicked laughter snapped her from her spell of confusion. With each second that passed his body trembled with unknown excitement. It terrified Misa as well as the jury of angels. Everyone could see his malevolent form as he threw his head back and laughed for come one and all to witness.

"That's enough!" The queen roared throwing her hammer down on the table to silence Light but he kept on laughing like a broken record. "Silence in this court at once! I demand it Yagami Light!" Yet he never obeyed. Light just kept on laughing which caused everything to click together.

'_**Oh my god…'**_ Misa's mind whispered in horror.

Light was doing this on purpose. He was making himself _**be**_ the villain. He was doing this so the jury would understand her innocence. Light was a genius yet at the same time he was an idiot. The queen was roaring for someone to restrain Light and Misa watched his trembling form with wide eyes.

"I sincerely apologize for my miscalculations Amane-san." The queen said as the heavenly guardians surrounded Light and swore his death for making a mockery out of their queen's courtroom. Misa however could barely hear the queen's sentimental tone. Her eyes were much too focused on Light's figure. Sure his laughter had finally slowed, but he swayed over, looking at the guards with sharp reddened eyes. He was a monster.

No, while he did appear to look and sounded insane, this was all just a cleverly thought out ploy. Misa knew Light was using her as his star performer. A puppet to achieve his wishes and yet Misa wouldn't allow it. Sweat rolled down her forehead as she felt her mouth slide open, however she was stopped by a strong booming voice. "It's alright Amane-san." The queen began, "You may leave now." Misa whipped her head toward the queen, eyes wide.

She was free to go?

"You are clearly innocent;" The queen chuckled on as she gazed toward Light, "That much is certain now. So relax, we will take it from here and as for your blood numbers consider them renewed."

"And Light?" Misa asked with a tiny squeak. The queen said nothing but rather simply gesturing Light's fate would not be a pleasant one. Misa felt her heart strings tug at this. Not for Light, but rather for his little sister. She would be awaiting his return after all. "Wait," Misa told the queen with a hard swallow. "Don't take him away. Don't let them kill him. Light he—is—he is—innocent..." Yet the queen did not seem to hear Misa. In fact her grin was curling in delight because another disgusting demon was about to be locked away forever.

"Please!" Misa shouted this time, earning an annoyed stare from the queen. Misa still had not faded away, which caused great displeasure for the queen. Apparently this was not over as the queen had known that the only way a person could leave the realm was by finishing their business. Yet here was this girl who still hung around her domain. The queen sighed, ordering the guards to stop their actions and return Yagami-kun to stand in front of her. The boy was not pleased as well. How odd. The queen yawned tiredly and allowed Misa to continue her case. The queen hoped this would end soon enough. After all she still had a husband to dethrone.

Misa stood quiet for a minute staring at Light to see how he reacted to her, saving him. He simply glared daggers at her while she felt her lips line firmly. "Light is innocent."

The laughter that followed from the jury however did not cause the blonde to sway. "Okay maybe somewhat innocent. Well, um, rather, Light does not, well, he _does_, but, oh man…How should I say this?"Misa asked, blushing in embarrassment. Categorizing Light into the innocent factor was not an easy thing to do. "He doesn't deserve to die yet?"

"Amane-san what are you babbling about now?" The queen questioned as Misa's gaze held Light's figure.

"Misa-Misa knows this is hard to believe but Light-kun has changed. He is not the way he used to be. In fact Light-kun is kind of just like _me_ in a sense." With this the guards dropped away from Light and returned to their posts near the walls and Light, well, his glare was on her intensified times ten. There was in doubt in Misa's mind that Light wanted to kill her. Oh yes, Light absolutely wanted her head on a stick…Perhaps even more than wanting Lawliet's head!

Thus Misa found her gaze peeling away from him as the queen directed him to sit down back at his seat. However Light refused, he'd rather just continue standing and glaring at her mercilessly. Misa couldn't blame him either. She just foiled his plan, what, again? At this rate, she wondered if Light would change back to normal but she managed to put those thoughts aside as Misa sat back down in her chair.

Everything was becoming an utter mess and Misa had no choice but to debate her next words carefully. Her gaze lingered onto her thighs, if only if Lawliet were truly besides her. He-he would have the answer she couldn't grasp. However, while his distant voice had sparked her once, she knew, this was all on her now. Misa rested her clenching, trembling fists on her thighs.

'_Why is Misa-Misa always so stupid?'_

She should have known this was going to happen. She should have believed Sayu from the start. The girl was much smarter than Misa could ever possibly be and at this rate a happy ending seemed meaningless if she could not return Light-kun to Sayu's side.

"_What am is Misa going to do?" _Misa questioned softly. "_What can Misa-Misa __**do**_?"

"Misa," Light suddenly called, causing the struggling blonde to pull her undivided attention to him. "Who did you first die for Misa? What was the reason behind it?" Light questioned. Misa blinked blankly at him before scowling as she realized he should already knew this. After all he was there. He was the one who forced her to take her own life.

"Misa know what Light's trying to do and she won't allow him to do it. Misa is not a puppet Light-kun. No matter what you think of her. She will never be a puppet again."

"It was for Lawliet correct?" He questioned with amusement shining in his eyes. "For him you died in order to save his life right?" Misa bit the inside of her cheek and stayed quiet. She couldn't understand Light's reasoning for bringing back a sensitive subject. If anything he was just bringing back painful memories of Lawliet's torn gaze. "Well are you going to answer or not?"

"…" Misa would not let him win this game.

"But you did die for L, correct? For Lawliet you died, you died to save him."

"Yes okay! Misa died for Lawliet!" Misa shouted while bolting out of her seat. The queen marveled at this and Misa cursed at Light for once again managing to use her at his whim.

"You sacrificed your life for L?" The queen echoed, and Misa sighed. The court's whispering picked up louder than ever before. However they all became silent when the blonde opened her mouth to speak yet again.

"Yes when Misa realized Lawliet was going to die, Misa took whatever measure she needed to take to save his life."

"Why did you save him though?" Light's voice came causing Misa to question his motives once more. "Well?" Misa sighed, fine she would play his game but, she would not address his actions in her confession.

"It was because Lawliet had impacted Misa-Misa life to such a great degree. Misa was finally able to really live. Lawliet showed _**me**_ that _**I**_ could be something amazing. It was then that I knew that whatever the cost, Lawliet must live. He must live because if he is able to save someone as stupid as me, than, surely, surely, he can save us all." Misa turned to Light with grin, "Even you Light."

Light rolled his eyes at this making her puff her cheeks out. He was such an ASS.

"_Then_…"

"_**Then**_?" Misa repeated hotly she was becoming more and more annoyed with his shitty attitude. Honestly even changed, Light was still the same old prick that she loved to hate.

"You of all people should_ understand _Misa."

"Understand _**what?"**_

Yet Light wouldn't answer and her mind went blank.

"Relax Amane-san." The queen's voice appeared." He's just trying to peeve you off." The queen was now away from her podium and at Misa side. She was there trying to prevent Misa from seeing Light yet Misa could still see Light's figure through her angelic form.

'_Understand what?_' Misa questioned in the back of her mind. _'Misa doesn't understand.'_ Misa gathered the chair from the ground and sat back down on it. She proceeded to ignoring the Shinigami queen and Light by placing her head against the table. Misa needed to think. She let her eyes slide shut and body relax. With this, she finally began to allow Light's secret meaning unfold in the back of her mind.

'_Who did you die for Misa? It was for Lawliet correct? Then_…Y_ou of all people should __**understand**_ _Misa…'_

'_**He's doing this for Sayu.' **_Misa mind confirmed. _**'Just like what I did for L! He's dying for the sake of Sayu's future!'**_ Misa stood right back up in a second, and requested five minutes alone with Light. The queen denied it at first, saying this is what Light wanted but Misa was stubborn on this decision. She grabbed Light by the arm, and pulled him out of the room away from all the unwanted spectators. When they were alone Light was first to speak.

"Can't you every let me die in peace Misa?" Misa found the urge to smile at this as her heart skipped merrily against her chest. Seeing Light like this certainly was refreshing. Apparently just like her old self before her, Misa could never leave him alone without at least attempting to gain his attention.

"You don't need to die Light." He scoffed and she attempted to grab his hand. However he slipped away from her just as he always had before. It seemed Light still wouldn't let her through his ice barrier and Misa frowned at mental reminder of all the times she draped around his neck seeking comfort only to find nothing in its stead. "Sayu-chan needs you Light."

With that Light began to chuckle. However it wasn't dark or any of the sorts rather it was, _well_, _**different**_. She watched him brush a hand through his hair as he turned away from her. He still wouldn't look at her. Perhaps he was ashamed or just rather preferred her to keep the old image of himself in the back of her brain. Perhaps to him this moment of change was seen as a weakness to him. Either way, Misa knew he was feeling somewhat bitter for whatever reasons.

"You're wrong Misa. You were always so wrong." He laughed again yet this time his voice sounding so very distant. "Sayu doesn't need me."

"But—"

"Sayu also told me you've somehow changed from before. That you were able to grow out of the little fantasy world I placed you in. She then said you've become a Misa people could look up to and while I still don't see that. I will try to."

Misa's gaze traveled to the ground. By now her eyes were getting fogged up again because something about Light truly acknowledging her existence made Misa so happy. At this point Misa didn't know what to say anymore. Sayu was a true friend. Misa would be a fool to think otherwise.

"Thank you for trying Light." Misa mumbled under her breath still absorbing Sayu's feelings. "It does mean a lot to me to hear that, believe it or not." Misa said, smiling softly and to her surprise Light's left hand found her left shoulder pad to offer comfort. Misa felt her smile growing as she raised her head to face Light. However as she did, her orbs grew wide.

Light had suddenly leaned in and was now kissing her!

It was then that a somewhat strange yet welcoming feeling flooded throughout Misa's body. In fact Misa found herself melting into the kiss only because it wasn't the same as before. No, this kiss was warm, gentle, and passionate. Lawliet was going to kill her if he ever found out but Misa couldn't help it. She kept reminiscing over the many times she had wished something like this to happen back in the day. Back when she was still on his side fighting against the man who loved her so dearly now.

When Light pulled away, Misa gently touched her lips. They were tingling with warmth and because of it her heart was beating so rapidly as well. Misa felt ashamed for allowing her heart to flutter in such a way and while it was true that Misa still might have cared for Light…She couldn't be with him. After all Misa was engaged to Lawliet! The man she truly loved.

'_No.'_ Misa whispered to her heart, as if trying to stop it. She couldn't let Light do this to her again. She couldn't fall for him! She mustn't!

"_Misa_," Light called and she twitched, heart skipping as she stared up at his broken gaze. "Understand that if I come back now Sayu will continue to cling onto me for support. She'll never grow. Misa, I can't come back with you."

"But Light—"Misa swallowed, Light's right index finger pressed firmly against her lips as he leaned close to her yet again.

"Misa," He began with that husky tone that would normally send her knees wobbling, "Do as I say or," Misa felt her eyes tighten shut as his lips found their way to her neck. "Risk losing your sanity with me."

Misa yelped quickly jumping away from the brunette trying to avoid that wolf like grin that sent shivers down her spine.

'_Damn him.'_ Misa cursed holding her neck with a reddened expression. He was really screwing with her head now. Misa felt tears in the corner of her eyes. Light had really done it this time! He was playing with her emotions and she was betraying Lawliet's trust! She was truly an idiot!

"_Misa_," Light rolled out with an annoyed sigh when he watched his ex-partner, ex-girlfriend, whatever, begin to cry. "Get over yourself, I was only joking." _How dense can one girl be?_

"Misa knows that!" Misa snapped back with frustration as she tried to wipe away her tears. "Yet it still hurts because Misa still cares." Misa chuckled bitterly at this. By now her lips were trying to twitch into a smile. "Misa-Misa still loves—"

"I know, but I never will." He told her straightforwardly. Misa nodded, she already knew this. She had known it from the start but could not let go of it. "Besides even if I did it's not like you would return to my side Misa because—"

"Misa will love Lawliet more than Misa will ever love you." Light groaned.

Yes exactly _**that**_ and the thought of him losing anything to Lawliet was already proving to be the biggest mind f—k of his life.

"Just do me a favor and get out of my face." He grumbled, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Misa couldn't help but throw herself into the boy pulling him into a hug. She heard his obvious grunt of displeasure at her sudden actions but Misa paid no heed.

"Thank you Light! Thank you so, so much!" Misa cried, smiling widely.

"Yeah whatever Misa." He said plainly while detaching her from his waist. "Now go Misa. God you really are such an eye sore."

Misa chuckled wiping away her fresh tears before finally bowing her final adieu. Then she was off leaving Light to watch her go with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

'_Che what an Idiot,' _Light thought as watched the blonde scurry off while stuffing his hands in his pockets. _'I guess I should be thanking that idiot after all. He just took the biggest migraine off my hands once and for all. So yeah thanks Lawliet. You poor deluded idiot.' _And with that Light smiled, accepting his fate knowing that he accomplished at least one of his top goals. Torment the living hell out of L.

His weapon of choice—

A girl named Amane, Misa.

**XOXO**

Misa's return to the court room was a painful one. It was hard to say goodbye to Light. She knew she was sobbing away like a big baby but she didn't care. Somewhere deep inside of her she still harbored feelings for Light so yes, it was hard. He was her first crush and to leave him like this, stranded in what would ne a time of infinite nothingness, felt cruel. Yet it was Light's choice and Misa couldn't go against it. He was doing this for Sayu and if anything this would be his last act of humanity. People would know him as Kira, killer, monster, and she would know him as Yagami, Light, a fool, but a caring brother.

The queen was pleased with her safe return, and everyone in the room turned to face her, waiting.

"Have you reached a verdict L-san?"

"Yes, I wish to," Misa paused feeling her words choke up in the back of her throat, "withdraw my previous statement."

"Very well." The queen stated, cracking a grin at the news. "From this day on Amane Misa will return to L's side to hereby accept her new title as L Misa wife of L Lawliet! Amane-san will also have her blood numbers reinstated and with my gratitude she shall keep her powers as well as receiving an extra gift as well!" Cheers flooded throughout the room and while Misa was overjoyed to be able to go back to L's side, she still felt terrible. "Court adjourned!"

"Thank you, Misa." Misa's tearful gaze darted toward the voice behind her yet as she did, she watched Light's form fade away and instead was replaced with L, Sayu and Matsuda welcoming her back with joyful expressions. Misa choked up instantly at the sight of her favorite spiky black haired detective. Her tears rolled blissfully as she leaped into L's chest and sobbed uncontrollably. Light really was something else…

"Light?" Sayu called, causing Misa to wince. "Light, where are you?" Sayu checked around the room, but still her brother hadn't shown up. Misa shifted uncomfortably when Sayu's eyes landed on her. "Misa, where is my older brother?" Misa's hand gripped tightly against L's shirt and the tears still flowing bitterly at the reminder. Light wasn't coming back. He wasn't coming back ever again. Yagami Light was finally gone. "Misa what did you do! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER? YOU BIT—!"

Sayu was cut off instantly by a hard yank. Sayu struggled, arms being held back from reaching out to strangle Misa all thanks to her partner. She scowled. "Put me down Matsu—"

"Not until you calm yourself Captain! You are not acting like yourself!" Matsuda shot back surprisingly. Sayu grit her teeth at the situation. To think her subordinate was ordering her, his_**superior**_officer to stand down was humiliating. All she wanted was her brother back! Could he not see that Misa, that treacherous woman broke her promise! Her brother, he, he didn't come back. No, he wasn't coming back. Sayu let out a hiccup, as she dropped to her knees, sobbing. Matsuda let her arms go and sighed. This was all too much.

"Brother…Why? Why?"She whispered, as her hair dropped over her face hiding the wave of pain that became surfaced at the realization that now she was truly all alone. Everyone in her family was gone. Gone…

"Misa," Lawliet called gently as he held Misa close. "You need to let Sayu-san know what happened." Misa bit her lip but nodded, she pulled away from Lawliet as she wiped away her tears. She approached the fallen brunette with a frown and bent down to Sayu's eye level.

"Light asked me to go on without him. He did it for you Sayu." Misa said, reaching out to rest her right hand on Sayu's shoulder. Sayu immediately nudged Misa off and proceeded to reach for her gun, steering it in Misa's direction, but before it could reach her, Lawliet intervened. Sayu winched painfully as a swift right kick sent the gun out of her hands and ended up crashing against the wall. Misa of course pulled away from Sayu now a tad bit shocked that Sayu had wanted to claim her life. Misa's glance shot toward Lawliet.

"She's telling the truth Yagami-san." Lawliet told the glaring brunette flatly.

"You don't know that! You weren't even there!" Sayu shouted back furiously. Her gaze whipped toward Misa. "You promised me that you would bring him back Misa!"

"Yagami-san wake up!" Lawliet ordered loudly, causing Sayu to turn her hateful gaze on the detective. "It was already addressed that Light-kun had died to the world. For someone to come back from the dead would be insane. Misa only got away with it because no one knew except maybe a few of us." Lawliet said, glancing toward Matsuda. "Light isn't stupid. He did this for you so wake up. This isn't how a commanding chief of police should act. "

Sayu sighed and proceeded to rise back to her feet. Misa darted back behind Lawliet, and he assured her there was nothing to be afraid of. Misa however was unconvinced, she swore in whispers back to him that she saw insanity in the girl and wondered if Sayu had the potential makings of taking up Light's old position. Lawliet chuckled, shaking his head, while Misa added silently that she was being serious.

"Misa, Yagami-san has already been on the edge of insanity when she was kidnapped by Mello. If anyone knows how to snap out of the brink of madness it would be her." Misa however disagreed but remained silent watching with careful eyes ready, if needed, to counter attack.

The younger sibling gathered her pistol and shoved it back in its hoister at her side. She turned to Matsuda with a blank expression. "Let's go." Matsuda blinked multiple times but nodded as he knew Sayu was Sayu again. Sayu jerked her head toward Lawliet and Misa with a frown.

"It's going to take me some time for me to accept that Light's not coming home. I was just so hopeful..."

"We understand." Lawliet replied smoothly and Misa reluctantly nodded. Sayu gave a small smile.

"Sorry about trying to shoot you Misa." Misa swayed, but remembered Lawliet's words and tried to put it behind her.

"Mhm, don't worry about it after all because of you Misa was able to see the older brother you admire so much." Misa said, blushing a bit. Her lips began to tingle with warmth at the reminder of her last shared kiss with Light. "He really is a great kisser-err- did I just say that out loud?" Misa asked, chuckling a bit slowly when she started to feel Lawliet's sharp gaze on her.

"Misa…" L gritted out sounding awfully annoyed. Misa then felt a trail of sweat roll down her forehead as she turned to her fiancé, panicking.

"It was only one kiss, and sure Misa returned it but can you blame her? Light-kun is really, really hot compared to Ryuzaki-san's standards sorry to say." Misa replied and mentally slapping herself when she saw Lawliet's eyes widen. "But, but, looks don't mean everything, really they don't! Misa means why else would she be with you? " Misa countered before covering her lips while Sayu began to crack up at the horrified expression on L's face. "You kiss better than Light." Misa barely whispered when the detective began to rub his forehead.

"Could you two would please give us a minute?" Sayu at first wanted to stay but now with her pride catching back up to her, decided not to. She would let the couple have their moment and of course she forced Matsuda to follow.

"We'll be down stairs clearing out civilians and getting the paramedics up here to start collecting the bodies." Sayu informed and Lawliet nodded. With that Yagami, Sayu took her leave with a troubled Matsuda at her side.

Misa glanced at Lawliet with pleading eyes. She never meant to betray his trust. She really was just caught up in the moment!

"…Love you." She said softly, and was glad when she saw him crack a gentle smile.

"Misa, I'm proud of you." L suddenly said and Misa face went completely blank. "You did the right thing."

"You mean, you're glad that I kissed Light?" Misa exclaimed and Lawliet shot her one of those,' you can't be serious,' looks. Misa gave him a weary smile. Of course he wasn't talking about the kiss she had with Light. Lawliet's agenda never was about trivial things especially during situations like this! Misa felt like groaning, she was really making a fool out of herself. A real airhead…

"Don't be so hard on yourself Misa." Lawliet said as if reading her mind. She wondered sometimes if that really was the case with him. She would never know. "I was already aware of the fact that Light-kun had already made some sort of contact with you. " Misa tilted her head, feeling more and more confused by the second.

"Huh—?"

"Light-kun always does like to make an impression especially if he knows that it will annoy me in the future. Nevertheless, you did well Misa."

Misa's lips formed into a line. She didn't agree with him in the least bit. This was far from being a victory. A part of her was still feeling extremely guilty over the turn of events.

"I still care about him Lawliet. _**I**_ don't know why either. I was supposed to hate him and then he appeared in front of me, in a lie, that a part of me still wanted to be his. " Misa admitted shamefully as she tore her gaze from him. She didn't deserve to be at his side if she couldn't be 100 percent loyal.

"I know." Lawliet replied, surprising her yet again. "You're heart is full of understanding Misa. You found that everyone has two sides and where there's bad, there is still a chance for good to reappear." Misa nodded, she would never underestimate that statement again. "At least," Lawliet paused as he moved over to Misa and snaked his left hand around her waist, pulling her close. "You understand now what I saw in you. With how far you have grown so far from that airhead,"

"Hey—!"

"Persona you had with Light-kun, I can safely say that I'm glad that I will be able to stand by your side soon as your husband. "

"Lawliet…Thank you." Misa replied, smiling brightly. With that two shared a passionate kiss which finally would place the whole Light ordeal behind them. As of right now they needed to focus on the future. On their unborn child in what would be their new beginning.

Lawliet lifted Misa off her feet and held her bridal style. Misa giggled. "You know I _can_ walk. I'm not as broken as I was before I left your side." Misa said, mentally cringing at the reminder of what BB had done to her. It was amazing what simple magic could do because there were no wounds whatsoever. It was almost like it never happened and just as if it was all just a really bad nightmare. However the sight of Lawliet's dirtied face proved it wasn't a dream. He was still banged up from it all and that made her fight more to be the one to walk without his help. He was the one who needed attention if anything. However Lawliet refused to set her down despite all her struggling. Thankfully thought Lawliet did eventually let her walk as they reached the stairwell door. Misa again giggled as he set her down gently "My hero." She whispered teasingly yet Lawliet was not amused as he was more worried about her safety than himself. Misa reached for the door handle and as she did, it opened. "What—" Misa gapped out wondering who could it be now and when she looked up her mouth parted in shock.

"_N-Near—"_ Lawliet called, answering her minds whispering disbelief. The Queen did work in mysterious ways after all. Misa swallowed still taking in the boys appearance, he too, like her, showed no sign of previous injury. Misa remembered all the blood instantly and the terror and insanity that nearly consumed her afterwards.

"I seemed to have blacked during the mission. I can't remember anything. I'm sorry L for failing you." Near admitted surprising them both and Mello who now appeared behind Near started to wave them off as if telling them not to tell him what really went on. Misa turned to look at Lawliet. He looked like he was having a hard time swallowing those words even though he appeared to have an expressionless mask on. Misa didn't know why, she could just feel his irritation. She knew he blamed himself like she did, for not being able to stop what happened to him.

"You didn't fail Near. It was thanks to you that we were able to capture BB. It's a shame though that we weren't able to capture him before Light-kun finished him off." An exclamation mark shot over Misa's head as well as Mello's.

'_Impossible I was the one who killed BB!'_ Misa's mind shouted when she remembered clearly that she managed to trick BB into looking into her eyes. Lawliet had been right there too so then why was he lying?

"Light was the one who finished off BB?" Mello asked shifting his attention towards the ex-model at Lawliet's side. "I was sure it was going to be this woman who finished it."

"No," Lawliet replied, "Light gave BB a heart attack in revenge for hurting his Yagami-san. Misa at the time was unconscious because I had knocked her out during her episode."

"Oh wow," Mello said bluntly, "You must have been really pissed about that huh Misa?" Misa blinked, how could she be? She did kill him! It was then she felt Lawliet's hard glare. He was telling her to go along with it. He was covering for her! Misa felt her lips twitch into a smile and then while placing one hand behind her head, Misa laughed.

"You bet!" She exclaimed still laughing. "L's such a jerk!" However she was silently thanking him too. He was protecting her image and that alone meant the world to her. He truly was her hero.

"Shall we head home?" Lawliet asked, clearing both Mello and Misa's laughter. Misa cheered at that notation. Getting home sounded just wonderful right about now. She could use the nap after this crazy adventure. Near nodded in agreement towards Misa's cheering as he had someone else that he wanted to see as well and that person could only be Linda. Ever since he woke up all he could think about was her. It was strange almost like something inside of him changed, but whatever it was, he didn't mind because he felt relieved that it had all come to an end. He was going home.

"Sorry guys," Mello said suddenly. "This time I'm going to pass." The trio questioned him, and he chuckled a bit, scratching his nose. "I saw Sayu on the way down and I think I'm going to go check up on her. Can't let that bastard Matsuda take her from me, right?"

Near shook his head, grumbling something along the lines that Mello was an idiot. Mello protested obviously and Lawliet gave a small smile. If anyone had a chance at Sayu now it would probably _be_ Mello considering Light's final requests towards his sister before taking his leave. However, Lawliet shifted his eyes on the ex-second Kira and chuckled. Misa glanced up at the detective with a brow raised.

"What?" She questioned somewhat feeling his idle stare. "Is there something on my face?"

"Love works in mysterious ways doesn't it?" Misa blinked at his words, a bit confused but nodded. After all, Misa thought with a sweat drop rolling down her face, Lawliet was a genius so he must know what he was talking about! "Misa, are you seriously not following me?"

An arrow hit Misa straight in the head, well at least in her mind signaling bull's-eye. Lawliet groaned in frustration and she waved her hands around.

"No, no, I understand perfectly what you mean!" However the detective shook his head and headed down the flights of stairs making Misa panic and lean over the railing to shout down after him. "...I love you always and forever if that helps any Lawliet!"

The raven haired detective paused glancing up at his fiancé with a blank expression.

"It does." Misa smiled, running down the steps after her detective and practically jumped him despite his injures. The aggravation he felt afterwards would not go unnoticed, at least in the eyes of the chuckling Mello and near behind him. Thankfully though Lawliet was used to Misa's playfulness and decided to let it slide. This would soon become another reason why Misa loved him so much. He was so much better than Light ever was and because of this Misa knew that she could finally live her life to its fullest. Misa only hoped that Sayu would find it in her heart to forgive her and let go of the fury that almost swallowed her whole. After all, the last thing Misa needed to hear about was another rising Kira. Yes, that would be dreadful indeed but thankfully with Lawliet at her side and Misa knew that whatever came after her, he would be there.

He would always be there.

**XOXO **

**To Be Continued **

**XOXO**

**Question(s):**

**Will this story end on a bad note? No. I promised a good ending, and I will do so. Sayu will have one as well – if curious.**

**Will a Different Path ever be updated? The story is on break. I need to finish this if anything. **

**Finished – as in another 5 years or seriously finished? Finished by the end of July, I have too many exams to possibly concentrate at the moment. I even have a huge test on Monday so I'm amazed to even have finished this. (Yes I realize I've had 2 years to finish but a lot has happened that pushed my attentions off the computer. This is probably my first week on it in ages.) **

**P.S**

**I'm aware that most of you consider me a terrible person or least told me through emails and various PMs. I'm sorry if I sound rude my life had to come first over this. So sorry and thank you for your support through previous chapters. I hope this will at least satisfy you for the time being. If not, I understand completely. Sorry for the massive fail. Thank you again.  
**


	32. Epilogue

_Finally we have reached the final chapter. It has been a long hard struggle to finish this story but it's done and I am happy with it. I can only hope that all of you feel the satisfaction I felt upon finally being able to part ways with such a long journey. _

_Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it._

**XXX**

**Chapter 32**: Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note

**XXX**

Matsuda slowly followed behind her as Sayu made her way outside the building through the front doors. By now the bombs were deactivated and it was clear to her fellow officers to go in and assist L's team as well as collecting BB's lifeless corpse.

The whole time Sayu tried her best to keep her true feelings composed as she headed over to the public for questioning. Cameras flashed again and again nearly blinding her before one brave reporter finally gathered the courage to thrust out a microphone in her direction. As soon as it reached her lips all fell silent waiting for Sayu's impute on the situation at hand. Sayu tapped the microphone once and then took a steady breath.

"The criminal has been apprehended," She announced causing many of the reporters to suddenly sound of in a crazed frenzy. She heard their fears behind their voices, all curious as to what they had planned to do with the prisoner. Would they kill him as they did with Yagami Light, or would they hold him against his will for interrogation purposes? However none of that really mattered now considering BB was already down for the count. Sayu found herself smirking but quickly let it drop as she needed to act more professional in front of the public's view. After all she was the captain of the Japanese Police Task Force much like her father before.

Sayu silenced their worries by speaking over them very loudly. "_However_, during the investigation he, he _died_…" Sayu glanced over her shoulders in hopes to find her partner, and thankfully Matsuda stood tall. He returned her fleeting look with a quick nod of understanding. It was now time to put their plan into action.

Earlier on their initial way down from leaving L and Misa's side they discovered BB's fallen body. His death by the looks of it was heart attack. Sayu cursed, if what L said was true there was no way she could let the public know of this. The fear of Kira would surely run wild through the streets once more and the desperate hope of having a peaceful world would surely come to a hold.

Sayu swallowed turning her gaze back onto the public and away from the memory. With fisted hands she managed to publicize one of the single major lies ever given in the face of the world. "Beyond Birthday was unfortunately shot and killed by me when he attempted to end my partner's life." She finished gesturing over to Matsuda.

"What of L and Amane Misa? Are they alright as well?" The question itself was not something Sayu expected to hear after delivering such a lie, but given the circumstances of the two major _celebrities…_It was only natural for the public to care.

"Yes, Amane Misa is perfectly fine," Sayu replied pausing as a wave of annoyance settled over her as she slowly watched reporters disperse as if now that they knew Misa was alright, they hardly cared about anything else. Sayu felt her jaw clench but none the less continued trying her best to ignore the bunch of fools lined up before her. "L however may need to see a couple of our paramedics but other than that I assure you they are both in good health."

"Are L and Amane Misa dating? Can you give us any confirmation?"

Sayu bit down on her tongue before she snapped back a harsh, _'really?'_ Instead she became a blank slate like she was accustomed to when face with _difficult_ situations.

"I can't possibly answer that. It's better to ask her yourself when you see her. I am the Captain of the Japanese Task Force not some gossip—"

"Ah look Amane Misa has finally appeared!" One of the reporters shouted and suddenly the entirety of the reporter's attention spans shifted toward the model that had just appeared out of the doorway following behind L and co. An exclamation mark shot over Misa head as she noticed about the swarm of fans and reporters alike now bombarding her with questions. Misa being one to not disappoint slipped back into her bubbly idiotic self and began answering with giggles and short laughs about how horrible her experience was while all the more dodging anything that included her and L being together.

From a distance Sayu gave a sigh of relief and finally turned away from the roaring crowd. She looked up at Matsuda and he gave her a grand smile. Sayu felt something skip inside her after that, she didn't know where it came from or why, but she somehow managed to smile back at him even though she felt miserable on the inside.

"Yagami-san!" She heard someone familiar yell and in turn it caused both Matsuda and her to separate from each other. The person was none other than the boy, Mello, the one who had kidnapped her on a previous agenda. She tensed at his presence, and despite everything she said about wanting to meet with him, Sayu couldn't find the strength to face him.

Sayu turned away as if pretending she hadn't seen the approaching blonde. Instead she simply called Matsuda to hurry up behind her as they should be returning back to write up the false report she gave moments ago. Matsuda shot Mello an apologetic look when the blonde looked totally confused as to what the hell was going on. However Mello pushed passed the cold exterior she displayed and decided it was now or never because he knew once she got into the care, most likely he would never see her again.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you!" He shouted to her causing Sayu to momentarily pause. She did not however glance back at him once. Instead she gave a short nod before continuing back toward her squad car with her head bowed in shame. Mello frowned realizing then and there, if he could not get her to look at him then she wasn't the one he was to be with. Mello sighed, turning his gaze toward Matsuda harshly. There was a silent battle between them and thankfully it resolved once Mello whispered something on the lines of, 'take care of her,' before returning back to L's side.

Sayu knew she could have said and have done more than what she had accomplished just moments ago. Hell that was her chance to establish a relationship with Mello but that just wasn't what concerned her at the moment so she let him go. She didn't need anyone anyways. No one would dare comfort her as she was someone who demanded authority. She was the Captain after all and yet her emotions contradicted her status. Her emotions were practically boiling over because she was so angry with how easily the situation was playing out.

It didn't make sense that the world felt at ease especially so when there was a hidden storm that raged on so furiously deep inside her heart. Questions filled her mind causing her other emotions to become blinded by her fury.

_How is it that such a disastrous situation is so calmly pushed aside due to something as petty as common gossip? _Sayu felt her eyes narrow as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her car's key chain.

The whole thing was idiotic, barbaric and just plain wrong in Sayu's mind. More than anything now Sayu wanted to march up to L and drag him up by his collar despite his injures so that she may scream at him. Scream until he understood how incorrect he was about his statement before.

It was clear to her now that the public would not have done a thing against her brother if he was still alive. They would have merely acted like tools upon seeing that _bitch's _existence. Even her brother was considered a fool if this was really a deed done for her sake alone.

_This deed, was it supposed to help me? Really brother, I thought you were supposed to be smarter than this as Kira? You did nothing for me, nothing! Do you hear me, __**nothing!**_

This hostility she felt couldn't be measured against the amount of pain that ripped throughout her. It could take her years of recovery. Hell, maybe more considering that she knew with her hell bent attitude, she would be alone and with loneliness came insanity. Sayu mouth curled into a hidden smirk, yes, insanity drew close. It had always been at her side. All she had to do was take one step over that invisible line and continue the temptation to finish the path that her brother clearly left unaccomplished.

L and Misa were still very much alive.

_**No!**_ Her mind screamed, causing her to draw back away from the invisible line once again. She needed to become the better sibling as Sayu didn't want the Yagami family to go down in history as basket case monsters. No, Sayu wanted the Yagami name to be remembered after her father's ideals with Peace and Justice.

The same thing of what L stood for.

And yet in all of this Sayu still felt at a loss because she knew she would never be able to achieve clearing her family's name. She was a walking controversy and because of it Sayu spilt over. Tears now drew out from deep inside as she realized more and more by the second that she could never come face to face with any of them ever again.

If she did, there was a good chance that Sayu would cross over that line and become the new catalyst in a form of which to be known as the true Kira. Sayu knew that she was capable of such a title because unlike the former Kira she wouldn't need a Death Book to kill someone, she would just simply kill, and kill until she got what she wanted. A chance to finally see her brother once again even if it meant dining in the depths of hell.

"Captain?" Matsuda called from behind shattering her momentarily brink of insanity. By now she realized her hands were causing the keychain to shake furiously. Sayu demanded her muscles to still but her body wouldn't listen and thus exposing her full trail of thought for Matsuda to decipher.

Sayu felt herself blink tears bitterly at the reminder that Matsuda had always managed to see her during her most vulnerable states of mind. She must be nothing more than a lie in his eyes. A fool just like the rest of her family, and perhaps the reason he always avoided bringing the situations into light was because he was afraid.

Of her and the dangerous deeds he knew she was capable of achieving.

"Uhh Captain…P-Perhaps I should drive?" He said while holding out his right hand for the key and she could only stare at him weakly. She could never figure out if he was truly trying to show off that he was afraid, an idiot, or trying to dismiss her worries. Sayu just could not figure him and because of this he really became her enigma.

Sayu sighed at the thought but thankfully by now her body relaxed and was allowing her to move once again. Sayu then dropped her gaze back down on her car keys as she heard his unfading laughter.

_He really must be an idiot and luckily for me, he's exactly what I need right now._

With this Sayu felt her eyes shut as she sucked up her emotions as she always did and half heartily smiled while she presented him with her keys.

"Yeah perhaps you should." Sayu said as she gave a small chuckle. She dropped her right hand into his own, and was surprised when his left hand clamped over her own. Her eyes shot back up to him, and she gasped when she saw the amount of pain that was hidden within his orbs. Everything inside of her became frozen within the next minute. "Matsu—"

"Captain, I will always be at your side,"

Her eyes widened at his words and the tears she had desperately tried so hard to hide already were falling down to the ground she stood on. "Because despite what you think, I will always love you Sayu." Slowly he let her hand go and backed away from her. Sayu felt her lips part but gently form back into a line.

"I—"

"It's alright Captain I knew from the start that you probably didn't feel the same way. After all I am too old." He said so quickly while laughing, "Well I'll start up the car and take you back to headquarters so you can finish filing up your report!"

Sayu blinked as Matsuda flew past her and was already working on opening the door. He missed the keyhole a couple of times, and she had a feeling as to why after his sudden confession.

Even though there were times where Matsuda could really be such an enigma, there were also other times when he was just too easy for her to read.

This just happened to be one of them.

Sayu felt her lips curve into a smile as she watched his panic mode go off into high levels.

"I never said that I didn't love you." Sayu began chuckling, "Back then when I said you were too old…I was just trying to um…Cover up my feelings? I couldn't let the others see how weak their captain was being." She said softly and that's when he managed to get the key into the car door. She laughed at this causing him to stand frozen in her wake. Thankfully she moved over to him, reached out to him, grabbed a hold of him, and she pressed herself to his back. "If you were to stay by my side, I would really love that." She managed to say with a small flush of pink rising to her cheeks.

Slowly she felt him move, and as he did, their eyes met again. She smiled, and when his right hand touched her cheek, her smile grew even more.

"Sayu I promise you that you'll never become a monster." Her smile fell instantly, he had really known her all along, yet at the same time he didn't because she really was—

"You're not one!" He suddenly countered at reading her into her diverted eyes, "I will make sure of it or at least die trying to stop you from becoming one because I love you too much to let you go Sayu."

At his words the tears welled up again but Matsuda had already put a stop to all that nonsense because by then he had already pulled her to him and delivered a kiss that gave her the strength to really stand on her own feet again.

Was this what it was like to really feel loved?

Only time would tell.

**XXX**

**Later**

Umbrella's of all different colors rose up against the newly presented rain. Misa took this moment to slip away from her paparazzi and take cover inside the back of a pulled aside ambulance car where L was being treated by a locale nurse. Misa puffed her cheeks out in annoyance while she watched the woman work on bandaging L's arm.

Even if the nurse was trying to do her job Misa couldn't help but feel a pinch of jealousy.

"What? Scorned because you do not have the ability to do something as so simple as bandaging a wound?" Misa scowled at the voice; if one of the reporters hadn't given her an umbrella she might have been a bit snappy after hearing one of Mello's rude remarks. "But why would that bother you? After all L is just a friend right?" Misa tensed at his words and frowned at the reminder. It's not like she wanted to distance herself from L on purpose….She was doing this for him after all. If L hadn't warned her to keep their relationship a secret then she would have been more than happy to announce it to the world…

"That's enough Mello." L said firmly once the nurse sent him on his way. He however moved under Mello and Near's umbrella instead of Misa's to balance it out. This caused the model to tilt her head in wonder, thinking that perhaps she had angered him too.

"L…?" She questioned a bit nervously and he looked her way to see that she was practically begging for him to be at her side. "This umbrella fits more than one." She silently gestured. Her fans did always provide her with the best and this oversized umbrella was no joke. It could fit a crowd and because of this Misa was having a hard time holding it too. If she wasn't using both hands to hold it up, one of the end points might actually stab into her head. "Plus I could use a hand." Misa added, staring to feel tensed up with the discomfort.

L let out a giant sigh. Misa frowned, "Did I do something wrong?" Another heavy sigh came from the raven haired detective and Mello snickered.

Maybe Sayu rejecting him wasn't a bad thing considering he had front row tickets to drama like this. Near however groaned in annoyance, he'd much rather head home now since L was clearly alright.

"_No_," L began clarifying that in one of his more serious tones before going back to his usual idiotic tone she classified whenever he was eating sweets. "I just rather not considering your fan base is well…" L sweat drops by then as he can see everyone in the crowd, in some bushes, under some cars, practically glaring at him. "Worst than Light-kun…"

Misa blinks and turned back to glance at her fans and as if sensing her movement they all scattered like roaches making the once cluttered roadway into a ghost town. Misa blinks, once, twice, and even a third time and she cannot see anyone, anywhere. She turns heel slowly back towards L and gives him another confused look.

"What are you talking about?" L shakes his head as he watches the fans creep out from their hiding places and return to whatever spot they held before. Each glare slowly returning ever so mercilessly on him once again. A question mark appears over Misa's and L sighed a third time, this clearly wearing him out more than BB or Light would ever do.

This is why he hated the public and wished to avoid them, no matter the cost,

"Well it's about time we head back home." L announced shifting away from Misa, leaving the blonde more lost as he headed out from under Near's umbrella back into the rain not really caring if he got sick. The worse possible outcome was already dealt with.

"And this is the woman you love?" Near asked with a humored smile while he glanced at Misa who was still checking back behind her ever so often to see that no one was still there.

All the silly girl had to do was use her eyes to see the blood lines that would surely float above those hidden coward's heads.

L met Near's statement with a blank look as if Near should already know this answer. He already made it perfectly clear multiple times that he cared for Misa despite her…Fall backs.

L let out a small hum, yes even with her fall backs of annoying him to no end, she did have her moments. Light was a fool to think that Misa's moments of idiocy were not worth looking past. She had potential and perhaps with him at her side, he could balance her out.

Sure they were opposites, but somehow in the end it worked out quite nicely. "Never mind I forgot how dense you can be as well." Near added, earning a surprised and feigned hurtful gaze from L.

Him, _dense_, not likely!

"Says the detective who can't even decipher Linda's true feelings?" L countered not showing a hint of the smirk that was hiding somewhere deep inside the back of his mind. Near stiffened and then glanced away trying to hide the faint blush that lit up on his cheeks.

"Touché L, Touché." Near muttered.

"It's not something to be ashamed of for loving someone." L said, and the bleached haired detective grumbled something incoherent before saying,

"I realize that."

"That's improvement." L commented, the boys were growing more and more eligible to take after him these days. Mello had grown more understanding, putting aside his feelings aide, and allowing things to slip past him. While Near had grown out of his cold exterior shell and accepted that having feelings did not make you a weak detective. They were really growing up, now…He could finally focus his attention towards the other whammies. Matt especially. His smoking was really getting on his—.

L paused, his attention averted at the sight of seeing a flash of brown hair running towards them in a distance. L hummed, causing Near to tilt his head like Misa did earlier. "Here's your chance to make your move now." L snickered, and Near blinked, slowly reeling his view back forward once L took a step away from his side.

It was then that he was slammed into the ground, umbrella lost in his hand and fell to the ground with a thump. Even Mello and Misa who were having a conversation about Sayu's exit and health had stopped to see what the new commotion was about.

Near could hear the fit of a girl's voice sobbing into his chest. He was paralyzed by this action, unsure _who_ exactly was on top of him and what to do about it.

"Sorry about this," Matt's voice came faintly as he sounded exhausted from running, behind him a faint giggle that would clearly identify itself as Sara later. "She just couldn't wait out any longer." He explained pointing out the brown haired girl that blocked his view of the red head. "She thought Near was a goner when his picture fell down or some shit. It scared the hell out of all of us when she darted out the door saying something like she would avenge Near…I never knew she had such speed in her." Matt gasped like a fish, drenched in his own sweat and L assured him that everything was alright while not daring to mention the truth that Linda's worries were once true.

Thankfully much to Matt's relief Mello had approached him and rose up their usual greeting by high five.

"Bros before hoes?" Mello said, and Matt smirked and chanted the same thing as they smacked hands. L sighed, perhaps he had been wrong about Mello after all.

"As friends?" He heard a weak voice call to him, and he glanced besides him to see Misa blushing a bit, as she held her umbrella over his head. L merely turned his gaze away from her, not moving to deny her presence and Misa let out her own breath she held in. The two of them watched on with hidden smiles as the scene of Linda and Near unfolded.

"Linda…?" Near breathed out as he finally identified the female when Matt spoke of her. Linda had always had a sort of six senses when it involved him. The sobbing girl nodded, confirming her identity in a muffled out round of apologies. She knew he would probably hate her for such actions but right now she really didn't care.

"I love you, I love you, and I love you so much." Linda poured out repeatedly over and over correcting the mistake she thought she would never get to tell. Near blushed furiously at this but Linda would not stop. "I really do, you don't understand how I felt. To me after your picture shattered, I felt like you, you…Were gone…" Linda wailed into his chest again. She didn't ever want imagine him gone from her sights. She never wanted to let him go. If he ever went on an investigation again, Linda would be at his side, despite his scowls of telling her to stay behind, or that he didn't need her.

"Linda you're crushing me." Near said lamely and causing the brunette to be sent into a panic mode. She was immediately on her feet after that in seconds bowing her head in apology. Feeling like a giant fool yet again, but not regretting an inch of her resolve. Even if she couldn't hold him. It wouldn't stop her from loving him. Even if it was really one sided, she would always be there, waiting.

Near was on his feet back in no time, and stared at Linda who kept her head bowed, too embarrassed to raise it back up. Near felt really awkward then. Normally he would accept her apology of acting oddly and walk away but for some reason he couldn't move. His feet firmly planted into the ground it seemed, because his body would not react until he properly answered. Near cursed but, eventually did what was needed and hoped it would be enough.

"I enjoy your company too." He added, blushing and Linda raised her head to see the confirmation that he had felt the same way all along. Linda broke into a smile, crushing Near into a hug laughing and with hearing her angelic voice Near couldn't help but to chuckle too. He really did love her too.

"You know, I always thought rain was something to be hated." Misa began as she looked outwards toward Near and Linda who were both laughing in each other's arms as the rain drenched both of them. Mello was snickering at Near's momentarily broken down wall of ice. Matt one to never miss out on a chance to be at Mello's side snickering was actually too busy trying to cover young Sera's eyes. She was much too young to see such scenes especially when Near and Linda actually gathered the courage to kiss each other. And with each kiss, a more passionate one followed. It was a very warming scene to watch.

Misa blinked down toward the ground and suddenly growing very distant in front of L's eyes as her bangs covered over her facial features. "Did I ever tell you that it rained on my parent's funeral?" L eyes widened at the news.

No, she hadn't.

He only knew so much about her. Misa wasn't one to dive into her past and neither was he, which made him not so worried about it. However when Misa did tell a tale, he would listen because those moments would always turn her strong figurine into glass. It was not something to simply ignore. He would not become Light's shadow for her once again. "You know," She began voice cracking a tad bit as she laughed at her own past's idiocy, "I couldn't tell if god was laughing at me, or, or, if my parents were simply crying over the fact that they left their only daughter all alone in this big terrifying world we call our home."

"Misa…" L began, unsure what to say, how to comfort her. He wasn't very good at this, he never was. This after all was his first relationship that actually worked out. Even Naomi rejected him because he was so stale with the right words.

"It's alright." Misa reassured as she managed to tilt the umbrella with her so that she may look up at the dark grey sky above. She could hear it, you know. She could still hear the laughter that rang out in the distance, filling her mind with images when she closed her eyes. Rain droplets touched, then rolled down her face very gently, as she saw her younger self laughing, always laughing so sweetly with both parents at her side, hand in hand, laughing along side of her. They were always with her, still at her side, even now.

"Misa, I—"

"Really it is L." She interrupted, as she let her umbrella cover over her once again. She darted her eyes toward the detective and chuckled lightly. " I can see now that while rain sometimes has the tendency to bring great sadness. It can also bring happiness, as well as new beginnings." Misa said as she finally looked at Lawliet a smile slowly growing on her lips. "New beginnings, like ours." She added as she placed a hand on her stomach lovingly.

For a moment L let those fan's eyes disappear as if they weren't the root of his problems anymore. Instead he focused them toward his fiancé, his soon to be wife, and gave her a warming smile while placing a hand on her stomach as well.

"Yes like _ours_." Misa chuckled feeling a blush heated on her face.

L wasn't one to draw any type of emotion on his face in front of the public. This was probably one of those once in a lifetime deals again. Misa closed her eyes, shaking her head and chuckled again.

"**_So_**," She whispered deep under her breathe, "When will I be able to announce myself as the, 'L, Misa'?"

"I'll think about it." He answered very quickly as he drew his hand away as if he had done something terribly wrong. Misa sighed at this as she gathered that meant he wasn't planning to take the role as her husband in public any time soon…

_Why is he so damn stubborn about keeping his identity a secret? It's not like anyone is going to appear out of the shadows any time soon with Light and BB taken care of! How irritating! _Misa thought as she rolled her eyes at him. He gave her an apologetic look and she was forced to accept it with another large sigh.

It was a thing she would come to hate him for but naturally she would have to let it slide considering he was always so forgiving with _her_ bluntness during situations. It was a mutual trade of respect sort of thing.

"Perhaps one day?" Misa asked silently while she prayed to the gods that she wouldn't be seen as single forever.

"Perhaps …" He muttered causing her hopes to spring up in joy. She resisted the urge to crush him into a hug and kiss him silly like Linda did before. By now that certain couple in the distance was blushing madly were they stood. Linda was hiding behind Near, her head pressed against his back as she stood scorched, and Near simply glared at Mello, his own blush clear as ever due to Mello's constant teasing.

"Promise?" Misa quickly chirped, she wanted that confirmation more than anything now. L was one to sneak easily out of agreements if he hadn't, 'sealed the deal.'

"Shall we handshake?" He questioned, sounding a tad annoyed with her persistence, but she ignored it while fluttering her eye lashes at him.

"A kiss would be much more desired." She told him, causing a blush to appear on his cheeks. He however quickly composed himself, getting back into that L demeanor that everyone pointed him out so weirdly for.

"_**Misa**_." He gritted out, and she waved her hands at him, a droplet of sweat rolling down her forehead. So perhaps she was pushing him a bit too much. Misa laughed, and let her hand out to him.

"I guess a handshake will do." She said very quickly still laughing to counter L's cold gaze. He really didn't like when she pushed his patience.

Not one bit.

_No, no, no,_ pissing off L was an extremely bad idea!

She felt relieved when he did take her hand, and more so when he continued forward moving away from her. It was just one of those moments, she was glad to not be at his side. Misa laughed at her situation, what an odd pair they made, and yet,

She had never felt happier in all of her life.

'_Rem was right.'_ Misa thought smiling as she looked up at the sky once more and swore she saw a hint of the sun over head.

She had made the right choice after all.

**The End.**

**XXX**

_Thank you for waiting patiently for me, and thank you for sticking it out till the end. I will be adding extra side stories for each couples/ characters perspective of the aftermaths of their decisions. Meaning a side story of, Matt, Sara, Mello x Lidner, Matsuda x Sayu, Linda x Near, and finally Misa and L. _

_Then I will dip back into my other stories such as A Different Path. So then, until next time, and once again thank you for your generous support._

_-Takiasmuse._


End file.
